Un amor alentado por el destino
by florencia19
Summary: la historia transcurre 8 años después de que candy se entera quien es el príncipe de la colina, y se centra en su esposo y familia actual.
1. Chapter VIDA

UN AMOR ALENTADO POR EL DESTINO

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, UN QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS. **

Como cada mañana candy se encuentra, lista y dispuesta a comenzar el desayuno, pesar de que sus días eran muy ajetreados entre las diversas direcciones como miembro de la familia Ardley, y no es que solo fuera de una Ardley de tiempo completo sino que se le había hecho responsable de la labor social de la familia a lo cual ella accedió gustosa.

Candy siempre se declaró a ella misma que quien viene está feliz y quien es feliz hace feliz a los demás, o al menos eso era con lo que ella quería justificar su hambre voraz por las mañanas, la mansión de chicago era muy grande y sin nadie más en ella a Candy comenzando un añorar los días en los que había gritos y risas por todas las partes extrañaba a Archí y Annie a los niños por su puesto pero sobre todo extrañaba a Albert y al pequeño Tony.

Mientras tomaba el café Candy se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Albert, en una reunión de negocios muy importante suponía, haría más de un mes que no tenía y lo extrañaba mucho.

Después se imaginó al pequeño Tony, a Mery y los tremendos All y Ben corriendo sin parar por el jardín de las rosas y por el bosque cercano a la casa de Lakewood donde tantos recuerdos hermosos y divertidos tubo se alegró mucho de que el fin de semana estuvimos reunidos con ellos solo faltaría Albert.

Al ver el reloj, dejaré un sorbo de café, pues el tiempo que había tomado desprevenido y tuve que llegar al hospital San Juana, donde podría visitar algunos pacientes sin recursos que la fundación a su carga había recibido su hospitalización, su tratamiento tuvo que llegar a la leyenda del tiempo ni para venir antes de ir al hogar de María y Pony, que se declaró en Chicago y cuyo festival era ese mismo día, así que levantándose rápidamente a paso presuroso hasta la puerta.

En ese lugar ya la esperaban Doroty y Jon quien era el chofer y Doroty se encargaba de las casas ya sea del mar de Chicago o de Lakewood que era en realidad en la que se movían constantemente.

En el auto Candy miraba fijamente una lista de pendientes, el lugar donde se instala una clínica para personas con bajos recursos, y otro de una escuela el lugar en donde Candy proyectaba que se construyendo seria cerca de las minas en donde ella trabaja, pensaba en los hijos de los trabajadores a los que se benefician, llego al hospital y se dispuso a saludar a los niños.

-Candy: hola Riki, ¿cómo amaneciste? hoy, tu expediente dice que estas evolucionando favorablemente, le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Riki: Estoy mejor Candy ya casi no me duele la cabeza, las enfermeras me han dado una porción extra de gelatina y eso me ha ayudado mucho. Jajajaja rio con picardía.

-Candy: ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Eli: Aun me duele mucho el brazo Candy, dijo con un poco de incomodidad.

-Caramelo: tranquilo todo estará mejor que los remedios tendrán efecto y te aliviaras, le dijo acariciando su rostro tiernamente.

Después de eso Candy anduvo por el hospital hasta que visito a los chicos y platico con algunos de sus padres atendiendo algunas solicitudes y recibiendo agradecimientos en nombre de los Ardley, después de casi 3 horas con los pacientes que estuvieron casi una hora con el director del hospital el doctor Thompson.

Después del hospital se dispuso a ir al Hogar de María y Pony, la casa hogar, estaba atendida por la hermana Emile la hermana sofía y otras tantas hermanas de la misma congregación.

Sentía el hambre definitivamente en esta fiesta, que se arriesga porque realmente tenía mucha hambre, los lunes siempre se acumulaba el trabajo pensaban mientras su estómago le reclamaba la falta de comida, y finalmente llego a su destino.

Esta casa hogar era diferente a todas las otras casas hogar que habían promovido pues esta era solo para mujeres, en esta Candy había impulsado la educación y les inculco el interés por un oficio y por el desarrollo personal como futuras mujeres niñas desde pequeños hasta los 18 años, las pequeñas podrían ser difíciles y las chicas que ya crecieron con éxito integrarse y desarrollarse en la vida por sí mismas, esto era algo de lo que Candy podría preciarse.

Al llegar a la fiesta Candy fue recibida por las religiosas que asistieron entre las personas que acudieron comió, platico y desfruto de los distintos números de las niñas, realmente estuvo muy contenta por los logros de las niñas.

Se retiró a su casa a descansar había sido un día largo pero a pesar de que ella asumió que todo había terminado por hoy, pero la vida le tenía una sorpresa y no era tan agradable como las que había tenido.

Al llegar a la casa se encontró con una Doroty en la puerta lo que no era común y que la alarma, de inmediato le pregunté que sucedió, ella le dijo que había llegado algunos telegramas urgentes desde Escocia, era de la tía abuela, ella se tuvo en la casa de descanso de los Ardley desde hace casi 8 años, estaba dirigida a ella lo cual alarmo mucho más a Candy.

Se apresuró a entrar a la casa y se produjo al desesperado para leer los telegramas, abrió el primero y comenzó a leer.

SCWA

-primer telegrama. _Es para mí una pena total tener que saludarla en estas circunstancias, y es el objeto del presente telegrama es infórmale a usted, que ha ocurrido una tragedia familiar y es como es de su conocimiento, había solicitado al señor y la señora Leagan el permiso para que Eliza estaba a mi lado en este lugar._

-Segundo telegrama. _solicitud que en primer término él de manifiesto que hice porque en diversas cartas ella me lo solicitó y yo estaba tan solo y con mi edad me pareció una buena idea, además de que elevaría las dificultades de Eliza conseguir un matrimonio adecuado lejos de América en donde se corrieron esos terribles rumores._

\- Tercer telegrama. _El hecho es que será de su conocimiento el joven Edward Elioth tercer hijo del barón de york y ella entabló una profunda amistad que siempre estuvo bajo mi supervisión, pero al ser de la aristocracia Inglesa la familia del joven opuso inconveniente a la formalización de una relación entre ellos._

-Cuarto telegrama. _y es el caso que con engaños y ayuda de una amiga Eliza me convenció para dejarla ir a visitarla a la casa familiar de ella pero acabo de enterarme que en realidad desde el mismo día en que se fue de aquí particionado juntos asía América, se fugaron juntos dejando en el lodo mi nombre y el de toda la familia y de la misma forma de la familia del muchacho según han investigado, los muchachos llegaron a América el día de ayer y podrían ir a una casa de los Leagan buscando su consentimiento y ayuda ._

Pdta. _Informe de igual forma al señor WAA, pero deberá informarle el puesto que usted puede encontrar más cerca de ellos y podrá actuar con mayor diligencia, me despido con profunda tristeza y pesar esperando indicaciones._

¡Eliza se ha fugado !, fue todo lo que atino a decir Candy aun profundamente sorprendida por las recientes noticias.


	2. Chapter 2 LA BUSQUEDA

LA BUSQUEDA

Quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía sino de Keiko Nagita a quien pertenecen todos los derechos de autor, y que esta historia solo es con fines de recreación y sin ningún animo de lucro, espero que les guste.

Candy estaba muy inquieta, se había duchado y ahora estaba dispuesta a acostarse, en su mente no dejaba de repasar todo lo que la tía abuela le había informado, tenía ganas de saber qué es lo que Albert resolvería hacer estaba pensando justamente en eso cuando el toque de la puerta la hiso salir de sus pensamientos, era Doroty en ropa de dormir informándole que tenía una llamada del señor Ardley, Candy corrió hasta el teléfono y contesto.

Candy: hola Bert, ¿cómo estás? ¿te has enterado ya de lo de Elisa?, la tía abuela debe estar muy angustiada, ¿cómo es que debemos actuar?, ¿crees que los Leagan ya estén enterados? y ¿cómo crees que ellos reaccionen a todo esto?

Albert: Hola interrumpió a Candy para cesar la cascada de preguntas que caían sobre él, si estoy enterado de la situación de Eliza justamente hoy fui informado… un gran suspiro se escuchó.

Candy: Lo siento debes tener demasiado como para que yo te bombardee con mis preguntas y preocupaciones discúlpame como estas cariño.

Albert: Cariño yo estoy bien, aunque si me preocupa todo esto por las sociedades comerciales con esa familia.

Candy: No sabía que tuviéramos negocios con ellos.

Albert: si, desde hace muchos años y en varias ramas, es complicada esta situación, sobre todo porque fue el mismo Barón quien me informo de todo lo sucedido.

Candy: entonces ¿no te enteraste por la tía abuela?

Albert: No, fue el Barón, y está sumamente molesto, tuve que defender a Eliza porque todos parecen culpar a Eliza y la creen una casa fortunas.

Candy: no me gusta que la gente presuponga eso, es humillante, además ¿no saben si él fue quien la convenció, no es así?

Albert: es cierto pero creo que tendré que pedir tu ayuda, ya le avise a Archie, aun que como tú sabes él y Annie están ocupados con el nacimiento de André, y a parte de todo ellos tienen al resto de niños con ellos.

Candy: si lo sé, quise que ellos se quedaran con migo pero ya sabes que no han querido les encanta estar al aire libre y quieren estar con el bebé.

Albert: Lo sé perfectamente y se de todas las cosas y pendientes que tienes, pero es demandante que los encontremos y solucionemos el problema es por eso que te pido que vallas maña mismo para haya; según me dijo el padre del chico algunos familiares ya vienen para ayudar, su hermano mayor y un primo están en Nueva York, y fueron enviados a buscarlos a casa de los Leagan.

Candy: y que pasara con el señor Leagan, él no está bien de salud lo sabes bien con lo de Neil que es un holgazán, no sé si él lo pueda soportar.

Albert: si, me preocupa mucho crees que puedas ir para allá y ayudarme no te lo pediría si no fuera tan necesario, estoy en medio de una negociación y espero con ayuda de George terminar pasado mañana viajaremos de in mediato si todo sale bien y el próximo lunes por mucho me reuniré con ustedes.

Candy: claro que si yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo, pero creo que la tía abuela debería venir y reunirse con nosotros está demasiado grande y está sola.

Albert: Candy otra vez, ya habíamos discutido esto, ella no se ha comportado bien, y ella misma es quien decidió vivir en Escocia además no sé si quiero que este cerca de nosotros y si esto le haga bien a la familia.

Candy: este es un problema grave y debemos estar unidos creo que ella está suplicando volver y estar cerca solo que es muy orgullosa.

Albert: está bien le escribiré mañana, no sé por qué siempre consigues que haga lo que tú quieres cariño., aligerando la plática le dijo te extraño mucho.

Candy: yo más Bert, este viaje ya se extendió, solo quisiera que estuvieras ya aquí.

Albert: Yo también, cariño pero necesito terminar este negocio, yo sé que ha durado más de la cuenta pero valdrá la pena. No quisiera pero te dejare descansar mañana será un día agitado para ti y yo tengo que madrugar.

Candy: Pero Albert, casi no escucho tu voz, te necesito mucho.

Albert: dales mi saludos a Archie y a Annie, y a los niños claro te veré pronto cariño cuídate, un beso.

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora Candy se dispuso a viajar con Doroty con rumbo a Lakewood donde se encontraba Archie y a Annie y los niños.

Mientras se acercaban a su destino Candy comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había vivido, su corazón se agitaba y agradecía estar volviendo a ese lugar que consideraba su hogar, la mansión de las rosas y el hogar de poni tan cerca, ese era su lugar favorito en la tierra, aunque la cuestión que la llevara no fuera tan positiva.

A la llegada de Candy a Lakewood, Archie ya la estaba esperando, con los niños, todos corrieron a abrazarla apenas se bajó del coche, todos estaba más que emocionados sobre todo el pequeño Tony, que corrió a sus brazos, el pequeño niño rubio de ojos verdes de 5 años.

Tony: Hola mamá, te extrañe mucho.

Candy: mi niño yo te extrañe mucho más, ya no quiero que te vuelvas a ir sin mi bebé.

Tony: pero estoy muy contento con mis primos mami.

Tía Candy la rodaban los niños, los hijos de Archie y Annie y ella los abrazaba gustosa de verlos.

Archie: Niños démosle un poco de espacio a la tía Candy para que respire, ¿como estas Candy?

Candy: bien Archie, ¿cómo está todo el asunto has podido averiguar algo?

Archie: ya comencé pero al parecer todo esto está muy bien coordinado Candy, nadie sabe nada y el último lugar en que los vieron fue desembarcando y tomando rumbo para chicago, no estoy seguro de que estén aquí.

Candy: y los parientes del chico ¿no has sabido nada?

Archie: nada de ellos ni de los Leagan, he hablado con Sara por el estado de salud de su esposo, pero a Neil, a él sí que no lo he podido localizar, siempre hay una excusa para no hablar con él, siendo como es no dudaría en que sepa algo. Vamos a dentro para que hables con Annie.

Al entrar Annie la recibió con un abrazo, hacia casi dos meses que no se veían, había estado en esta casa para dar a luz y estar tranquila durante los primero meses del bebé André, era un bebe muy lindo de abundante pelo dormía plácidamente en su cuna.

Después de descansar Candy, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y comenzar a buscar indicios de donde se podrían encontrar esos enamorados que tantos problemas estaban acarreando, Candy llamo a Tom, a Jimi y a los trabajadores, les pidió que recorrieran la zona preguntando por forasteros y a Tom y Jimi les pidió que preguntaran entre sus trabajadores, estaba dispuesta a encontrarlos y así inicio todo.

Uno de los trabajadores le recordó que el día martes de la semana que estaba por venir se conmemoraba el aniversario luctuoso de Anthony y en el pueblo se preparaba una pequeña feria donde se realizaba un rodeo en su honor y la familia siempre ofrecía una misa en su honor, hacían ya atentos años y en el corazón de Candy aún seguían presente el recuerdo dulce y tierno de Anthony, el jardín de rosas se lo recordaba y las dulces Candy que estaba en flor se lo recordaban.


	3. Chapter 3 Hallados

HALLADOS

Quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía sino de Keiko Nagita a quien pertenecen todos los derechos de autor, y que esta historia solo es con fines de recreación y sin ningún animo de lucro, espero que les guste.

Por la noche, después de la merienda, todos estaban reunidos, era un momento familiar muy agradable, los niños que eran unos chicos vivases y risueños, siempre con energías para desbordar risas y juegos.

Candy los observaba y participaba de sus juegos, miraba a Annie, con el bebé y a Archie con ellos, muy pendiente de lo que ella o el bebé necesitaran.

Realmente se sentía en casa y con su familia, solo le hacía falta Albert para que estuvieran completos; de repente sintió como un sonido fuerte en los oídos, y no se trataba de los niños, sino que de repente recordó por lo que estaba ahí y todo el problema en el que la familia estaba inmiscuido.

Se acercó a Archie y le dijo.

Candy: Archie Disculpa que te interrumpa, seguramente que estar con ellos debe ser mucho más ameno que hablar con migo en este momento pero debemos coordinar lo que haremos para encontrar a Eliza, si es que está cerca de aquí, Albert se está encargado del resto de los lugares en los que podrían estar.

Archie: No te disculpes Candy, la familia debe de estar unida en este momento tan difícil, solo espero que todo se resuelva para bien, espero que pronto tengamos informes o pistas de nuestro asunto, aunque también cabe la posibilidad de que no se encuentren aquí.

Candy: El día de mañana iré a visitar a Tom para que me acompañe al pueblo quizás podamos enterarnos de alguna cosa, me desespera no hacer nada y esperar.

Archie: Candy siempre tan impaciente, creí que dijiste que tratarías de cambiar eso, jajajajajaja se escuchó una suave pero vivas risa por parte de Archie.

Candy: que malo eres Archie porque siempre me recuerdas cosas desagradables, dijo afligida Candy.

Llego la hora de dormir y Candy informo a los pequeños que era hora de acostarse, los cuales protestaron de forma rotunda, pero Candy los convenció de descansar para mañana levantarse temprano, los chicos aceptaron solo si Candy les contaba una historia antes de dormir, ella lo hiso gustosa, les conto la historia y ellos querían más, pero Candy decidió ponerse enérgica y mandar a todos a su cama.

Candy: y mi bebé quiere dormir con migo hoy

Tony: no mamá, es que los chicos y yo siempre dormimos juntos es como un campamento de vaqueros, Candy los miro y después de darles un beso a cada uno se despidió de ellos, con la pequeña mari era diferente, porque Candy se sentía muy identificada con ella, era una niña dulce de carácter tranquilo como su madre, pero al ser la primogénita, seguida por dos hermanos que eran poco más que traviesos, no le quedó otra forma, más que adaptarse a ellos y se volvió un poco "muchachito" como a ella misma le habían dicho antes, pero era una niña dulce de cabellos castaños como su padre, que siempre cuidaba de sus hermanos y de su primo Tony, él y los gemelos tenían la misma edad 5 años y Mary era un año mayor que ellos, por lo que técnicamente todos se veían como hermanos.

Entro en la habitación de Mary y está aún estaba despierta, está lista para hacer sus oraciones, a las que Candy la acompaño, recordando que hacía tiempo que no rezaba, ella pidió por toda su familia, sus tíos y primo y por el hogar de pony , Candy le dio un beso y se despidió.

A la maña siguiente a primera hora de la mañana aun a los primeros rayos del sol Candy salió con dos de los trabajadores, montando al rancho de Tom, y este la recibió con gusto, en el rancho el trabajo, comenzaba aún más temprano.

Candy: hola Tom, como estas oye espero no estés muy ocupado.

Tom: Candy, es un rancho, aquí siempre se está muy ocupado, pero para ti siempre puedo desocuparme, dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

Candy: he venido para pedirte que nos acompañes al pueblo a preguntar por pistas o informes del asunto que ya comentamos antes, ¿podrás acompañarme?

Tom: Es temprano Candy, tengo que hacer las entregas de leche, pero me desocupare y después podremos ir.

Candy: Traje alguien que te sustituya, para no entorpecer tu trabajo Ralf, puede hacer los entregos por ti si estás de acuerdo.

Tom: Me parece muy bien, iré por mi caballo y nos marcharemos.

Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el pueblo, las personas ya habían comenzado con sus labores, varios de los pobladores reconocían a Candy, una de los miembros de la familia más adinerada del lugar, preguntando personalmente por personas extrañas, era aún más extraño eso para ellos, al parecer nadie sabía nada de ningunos extraños.

Pasaba ya más de medio día, sin que el viaje diera resultados, después de todo Candy debió regresar a su casa sin ninguna novedad, dando las no novedades Albert, por medio de un telegrama.

Al regresar, ya cuando el sol estaba en sus últimas horas, estaba realmente enfadad, por no haber conseguido nada venia de las caballerizas y solo esperaba ver a los chicos, cuando se acercó a ella Ralf.

Ralf: Señora, quiero decirle algo, ¿será que es posible?

Candy: claro, dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Ralf: Esta mañana, cuando fui a realizar el reparto de leche de Tom, estuve en varios sitios, y en una de las casas cercana al bosque me comentaron que habían visto algunas personas que iban rumbo a la casa del bosque, la que el señor Albert remodelo hace tiempo

Candy: No te dijeron nada más, si acaso reconocieron a alguien?

Ralf: no señora, solo me dijeron que podría ser alguien parecido al joven Neil, pero no quise ir a investigar hasta que usted me diga ¿qué hacer?

Candy: si claro, mucha gracias, déjame comentarlo con Archie y les diré que hacer.

Archie: Candy, ya pudiste hablar con Ralf, si me dijo lo que investigó creo que tal vez deberíamos ir a investigar la casa.

Candy: no puedo creer que se trate de esa casa, en esa casa me oculte con Albert, es un lugar que nosotros apreciamos y que ahora sirva de escondite de otros es algo que no me parece nada bien.

Archie: Creo que lo más prudente, es que mañana por la mañana vallamos con un grupo de trabajadores, rodear la casa para inspeccionarla sin riesgo de que se pudieran fugar.

Candy: Eso me parece bien, por ahora disfrutemos de la merienda, porque muero de hambre.

A la mañana siguiente como el día anterior, aun en la aurora, todo se dispuso para ir a averiguar sobre la pista que les dieron, pero antes de cualquier cosa sucediera, uno de los trabajadores comento que su esposa había visto a dos hombres que eran forasteros y que tenían una forma de hablar muy particular.

A Candy todo esto se le hiso muy particular, ya no tenía dudas de que todo esto les dejaba ver que definitivamente había algo en esa casa.

Se armó el plan y cada uno sabía cuál era su función sabían en qué posición se ubicarían y lo que harían en el lugar, llegaron al lugar, Candy lo conocía perfectamente, pues Albert y ella la frecuentaban cuando estaban en este lugar, incluso pasaban días semanas en ella, alejados de todo el bullicio, estaba todo asegurado, y finalmente Archie y Candy se acercaron a pie y de forma cuidadosa, Candy la abrió la puerta con cautela y entraron los dos, todo se escuchaba tranquilo no se escuchaba nada, lo más silenciosamente posible se dirigieron al estudio y vieron algunas cosas, restos de comida y cosas personales que les indicaron que si se encontraban en ese lugar, Candy le indico a Archie en donde se encontraban las habitaciones, y se dirigió a la principal, conociendo a Eliza no esperaba menos.

Abrió con sigilo la puerta y en ella se encontraban Eliza y su acompañante, durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.

Archie y Candy, se quedaron sorprendidos, se miraron y finalmente llamaron a Eliza para despertarla.

Eliza: ¡Que hacen ustedes aquiiii!.


	4. Chapter 4 Revelaciones

REVELACIONES

Quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía sino de Keiko Nagita a quien pertenecen todos los derechos de autor, y que esta historia solo es con fines de recreación y sin ningún animo de lucro, espero que les guste.

Eliza se tapó con la sobre cama y después, Edward se despertó y entre dormido y apenado les pidió que salieran de la habitación y que los dejaran ponerse presentables, el chico parecía todo un caballero inglés, con ese asentó tan típico en su voz que tanto le agradaba.

Candy y Archie sin pronunciar una sola palabra, caminaron hasta la sala de estar y ahí esperaron en un total silencio, aunque si se miraban como interpretando sus pensamientos. Hasta que los prófugos llegaron con ellos.

Archie: ¡Me puedes decir que es lo estabas pensando Eliza, acaso te volviste loca como has podido hacer esto, hacerle esto a tu familia y a los Ardley, tienes una idea mujercita malvada de lo que hiciste!

Él dijo todas estas palabras, pensamientos y sensaciones, que todos los Ardley sentían.

Edward: si me permite señor, he de decirle que todo esto ha sido únicamente y absolutamente mi culpa, mis sentimientos por ella son serios y profundos y nunca he actuado con ánimo de ofenderles ni de causarles ninguna penuria, respecto a Eliza, quiero decir que a pesar de que mi persuasión ocasiono que se pusiera en duda su honorabilidad debo decirles que siempre lo hice con la convicción de que nuestras vidas no encontrarán mayor felicidad que estar juntos, y yo asumiré todas las consecuencias de mis actos.

El muchacho lo dijo de forma tranquila, fluida y con una vehemencia también que tanto Archie como Candy, quedaron absolutamente sorprendidos y solo algo les quedo muy claro, Edward estaba realmente enamorado de ella.

Candy: Entiendo completamente sus sentimientos aunque creo que está claro que, por muy sinceros y reales que sean estos, no justifican de ninguna forma todo lo sucedido y creo que fue una imprudencia todo esto y que coloco a Eliza, a su familia y a la nuestra en una situación totalmente desafortunada y que tendremos que enfrentar esta situación de otra forma desde este momento.

Eliza: ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes opinar de todo esto y dar órdenes como si fuéramos tus peones? ¡Eres una huérfana don nadie, sin educación y sin clase yo nunca te he obedecido y nunca te obedeceré!

Eliza dijo todo gritando y dejando en claro todo el odio y desdén que sentía por Candy, siempre fue así y siempre seria así.

Archie: Eliza cuida muy bien tus palabras Eliza y fíjate muy bien como le hablas porque sabes perfectamente quien es ella.

Edward: cálmate por favor Eliza gritando nada ganamos.

Candy: Mira Eliza, se perfectamente que no te caigo bien y que de hecho no me soportas siquiera, pero en este momento yo soy la mejor posibilidad de llegar a una solución que nos permita a todos estar lo mejor posible a pesar de esta situación, y que es mejor que nosotros los encontráramos y no los familiares de Edward que están de hecho por aquí buscándolo.

Edward: ¿Quién está aquí?

Candy: tu hermano mayor y tu primo que de hecho estaban en América, pero creo que el resto de tus familiares van a venir a pronto al igual que la tía abuela, Eliza.

Miren considero que lo mejor va a ser que vallamos a casa y que esperemos ahí, Eliza deberá permanecer con su familia, y a tu Edward, podrás esperar a Albert en nuestra casa claro que te daremos hospedaje pero ustedes no podrá estar juntos hasta que el jefe de esta familia diga como procederemos ¿está bien?

Eliza: de ninguna manera, yo no me separare de Edward él y yo no podemos separarnos.

Edward: señora Ardley, la verdad es que Eliza tiene razón

Candy: Ustedes actuaron mal, y esto no es correcto, esto es lo que se debe hacer.

Edward: Si, lo que pasa es que el día de ayer Eliza y yo nos casamos, por lo que no está mal si estamos juntos, ¿entienden?

Candy y Archie anonadados ante las revelaciones hechas se miraron incrédulos de lo que estaban escuchando.

Archie: ¿cómo es posible, si estaban escondidos en este lugar, como y cuando pudieron organizarlo todo?,

Edward miro a Eliza y después les dijo.

Edward: Debo decir que yo fui el causante de todo esto, y que solicite la ayuda de mi cuñado, para eso.

Archie: Neil, tenía que ser el yo sabía que ese animal tenía que estar involucrado, es una verdadera sabandija.

Edward: Les repito que todo esto fue mi idea y Neil solo buscaba poder arreglar la situación de su hermana y la boda era la mejor forma.

Las cosas estaban aún peor de lo que ellos creían y con la llegada de los familiares que estaban buscando a la pareja, se pondría peor pues no sabía cómo iban a solucionar todo esto, solo podía esperar a que a Albert se le ocurriera algo que les pudiera servir.

Candy: de cualquier forma, con o sin boda por el momento lo más prudente es que actuemos con cautela y que hagamos lo que ya les comente, el próximo lunes estará aquí el señor Ardley y sabremos cómo proceder.

Por lo pronto vamos a ir la mansión y ahí convocaremos a tu madre y hermano Eliza, para notificarles de todo esto y las disipaciones que les estoy dando, desde este momento las cosas se harán de acuerdo a lo que ha ordenado el señor Ardley y no hay más que comentar, así que hagan favor de recoger lo que quieran llevar y el resto de sus cosas las llevaran a la mansión los empleados.


	5. Chapter 5 INTERROGATORIO

INTERROGATORIO

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS.**

Todos fueron a la mansión Ardley, al llegar, encontraron a Annie, en el jardín dando un paseo con el bebé y los niños estuvieron jugando en todo el lugar, pero con la llegada de su esposo y Candy, además de los nuevos esposos, toda la armonía que se respiraba cambio a una densa atmósfera que se percibe por todos los presentes.

-Annie: Bienvenidos, dijo con una cara más que desencajada al verlos llegar en estas circunstancias, luego le pidió a Alis, una de las mucamas que le ayudaría con los niños en Lakewood que se llevará al bebé.

-Archie: ¿Cómo está todo cariño? dijo depositando un beso en el frente de su esposa.

-Candy: Doroty te pido que lleves a la señorita Eliza y al joven a las habitaciones de huéspedes para que puedan descansar hasta la hora de la comida.

-Eliza: Mi esposo y yo nos instalaremos en la misma habitación y eso no es una discusión dijo, con su característico tono soberbio.

-Edward: señora quisiera pedir que nos permita lo que mi esposa solicitó puesto que en nuestras circunstancias no veo el inconveniente, dijo en tono de súplica.

-Candy: Está bien así será.

Doroty y el matrimonio subieron las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, con un Edward apenado y una Eliza que reía triunfal por haber logrado su cometido.

-Annie sin poder disimular su sorpresa dijo, ¿están casados?

-Archie, la tomo por el brazo y le dijo, ¡sí créelo!, El pobre no se ha dado cuenta de lo que hizo y es más creo que realmente está enamorado de ella.

-Candy los miro y les indico que debía informar lo sucedido a Albert enseguida, por lo que se retiró a la biblioteca y marcó el número de teléfono rogando que su esposo podría contestar y dar las novedades, tuvo que tomar aire con un hondo suspiro pues no sabía la forma en la que el asunto sería tratado.

-Mady: Oficina del corporativo Ardley.

-Candy: Buena tarde, Mady soy la señora Candy, es posible que hable con mi esposo por favor.

-Mady: En un momento le informó de su llamada señora.

La secretaria toco la puerta y al escuchar el pase, lo que hizo fue informar de la llamada de la señora Ardley.

-Albert: comuníquemela, por favor y tomando el teléfono dijo:

-Albert: Cariño, ¿Cómo estás?

-Candy: Hola Bert, estoy bien, solo espero no estar interrumpiendo algo importante, porque se que estás ocupado y además ya quiero que ese negocio se cierre porque quiero que estes aquí con nosotros, estaba hablando mucho pero sabía bien malas noticias que ella diriay que no le darían nada de gusto.

-Albert: amor, amor tranquila, yo también los extraños demasiado, pero en menos de 10 minutos debo ir a una comida de negocios que espero sea de lo poco que falte para finiquitar todo esto, pero lo que quiero es que me digas si hay novedades para saber cómo es que vamos a actuar con todo esto.

-Candy: Bueno pues los encontramos, están aquí en la casa. No podría decir más porque creía que al hacerlo pondría una carga más a Albert que no sabía cómo iba a impactarlo.

-Albert: Se sentó en su silla y por un momento se quedó callado, luego le dijo ¿en dónde estaban?

-Caramelo: Mira debes tranquilizarte, estaban en la cabaña del bosque, y además de que los encontramos en ese lugar, también nos hicieron saber el día de ayer se casaron.

-Albert: ¡Se casaron! dijo levantando notablemente la voz, no entendía ¿cómo había sucedido todo eso? y además de todo no entendía ¿cómo es que se habían atrevido a ocultarse en su cabaña?, ese lugar que es tan importante para él y Candy y que era demasiado íntimo para ellos.

-Candy: Debes calmarte Bert, podremos resolver esto.

-Albert: ¿Cómo es que se casaron? ¿Y cómo es que están en la casa entonces? Dijo en un tono más relajado.

-Candy: Los sorprendimos en la Cabaña, por un trabajador que nos informó que había visto algo sospechoso y alguien que vio a Neil. Y ellos mismos nos dijeron que fue él quien los ayudó, según Edward fue él mismo causante de todo y quien ideó todo esto, con el fin de salvaguardar el honor de ella.

-Albert: ¿Cómo podremos arreglar esto? Ahora sí que tendremos problemas porque la familia Eliot definitivamente están muy molestos con todo esto, sobre todo porque lleva esto varios meses ya, y que el susodicho ya había sido prometido en matrimonio a otra joven de otra familia.

-Candy: A mí me parece que todo eso de matrimonios concertados y todo no es correcto, como se atreven a decidir por otros a quien amar y con quién van a pasar el resto de la vida.

-Albert: Cariño, nada de este matrimonio tiene que ver con Amor sino con conveniencia.

-Candy: A mí no me interesa eso, siempre estaré en contra y lo sabes de antemano.

-Albert: Ya lo sé cariño, y ¿qué tanto crees que Eliza está involucrada en esto?

-Candy: Según su Esposo nada, él fue quien lo ideó todo y quién lo ha propiciado, la convenció y específicamente la arrastró a esto. Básicamente creo que él está muy enamorado de ella, y ella, pues es Eliza y ya sabes cómo es, no sé si en verdad lo ama o ama lo convenientemente de esta unión.

-Albert: Dios, cada vez que creo que todo el trabajo se aminorara y que por fin podremos tomar unas largas vacaciones Tony, tú y yo, todo se estropea, incluso el negocio ha encontrado algunos inconvenientes y creo que llega hasta el día jueves.

-Candy: Haciendo una mueca de tristeza, no quiso comentar nada que lo pudiera apremiarlo más ya que no quería cargar otro peso a su amado esposo, por lo que le dijo está bien amor, solo quiero que me digas cómo es que debo actuar y Yo lo haré para que esto no sea otra responsabilidad que tu solo debas realizar.

-Albert: ¡o mi amor! si no te tuviera a ti no sé qué haría; mira debes llamar a Sara, habla con ella y dejar en claro que todo esto tiene consecuencias y que debe informar a Neil, que debe ir porque quiero hablar con él y que de ninguna Forma yo voy a pasar por alto su comportamiento, además quiero Que por ningún motivo le permite a Eliza que se dirija a ti de forma inadecuada, Candy sé que no te gusta pero debes hacer valer tu rango como la señora Ardley porque sabes cómo son ellos y si sueltas la rienda se desbocarán y querrán hacer su voluntad . Respecto al matrimonio ellos deben permanecer en la residencia hasta que se resuelva como se actuará.

¿No ha sabido nada del hermano de Edward y su el primo que lo buscan?

-Candy: Nada, no han dado señales, es más el señor Eliot parecía muy impactado de que ellos los buscarán.

-Albert: Bueno porque si ellos encuentran, no nos queda más remedio que darles la bienvenida y hospedarlos en la casa yo espero llegar lo antes posible, ya quiero que todo este drama termine y reunirme con ustedes ¡o Candy solo quiero volver a estar en tus brazos y poder perderme en la paz que solo encuentro en ti. Y ya ni hablar de mi hijo lo extraño muchísimo!

-Candy podría escuchar palpitar su corazón y sentir un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y solo podría decir: Mi Bert, estaremos juntos muy pronto y además hay muchas cosas que te quiero contar y poder tener nuestra vida tranquila y apacible de siempre.

-Albert: ¿Qué es lo que tienes que contarme? Y por qué no me lo dices ahora.

-Candy: Porque si te digo ahora no volverás pronto y te lo quiero decir en persona.

-Mady: señor el señor George, lo está esperando para su salida.

-Albert: Debo dejarte Amor pero quiero que sepas que pronto estaremos juntos y que sabes perfectamente que los amo más que nada nada a nadie, te agradezco todo esto que haces por nosotros cariño. Te llamaré en la noche.

-Candy: Está bien mi amor esperare con ansias a la noche para volver a oírte. Te amo. Sintió como rodaron algunas lágrimas, por dios cómo puede seguir generando todo esto ese hombre en mi y seguir sintiendo todo eso que cada vez crece más, llevábamos tantos años juntos, primero como amigos y después como pareja y no existen palabras más dulces que un te amo de su boca, se quedó meditando y absorta en todo lo que amaba a su Bert, hasta que Doroty la interrumpió y le dijo que la señora Leagan estaba en la casa, ella le pidió que la hiciera pasar hasta ese lugar y después llamará a Archy y a los Eliot por favor.

Candy apenas tuvo unos minutos para prepararse para lo que venía enseguida.

-Sara: Buena tarde, señora Ardley dijo sin muchos ánimos, a ella no le pareció grato saludar a Candy mucho menos respetando el estado que había adquirido la niñita huérfana que puso a trabajar como sirvienta en su casa un día.

-Candy: Buena tarde Señora Leagan, aunque no sé si se aplica tal expresión dadas las circunstancias en las que nos encontramos, tome asiento, por favor.

Hemos encontrado a Eliza y al señor Eliot en una cabaña en el bosque, y están aquí, no deben tardar en bajar.

Sara se sobresaltó, estaba genuinamente afectada por lo que estaba escuchando, su hija había huido hace algunos meses con el joven Eliot pero todo lo que habían planeado tan bien como para todos los creyeran que estaba en casa de Luisa Smith, una íntima amiga suya y Él hacer creer que se encontraba en la villa de Edimburgo de los Eliot, hasta que ella tenía que regresar con la tía abuela y todo se descubrió y por lo tanto les dio bastante ventaja como para escapar a América, en donde suponían encontrar cobijo en la familia de Eliza, ya que la familia Eliot no aprueba el matrimonio, sin embargo el que huyeran no fue lo único, sino que con ayuda de Neil, se habían casado un día antes.

-Candy: Sé que hacen falta demasiados detalles pero solo ellos pueden dárnoslos señora.

-Sara: No reconozco a mi hija en esta conducta, creo que ese joven la ha convencido de ese acto, dijo colocando un pañuelo por sus ojos para secar sus lágrimas mientras se sumió en su asiento intentando mantener la compostura.

Candy estaba sentada en un sillón individual, cuando vio llegar a Archy a la biblioteca.

-Archy: Buenas tardes Sara, dijo secamente y se sentó en un sillón similar junto a Candy, te han puesto al tanto de los sucesos relacionados con tu hija.

-Sara: Me lo ha dicho todo Archy, soy consciente de lo que pasa pero no puedo entender cómo es posible y solo pienso en lo que esto puede ocasionar a mi pobre esposo, que se encuentra tan enfermo.

-Archy: A toda la familia querrás decir, porque a todos nos incumbe, esa familia son nuestros socios comerciales, y esto tiene grandes consecuencias económicas y sociales para los Ardley.

-Sara: Entiendo y lo siento muchísimo.

-Archy: Además no solo ese par que se fugó tiene que ver, también la sabandija de Neil, que sabía todo y los ayudo en todo esto, dijo extremadamente molesto.

-Candy: Bien ahora mismo, solo podremos esperar a los protagonistas de esta Odisea sean quienes nos informan de sus planes y aspiraciones.

Los recién casados Eliot llegaron al lugar y dando las buenas tardes Eliza se acercó a su madre que en ese momento se puso de pie y propinó una bofetada a su hija.

-Eliza: Madre, dijo tomando su mejilla enrojecida, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sara: Cómo te atreves a ensuciar de esta forma a la familia, sin recordar tu educación y sobre todo sin pensar en tu padre enfermo.

-Edward: Se acercó a Eliza para sostenerla y decirle a su suegra; señora Ligan me presentare, soy Edward Eliot y quiero decirle que me da muchísima pena conocerla en tales circunstancias, pero fui yo y solo yo el causante de todo y que afrontaré todas las consecuencias que mis actos ocasionales, sin embargo les solicitó que dejen a mi esposa fuera de todo esto.

-Sara: Mira muchacho dudo que entiendas todo lo que esto conlleva, y creo que si no es demasiado tarde este matrimonio se puede anular ya que tu familia nunca lo aceptará y será mi hija quien va a padecerlo todo.

-Eliza: Lo siento madre pero este matrimonio se ha consumido y ya no es posible la anulación. Dijo colocándose atrás de su esposo por miedo a su madre volviera a querer agredirla.

-Sara: Se dejó caer sobre el asiento y solo pudo decir, estamos perdidos seremos el hazmerreír de toda la sociedad europea y la americana, puesto que esto ya debe ser del dominio público.

-Candy: Calmémonos todos por favor Eliza, señor Eliot por favor siéntense.

-Archy: como ya saben el patriarca de Los Ardley, no se encuentra en este momento pero su esposa la señora Ardley y estamos en condiciones de manifestar sus instrucciones hasta que él llegue y tome las riendas del asunto.

-Eliza: Que les hace pensar que debemos y vamos a obedecerles.

-Candy: Bien Eliza, si no deseas el apoyo y la protección de la familia, ¿puedes decirnos que van a hacer?, porque para los Ardley podría ser mucho más sencillo todo si solo te desconoce como miembro y tú sigues con tu vida, ¿Pero qué pretendes al hacer todo esto?

-Edward se adelantó a su esposa y dijo, habíamos pensado llegar hasta aquí lejos de todo el poder y la influencia de mi familia para que juntos forjemos un futuro, sé que deberé trabajar y esforzarme mucho pero estoy decidido a hacerlo si es el precio que debo de pagar con tal de estar con la mujer que amo.

-Archy Poniendo los ojos en blanco dijo, entonces no tienen un plan levantando las manos en señal de fastidio.

-Eliza: Pues solo queríamos poder casarnos y después haríamos lo necesario para salir adelante.

-Candy: Y nunca imaginaron que su comportamiento tendría esta repercusión en las familias supongo; bien Eliza porque no nos cuentan ¿cómo fueron las cosas desde el inicio?

-Eliza: Evidentemente molesta dijo, nos conocimos hace un año, en una fiesta en Londres, desde que conocimos comenzamos a frecuentarnos en la casa de Luisa, ya que las familias eran amigas y después me siguió, desde Londres hasta Escocia, y cuando Edward solicito el permiso de su familia para hacer formales sus intenciones de cortejarme su padre se negó, yo intente dejarlo pero él me insiste en que deben luchar y por lo tanto me propuso el plan y yo queriéndolo como lo quiero accedí después de mucha insistencia de parte de él.

Existió un silencio sepulcral hasta que Sara lo interrumpió.

-Sara: Pero que estupidez es esa, es que acaso no pensaron con la cabeza, pensar en lo que sus familias harían y como los afectarían.

-Candy: Pues bien, el señor Ardley dio la indicación de que permanezca en la casa hasta que él llegue y tome todas las decisiones que considere pertinentes para este caso.

-Eliza: Ahora resulta que ustedes me juzgarán, ¿exactamente ustedes Candy? Como si no supiera yo la clase de podredumbre que existe en esta familia.

-Archy: Con un tono por demás molesto dijo, no te atrevas Eliza, tú no eres más que una mujer capricho e idiota, que ha dado problemas junto con Niel toda la vida y ahora no es la excepción, no pretendas que nosotros seamos los culpables y que disculpemos tus indiscreciones, que déjame recordar no solo han sucedido ahora mismo ¿o no recuerdas?, por qué yo podría recordarlas ahora.

-Candy: Mira Eliza muy a tu pesar soy yo la señora Ardley y no voy a permitir que ni tu ni nadie venga a ofenderme a mi casa, si no estás conforme con lo que dispone el jefe de la familia está bien con gusto los despediremos hoy mismo, pero deben saber que la familia Eliot están extremadamente molestos y es su intención disolver este vínculo así que si no quieren nuestra ayuda lo comprendemos pero no tendrán otra oportunidad para tomar nuestra ayuda.

-Edward: Señora Ardley, tenemos que disculparnos con usted y con toda su familia, lo mejor es no exaltarnos, debo reconocer que ahora mismo no tenemos a quien más recurrente y es por esto que acepta su ayuda hasta que su esposo llegue.

-Candy: Bien pues por el momento es todo lo que podemos tratar creo que ya no deben tardar en servirse la comida déjenme preguntar al respecto para que pasemos al comedor y salio de la biblioteca.

Doroty los hizo pasar al comedor y todos compartieron la mesa en un aire de suma solemnidad que no era propia de esa familia, pero los invitados no permitieron que todo fluyera, más bien se veían incómodos ambos bandos.

Todo transcurrió en senda calma ya que Sara se fue, no sin antes Candy pedirle que le dijera Neil que tenía que presentar en cuanto Albert llegara porque deseaba hablar con él. Y el matrimonio Eliot subió a su habitación.

Candy se quedó con los chicos mientras Archy, Annie y el Bebé estaban en su habitación descansando.

Los niños y ella se encontraban en el jardín, estaban trepados en un árbol, mientras que Candy los vigilaba con sus guantes podando las rosas que lo necesitaban, práctica que era común en ella cuando estaban en ese lugar, Candy los llamo para que bajaran a merendar, pero ellos no querían bajar del árbol y después de retarla a que los bajara, ella se encamino y subió al árbol, y al estar en una rama les solicitó bajar y que después podrían trepar, Doroty la comunico que se encontraban dos señores, que dijeron ser parientes del señor Eliot, Candy se encontró desconcertada, por Dios los parientes Eliot los encontraron.

Candy miró hacia la casa y el vislumbró dos figuras masculinas en la entrada del jardín y sin más dio un brinco para bajar del árbol, le dijo a Doroty si su aspecto estaba desaliñado pero esta dijo que le parecería correcto para presentarse con ellos. Candy se encaminó hacia ellos pidiendo a los niños que bajaran a merendar y que no lo repetiría. Los dos hombres estaban admirando el jardín de las rosas y los dulces Candy que estaban en flor.

-Candy: Buena tarde caballeros, bienvenidos a Lakewood.

Ambos caballeros voltearon de forma casi idéntica y Candy solo pudo sentir como un balde de agua fría caía sobre todo su cuerpo; reconoció a ambos hombres y no solo los conocía sino que de hecho eran personas que habían marcado su vida anteriormente, pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? era la pregunta que inundaba su mente, teniendo un mundo de sensaciones y sentimientos vagando a gran velocidad, los ojos de los dos hombres estaban fijos en ella, tan sorprendidos como ella misma.

Continuará ...


	6. Chapter 6 REENCUENTRO

¡REENCUENTRO!

Candy apenas pudo conservar el aire en sus pulmones y sintió que de pronto todo le daba vueltas, las piernas le falsearon y casi se cae pero pudo conservar aplomo por algo más bien providencial, sentía que si se movía o hablaba todo estaría perdido, por lo que se mantuvo inmóvil sin si quiera poder parpadear con naturalidad, solo podía mirar de frente esas dos personas.

Su shock se vio interrumpido cuando sintió unos brazos que la rodearon y solo alcanzo a pronunciar Mat, de forma entrecortada mientras sentía como el hombre pelirrojo, de ojos azules como el mar la sostenía y repagaba a él, ante la mirada atónita y confundida de su acompañante, el abrazo fue más largo de lo conveniente, hasta que de forma improvista le dio un giro al viento.

Por un momento ella logro tener control de la situación y se separó delicadamente del pelirrojo, diciendo.

-Candy: Matt esto es tan, tan, sorpresivo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Matthew Eliot, el mayor de los hijos de la familia Eliot, era un joven de 30 años, de figura imponente y de facciones masculinas y bellas, a los ojos de todas las féminas, de un carácter firme pero dulce y afable, que lo hacía una aguija en el pajar ente los rasgos de la nobleza inglesa, en la que se había forjado desde su nacimiento.

\- Matthew: Por Dios Hope, nunca me imaginé encontrarte a ti, se lo dijo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, mirándola con una devoción que era evidente.

Candy y su amigo ingles salieron de su asombro cuando escucharon un carraspeo de garganta de la otra persona que se encontraba junto a ellos.

-Candy: volteando hasta donde se encontraba el otro hombre dijo Terry, a ti tampoco te imaginaba ver en verdad que todo esto es tan confuso.

-Terry: La verdad pecas, es que jamás pensé que al venir aquí en busca de mi primo Eddy te encontraría a ti, pero veo que no soy el único que está sorprendido de verte, dijo mirando la mano que Candy tenia aprisionada por las manos de su primo, que en ese momento las soltó delicadamente.

-Candy: ¿tu primo? Dijo con incredulidad.

\- Matthew: Así es linda, dijo Terrence y yo somos primos nuestros padres son primos, y nosotros siempre que hemos podido hemos convivido ya que éramos los más cercanos a la edad, pero ustedes ¿de dónde se conocen? dijo pues noto como Candy y Terry se miraban con nostalgia.

-Candy: En el colegio san pablo en Londres, ahí nos conocimos dijo sin dejar de mirar al guapo castaño que la mira igual

-Terry: Así es y después cuando vine a América, continuamos siendo amigos dijo con el mas hondo dejo de añoranza en su voz.

El momento se volvió sumamente confuso por parte de los tres, aunque un estruendo los alerto, eran los niños que pasaban corriendo a tropel, por el lugar en donde estaban ellos, seguidos de Doroty, Mery le grito a Candy, tía merendaremos y después seguiremos jugando lo prometemos, seguida de Doroty que solo dijo lo siento señores y los siguió.

Candy intentaba ordenar sus ideas y pensamientos, pero todo definitivamente era más que confuso, lo que logro deducir es que Matt, es un Eliot, o por Dios todo esto estaba tan extraño que no daba crédito.

-Candy: Ustedes son los parientes del señor Eliot, ¿no es así?

-Matt: Así es Hop y hemos venido a buscarlo por petición de la familia.

-Terry: Si ya sabes se va un rebelde y rápido alguien ocupa su lugar dijo sonriendo como él lo hacía cuando era irónico.

-Candy: Claro, él está aquí, ¿porque no pasan a la biblioteca? los mandare llamar, síganme por favor, dijo guiando a los dos jóvenes que estaban también apenas asimilando todo esto.

-Candy: Pasen por favor, enseguida mando llamar a Eliza y a Edward. Les dijo, y salió del lugar se apresuró para llegar a una pequeña sala de estar en donde se encontraba Alis, a quien le dijo por favor informa a los señores Eliot, que sus parientes están aquí y que los esperan en la biblioteca, también por favor pídele a Archy que venga aquí conmigo por favor.

Dejando que la mucama se fuera aprovecho para sentarse en uno de los sillones, teniendo miles de pregunta sin respuestas que la apremiaban, pensó en regresar a la biblioteca, sin embargo no quería estar ahí, sola con ellos dos y a merced de sus pensamientos y sus preguntas, Dios que haría ella con esta situación, y dio gracias de tener ese breve momento para pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se dijo a sí misma, Candy concéntrate por favor porque esto es complejo, lo primero es el asunto del matrimonio de Eliza y después vería como ordenaría la relación que la unía a los dos parientes del señor Eliot.

-Archy: Candy, ¿qué sucede?, le dijo al observarla desencajada y con un semblante por más preocupada.

-Candy: Los parientes del señor Eliot están aquí y son Matt y Terry dijo de forma muy pausada, pero en un tono de impacto.

-Archy: ¿Quién es Matt? Y ¿Cuál Terry?, no entiendo nada Candy puedes explicarme por favor le dijo desconcertado.

-Candy: Pues ¿Cuál Terry va a ser? Terry Grandcheste y el Coronel Matt.

-Archy: ¡Terry es pariente de Edward! Dijo sorprendido aunque no entiendo muy bien lo del Coronel Matt, ¿el quien es?

-Candy: ¿Recuerdas mi tiempo en Europa, durante la Guerra?, pues él es quien me ayudo a regresar a América, mi amigo… el Coronel.

-Archy: Se quedó pensativo recordando lo que hace algunos años se dijo del susodicho Coronel, entiendo dijo quedándose en silencio y tomando asiento junto a Candy.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca los dos barones ingleses estaban sentados en la enorme biblioteca, absortos en sus pensamientos hasta que Terry miro hacia una de las paredes frente al escritorio en donde se encontraba un gran retrato de Candy, lo vio y observo su mirada esmeralda, su sonrisa amplia y feliz, además de sus pecas que se plasmaron graciosamente sobre su nariz y mejillas, se le veía feliz; después se puso de pie y pudo observar otros retratos en los cuales había algo de familiar, la mayoría eran rubios de ojos azules, no sabía bien pero sentía que ya los había visto antes, noto que su primo tenía sus ojos fijos en el cuadro de Candy.

-Terry: ¿Cuándo la conociste y por qué la llamas Hop? Pregunto a su primo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Matt: Primo la conocí En Lowestoft, durante mi servicio militar, ella llego como enfermera voluntaria dijo. Nunca supe su nombre real hasta hoy, todos la llamaban Hop, porque su alegría y entusiasmo transmitía esperanza, ¿sabes?.

Candy y Archy mientras tanto permanecieron en silencio, por algunos minutos ambos pensativos hasta que Edward, bajo las escaleras y ellos se pusieron de pie para acompañarlo a la biblioteca. Se dirigían hacia ese lugar cuando los niños los encontraron.

-Tony: Mami vamos a hacer un campamento en el jardín, ¿podemos dormir ahí?

-Candy: No lo siento hijo hoy no, pero les prometo que después si lo haremos, en cuanto llegue tu papá lo harán si, hoy lo pueden hacer en el cuarto sí.

Tony: Pero mamá, falta mucho para que papá llegue y nosotros queremos hacerlo hoy, los niños le dijeron si tía, por favor papá, dijeron suplicantes.

-Archy: obedezcan a su tía por favor suban ya después vamos a darles las buenas noches.

-Candy: Por favor niños si su tío Albert llegara muy pronto y si no es así yo misma voy con ustedes a hacer el campamento ¿está bien?

Está bien dijeron los niños un poco decepcionados pero obedeciendo y subiendo a sus cuartos.

Archy, Edward y Candy, llegaron a la biblioteca, haciendo que los dos primos ahí presentes se levantaran al llegar.

-Edward: Hermano dijo abrazando a su hermano mayor y después saludando a Terry, primo dijo dándole la mano.

-Terry: Hola Archy ¿cómo estás?, dijo ofreciendo su mano a el que un día fuera un compañero de combate.

-Archy: Bien gracias Terry dijo dándole la mano de forma firme.

Edward: ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

-Terry: Así es nos conocimos en la cárcel, ya sabes el colegio, a Candy también la conocí ahí dijo.

-Edward: No lo sabía, que casualidad.

-Candy: Creo que tu no lo conoces Matt, él es Archie Cornwell Andry.

-Archy: Un gusto señor Eliot, le dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Candy: Porque no nos sentamos por favor, seremos muy breves sabemos que tienen mucho que platicar a solas con Edward. Mirando a Archy para que comenzara.

-Archy: Bueno nosotros dos en representación del jefe de la familia el Señor William Andry, podremos decir que estamos igual de impactados que ustedes y que en cuanto el regrese de un viaje de negocios que no ha podido interrumpir vendrá lo antes posible para que intenten llegar a una solución favorable a ambas familias.

-Candy: Así es y quiere que sepan que son bienvenidos a Lakewood, y que sería un gusto hospedarlos con la mayor hospitalidad aquí hasta que llegue el si así lo desean dijo en un tono muy calmado y amable.

-Matt: Le sonrió absorto en su tono de voz y en la hermosa forma que Hop tenia, bueno Candy.

-Terry: ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto?, de tarzan pecoso hasta esta mujer mucho más refinada, ya no llevaba coletas, sino su recogido en medio chongo dejando sus risos caer graciosamente por su espalda que se extendía hasta su cintura, el vestido que llevaba se acoplaba a sus formas de mujer que definitivamente dejaban ver a una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero su esencia seguía siendo mona pecas, Su Candy.

-Matt: Nos estábamos alojando en el hotel del pueblo, pero no podemos desairar su tan amable invitación así que con gusto lo haremos.

-Candy: Bien, los dejamos para que puedan hablar, con permiso.

Todos los caballeros se pararon en cuanto Candy lo hiso encaminándose con Archy hacia la puerta.

-Archy: No sé qué tan buena idea sea esto Candy ¿no lo crees?.

-Candy: Si me lo parece, pero esas son las indicaciones de Albert y si no lo hago sería mucho más sospechoso no crees, dijo con incertidumbre en su voz y una mirada de preocupación.

Transcurrido casi una hora Candy vio bajar a Annie y Archy con cara de preocupación y a Doroty decir que la cena estaba lista.

-Candy: Doroty, llama a los señores de la biblioteca y a Eliza por favor para que vengan al comedor a cenar.

-Annie: Candy, ¿Qué situación es esta? Es tan complicado.

-Candy: Asintió, les pido que me ayuden por favor, no me dejen sola con esto por favor.

Annie y Archy le dijeron que no la dejarían sola, que no se preocupara.

-Eliza: ¿Ya está la comida? Se han tardado muchísimo y ¿los parientes de mi esposo?, ¿siguen reunidos con él?

-Caandy: Lo siento Eliza por la tardanza, y sí ellos siguen en la biblioteca, ya puedes pasar al comedor.

Annie: Candy creo que deberías informar de todo esto a Albert, porque no creo que Eliza vaya a ayudar en esto.

Entraron en el comedor y Eliza ya estaba instalada en el puesto principal de la mesa.

-Archy: Eliza gracias por cuidar el sitio de Candy, pero ya estamos aquí.

-Eliza: De mala gana se levantó y les dijo ¿Cuál es mi puesto entonces?

-Candy: El tercero de la izquierda Eliza, yendo de mala gana para haya.

-Eliza: Esto es una verdadera infamia.

Annie y Archy, se sentaron al lado derecho de Candy, primero Archy y luego Annie, Los Eliot y Terry entraron al comedor.

-Candy: Pasen por favor tomen asiento.

Edward hiso las presentaciones a sus parientes de su esposa.

-Eliza: Estoy impactada, Terry tanto tiempo sin verte, seguí tu carrera hasta que dejaste la actuación, y me entere de la muerte de Susana hace un año, es una pena claro, mira nada mas lo pequeño que es el mundo y donde nos encontramos, quizás todo esto es el destino que reúne a los amigos no crees Candy. Dijo con malicia.

-Candy: Si es muy impactante verdad Eliza, lo dijo tomando acopio de serenidad que podía

Terry: La miro con desdén recordando la clase de persona que es ella y solo dijo, yo nunca he dejado de actuar Eliza, no te equivoques..

-Candy: Pero tomen asiento por favor, Los Eliot se sentaron a la izquierda de Candy y Terri al lado de Annie.

-Terry: Un gusto Annie, así que están casados.

-Annie: Felizmente casados, tenemos 4 hijos.

Comenzaron a servir y la plática se centró en la vida de los Cornwell.

-Eliza: Es muy interesante todo la vida de Archy y Annie, pero creo que es más interesante la vida de los Ardley ¿no es así Candy? Dijo malintencionadamente.

-Matt: Así que perteneces a la familia Ardley Hop, nunca lo supe.

-Edward: ¿De donde se conocen ustedes, si no es indiscreción?

-Candy: Es una muy larga historia.

-Eliza: Pero tenemos tiempo, vamos dinos cuñado, le dijo a Matt.

-Matt: Conocí a Hop, bueno a Candy, porque ella salvo mi vida, cuando estábamos en el frente de batalla, una granada exploto en el pelotón a mi cargo fueron muchos los hombres que murieron, dijo como recordando y sintiendo aun un profundo dolor, yo estaba herido pero uno de mis compañeros creyó que estaba muerto y pase todo el día junto a mis compañeros caídos, de repente nos llevaron al campamento y Hop, bueno Candy, se encargaba de identificar a los muertos, y cuando llego a mí, se dio cuenta por mi temperatura corporal que no lo estaba así que se acercó hasta mi pecho para oír mi corazón y escucho que era muy débil, después se acercó hasta mi nariz para ver si respiraba y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de su presencia, me llego un hermoso olor a Rosas, ese olor me hiso tener un momento de conciencia y me queje levemente, así que ella pidió ayuda y fui llevado a la enfermería donde se dieron cuenta que tenía la clavícula y el brazo izquierdo rotos y que tenía una fuerte conmoción por la explosión, además de que cuando fui capaz de despertar no podía ver, solo distinguía formas borrosas, pero ella me cuido con esmero hasta que me recupere, siempre la identifique por su olor y después por su voz, su risa es muy característica, además de mí también rescato a otro compañero pero después de un día también falleció dijo serrando el relato.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la forma en que ellos se habían conocido de hecho, todos tenían los ojos puestos en Candy, esperando a que ella agregara algo.

-Candy: La historia parece mucho más entretenida cuando tú la narras con esa elocuencia, agrego notablemente azorada por todas las miradas y referencias a ella en la plática.

-Edward: ¿Y lo de Hop?

-Matt: Después de casi un mes en la enfermería recuperándome, me entere que nadie de los servicios médicos era llamado por su nombre, todos tenían otro. Candy era Hop y recuerdo también a la máquina, otra enfermera, el huesero, un doctor que era el que casi siempre atendía todos los traumas de huesos y así sucesivamente. Todos son hombres y mujeres muy valientes, sin ellos no hubiéramos estado aquí hoy los que sobrevivimos.

-Candy: La máquina es Flemy, ¿la recuerdan?, es porque nunca se detenía siempre estaba haciendo algo, dijo sonriendo.

-Terry: La recuerdo, si ella me hubiera dejado esperarte en Chicago, nos hubiéramos podido ver esa ocasión.

-A Candy le impacto que Terry recordara eso, a pesar de tantos años que transcurrieron y ella solo sonrió y le dijo. Si ella misma.

La cena había terminado y estaban tomando ya café. Eliza veía como tanto Terry como su cuñado estaban fijos en Candy y como se dirigían a ella, sus miradas y todo a su alrededor, casi estaba segura que no sabían que estaba casada y ella curiosamente no tenía su sortija, por lo que pudo ver la forma de fastidiar claramente en ese momento iba decir algo con referencia al Señor William, pero de pronto entro en el salón a donde habían pasado a tomar el café, Doroty y le dijo a Candy que el señor Ardley le hablaba por teléfono.

-Candy: Gracias Doroty, si me disculpan dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Eliza: Salúdame a Tu esposo Candy, dile al señor William que estamos tan apenados de toda esta situación, creo que debe estar muy molesto con nosotros pero tu sabrás calmarlo, ¿no? Siempre lo haces. Simplemente espeto.

-Candy: Volteando y sin mirar a nadie más que a Eliza le dijo Así lo hare Eliza. Su tono había sido cordial pero distante, sentía que el rubor en sus mejillas estaba a tope, aunque se sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, ya estaba hecho y ella no lo había tenido que decir ya sabían que estaba casada y eso la hacía sentir más ligera, así ellos tomarían distancia y todo sería más fácil, esto ya no le preocupaba tanto como saber cómo le iba a decir a Albert de la llegada de estos dos amigos suyos y de la forma en que Bert lo tomaría, como va a influir todo esto en su matrimonio, por Dios tenía miedo, y es que un recuerdo del pasado atormentaba su calma, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien y que el comprendiera.

Mientras tanto en el salón, los dos recién llegados estaban tan desconcertados que no podían con ellos mismos.

-Matt: Discúlpenme, pero Candy dijo que podíamos quedarnos aquí, la verdad es que ya estoy cansado, si me disculpan claro.

-Annie: Tomo el control y le pidió a Doroty, puedes llevar a los caballeros a las habitaciones que se han preparado para ellos por favor. Cualquier cosa que necesiten solo pídanla estamos entre amigos.

Doroty los dirigió a sus habitaciones, los dos fueron en silencio y se despidieron con un hasta mañana que descanses, entrando a sus habitaciones.

Mientras tanto Candy había llegado a la biblioteca, estaba sentada justo frente al teléfono, pero se estaba preparando para poder hablar con su rubio esposo, pero ¿cómo debía decirle?, ¿que debía decirle?, después de haber visto a Eliza, sabía que no debía de ocultar nada a Albert o de otra forma todo se podría malinterpretar tomo una bocanada de aire y contesto.

-Candy: Cariño, ¿Cómo estás?.

-Albert: ¿Qué te ocurre? Amor, ¿estás bien?

-Candy: Todo bien, muy bien no te preocupes.

-Albert: Sé que algo sucede, porque no tienes tu cascada de preguntas y platica habitual, así que creo que algo pasó.

-Candy: No pasa nada. Ya sabes el asunto de Eliza nada más.

Albert: Bueno entonces dime ¿Qué ocurrió con el asunto de Eliza, ya platicaste con su madre y con Neil?.

-Candy: Ya hable con Sara, Neil, no se presentó, pero le indique que cuando estuvieras aquí lo querías ver, Sara esta con lo que tu decidas hacer.

-Albert: Bien ¿y eso es todo? ¿Sus parientes no has sabido nada de ellos?

-Candy: Si ellos ya llegaron y los invite a hospedarse aquí en casa, ellos aceptaron, de hecho cenamos y hablábamos hace un momento.

-Albert: ¿y qué fue lo que dijeron al respecto de todo esto?

-Candy: Pensó Albert, casi no hemos hablado del asunto porque su parientes son Matt y Terry, pero solo le dijo, ellos están dispuestos a esperarte para tratar el asunto y resolverlo, hablaron con Edward por casi una hora y después cenamos no hay mucho más que decir, Archi les dejo claro lo que tu indicaste.

-Albert: Mmmmmm que extraño, que no haya más que decir, eso no es propio de ti cariño, dijo riendo.

-Candy: Adoraba el sonido de su risa, podría escucharla siempre, Sabes que ya va a ser el aniversario conmemorativo de la partida de Anthony y las personas del pueblo me lo han recordado, creo que voy a organizar la misa y todo lo demás.

-Albert: Si recordé lo del aniversario, pero con todo esto ya ni lo había mencionado.

-Candy: Han paso muchos años y sigue siendo difícil.

-Albert: Candy, quieres decirme de una vez lo que te ocurre porque estás muy extraña, porque no me dices es que acaso es algo realmente malo.

-Candy: No, Albert no es algo realmente malo, solo que se trata de los familiares de Edward.

-Albert: ¿Qué hay con ellos? Amor.

-Candy: Es que no se realmente si es importante, no es nada grave ni nada por el estilo, es más bien la forma en la que te lo diré lo que me hace un poco de gracia, es que ya conocemos a su primo, dijo por fin, pensando con intención de iniciar con Terry y luego le diría de Matt.

-Albert: ¿A si? Y ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hay con él o de donde lo conocemos?

-Candy: Pues mira que coincidencia, el primo de Edward lo conocimos en Londres ¿sabes?.

-Albert: Pues conocimos a muchas personas en Londres, ¿en qué ocasión de todas las que hemos estado ahí?

-Candy: La primera vez.

Albert: Pues hemos estado y conocido con muchas personas Candy porque no me dices de una vez y terminamos con estas adivinanzas.

-Candy: Lo que pasa es que es Terry, de quien se trata.

Albert permaneció en silencio, y Candy pudo notar lo denso de la situación aún al estar tan lejos de su esposo y de que ella intento hacerlo de la forma más sencilla posible.

Candy: Bert, háblame por favor.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7 NOTICIA

NOTICIAS

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS. **

\- Candy: Bert, contéstame por favor.

-Albert: Es una gran coincidencia que Terry, justamente él sea, primo de Edward.

-Candy: Si lo mismo pienso yo, ¿estás molesto con eso?

-Albert: Pues no es una circunstancia que me parece excelente ¿sabes? sobre todo por el hecho de no estar presente.

-Candy: Amor lo de Terry pasó hace mucho tiempo, además él es un amigo de ambos ¿no? ¿Te molesta su presencia aquí?

-Albert: No es eso.

-Candy: Bueno para mí fue una sorpresa verlo aquí, pero he podido verlo como un buen amigo del pasado.

-Albert: Bien.

-Candy: Bert, ¿por qué creo que no está todo bien?, se nota que todo esto te molesta, pero no es el motivo, te repito que yo solo veo a Terry, como un viejo amigo.

-Albert: Todo está bien Candy ya te dije, solo que recordé todo lo que significo en tu vida en un momento pero sé que él actualmente es un conocido del pasado y nuestra vida ahora es otra, yo estoy bien con eso. Ahora tengo que dejarte el día de mañana estará muy ocupado.

-Candy: Albert, si hubiera algún problema ¿me lo dirías no?

-Albert: Notablemente molesto le dijo claro Candy ya lo repetí más de una vez.

-Candy: Discúlpame, no quería molestarte, también quiero contarte de Matthew Eliot el también… pero fue interrumpida por su esposo.

-Albert: Me gustaría seguir hablando pero debo dormir ya, intentare llamar mañana aunque no estoy seguro de poder encontrar el tiempo, será más factible que llame por la noche, los quiero hasta mañana Candy y colgó.

Candy se quedó pensativa, la reacción de Albert no le había gustado, sobre todo porque sabía que efectivamente la presencia de Terry con ellos le molestaba y ni siquiera pudo hablar de Matt, esa conversación sí que iba a ser fuerte por lo que el mayor de los Eliot significaba para Candy, pero sobre todo para Albert, que sin conocerlo siempre lo había tenido presente y no precisamente para bien.

Albert, sentado en un sofá en el hotel mirando hacia el balcón, entraba el aire y podía sentir como el viento fresco, calmaba un poco el fuego de su alma, que Terry estuviera en su casa tan cerca de Candy, no lo hacía nada feliz, al contrario, se estremecía de pensar en que el pudiera acercarse demasiado a su esposa, después de todo él había significado mucho para ella, su amor de juventud, ella había sufrido mucho por él y sabía que él no había renunciado a ella por falta de Amor ni de forma voluntaria sino más bien por un compromiso que no quiso quebrantar, ahora estaba viudo, no tenía más ataduras y no podía tener claro cómo es que él se sentía respecto a Candy, el no dudaba del amor y la dedicación con la que Candy y él construyeron su matrimonio, ellos eran, mejores amigos, esposos, amantes, cómplices y confidentes, siempre habían cumplido la promesa de compartirlo todo y descansar en el otro, sin embargo el imaginar a Terry cerca lo hacía estar intranquilo y sentir demasiados celos; decidió irse a la cama y dejar de pensar, porque siempre que lo meditaba más intranquilidad sentía, moría por regresar a su casa al lado de su familia, sin más se metió a la cama a dormir.

Terry, ya dentro de su habitación, decidió salir al balcón a observar la luna, y la quietud del jardín, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Candy, casada, la verdad es que guardaba la esperanza en su corazón de que ella se encontrara libre ahora que sus circunstancias habían cambiado, aunque aferrado a esa esperanza había viajado hasta aquí, lo había hecho por ella, saber de ella y de cómo estaba, saberla feliz lo hubiera satisfecho, pero el que estuviera casada con William Andry, lo había tomado desprevenido, ¿Por qué Candy, se casaría con su tutor? Por lo que la sabía era un hombre mayor, No podía ser, ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? ¿Cómo la habían obligado a unir su vida con él?. Terry había decidido después de dejar América no volver a saber nada de Candy, ni de nada que se la recordara, su presente era el que él había elegido y creía que definitivamente había dos clases de personas: las que nacieron para ser felices y las que nacieron para hacer felices a otras, su caso era el segundo, él no podía ser feliz con Susana pues su relación estaba basada en la gratitud y el remordimiento y ella, lo sabía bien y era feliz con su unión a pesar de ello, él se había dedicado al Teatro hasta que la Guerra se los permitió y después de la guerra, toda la desolación, lo distrajo de su carrera, después Susana enfermó gravemente y debió permanecer a su lado de forma permanente, hasta que ella falleció, siempre lucio cabizbajo, evitaba pensar lo que podría ser su vida con la mujer que había amado Candy, la mujer que aún amaba, saberla en busca de la felicidad le daba paz, aunque al pensar en que había podido enamorarse nuevamente, lo lastimaba profundamente, es por eso que evito cualquier noticia de América, de los Andry y de su Pecas, sabía que de flaquear como hace años cuando Albert lo convencido de encaminarse nuevamente después de abandonar a Susana, no tendría nuevamente la fuerza de renunciar a ella, por eso decidió poner tierra de distancia, miró hacia la luna y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, él la había dejado sola y ahora estaba casada con un viejo, en una familia en la cual no creía que perteneciera, parte de esto era su culpa pero le intrigaba saber ¿Por qué Candy aceptó ese matrimonio y por qué permanecía en el? él la conocía y el dinero o la seguridad que la mayoría de las mujeres buscaban no era lo suyo, ella era fuerte, decidida e independiente, nada que ver con lo acartonada de su familia. Además estaba el tema de su primo, parecía que cada que la veía le brotaba miel por los poros, creía que se podría haber enamorado en ella, pero no tenía suficientes detalles para afirmarlo, aunque la relación de ellos parecía muy cercana Candy lo miraba con cariño y era evidente que ambos lo sentían, lo cual le resultaba un tanto molesto.

En la habitación de junto, Matt, estaba ya recostado sobre la cama, el lugar era pulcro y lindo a la vista. Su corazón latía fuertemente y no podía creer que se había reencontrado con Hop, la linda chica que lo rescato de la muerte y de perder la cordura en el horror de la guerra, la mujer que le fascinaba y que le producía ternura, admiración y un profundo amor, él se enamoró de ella, de su espíritu y de toda su personalidad, lo sabía desde hace mucho, conocerla en esas circunstancias y todo lo que vivieron juntos en ese lugar los unía de una forma muy peculiar sabía que había logrado acercarse a ella, lo suficiente para lograr que ella lo quisiera, pero la vida y el destino los había distanciado, después de ser tanto el uno para el otro lo suyo nunca había podido ni siquiera iniciar y no por el contexto, sino porque él siempre supo que había alguien más que ocupaba su pensamiento y su corazón, y él no había podido lograr que ella lo apartara de su vida para siempre, se habían separado y no habían vuelto a encontrarse, quizás si hubiera tenido más tiempo él hubiera podido luchar por ella, pero no había sido así, había una duda que rondaba su cabeza y era si ¿William Andry era el hombre que Hop amaba y que siempre tenía presente en su vida? Si no fuera así ella ¿sería feliz?, porque si no era de esta forma el podría ayudarla podría hacer todo lo posible y lo imposible por liberarla de una situación que la tuviera sometida. El cansancio por el viaje lo venció y cedió ante el sueño.

Candy, saliendo de la biblioteca se fue a las habitaciones de

los niños, sabía que estaban decepcionados por no haber podido hacer el campamento, llegó a la habitación de los niños y pudo ver que ya estaban dormidos, habían volteado el cuarto de cabeza pero se veían muy apacibles en ese estado, les dio un beso a cada uno y uno más fuerte a su pequeño, lo amaba demasiado, cerró la puerta y se fue a la habitación de Mary, ella estaba en su cama, la arropó y le dio un beso, después cerró su habitación y se dirigió a la suya, se quitó el vestido y se puso su camisón y se metió a su cama, la sintió enorme le hacía falta su Bert, y se sentía cada vez más sola, solo podía pensar en que Albert podía sentirse inseguro de que ella estuviera cerca de Terry, por el noviazgo que ellos sostuvieron, pero él sabía que todo su mundo era él, estaban casados y tenían un hijo maravilloso, habían vivido felizmente enamorados desde que se casaron y la aparición de Terry o incluso de Matt, no cambiarían nada.

Sí el asunto de Matt, la preocupaba aún más porque ella sabía que Matt era un tema muy fuerte que incluso pudo haberlos separado para siempre, aunque él ni siquiera se dio por enterado, pero Albert no lo tomó nada bien y el hecho de no haberle podido decir nada de el a su esposo, le molestaba demasiado, pero eran muchas emociones para él y aunado a la distancia en la que él se encontraba por su viaje no parecía un panorama favorable, si él estuviera ahí le podría hacer ver que no tiene nada que temer, no podía hacer más así que decidió dormir.

En la madrugada el ruido de la puerta la alertó y después sintió como alguien se metía en su cama, ella se asustó y dijo ¿quién es?.

-Tony: Soy yo mami, tuve un mal sueño, ¿puedo dormir contigo?; mami solo no les digas a los chicos ¿sí?

-Candy: Claro que sí, ven aquí bebé y lo abrazó y lo pego a su regazo hasta que se durmió, Candy lo miro, su hermoso hijo, Candy no sabía todo lo que se podía amar a alguien hasta que tuvo a su pequeño en sus brazos, ahí estaba el fruto del amor entre su príncipe y ella. Albert estuvo ahí con ellos, su chicos todo su mundo estaba con ellos. Se sintió mejor ahí con su hijo con una parte de Albert su Bert, durmieron plácidamente hasta que su hijo la despertó muy temprano para su gusto.

-Tony: Mami diré que di un paseo si ya se despertaron los chicos, sí y le guiñó un ojo dándole un beso y saliendo de su habitación.

Doroty, entró en la habitación y le dijo que la ayudaría a arreglarse pero que antes le dijera que iban a desayunar y todo el servicio lo cual hizo y procedió a arreglarse, busco un vestido color azul claro, le dijo a Dorothy que su anillo de compromiso seguía en el joyero pues se desprendió el diamante y que su sortija de matrimonio no estaba en esta casa sino en la mansión de Chicago, lo cual la perturbaba un poco por los invitados. Doroty le dijo que podía usar su collar y su pulsera, con el escudo de la familia que había sido un regalo de su esposo y ella decidió usarlas gustosa.

Candy bajó y ya se encontraban Archy y Anie, además de que Candy fue informada que Matt y Terry fueron a caminar temprano, los niños estaban terminando de desayunar y Candy habló con ellos, era necesario que se portaran bien y que fueran buenos chicos, lo cual ellos respondieron al instante afirmativamente abandonando el comedor, dirigiéndose a las caballerizas para poder entrenar con los caballos pues querían montar en el festival en honor a Anthony, Candy le pidió ayuda a Annie para organizar el evento por parte de la familia. Pasaron al comedor y llegaron el matrimonio Eliot y Matt y Terry se les veía muy reflexivo después de sus saludos Eliza comenzó con la plática.

-Eliza: ¿Cómo durmieron? Parece que no muy bien.

-Terry: Sabes Eliza, no recordaba como eras, pero definitivamente recordé porque nunca me agradaste. Dijo de forma tajante.

-Annie: todos descansamos bien Eliza no te preocupes.

-Matt: El lugar es muy lindo, dijo aligerando el ambiente esta casa es muy bella.

-Candy: muchas gracias, sí esta casa es de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo.

-Terry: Por la cercanía con el hogar supongo dijo mirando a Candy.

-Candy: Si claro, también por eso.

-Terry: Y las rosas son como las imaginé cuando me contaste de Anthony.

-Candy: Claro todo este lugar está lleno de recuerdos de él y de Stear.

-Eliza: Si pobre Antony, que triste todo lo de su muerte, tan joven y todos sabemos que te sigue afectando demasiado verdad Candy, porque tú lo viste morir, por cierto su aniversario ya va a ser.

-Candy: Así es Eliza, la ausencia de Anthony siempre se sentirá en esta familia.

-Terry: Por cierto Candy, hemos visto muchos retratos en la biblioteca, ¿ahí se encuentra el retrato de tu esposo?

-Candy: Evidentemente sorprendida, le dijo, a mi esposo no le gustan los retratos ni las fotografías, él mandó poner todos los retratos míos y del resto de la familia, pero ninguna actual de él.

-Eliza: Sí el señor William, siempre tan cariñoso, es tan atento con Candy y siempre la complace con todo lo que ella desea, son el ejemplo del matrimonio perfecto.

-Candy: Así es Eliza, has descrito a mi esposo a la perfección. Pasando a otro tema, el lunes será el aniversario de Antony y en el pueblo se organizara un rodeo en su honor además de la misa y la visita a la cripta familiar de cada año, esperamos contar con su presencia.

En ese momento llegó uno de los trabajadores con Antony en brazos, ¡se cayó del caballo! y Candy palideció de pronto, se levantó en el momento y corrió hasta su hijo, Annie y Archi la siguieron atendiendo a los niños todos miraron como subían al pequeño a la habitación de Candy, que mandó traer al doctor

-Eliza: Pero que preocupación que el heredero de los Andry se haya caído del caballo esperemos que no sea nada malo,y que el hijo del señor William y Candy se recupere. Lo cual nuevamente impactó a los visitantes, Candy tenía un hijo ¿Esa sería la razón por la que se había casado y por la que permanecía en ese matrimonio?.

El doctor revisó al pequeño y todo estaba bien, en realidad solo estaba conmocionado por la caída, pero Candy pasó el día entero con él, deseaba que Albert pudiera estar ahí con ellos, ya había oscurecido y Albert no había llamado, Annie, relevo a Candy y ella aprovechó para bajar a la biblioteca y llamar a Albert, marco al hotel pero nadie contestó, ella se quedó sentada pensando cuando Terry entró.

Terry: ¿Interrumpo algo?

Candy: No, ya estaba de salida de hecho.

Terry: Candy ¿por qué estás viviendo de esta manera?

Candy: ¿Disculpa?

Terry: Me refiero a que, esto no es lo que me imagine para tu vida, casada con un viejo rico que además fue tu tutor, realizando obras de caridad de familias ricas que dan migajas a los demás y se sienten bien por eso y tú no eres así, eres libre independiente y real, no está mentira en la que vives; ¿es acaso por tu hijo?

-Candy: Terry te agradezco la preocupación hacia mi vida, pero no me gusta que hables como si lo supieras todo de mí, han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocíamos y ahora somos dos personas diferentes y mi matrimonio no es lo que tu imaginas si tú supieras todo sobre mi esposo no hablarías así, mi esposo es…

-Terry: No me importa tu esposo ni nada de ese sujeto que fue capaz de casarse con una joven que estuvo bajo su cuidado, es asqueroso pero debes saber que si tú quieres, tu hijo y tu pueden contar conmigo para todo lo que necesiten.

-Candy: Notablemente molesta le dijo, Terry no hables de cosas que no conoces, será mejor que me valla no es conveniente que estemos a solas aquí.

Se retiraba cuando sonó el teléfono, lo tomo y contesto,

-Candy: Familia Andry.

-Albert: ¿Me hablaste Candy? Es muy tarde.

-Candy: Cariño, sí te llame.

-Terry: La dejare a solas señora Andry buenas noches, piense en lo que le he dicho, dijo molesto.

-Albert: ¿Era Terry ese que hablo?, ¿por qué está ahí contigo a esta hora?

-Candy: Albert el bajo a la biblioteca y nos encontramos pero debo decirte.

-Albert: intenta no coincidir con tu ex novio a esta hora y en lugares privados por favor, sabes Candy esto no es aceptable, en este momento estoy muy molesto será mejor que mañana hablemos y colgó.

Candy se sentó a llorar antes de subir a la habitación con su hijo y contarle a Annie, la cual la consoló.

Candy había tomado una decisión, les diría todo a todos a Matt a Terry y Albert, estaba cansada de todas estas complicaciones el día de mañana lo haría.

Continuara….


	8. Chapter 8 CARA A CARA

CARA A CARA

Candy pasó el fin de semana entero al cuidado de su hijo, que a pesar de no tener nada grave, fue confinado a pasar en cama y reposar todo el fin de semana, tarea que no fue fácil pues el niño estaba más que sano y quería salir a divertirse con sus primos, pero Candy haciendo acopio de la fuerza que le daba ser madre de un pequeño y del hecho de que su padre no estuviera presente para ayudarla con esa misión, lo hizo permanecer en la habitación y ella con él, era su deber y además disfrutaba tremendamente poder hacerlo, ella siempre sintió que debía ser esa la forma en la que una madre debe comportarse, no se imaginaba el dolor de no poder hacerlo, esto impulsado quizá por su propia experiencia en la que no pudo tener a su madre cerca de ella y recibir el amor que siempre quiso, aunque ella contó con el amor y afecto de sus madres, siempre había sido un tema pendiente en el que poco profundizaba, el abandono de sus padres. Además de todo esto ella agradecía poder estar lejos de las visitas, una mañana los había encontrado cuando ella subía con el desayuno de su hijo, Matt y Terry ellos le dijeron estar preocupados y ella agradeció, se disculpó por no poder atenderles dejándole esa misión a Annie y continuo con los cuidados de su hijo.

Fue necesario aceptar una visita diaria de Eliza al pequeño con su dosis diaria de veneno, le dijo a Candy, sería terrible que el pequeño Tony corriera la misma suerte de Anthony, dijo con punzante sarcasmo, es como si la vida quisiera cobrarse, un Anthony por otro ¿no lo crees?, Candy palideció por este comentario, aunque después se llenó de ira pues creía que eso a Eliza le gustaría, ¿cómo podía ser un ser tan mezquino y malvado? se preguntó.

Todo estaba listo para la misa y la visita a la cripta familiar del día lunes, pero a Candy le preocupaba mucho más el hecho de que Albert no hubiera llamado en todo este tiempo, ella lo había llamado pero él no devolvió sus llamadas y esta circunstancia la tenía alterada, molesta y dolida, por ella y por su hijo, de quien no había podido informar de su accidente pues tampoco tenía el corazón de darle esa noticia en un mensaje que un desconocido le diría, él se preocuparía y eso solo volvería más tensa la situación que de por sí ya era molesta. Cuando él llegara tendría una plática bastante larga con él y debería de dar bastantes explicaciones de su comportamiento.

Todo estos días habían pasado muy lentos, y tanto Terry como Matt querían saber mucho más sobre la vida de Candy, aunque no tenían fuentes de información, pues Annie les hablaba poco y Eliza tenía más intención de obtener información de ellos que de proporcionarla y la información que provenía de ella era una mezcla de intrigas y verdades a medias que siempre dejaban mal parada a Candy, cosa que ninguno de los recién llegados estaba dispuesta a tolerar y escuchar, por lo que preferían no tener más que el trato preciso, Terry no quería preguntar más a su primo, sobre su relación con Candy, ese asunto le molesto bastante y prefería no tocarlo. En cambio Matt, si había preguntado algunos detalles sobre la relación de su primo y Candy, él le había contado parte de su historia, omitió algunos detalles sobre lo ocurrido con Eliza en el colegio, su trampa y sobre sus intenciones de hacer una vida con Candy en New York, esos detalles se los reservó para ellos.

El día lunes llegó, el doctor permitió que el pequeño Tony saliera de su reposo y Candy acompañada de su hijo bajó a desayunar, los niños siempre desayunaban primero, pues siempre salían temprano a jugar pero en esta ocasión Candy quería que Tony lo tomara con calma, ya todos estaban en el comedor cuando ellos aparecieron, Candy se veía pálida y un poco cansada, pero hermosa, ella saludo a todos y después les presento a los visitantes a su hijo.

-Candy: Buen día, les presento a William Anthony Andry. Los ojos de todos se posaron sobre el pequeño rubio de 5 años, que era muy parecido a su padre, solo que él tenía unos ojos intensos color verde y unas pequeñas pecas que se posaban sobre su nariz. Quien les sonrió y les dio un cordial buenos días. Todos estaban atentos al pequeño que estaba tomado de la mano de Candy, Terry en especial encontraba al pequeño un parecido muy familiar en su rostro pero no podía identificar a quien, lo que si era innegable era que el pequeño tenía el espíritu de su pecosa, tenía un aura de calidez, y él que había conociendo a Candy como creía conocerla sabía que ella jamás dejaría a su hijo, él se dijo, este podría ser nuestro hijo con amargura.

Matt, lo miró con dulzura observando a Candy en él, ella se veía muy contenta a su lado y orgullosa de su pequeño, también se dijo de forma interna, ese pequeño podría ser mío.

-Candy: Tomemos asiento, y desayunemos, pues el día de hoy es el aniversario de Anthony e iremos a la iglesia y después a la cripta familiar.

-Tony: Mañana será el rodeo que el pueblo organiza en su honor, lástima que mi mamá no me dejará participar, por lo de la caída. Dijo mirándola en tono suplicante.

-Candy: Así es cariño, además ustedes solo podían participar en la cabalgata, ¿Por qué me deje convencer por Tom y Jimmy?, pero creo que será mejor que solo vayan como público.

-Tony: Creo que mi papá si me dejaría, si él estuviera aquí. Dijo en tono enérgico.

-Candy: Si pues tu papá no está hijo y solo te quedo yo así que me debes obedecer, dijo riendo con su hijo y cerrándole un ojo de forma divertida.

El desayuno termino y Tony pidió permiso para ir a reunirse con sus primos, Candy aceptó pero le pidió a Alis que fuera con él y que a la menor indisciplina se lo hiciera saber.

-Terry: Dirigiéndose a Candy le dijo, él tiene tu espíritu y tu carisma.

-Candy: Le devolvió una sonrisa amable de agradecimiento.

Doroty, busco a Candy para decirle que ya se estaban cortando las rosa para mandar a la iglesia y también para llevar al cementerio.

-Candy: Iré a supervisarlo yo misma dijo poniéndose en pie, ¿podríamos acompañarte? Dijo Matt, claro que pueden acompáñenme al jardín, Archy se disculpó pues tenía asuntos pendientes y Annie no la quiso dejar sola así que acompaño a los Eliot, a Matt y a Terry al jardín, había un sitio de donde se estaban cortando las rosas, eran Dulces Candys, preciosas y su belleza no pasó desapercibida.

-Candy: Este es parte del legado de Anthony, y nosotros hemos decidido conservarlo y cuidarlo en su honor.

-Eliza: Sí, pues ¿es lo menos que le deben a su memoria o no Candy?, después de todo si el viviera, sería tu sobrino, pues el señor William era hermano de su madre Rosmeri y por la amistad que ustedes tuvieron verdad. Su comentario destruyó toda la armonía que existía en el ambiente.

-Candy: Es correcto Eliza, Anthony es muy importante para nosotros tanto así que nuestro hijo lleva su nombre, creo que es bastante evidente eso Eliza.

Los gritos de los niños se escucharon a la distancia seguidos de un grito de Alis, que obviamente no podía controlarlos como ella quería.

-Annie: Será mejor que vaya con los niños porque creo que a Alis se desmayara antes de poder controlarlos, con permiso.

-Candy: Muy bien Benn, estas son las últimas y son para las guirnaldas del cementerio llévalas para que las preparen por favor.

-Matt: Esas rosas son preciosas, nunca las había visto.

-Candy: Sí verdad son muy hermosas, son una especie que Anthony cultivo, fue la última que pudo cultivar.

-Eliza: La devoción de Anthony por Candy fue tal que él la cultivó en su honor ¿verdad Candy?

-Candy: Cierto Eliza, dijo viéndola con reprobación, Anthony, me la regaló en mi cumpleaños y su nombre es Dulce Candy. Ahora si me disculpan debo preparar algunas cosas antes de irnos a la iglesia y se retiró. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y marcó el número de la oficina de Albert.

-Mady: Oficina del corporativo Ardley.

-Candy: Buen día, soy la señora Ardley, ¿está mi esposo?

\- Mady: Lo siento señora él no está, ¿quiere dejar un mensaje para que yo se lo entregué?

-Candy, Dígale, que este es como el mensaje 30 que le dejo, que debo hablar con urgencia con él y que me estoy enojando, subrayé que me estoy enojando, dijo un poco apenada de que la secretaría supiera que ellos estaban enojados y que él no le contestaba. Se despidió con, que pases un buen día Mady.

-Mady: Claro señora para servirle y que pase buen día. Candy se quedó un rato furiosa con Albert, y se repetía que en cuanto estuviera ahí realmente lamentaría haber hecho todo esto, respiro hondo y se fue a arreglar para ir a la iglesia.

Todos se encontraron vestidos de negro, estaban todos los Ardley de Lowestoft, además de Sara Ligan, también algunas personas que los quisieron acompañar como el sheriff y el alcalde del lugar, se encontraban las madres de Candy, la señorita Pony era ayudada por la Hermana María ya que su avanzada edad le dificultaba las cosas, los niños del hogar y Tom y Jimmy. Se encontraban algunas personas del pueblo que así lo deseaban y que tuvieron algún contacto con Anthony. Al terminar el servicio todos le dieron nuevamente algunas palabras de condolencia a Candy y el pequeño Anthony que acompañó a su mamá en ese evento, se despidieron todos y solo la familia fue a la cripta.

En la cripta familiar se les entregaron guirnaldas de dulces Candy a todos para que las pasaran a dejar, a la tumba de Anthony, en donde se encontraba un gran retrato de él, Terry rápidamente pudo ver en él un rostro familiar, aunque no sabía con precisión a quién, pero pensó que sería al hijo de Candy. Además de la tumba de Anthony, también llevaron flores a las tumbas de Rosmeri y Stear todos tenían un hondo pesar por quienes se habían adelantado. Saliendo de la cripta Tom y Jimmy se acercaron para decirles que se retiraba porque estaban alistando el rodeo, a lo cual Candy les dio un abrazo, Eliza se retiró jalando a Edward ya que no quería que esos rancheros lo saludaran, pero Matt y Terry se quedaron así que

-Candy: Los presentó, Matt, Terry ellos son como mis hermanos Tom y Jimmy, este último los saludo sin mayor importancia extendiendo su mano, pero Tom, preguntó.

-Tom: ¿Terry Grandcheste? Si le contesto saludándolo y él miró a Candy disimuladamente, mucho gusto le dijo Tom, después le dijo Candy él es Matthew Eliot, es un amigo de Europa también, es usted el ¿Coronel Matt? Preguntó con un poco de incredulidad, sí el mismo, tanto gusto, Tom miró a Candy un poco alarmado y dijo Al.., perdón el señor Ardley ¿Nos acompañará mañana?

-Candy: No lo creo él tiene previsto llegar hasta el día jueves con suerte, este último negocio realmente lo tiene muy ocupado hace más de un mes que no lo vemos.

-Tom: Bien buenas noches, y tomó a Candy para darle un nuevo abrazo, y le dijo al oído, Candy debemos hablar mañana, yo te busco.

Los niños se despidieron de sus tíos y Eliza en la distancia hacia muecas por el disgusto que le causaba tener que convivir con esos asquerosos vaqueros de quinta. Todos llegaron a la casa y se sirvió la comida, el ambiente era bueno y la plática ligera, aunque se sentía una sensación de tristeza por recordar a los que habían perdido, salieron a caminar al jardín de forma despreocupada; Candy decidió ir a la biblioteca para poder llamar a Albert, pero le dijeron que no se encontraba en el hotel, verdaderamente esta situación la estaba desquiciando, pretendía retirarse cuando Terry la interceptó en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Terry: Candy quiero saber si has pensado en lo que te he dicho hace unos días.

-Candy: Terry pensé que te había quedado claro que no tengo nada que pensar, así que discúlpame pero debo irme.

-Terry: La tomó por el brazo y la hizo girar atrayéndola hacia él, la abrazó, pudo sentir su olor, la calidez de su cuerpo, su cercanía lo hizo recordar todo lo que había sentido por ella y se dio cuenta de que ella lo seguía trastornando, la deseaba y la amaba, eso no había cambiado, es más sentía que el sentimiento era aún mayor por todo el tiempo que atesoro ese amor en su corazón, aunque fue apenas un instante pues Candy de inmediato hizo una maniobra para retirarse de él.

-Candy: ¿Cómo te atreves Terry?, yo no te he dado ningún motivo para este comportamiento, por favor te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer, mira lamento muchísimo todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, pero el hecho es que nuestros caminos se separaron y ahora estamos muy lejos el uno del otro.

-Terry: ¿Por qué te pones tan nerviosa Candy?, acaso es que ¿aún te provoco cosas?, no me diga que ya no sientes nada por mí, sabes que si no hubiera pasado lo del accidente de Susana tú y yo estaríamos juntos hoy, quizás tu hijo sería nuestro hijo, tu serias mi mujer, dime que nunca pensaste en compartir tu vida conmigo, que no te imaginaste nuestra vida juntos, que no sentías amor, deseo, añoranza por estar conmigo y que no sufriste al separarnos.

-Candy: Notablemente afectada, contesto, Terry, claro que sufrí al separarnos y reconozco que incluso imaginé nuestra vida juntos, y sí reconozco que te amé, pero, esos sentimientos ya pasaron, lo supere todo y lamento enormemente lo de Susana, yo misma envié las flores y dicte lo que diría la tarjeta de condolencias para el funeral, porque siempre agradecí que ella te salvará, pero eso ya no existe, lo que nosotros tuvimos es un recuerdo, ahora tengo un compañero, un esposo, una familia y los amo y me parece por demás desconsiderado que actúes como un adolescente malcriado y rebelde, ya madura Terry, quizás tú seas un hombre libre pero yo no, te pido que no me pongas en una situación delicada al hacer estas cosas. Y muy molesta se dirigió a la puerta para irse hasta que él preguntó.

-Terry: ¿Él hizo que me olvidaras?

-Candy: Yo sufrí mucho después de todo lo de New York y sí fue él quien me ayudó, me cuido, me hizo volver a sentir, me enamore y lo amo. Te pido que esto no se vuelva a repetir por favor. Candy estaba tan molesta que decidió dar un paseo por el jardín trasero para poder estar alejada de todos con el ánimo de no evidenciar su estado actual de nerviosismo e incredulidad que la estaban rebasando, Terry la había abrazado, pudo sentir su calor y su aliento tan cerca de ella, aunque no lo había admitido todo ello si provocó una gran conmoción en ella, ¿cómo es que eso había paso?, ¿cómo es que se sintió así?, se sentía mal por sus sentimientos, por el comportamiento de Terry, solo podía pensar en lo molesto que Albert estaría si supiera esta situación, ¿por qué Terry la alteraba de esa forma, es que acaso ella conservaba algún sentimiento?, no eso era imposible ella amaba a su esposo de eso estaba segura, la tarde comenzaba a desaparecer y ella estaba mucho más calmada cuando apareció de pronto ante ella Matt, tomándola por la espalda, asustandola tremendamente.

-Candy: Aaaaa grito a todo pulmón, aun que estaba lejos de la casa como para ser escuchada por alguien.

-Matt: Lo siento no fue mi intención asustarte, más bien quería hacerte una broma dijo sonriente.

-Candy: ¡Por Dios Matt, por poco me matas del susto!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Matt: Estaba buscando el momento para hablar contigo a solas, dijo en un tono mucho más serio.

-Candy: Dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Matt: Por lo apresurado de la situación en cómo saliste de Inglaterra, durante la guerra creo que quedaron muchas cosas pendientes ¿no crees?

-Candy: Bueno, es verdad que había muchas cosas pendientes, pero después de tantos años no creo que tengan relevancia.

-Matt: La tienen para mí, quiero saber la respuesta la última pregunta que te hice en el campamento, antes de todo lo de la emboscada.

-Candy: Notablemente sonrojada, recordó lo que él le había preguntado, le preguntó ¿si él le gustaba, si sentía algo por él y si le daría una oportunidad para poder obtener su amor? Claramente con sus hermosos ojos azules de un color profundo, su elocuente voz y su magnífica presencia adornada con su porte y uniforme militar.

-Matt: Para mi si es relevante, pues desde que nos separamos, siempre he tenido la duda de lo que hubiera pasado si me hubieras dado respuesta.

-Candy: Esto era demasiado para ella, tanto Matt, como Terry, la habían increpado con sus repentinas declaraciones de afectos, cosa que ella sentía totalmente desfasados y fuera de lugar, con todo y eso decidió contestar a Matt, pues sostenía sus manos de forma dulce y tranquila, provocándole una profunda ternura, a diferencia del huracán desenfrenado de Terry.

-Matt: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué me ibas a responder?

-Candy: Matt, tú fuiste mi mejor amigo en esas hostiles circunstancias, un aliado, un consuelo, la persona en la que yo confiaba ciegamente, tú siempre fuiste muy especial en mi corazón, pero nadie mejor que tú sabías que había alguien en mi vida, alguien que no deje en América, alguien que fue conmigo desde un inicio, el hombre que amaba y yo no podía corresponder a tus sentimientos, hubiera sido vil aceptarte solo porque creía todo perdido con él yo no soy así, por lo que mi respuesta era no; lo siento.

-Matt: Estaba afectado por la respuesta, y le dijo yo sentía que cuando estábamos juntos, en nuestras pláticas y risas tú sentías algo especial por mí.

-Candy: Y así era, yo te llegue a querer mucho pero no podía amarte porque yo ya amaba a alguien con todo mi corazón y decirte otra cosa sería deshonesta.

-Matt: Entiendo lo que me dices; ¿eres feliz?

-Candy: Si muy feliz Matt.

-Matt: Me alegra muchísimo, por lo menos ese consuelo me queda de todo esto. Solo quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en lo absoluto y que si tu algún día me necesitas, siempre estaré para ti y para tu hijo, ¿Candy puedo abrazarte?

-Candy: Matt, diciendo eso lo abrazo, puesto que sentía mucho provocarle ese dolor.

-Matt: Separándose de ella le dijo aún tengo algunas dudas Hop. ¿Tu esposo es el mismo hombre de quien estabas enamorada, ese amor que estaba alentado por el destino según tú?

-Candy: Lo miró dulcemente e iba a contestar cuando escucho a Annie y a Doroty gritar su nombre, lo cual la trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Matt: Será mejor que vayamos parece que es urgente, por la forma en la que gritan, dijo divertido. Ambos se dirigieron a la casa, Annie y Doroty les informaron que tenían la merienda lista. Candy se disculpó pero prefirió no merendar y decidió subir a su habitación, Matt fue guiado por Doroty mientras Annie se despedía de Candy.

-Annie: Cuando no te vi comencé a buscarte y después le pedía Doroty que me ayudara, no es conveniente que estés a solas con ellos Candy, por lo que Albert pueda pensar.

-Candy: Gracias Annie, por preocuparte tanto por mí, ahora voy a subir a darme un baño y a descansar ha sido un día largo, discúlpame con los demás sí. Candy se fue se bañó, se puso un camisón y se metió a la cama, vaya que el día había sido tan agitado, todo lo del aniversario de Anthony, lo de Terry y lo de Matt, ¡por Dios que vida tan complicada tenía!, por lo menos estaba más tranquila ya había dejado claro a los visitantes que estaba felizmente casada y que no pretendía aceptar ninguna oferta de ninguna especie, aunque la atormentaba una cosa, Terry le había provocado inquietud con su cercanía, su presencia y su pasión al vivir seguían causando efectos en ella y no estaba segura del motivo además de que le molestaba bastante a ella misma eso y Matt, su entrañable amigo, le provocaba demasiada ternura, ganas de abrazarlo y una profunda admiración por el alma tan pura que poseía; Candy movió su cabeza de forma incómoda ¿cómo podía pensar esas cosas?, ella amaba a su Bert, él era el amor de su vida y eso no estaba a discusión, pero se sentía sola esos días, se levantó y fue al armario de donde saco una de las camisas de la piyama de Albert y la olio, aún olía a él, la tomó y se la puso y se fue a acostar nuevamente, después de un rato vino a escuchar a Tony llegar, esta vez simplemente se metió a la cama y se acurrucó a ella.

-Tony: Mami.

-Candy: ¿Qué pasa Tony?

-Tony: Hueles a papá, lo extraño mucho ¿va a volver pronto?

-Candy: Si amor él va a venir el jueves, ya falta poco para que esté con nosotros te lo prometo y cuando el venga vamos a estar juntos y va a jugar mucho contigo y vamos a acampar e iremos a la cabaña a pasar unos días.

-Tony: Ya quiero que llegue dijo con un gran bostezo y se durmió, a ella le escurrieron algunas lágrimas, pues no solo ella extrañaba y necesitaba a Albert.

A la mañana siguiente toda la casa se envolvió en una gran agitación, ya que los niños estaban muy emocionados por el rodeo, el desayuno transcurrió sin mayor relevancia, a no ser de que Eliza, no quería acudir a el rodeo, a lo que nadie le suplicó por su presencia pues, todos estaban seguros de que se divertirían aún más sin ella, el resto decidió acudir a excepción del pobre de Edward que se quedaría con su esposa, Tom llegó a la casa y fue introducido, él saludó cortésmente y le pidió a Candy hablar con ella, y fueron a la terraza para eso, desde ahí podían ver a los niños que ya estaban listos y en espera de la hora de acudir al rodeo.

-Tom: ¿Candy, esos sujetos son tu ex novio el actor y el sujeto por el que casi pierdes a Albert hace años? La pregunta fue directa y clara si como era Tom.

-Candy: Sí ellos son Tom.

-Tom: ¿Cómo es posible que los hayas invitado a quedarse en tu casa, en la casa de Albert, él está al tanto?

-Candy: Los invité porque son parientes del esposo de Eliza y por qué Albert mismo me lo pidió, y sí está al tanto de que Terry está aquí.

-Tom: ¿y cómo lo tomó? ¿Y qué hay del Coronel?

-Candy: Tom lo ha tomado muy mal, dijo ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, le molesta la presencia de Terry y no he podido decirle de Matt, porque no me contesta el teléfono desde hace días, ni siquiera he podido decirle del accidente de Tony, no contesta mis mensajes y yo tengo que sobrellevar todo esto sola y sinceramente estoy muy cansada dijo abrazando al hombre que era su hermano mayor, el que la cuidaba y procuraba desde que las hallaron en el hogar de Pony.

-Tom: Ya Candy tranquila mira yo entiendo a Albert, pero no te angusties yo voy a hacer algo al respecto, no te dejare sola con ellos para que no haya malentendidos, así cuando llegue Albert, no habrá mayor noticia que ellos están aquí y ya.

-Candy: Asintió, ya Annie me acompaña igual aquí en la casa y yo evito cualquier situación. Vamos Candy, todo saldrá bien, voy a jugar con los niños en lo que tú te preparas para llevarlos a el pueblo y disfrutar este día,

-Candy: Tom y ¿acaso no vendrá Cler?

-Tom: No ella fue con su hermana porque está embarazada y se quebró un brazo, dejo todo aquí, lo bueno es que faltan algunos meses para la boda si no tendríamos que posponerla, papá está ansioso por la boda y quiere tener muchos nietos dijo divertido.

-Candy: Qué pena que no esté, bien me preparare para poder irnos de una vez. Tom, coordinó el traslado de todos al rodeo, la comida y el recibimiento por parte de los organizadores, y todo transcurrió de forma muy casual y cordial todos se estaban divirtiendo, Tom no se apartaba de Candy delegando muchas cosas en Jimmy, para no despegarse de ella; durante el rodeo los niños estuvieron felices y después del rodeo en donde los niños se soñaron participando como los relatos en los que el tío Anthony ganó un becerro, comenzó el baile, los niños estaban muy cansados y fueron llevados a la casa por Annie y con Alis pues ellas también estaban agotadas por toda la actividad que tenían con los niños, Candy quiso acompañarlos, pero el alcalde le solicitó su presencia para escuchar un discurso en honor a Anthony junto a Archy en el baile.

Eliza y Edward se habían aburrido y decidieron ir solo para calmar la curiosidad del último ya que Eliza detestaba el evento; cada vez que Tom veía intenciones por parte de Terry o de Matt de invitar a bailar a Candy él se adelantaba y solo permitía que Archy bailara con ella además de él, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los dos ingleses que se molestaron por tal determinación, Candy bailaba con Archy mientras la observaban Matt, Terry y Tom el cual soltó.

-Terry: Por lo menos ella se divierte y está bailando, no debe de estar acostumbrada a eso con el anciano que tiene por marido.

Tom lo miró por debajo del hombro molesto por su comentario, vaya que se notaba que a Terry le molestaba que Candy estuviera casada y él pudo notar sus intenciones, Terry seguía interesado en Candy, eso le preocupo, antes de que lo pudiera sacar de su error escucho como Matt lo hacía.

-Matt: Estás mal informado primo pues el señor Ardley no es un anciano, es más mi padre se la pasa poniéndolo de ejemplo de cómo es que un hombre joven puede tomar las riendas de su familia y de sus empresas, no creo que sea apenas mayor que yo con 2 años y yo solo soy unos años mayor que tú.

Esto sorprendió enormemente a Terry; desde que supo que Candy estaba casada creía que se casó con un anciano, pero eso no era así, ¿cómo es que el tío abuelo, que ella siempre creyó un hombre mayor ahora resulta que es un hombre joven?, no entendía nada, el Alcalde dio un emotivo discurso y agradeció la contribución de la familia Ardley a la comunidad y anunciando la última canción del baile que sería un vals en honor a Anthony, Archy se sentó pues estaba cansado, los primos se dirigieron hacia Candy con el propósito de solicitarle el último baile, pero Tom estaba estoicamente a su lado dispuesto a intervenir para impedirlo, cuando de pronto se escuchó un **buena noche caballeros, creo que llegue a la hora justa para bailar la última pieza con mi Esposa, todos voltearon y vieron a Albert quien se acercó a ellos y por fin pudieron estar cara a cara él y Terry al cual observo y saludo de forma fría. Dirigiéndose a Candy tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Sonaba el Vals que habían bailado Candy y Anthony.**

-Eliza: Notó que los parientes de su esposo estaban conmocionados, sobre todo Terry, se le veía un semblante sumamente molesto, el señor William llegó antes, de seguro que porque Candy se lo pidió.

-Terry: No entiendo nada, él es Albert, Terry pudo escuchar la melodía y recordó su baile en el bosque junto en el colegio san Pablo, ellos de romeo y Julieta y sintió una profunda amargura.

-Eliza: William Albert Ardley, el patriarca de la familia y esposo de tu _amiga_ Candy, ¿Lo conocías Terry?

-Terry: **Creo que nunca lo conocí en realidad dijo sumamente molesto dándose la media vuelta y saliendo del lugar.**

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9 IRA

IRA

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS.**

Candy aun no salía del asombro en que la había dejado la llegada de Albert y el hecho de que fuera justamente en la forma en que lo había hecho, era él su esposo quien la llevaba de la mano, su roce la hacía sentir fuerte como ella se consideraba, todos los presentes estaban viendo a los Andry dirigirse a la pista de baile para luego bailar el vals de siempre.

-Candy: Estaban frente a frente y ella dijo, Albert, se puede saber ¿por qué no contestaste estos días mis llamadas?

-Albert: Tomando su cintura atrayéndola y juntado sus manos; así que soy Albert ya no soy Bert, suponía que tenías ganas de que volviera, o al menos eso me decías, así que no entiendo ¿por qué estas molesta por mi llegada?

-Candy: Tu comentario no es nada chistoso y está bastante fuera de lugar, llevo semanas pidiendo que regreses.

-Albert: Pues ya estoy aquí listo para arreglar todo este desastre y poner las cosas en su lugar querida.

Tanto Albert como Candy sabían perfectamente que ambos estaban molestos con el otro pues en la intimidad de sus pláticas de pareja y familia Candy siempre lo llamaba Bert y Albert jamás la llamaba querida, pues sabía que a ella le detestaba que la llamara así, solo cuando jugaba a molestarla lo hacía y en esta ocasión no era para nada un juego, el estaba muy molesto por toda la situación y ella también. Este baile no fue como el de los años anteriores, pues en aquellas ocasiones los dos bailaban con el gusto de hacerlo con la persona que Amaban y en realidad habían tenido muy pocas discusiones desde que se habían casado y ninguna definitivamente como en la que estaban envueltos en esa ocasión.

-Eliza: Y tu cuñado ¿ya conocías a el señor Andry?

-Matt: No, para nada jamás habíamos coincidido, mi padre siempre ha atendido personalmente los negocios en común con tu familia, dijo dirigiendo la mirada por donde se había ido Terry, ahora si me disculpan será mejor que vaya a ver que Terry no se meta en problemas.

-Tom: Matt, ¿no quieres que mejor ya los lleve a la casa Andry?

-Matt: En un tono amable le dijo, no muchas gracias pero iremos después no te preocupes Tom y muchas gracias por tus atenciones yéndose detrás de su primo.

Eliza de inmediato ante la ausencia de su cuñado casi arrastra a Edward para que se alejaran de Tom, lo que no le molestó a él en lo más mínimo ya que toda la noche había estado con esas personas y no había podido disfrutar en lo absoluto a no ser de cuando estuvo con los niños y con Candy a solas, las parejas que se unieron a los Andry y ellos escucharon concluir la pieza musical y aplaudieron a la orquesta que amenizó. Después de un breve intercambio de saludos con algunas personas Candy y Albert, llegaron hasta donde estaba Tom, quien saludo a Albert con gusto y después a toda prisa Eliza y Edward se acercaron a saludar al patriarca de la familia, él al verlos no pudo evitar mirar a Eliza con reprobación, es más se podía ver en su mirada realmente su enojo, hecho que no era común de él.

-Edward: Lanzado por Eliza dijo tímidamente, Señor Andry permítame presentarme soy Edward Arthur Eliot de York lamento conocerlo en estas circunstancias.

-Albert: Es un gusto dijo Albert, con voz neutra, la momento la forma en que lo conozco.

-Eliza: Si nos permite hablarle le explicaremos todo con detalle, a solas dijo mirando a Tom y en un tono por demás grosero. Pero fue interrumpida de tajo por Albert.

-Albert: Este no es el momento y tampoco estoy interesado en hablar contigo, el día de mañana hablare con el señor Eliot, ahora Tom abusando de tu amabilidad podría pedirte que alguien lleve a los Eliot a la casa.

-Tom: Claro que si no hay problema.

-Eliza: Pues si ustedes ya se van preferiríamos acompañarlos.

-Albert: Mi esposa y yo nos iremos solos, los vemos mañana, dándole la mano a Tom y mirando con desdén a Eliza que rabiaba de enojo.

Candy apenas pudo despedirse de Tom con un abrazo cuando sintió que la mano que Albert le había tomado la jalaba para que avanzara sin voltear a mirarla, ella comenzó a prepararse porque sabía que aquello sería una verdadera batalla, él estaba molesto y ella no se quedaba atrás, tenía varias cosas que explicarle y que decirle a su esposito. Albert le abrió la puerta del coche, a ella le pareció gracioso que fuera una furia pero caballero ante todo aunque no se permitió reír por ello.

-Albert: ¿A dónde se fueron Terry y el señor Eliot?

-Candy: Cómo voy a saberlo, acaso soy adivina estaba contigo la última vez que los vimos.

-Albert: La miro sumamente molesto, ella ya conocía esas miradas pero hacía muchos años que no las había utilizado hacia ella. ¿Así que es lo que te ha dicho?

-Candy: Realmente confundida lo miro y le dijo ¿Quién?

-Albert: Terry, por lo que escuche el otro día tenías que pensar en lo que te había dicho ¿no?

-Candy: Solo hablamos brevemente de lo que había pasado en estos últimos años, ¡Albert puedes disminuir la velocidad, vas muy rápido por favor!

-Albert: Claro, solo eso y me puedes decir en ¿qué tenías que pensar? Dijo mirándola muy molesto.

-Candy: Debes bajar la velocidad, ni siquiera puedo recordar lo poco que hablamos.

-Albert: No creo que solo te haya dicho eso tan breve que dices, dime, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿qué te quiere?, ¿que jamás te olvido? ¿Que aún te ama? En un tono alto casi un grito.

-Candy: Baja la velocidad o voy a saltar del auto te lo juro Albert y deja de gritarme, puedes por favor tranquilizarte un poco en verdad que no entiendo tu enojo conmigo.

-Albert: Disminuyó la velocidad pues era perfectamente consciente que ella podía saltar del auto, era consciente de lo intrépida que era Candy, y modulando su tono de voz le dijo.

Llevo días sumergido en un infierno de Celos, sin poder estar cerca de ti y sabiéndolo a él acechándote, porque se perfectamente que no solo te ha dicho eso, soy consciente de que puede tener otras intenciones contigo, él siempre pudo tener todo lo que quiso su libertad, la actuación, la fama solo le queda un tema pendiente y ese eres tu Candy yo sé que no le eres indiferente, la forma en la que te observaba mientras bailabas con Tom y con Archy, pude ver anhelo en sus ojos cuando te observaba y eso me pone tremendamente molesto, cuando te pregunto y no me dices la verdad. Tenía la vista en el camino pero Candy podía identificar un semblante de verdadero sufrimiento en él.

-Candy: Albert, casi todas nuestras pláticas han sido en un contexto de familia, todos reunidos en el comedor o el jardín, no hemos hablado demasiado, a no ser de que hiciera preguntas de mi matrimonio y de mi pertenencia a los Andry eso ha sido todo, esa noche lo que me pidió que pensara era el hecho de haberme casado con un hombre mayor ya que no sabía que tú eras mi esposo y creía que el señor William era un anciano como todos lo creímos en algún momento, y aun que él tuviera esas intenciones que tú dices observar, ¿Qué importaría? A mí solo me importas tú y nunca haría algo que te pudiera hacer sentir mal o que te lastimara. Yo te amo a ti, te miro con anhelo a ti y solo tú eres el hombre por el que puedo sentir esto.

-Albert: sus hombros se relajaron y su semblante también, oír esas palabras lo tranquilizaba demasiado lo que Candy le acababa de decir era todo lo que había deseado escuchar desde hace unos días. Tomó la mano de Candy y la besó con ternura. Acabas de devolverme una parte de mi alma, llevo días como muerto, pensando en que su presencia aquí derrumbaría todo lo que hemos construido y que te apartaría de mí y eso es algo que no me permitía vivir.

-Candy: Comenzaron a escurrirle lágrimas sin parar, y le dijo; la verdad es que me duele oír eso Albert, creía que nunca te había dado ningún motivo para que tú dudarás de mí y tampoco es mi culpa que él esté aquí, ni siquiera está aquí por mí, está aquí porque Eliza tuvo la insensatez de fugarse con su primo y ahora todo es mi culpa y yo soy la mala del cuento, creo que no estás siendo justo y retiró su mano de la de él.

-Albert: Sí lo sé, pero la verdad es que no me reconozco en esto, yo comencé a sentirme mal y quería estar aquí pero no podía y todo se comenzó a complicar hasta que decidí dejarlo todo en manos de George y venir hasta aquí y cuando llegue acaba de iniciar el baile, pude ver como Tom bailaba contigo y como Terry no apartaba la vista de ti y eso me hizo enfurecer en verdad.

-Candy: No entiendo tu comportamiento, espiarnos y ni siquiera dignarte a hablar conmigo, eso no es en lo absoluto como tú te comportas, y además había otros asuntos que yo quería decirte y que no pude por tu berrinche.

-Albert. Sé que mi comportamiento es reprobable dijo con pena en su voz pero yo te amo muchísimo y no soportaría perderte una vez más y volvió a tomar su mano y la colocó en su mejilla, logrando que ella sintiera su piel. ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Candy: Hace unos días los niños estaban entrenando con el caballo para poder participar en la cabalgata del día de hoy el caballo se asustó y Tony se cayó, gracias a Dios él está bien pero me he sentido tremendamente sola y muy presionada por esta situación.

-Albert: ¡Por Dios! Candy debiste dejarme un recado y yo hubiera venido de inmediato, se trata de mi hijo, tú tuviste a afrontar todo esto sola, lo siento amor lamento que mi comportamiento nos haya afectado de esta manera.

-Candy: Albert, Tony te extraña mucho, solo hay algo que me pregunto, entiendo que hayas estado muy ocupado en el día trabajando intentando volver con nosotros pero por que no contestabas mis llamadas en el hotel, más de una vez te llame tarde y no te encontrabas en la habitación, ¿en donde estuviste todas esas ocasiones?

-Albert: Ya hemos llegado a casa, estacionó el auto y abrió la puerta de Candy ayudándola a bajar.

Todo estaba muy calmado ya era casi la 1:00 am y todos estaban o dormidos o en el pueblo. Al bajar del auto Albert aprovechó para acercarse a Candy la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo le dijo al oído te extrañe demasiado, te amo, y te deseo buscando su boca para darle un beso, que en un inicio fue dulce pero conforme avanzo se tornó sumamente apasionado Albert vertió en el toda la incertidumbre, la añoranza y el deseo de tanto tiempo sin sentir cerca a su mujer, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Candy la cual contestó al beso de igual forma, ella también extrañaba a Albert y su cercanía, por lo que estuvieron así algún tiempo hasta que Albert se separó y le dijo subamos necesito estar contigo ahora.

Subieron las escaleras de la mano con la respiración aún agitada por las caricias previas, en cuanto entraron a la habitación Albert la puso contra la puerta en un mar de besos y caricias.

-Candy: seguía molesta pero los besos de su esposo la trastornaban, Albert tenemos que seguir hablando, mmm soltó un leve gemido por el actuar de la boca de su esposo en su cuello pero le dijo tenemos que hablar.

-Albert: Te prometo que mañana vamos a hablar, pero ahora quiero perderme en ti, dijo bajando aún más por la anatomía de Candy, haciendo lo posible por desabrochar su vestido para liberar su escote, deshaciéndose de su vestido con prisa.

-Candy: Mañana hablaremos muy seriamente le decía mientras la colocaba sobre la cama, ya solo con su ropa interior para sujetarla y besarla en los labios.

Candy sabía que estaba perdida por la pasión que sentía deseaba tanto a su esposo como él a ella, así que mientras continuaban besándose ella desabrochaba su camisa liberándose a él y bajando por su cuello, acariciando su pelo mientras que él se deshacía de su bata interior para dejarla solo en el conjunto de bustier y pantys deshaciéndose también del bustier, para poder llegar hasta sus pechos, iniciando a estimular sus pezones con su boca, escuchaba como Candy emitía ruidos que lo motivaban a seguir adelante con sus caricias Candy podía sentir que él la deseaba y que sus caricias habían ya tenido efecto en Albert, quien no paraba de enfocarse en sus pechos, ella se dio cuenta que aún tenía su pantalón, por lo que comenzó con sus manos a desabrochar el pantalón sastre que tenía puesto, hasta que lo logró, él volvió a besarla en los labios con pasión hasta que ella le dijo vamos Albert, te necesito, lo se amor y encaminadose a hasta su zona más íntima comenzó a entrar en ella dejándose llevar por los movimientos de ella que lo invitaban a continuar, y después de un momento ambos comenzaron a disfrutar de esos movimientos con besos y caricias que recorrían los cuerpos de ambos caricias que habían postergado por la distancia pero que ahora podían entregarse con desespero, estaban fundidos en esa entrega de amor y pasión cuando ambos lograron llegar al éxtasis. Albert se recostó sobre el pecho de Candy que estaba debajo.

-Albert: Te he extrañado demasiado, no podía esperar para estar así contigo, lo soñé demasiadas veces en este tiempo que estuvimos lejos, dando un beso sobre uno de sus senos, Candy acariciaba su cabello mientras él estaba sobre de ella.

-Candy: Yo también te extrañe demasiado, cuando me besas y me haces el amor así no soy capaz de pensar en nada más, yo también contaba los días para estar contigo.

-Albert: Incorporándose un poco la miró, era su mujer, lo amaba, acaba de entregarse a él apasionada y amorosamente, ella le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y se lo acaba de demostrar. Te amo mi cielo, te amo muchísimo.

-Candy: Colocándose en el pecho de su esposo, todavía con la respiración agitada por lo que acababan de vivir sintió como Albert la envolvía en sus brazos y besaba su cabeza yo también te amo, mi celoso Bert. Deberíamos vestirnos por que Tony ha venido a dormir últimamente y no quisiera que nos encuentre en esta forma.

-Albert: Mas bien cerremos la puerta, aun no quiero que nos vistamos, creo que esto aún no termina, buscando sus labios, realmente no quería que ese momento se disolviera, llevaba días sin poder sentir paz en su alma ahora mismo no podía pedir más, se sentía tan bien con ella en sus brazos, estaban tan tranquilos disfrutando de ese momento que comenzaron a quedarse dormidos ya que él llevaba días sin poder dormir y ella entre los cuidados que le daba a Tony y la incertidumbre que sentía de toda la situación que estaba viviendo se relajó demasiado hasta cerrar sus ojos al sonido del corazón de Albert que estaba bajo su oído.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, Terry se encontraba en la cantina del lugar, había pedido whisky, y a pesar de no aprobar la calidad de la bebida alcohólica pidió una botella. No podía apartar de su mente lo que acababa de descubrir, Candy estaba casada con Albert, su antiguo amigo, quien era el tío abuelo Andry que había mantenido bajo su protección a Candy desde pequeña. Bebió un gran trago del líquido que quemaba su garganta y siguió con sus pensamientos. Recordó cuando había conocido a Albert, le había ayudado en esa pelea, quizás le salvó la vida, y después saber que conocía a Candy.

Recordó que ella le dijo que él siempre había estado presente en su vida, desde que trabajaba con los Ligan y después "casualmente" se habían encontrado en Londres, sonrió al pensar en que siempre creyó que había sido una suerte que Candy encontrara a su amigo que estúpido pensó de sí mismo mientras seguía tomando. Después llegó Matt.

-Matt: Te he estado buscando por un rato, Terry, sé que duele pero no debes comportarte de esta forma, tomar no soluciona nada. Dijo tomando haciendo en la pequeña mesa donde su primo se encontraba.

-Terry: De verdad Matt, no estoy para consejos, dijo tomando otro trago y sirviéndose otro.

Matt: Pidió un vaso y se sirvió del Whisky, haciendo una mueca por lo malo del licor, así que me vas a contar el ¿por qué de esta reacción?

-Terry: Sabes ¿Por qué? Porque soy un gran idiota y apenas hoy me di cuenta de ello, y se escuchó una risa fuerte que lejos de ser de alegría reflejaba dolor.

-Matt: No entiendo por qué dices eso. ¿Ya conocías a el señor Andry verdad hay una historia ahí que yo desconozco?

-Terry: Lo conocí en Londres me ayudó en una pelea en la que casi me matan, yo conocía ya a Candy, como me dejaron muy golpeado llegue por casualidad a la habitación de Candy en el colegio, ella intento curarme y fue por medicina a la ciudad en medio de la noche y ahí se lo encontró nuevamente, trabajaba en un zoológico yo le fui a agradecer y ahí nos encontramos nuevamente, me di cuenta que eran amigos y que se conocían desde hacía mucho, lo consideraba mi amigo en verdad, después de las vacaciones de verano que pasamos en Escocia él se había ido a África. Tomó otro gran sorbo de whisky.

-Matt: ya veo, fueron cercanos y ahora te sientes traicionado, crees que pudiera ya estar interesado en ella y que no lo demostraba, y también tomo un trago.

-Terry: no, no lo creo estoy casi seguro de ello, volví a saber de él hasta que viene a América, Candy y yo estábamos juntos a la distancia pero él llegó al hospital herido, lo creían un espía en tiempos de guerra, así que querían echarlo y claramente ella jamás lo dejaría solo, así que decidió buscar un lugar y vivir con él mientras convalecía amnésico jajajajaja, nuevamente se escuchó una risa irónica haciendo que casi escupiera el licor que vivía.

-Matt: Primo, no creo que haya fingido su enfermedad creo que eso sería demasiado.

-Terry: Claro que es descabellado, antes jamás lo hubiera creído pero ahora no me quedan dudas, él quería estar cerca de ella y lo logró, y que más recompensa que vivir con ella, tener su tiempo, sus sonrisas y su atención, es un genio ¿no te parece? Y lo peor es que el imbécil de tu primo incluso escucho sus consejos en un momento determinante en mi vida dijo tomando de una la mitad de su vaso.

-Matt: Bueno primo no creo que este licor ayude en lo absoluto será mejor que lo meditemos mañana sin los efectos del vino y degustó el resto de su bebida. Levantándose y pidiendo a Terry que lo acompañara.

-Terry: No pienso volver a la casa de ese maldito hipócrita, a ti no te molesta ¿no sientes algo por ella? Que poca dignidad primo.

-Matt: Vamos primo pero Terry ya bastante ebrio se negaba decía que no pisaría esa casa nunca más.

Tom que los había estado observando desde una mesa lejana y decidió intervenir ¿necesitas ayuda?

-Matt: Si muchas gracias, vamos al hotel por favor lo tomaron de ambas manos.

-Tom: ¿No van a ir a casa de Candy?

-Matt: No creo que eso sea una buena idea, ni él quiere ni creo que sea una buena idea en vista de su estado.

Tom los acompañó hasta el Hotel y lo ayudó a meterlo en su cuarto, Terry balbuceaba algunas cosas incomprensibles, pero lo cierto es que no se le entendía nada. Tom se despidió y dejó a los dos primos en la habitación. Tom después de acomodar a su primo que estaba inconsciente en la cama se acostó en la suya, pensando en todo lo que Terry le había relatado, la pregunta que le había hecho ¿no sientes algo por ella? Claro que sentía algo por ella y le había dolido verla con su esposo, aunque estaba desconcertado respecto a lo que había escuchado de William Andry y ya no tenía dudas en que el esposo de Candy y la persona de la que ella estaba enamorada eran la misma persona, solo que no entendía entonces por qué había versiones tan encontradas respecto a lo que su primo creía solo pensó con tristeza que Candy tenía otra percepción totalmente distinta y no sabía cuál era la verdad.

En Lowestoft, Candy despertaba porque su esposo había comenzado a acariciarla nuevamente y con una sonrisa en la cara pudo responder a ellas y nuevamente comenzaron a amarse de forma apasionada y tierna.

-Candy: ¿Qué hace señor Andry?

-Albert: ¿Qué cree señora Andry?

-Candy: Ya veo, abuelo William, esto no es muy decente de su parte, teniendo su boca en su pecho, haciendo que sintiera un ligero mordisco.

-Albert: Sabes que me digas así me molesta demasiado creo que debo castigarte por esto pequeña.

-Candy: Albert, no me gusta que me digas así.

-Albert: Bien entonces no se porte mal dijo divertido.

Nuevamente se dejaron llevar de por la pasión que ambos sentían, Albert sentía una necesidad insaciable de su cuerpo, de sentir que ella lo amaba y que le pertenecía solo a él y ella lo extrañaba deseaba estar entre sus brazos y quedarse ahí, cuando se vieron nuevamente descansando de su fusión Candy fue quien comenzó a hablar.

-Candy: Deberíamos ahora si vestirnos porque si Tony llegara a venir pasaremos un bochorno.

-Albert: Déjame disfrutar de este momento, y en un rato nos vestiremos.

-Candy: Bueno después no me culpes si somos sorprendidos.

-Albert: Amor, ¿porque parecía que Terry no sabía que estábamos casados?

-Candy: Bueno en realidad no sabía que William Andry y Albert su amigo eran la misma persona, al decir eso sintió como toda esfera se rompió y el cuerpo de él se puso rígido aun abrazándola. Lo que sucede es que siempre que intente decírselo él me dijo que no le interesaba saber nada de ti, ya te dije que creía que eras un hombre mayor abuelo.

-Albert: Nuevamente el comentario del abuelo, pero eso no le molestaba tanto como saber que Terry no quería saber nada del esposo de Candy, eso solo le dejaba ver que estaba celoso de él y por qué seguía sintiendo cosas por ella. ¿Entonces hasta hoy se enteró?

-Candy: Así es, a pesar de saber que la cercanía que sentía con Albert era piel con piel sentía como con cada palabra que decía se separaban, Bert tengo que decirte otra cosa.

-Albert: Sabía que había algo, porque a Candy no le gustaba dar rodeo a las cosas y sentía que evitaba decírselo por lo que le dio miedo, sin embargo debía saberlo y preguntó ¿Qué cosa?

-Candy: Se separó de él y tomando la sabana se sentó recargándose en la cabecera y dando un hondo suspiro y ante la mirada de su esposo le dijo, no quiero que te alteres, viendo la cara de alarma de Albert pero quiero que hablemos de Matthew Eliot.

-Albert: El hermano de Edward, ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Candy: Que yo ya lo conocía.

-Albert: ¿De dónde y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Candy: No te lo dije por qué se te ocurrió no contestarme el teléfono y de donde es por lo que te pedí que no te alteraras.

-Albert: Habla ya Candy, estaba muy intrigado por saber qué pasaba.

-Candy: Él es Matt, mi amigo el Coronel que me ayudó a salir de Inglaterra cuando estuve como enfermera en el frente.

-Albert: Levantándose y dejando la postura relajada que tenía se sentó en la cama de espaldas a Candy ¿Por qué no empezaste por decirme esto?

\- Candy: Por el mismo motivo por el que ahora estas como estas, porque sabía que te alterarías demasiado, y tú no contestabas mis llamadas, dijo con un hilo de voz

-Albert: Se levantó y se puso el pantalón.

-Candy: ¿A dónde vas?

-Albert: ¿No te pareció que debías decirme algo así?, tenía que enterarme hasta este momento, que ese idiota estaba aquí en mi casa con mi familia y además es primo de tu otro ex novio, no pues si he de ser el hazmerreír de esa familia ¿no? dijo levantando la voz.

-Candy: No me grites ¿quieres calmarte? Déjame explicarte, esto ya lo hemos hablado hasta el cansancio desde hace años, Matt, no es mi ex novio es mi amigo. Se levantó y se colocó su bata.

-Albert: La tomó por los hombros y le dijo cuéntame con él ¿también has hablado muy poco? ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho? ¿Qué te ha propuesto, ¿han recordado viejos tiempos?

Candy: Soltándose de sus manos, le dijo ¿cómo te atreves Albert? Con furia en su voz, si tienes esa percepción de mí realmente no sé qué haces casado conmigo.

-Albert: ¿Qué quieres decir?, que ¿Quieres dejarme para irte con quien con Terry o con Matthew quien te lo ha propuesto?

-Candy: Eres un idiota, aunque me lo hubieran pedido diez hombres yo no lo haría pero ¿sabes qué? me gustaría parecerme a la mujer que tú crees que soy porque en definitiva así por lo menos tendría justificación, las cosas que me dices y de las que me acusas yo nunca te he faltado en nada y si ellos están aquí no es por mí, te repito, son por los problemas de esta familia pero yo no los traje, no los invite y no he aceptado nada de ellos.

-Albert: Sabes Candy que ocultes este tipo de cosas no hace creer que no haya nada que esconder, cuando evidentemente ocultas información y yo haciendo todo lo posible por volver cuando tú estabas muy contenta con ellos aquí.

-Candy: ¿Sabes qué? tienes razón no sabes cómo me he divertido, me la he pasado genial, bien pude haberme pasado el mes entero así, ¿eso te gusta? ¿Eso querías oír?

Albert: Dime ¿acaso tu amiguito te hizo recordar, lo tierno, dulce y gentil que él es?, todo lo que te ayudo, ¿acaso se quiso cobrar el hecho de salvarte?

Candy: Con el sentimiento de la ira recorriendo su cuerpo, sintió la mejilla de su esposo siendo golpeada por su mano con mucha fuerza, vete de aquí Albert esto de verdad que no se si seré capaz a de disculpártelo, volteandose y comenzando a llorar.

Albert: Bajó a la biblioteca y entrando se dirigió al escritorio y con la furia que sentía arrojo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance dejando gran cantidad de cosas en el piso, sentía una ira que no sabía cómo sacar, estaba en su casa, ese tipo, el que por poco los había separado hace años de ella, debía haber vuelto por ella, quería separarla de él, busco el whisky y sirviendo un vaso lo tomó de una, apenas podía creer lo que pasaba, pero no iba a permitir que esas aves de rapiña le quitaran lo que era de él, ella era su esposa y el jamás permitiría que alguien posara sus manos sobre de ella, sobre su cadáver, sonaba egoísta pero no podía permitirlo, tal vez en otro tiempo se hizo a un lado para que ella decidiera su felicidad pero ya no era el momento ella lo había elegido a él, se habían casado tenían un hijo, una familia y no la dejaría libre para que fuera feliz con alguien más, los primitos esos sabrían quién es William Albert Andry y él defendería su felicidad y a su familia como fuera.

La ira consumía a tres personas a Terry, por darse cuenta que a quien consideraba su amigo era quien al final le había robado la posibilidad de ser feliz además de que en realidad siempre había sido un hipócrita que solo esperaba una oportunidad para poder apoderarse de ella, disfrazando sus intenciones durante todo el tiempo, aprovechando la confianza y cariño que ella ingenuamente sentía por él.

Candy: Que lloraba en su habitación desconsolada enferma de Ira por las palabras y la desconfianza de su esposo, no solo por Terry sino también por Matt, la había herido con sus palabras y no podía disculpar nada de su comportamiento.

Y Albert, que se sentía como un animal herido y acechado por fieras, por lo que debía estar alerta, estos tipos venían a llevarse su felicidad, su vida y él no lo permitiría, no le importaba nada solo podía pensar en que ellos tuvieron tiempo de acercarse a su esposa, de seguro la querían convencer de que lo abandonara o Dios sabe que ideas tenían pero no lo lograrían de eso se encargaría él.

.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10 RENCOR

RENCOR

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS.**

Apenas estaba comenzando a clarear el día Albert permanecía en la biblioteca, había tomado pero no se podía decir que estaba ebrio perdido, más bien intentaba analizar las circunstancias actuales y a cada momento comenzaba a creer que no había actuado bien con Candy, después de todo lo que ella decía era verdad, esos hombre no estaban aquí por ella, sino más bien estaban ahí por la imprudencia de Eliza, la forma más eficiente de alejarlos de su familia sería solucionar de una vez ese asunto.

Después comenzó a analizar cómo había reaccionado con Candy y comenzó a arrepentirse del trato a su esposa, se decía, Dios se había comportado como un verdadero estúpido sin razón alguna, pues no era ella quien merecía todo eso, su ira se enfocó a la persona equivocada y que ella lo perdonara, le costaría trabajo, pero haría lo necesario para lograrlo, después de todo la única aliada en todo esto que él tenía era ella misma.

Decidió subir a la habitación en la que Candy estaba, ella se había dormido llorando apenas hacía un rato, no entendía el comportamiento de Albert y no creía que tuviera disculpa alguna la forma en la que se dirigió a ella. Cuando el rubio se dirigía a pedir disculpas a su esposa, entre las cosas que había tirado pudo ver la fotografía de Candy y su pequeño la cual levanto y observo, de pronto parecía como iluminado, ellos eran el centro de su vida y todo lo que pudiera amenazarlo se las vería con él, apretó tan fuerte el portarretrato que los restos de cristal cortaron su mano, estaba descalzo y tuvo que saltar entre los resto producido por su enojo, colocó la foto en uno de los cajones de un mueble de la entrada, su mano aun sangraba y subió la escalera en grandes zancadas que le permitieron estar en su habitación en poco tiempo, al entrar pudo verla estaba en la cama, se acercó y la vio dormida, aún había restos de lágrimas en su bello rostro lo que lo hizo sentir fatal y secando sus lágrimas con su mano la deslizó por su mejilla en una caricia tierna, no soportaba la culpa de haberla hecho sentir mal. No quiso despertarla así que se dirigió a la ducha, su mano le dolía ligeramente pero no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía por todo lo que le había hecho a ella, a la única mujer que siempre quiso y que siempre querría.

El agua fría calmó un poco el infierno que ardía en su espíritu, se secó y cambio de ropa, decidió usar vaqueros y una camiseta con una camisa a cuadros sobre ella, estaba ahí viendo a su mujer, contemplándola agobiado, estaba pálida, se le notaba cansada y por lo menos con 5 kg menos a la última vez que la había visto, seguramente derivado de toda la presión a la que él la había sometido, su mano había punzado nuevamente, la había enredado en un mal vendaje que estaba manchado por sangre, sin quitar la mirada de su esposa, cuando de repente toda la quietud y calma de la habitación se había roto con la entrada a gran prisa de su hijo.

-Tony: Mamá, mamá, mamá despierta hoy iremos al hogar de Pony, hay que desayunar, trepando a la cama para mover a su madre, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de su papá en una silla cercana al balcón que miraba divertido y con gusto a su hijo.

-Albert: ¿A mí no me invitaras hijo?

-Tony: ¡Papá! y de un salto se bajó de la cama y brinco sobre el regazo de su padre, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Albert: ¡Tony te extrañe tanto Hijo! ¿Cómo estás? Me dijo tu mamá de tu accidente.

-Tony: Estoy bien, no fue nada, mi mamá me dijo que vendrías pronto, pero pensé que faltaban unos días, sin dejar los brazos de su papá.

-Albert: Shhhhh debemos bajar la voz, ¿por qué no vamos a tu habitación? mami está dormida ella está cansada y debe descansar más sí. Poniéndolo sobre su espalda salió gustoso y cerró la puerta.

-Candy: Abrió los ojos que sentía sumamente hinchados, por la falta de sueño y por las lágrimas que habían abundado, estaba despierta pero no quería hablar con Albert, no aun, solo se volteó e intento dormir sin pensar demasiado para no caer en el llanto y la ira que amenazaban con envolverla nuevamente.

-Albert: Fue directo con su hijo al cuarto de All y Ben quienes ya estaban listos para bajar a desayunar y correr a fuera para esperar el paseo al hogar de Pony. Hola niños dijo Albert.

Los niños corrieron a saludar al Tío Albert y mostrarle todos los juguetes y cosas con las que se divertían jugando en ese lugar, con tanto ruido que lograron que Mery saliera de su cuarto para ir a ver lo que sucedía.

-Mery: Tío Albert, dijo corriendo a saludarlo, todos estaban más que contentos y Albert decidió bajar con ellos a que desayunaran.

Los niños desayunaron muy rápido, ya que ansiaban llegara la hora de irse de día de campo y jugar con los niños del hogar, además de visitar a la Hermana María y la señorita Pony. Albert disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía de los niños y en especial de su hijo, lo extraño mucho y siempre lo tenía presente, sabía perfectamente que él estaba muy bien cuidado con su mamá, cuando ellos estaban juntos veía la forma en que Candy lo trataba y cuanto lo amaba, recordaba escasamente los cuidados de su madre pero recordó el sentimiento de amor y cuidado que vivió en esos momentos, fueron muy breves pero los atesoraba en su corazón, se alegraba que su hijo tuviera todo ese amor de sus padres.

En su habitación Candy no pudo volver a dormir de nuevo, así que decidió darse un baño, pensó que el agua fría sería la mejor opción ya que ayudaría a la inflamación de sus ojos, después del baño se vistió con un vestido ligero y dejó su pelo libre solo recogió dos mechones de cada lado para que mantuvieran sus rizos más o menos en control, llamaron a la puerta y fue Doroty quien entró al cuarto.

-Doroty: Candy, pensé que aun estabas dormida, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Candy: Nada Doroty, ¿ya avanzaron con el desayuno?

-Doroty: El señor Andry, me dijo temprano que me encargara porque tú estabas cansada. Pero yo creí que te iba a encontrar mucho más animada, pareces enferma.

-Candy: Reprimiendo el llanto y le dijo, está molesto por la presencia de los familiares del Señor Eliot y discutimos, eso es todo, yo estoy bien no te preocupes, le dijo en el tono más amable y normal que pudo, sin embargo aún necesitaba alejar sus pensamientos de las emociones para poder estar lo más calmada posible, sabía perfectamente que el día que pasarían en el hogar de Pony le ayudaría para poder pensar más claramente la situación y cómo iba a actuar, porque en las últimas horas había meditado la posibilidad desde irse y dejarlo hasta perdonarlo culpándose a sí misma por todo, para regresar al punto de partida en el que no sabía qué hacer.

No quería hablar con Albert, solo quería que el desayuno pasara lo más rápido posible, Annie no iría al hogar así que solo sería ella con los niños como estos querrían jugar todo el día tendría tiempo para deliberar, se dispuso a bajar encontrándose a los Eliot en la escalera, los saludo y bajaron Annie y Archy ya se encontraban en el comedor, Candy preguntó a Doroty si el señor ya había desayunado a lo que ella negó pidiéndole que le informara que ya estaban listos, Annie se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, por el semblante de Candy pero no quiso importunar. En el jardín estaban Albert y los niños jugando cuando Doroty se acercó para decirle que estaba todo dispuesto para el desayuno. Tony estaba sobre sus hombros y cuando lo estaba bajando se lastimó la mano, la venda se soltó y comenzó a sangrar nuevamente, lo que alarmó a los niños y a Tony en particular.

-Tony: ¡Papi tu mano está sangrando!

-Albert: Tranquilo hijo no es nada, solo que se rompió una marco y me corto no te preocupes.

-Tony: No papá ven vamos adentro a curarte, lo tomó por la otra mana sana y lo llevó a la casa a toda prisa. Entró gritando Mami, Mami, y llegó hasta al comedor donde se encontraba Candy a la expectativa del llamado de su hijo.

-Candy: ¿Qué ocurre hijo, te pasa algo? Le dijo enfocándose en su hijo sin voltear a ver a su esposo que estaba con él.

-Tony: Mami, papá está sangrando debes curarlo por favor mamá. Dijo en un tono apresurado y con los ojos suplicantes mirando a Candy.

-Albert: Visiblemente conmovido miró a su hijo y después a su esposa, que en ningún momento dejó de mirar a Tony, no es nada, buenos días a todos, solo fue un accidente dijo el rubio.

-Tony: Mira como sangra mami has algo por favor.

-Candy: Tranquilo, si tú me lo pides así lo haré, vamos a la biblioteca, Doroty, puedes llevarme el botiquín allá y dándole la mano a Tony quien se la estaba ofreciendo salieron los tres a la biblioteca.

Ya en la biblioteca Candy le dijo a Albert, déjame ver y retiro la venda, limpiando con ella un poco, Tony estaba muy atento y Candy lo tranquilizaba viéndolo y sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Candy: Todo estará bien, Cariño tu mamá es muy buena enfermera y esto no es grave, tu papá va a sobrevivir, cerrándole un ojo.

-Mery: Mery que había ido a ver lo que sucedía le dijo ¿Todo está bien tía? ¿Se cancelará la visita al hogar?

-Candy: Tranquilos no se cancela nada solo voy a curar la mano de tu tío desayunamos y nos iremos.

-Mery: Genial tía, vamos a jugar Tony, en lo que mi tía desayuna.

-Tony: ¿Papá va a estar bien mami? Le dijo expectante.

-Candy: Lo estará mi amor debes estar tranquilo.

-Tony: ¿Ya no te duele? Diciéndole con dolor en su voz.

-Albert: No hijo tranquilo, ve a jugar mami cuidara de mí ya sabes que ella hace magia, dijo abrazándolo.

Los niños estaban saliendo dirigiéndose al jardín cuando se toparon con Doroty, quien le entregó el botiquín a Candy y salió del lugar dejando al matrimonio solo.

-Albert: Candy, quiero hablar contigo, yo quiero disculparme por lo de anoche, mi comportamiento fue inaceptable y quiero que sepas que no se repetirá la forma en la que te hable y trate.

Candy abrió el botiquín mientras Albert hablaba y sacó un frasco con alcohol y una gasa y comenzó a limpiar la mano de su esposo, sin que al parecer sus palabras la alterarán.

-Albert: ¿Me estás escuchando? Auchhh, dijo cuándo el alcohol tocó su herida, Candy sacó algunos pedazos de vidrios que aún quedaban dentro de su mano.

Candy, debemos hablar y nuevamente te repito que me disculpo por la forma en que reaccione, cuando volvió a sentir el alcohol sobre su mano, después la vio tomar una gasa limpia y colocarle un vendaje de forma en que su herida quedó totalmente cubierta.

Ella en ningún momento lo había visto, ni pronunció palabra alguna.

Cariño, prefiero que me hables, que me grites pero no me ignores porque debemos hablar y solucionar esta situación entre nosotros. La vio sonreír brevemente, pero fue más bien como si hubiera dicho algo irónico, una vez concluido con el vendaje ella guardo las cosas del botiquín e iba saliendo de la biblioteca. Candy vuelve hablemos por favor le dijo tomándola del brazo a lo que ella inmediatamente movió su mano para zafarse y salir de la biblioteca.

Las cosas eran peores de lo que él había imaginado, Candy ni siquiera lo había visto, no escuchaba lo que le decía y en definitiva no quería ni dirigirle la palabra. Después de un momento de meditar cómo es qué haría para que ella lo escuchara, salió al comedor para el desayuno. Candy ya se encontraba ahí y ya todos habían comenzado.

-Albert: Me disculpo por la tardanza nuevamente continuamos desayunando. Pues todos se habían detenido esperando a que él se sentara y comenzará.

-Eliza: Todos nos preocupamos mucho por su mano, que desafortunado accidente, lo bueno de esto es que hay una enfermera que lo atienda verdad.

-Albert: Sintió la intención de Eliza de denotar que el oficio de enfermera de Candy era algo inferior. Así es Eliza, es una suerte que mi esposa sea alguien que se preocupe por los demás y sobre todo que sea una persona útil, no soportaría tener una esposa que solo se preocupará por cosas superficiales o banalidades sociales, es por ella que la labor social de los Andry es tan notoria mirando a Candy intensamente pero ella en ningún momento se dignó a mirarlo.

A todo esto Señor Eliot y Eliza debemos hablar después del desayuno. Esperaba que también estuviera presente su hermano pero al parecer no está, así que iniciaremos nosotros para saber cómo es que van a salir del problema en el que están metidos mirándolos con reprobación, Candy solo miraba a Annie o a Archy o en su defecto agachaba la mirada e incluso miro a los Eliot en una ocasión pero Albert se quedó esperando que ella se digiérala a él o siquiera lo mirara. El desayuno paso en una aparente calma aunque todos notaron la tensión en el ambiente y no solo por los Eliot sino también porque Albert y Candy no se comportaban así, ellos siempre estaban hablando, riendo e intercambiando opiniones sobre todo, el tema de conversación se centró entre Albert y Archy que hablaban del negocio familiar. Al concluir Candy dijo que se retiraba por que llevaría a los niños a visitar al hogar de Pony, lo que escandalizó a Eliza pero dada su situación prefirió ahorrarse sus comentarios porque Albert siempre salía en defensa de su esposa y no deseaba que él se enfadara más con ellos.

Los niños, Alis y Piter el esposo de Doroty quien era chofer de la familia acompañarían a Candy, llevaban todo lo necesario para la visita, los niños se despidieron de todos en la entrada de la casa y salieron disparados al coche ansiosos.

-Candy: No se despidió solo dijo, volvemos más tarde que tengan buen día.

Albert los vio alejarse sintiendo como Annie y Archy lo miraban de reojo sabiendo claramente que algo sucedía, los Eliot estaban adentro en la biblioteca esperándolo, pero estaba muy preocupado por la situación con su esposa, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un Buen día. Los tres voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y se dieron cuenta que era Matt Eliot.

Matt: Disculpen, buen día ¿Cómo se encuentran? Mirando hacia donde iban los niños y Candy.

Annie: Mirando la forma en que Albert lo vio codeo a Archy para que saludara.

Archy: Buen día Matt, ¿cómo estás? ¿En dónde está Terry? Viéndolo llegar solo.

Matt: Estoy bien, mi primo y yo decidimos anoche quedarnos a beber algo y él salió hoy hacia Chicago, un amigo suyo actor lo invito a pasar unos días con el ahí.

Annie: Estaba impactada por la información que recibió, necesitaba hablar con Candy para saber qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, se disculpó y se fue con el Bebé dejando a los hombres solos.

Matt: ¿Despedían a alguien? Mirando el camino.

Archy: Candy y los niños salieron de paseo.

Matt: A sí ¿A dónde fueron?, dijo en un tono curioso.

Archy: Al hogar de Pony, es una casa hogar para niños, y fue interrumpido por Matt.

-Matt: Sí sé que es el hogar de Pony, es una lástima me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

Archy: Pudo ver como la postura de Albert que se encontraba a unos pasos suyos cambio y su mirada fulminaba a Matt, habrá tiempo después dijo, disculpa el señor William Albert Andry él es.

Matt: Disculpa que te interrumpa Archy le dijo amablemente ayer apenas nos saludamos señor Andry soy Matthew Darcy Eliot de York y extendió su mano al rubio que tenía enfrente.

-Albert: Lo miró de forma inquietante y contestó el saludo a regaña dientes. Me alegra que pueda estar aquí, Pasemos a la biblioteca para poder discutir con su hermano y con mi sobrina el asunto de su fuga, indicándole que pasará.

Pasaron a la biblioteca junto con Archy y los Eliot, Albert se sentó en su escritorio y los demás a su alrededor y comenzó a hablar.

-Albert: Eliza, tu comportamiento fue realmente imprudente y desfavorable para la familia, no estoy hablando de tus decisiones personales, los motivos que te llevaron a eso es tu problema, sin embargo lo que toda esta situación acarreará a la familia y sus negocios es distinto. Hoy tus padres no pueden estar aquí porque tu padre está muy enfermo y tu madre debió cuidarlo, respecto a tu hermano su comportamiento es inaceptable en definitiva en cuanto a él deberá asumir consecuencias.

\- Edward: Señor Andry quiero que sepa que sepas que lamento profundamente los problemas que ocasionamos, pero repito que yo soy el único causante.

-Albert: Disculpa que te interrumpa pero todo eso ya me lo dijo mi esposa yo lo único que quiero saber es ¿qué postura tiene tu familia respecto a los negocios?, ya que el matrimonio de ustedes se llevó a cabo.

-Matt: Respecto a este asunto, permítame intervenir señor Andry, quizás usted no este enterado pero yo trabajo con mi padre en los negocios familiares y en principio de cuentas la intención de la familia Elioth es concluir todas las relaciones económicas que existen entre las familias de inmediato. Yo precisamente he intentado convencerlo para que recapacite sobre su postura pero aún no hay algún cambio que yo pudiera informarle, personalmente no me gustaría perjudicar a su familia.

-Albert: Lo miraba con muchas reservas, pensaba ahora resulta que nos quiere ayudar, que es el más bondadoso de los seres y que solo por la familia es que lo hace, tenía muchas cosas que decirle pero solo se limitó a pronunciar: entiendo tampoco es mi intención que existan ya tales lazos dadas estas circunstancias.

-Archy: Ocasionando que los ojos de Archy casi se desorbitaran y que se levantara de inmediato diciendo, caballeros tranquilicemonos por favor a nadie le conviene que nuestras relaciones se rompan tenemos que hallar una mejor solución.

-Matt: Sé que eso sería mucho mejor pero mi padre está sumamente molesto pero yo espero que cuando él llegue recapacite y lleguemos a un acuerdo favorable para las dos familias.

-Albert: Entonces no hay mucho que hablar, tú no tienes el poder para solucionar nada, debemos esperar a tu papá.

-Edward: Yo hablare con mi padre para que nadie se vea afectado por nuestros actos.

Eliza viendo que los ánimos estaban más que exaltados fingió sentirse mal hasta el punto de desmayarse, Albert y Archy no se movieron de su lugar pues de sobra sabían las artimañas de las que ella se valía para eludir sus responsabilidades y que muy probablemente todo era un invento para salirse con la suya, fueron Matt y Edward quienes la auxiliaron y después de ayudarla a recobrar el sentido Edward la llevó a su habitación.

-Matt: Espero que ella esté bien y lamento que mi presencia le parezca tan estéril señor Andry, pero yo soy a quien le encomendaron el tratar este asunto con usted y si los dos estamos de acuerdo en que debiéramos evitar esto por el bien no de nosotros sino de muchas personas que muy probablemente queden sin empleo después de esta ruptura. Matt lo dijo con un dejo de molestia ante las duras palabras que Albert emitió en su contra, dándose por enterado que el jefe de los Andry lo detestaba, sin entender a ciencia cierta el motivo.

-Archy: No malinterpretes a mi tío, Matt, quizá la forma en la que te dijo hace un rato lo que pensaba no fue la correcta pero sé que lo que entendiste no fue lo que el quiso decir verdad, lo dijo mirando a Albert.

-Albert: A mí también me preocupa el despido de personas, esta situación para nada es lo que desearíamos, pero debo decir que no solo Eliza se equivocó sino que también su hermano tuvo mucho que ver y no veo que se esté responsabilizado de sus actos, a no ser de repetir que es el responsable de todo, de cualquier modo esperemos a que su familia entre en razón y que podamos tener un diálogo racional. Sin disculparse de lo dicho al heredero de los Eliot.

-Matt: Bien por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo y le prometo que mi presencia en su casa será lo más breve posible, en cuanto mi padre me dé indicaciones me iré agradeciendo claro su hospitalidad. Ahora y en vista de lo infructuoso de esta plática me retiraré a mi habitación con permiso y se retiró.

\- Archy: Ahora si te pasaste Albert, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿perdiste la razón? Se supone que debíamos hablar cordialmente y prácticamente lo llamaste inútil títere sin poder, eso no estuvo bien dado que lo que dijo es verdad, si perdemos la relación con esta familia muchas otras personas se verán afectadas.

-Albert: Los sé y es por eso que él sigue aquí, sino lo hubiera echado desde que llegué, no lo soporto con sus aires de bondad y de amabilidad cuando se perfectamente que sus intenciones son otras.

-Archy: Albert por lo poco que lo conozco parece ser una buena persona y él no te ha hecho nada, los celos que sientes por él están nublando tu juicio.

-Albert: También tú, sabiendo lo que él significa para Candy lo defiendes, él no está aquí por que quiera salvar el empleo de personas, ayudar a su hermano o familia, está aquí por ella y no pienso permitir que este cerca de mi Candy. Ahora me gustaría estar a solas.

-Archy: Está bien solo te pido que pienses no solo como un hombre sino como el jefe de la familia que tiene el destino de muchas personas en sus manos y disculpa que me entrometa sé que es algo privado pero Candy no ha hecho nada para propiciar todo esto ella no tiene culpa de nada por lo que esto no tendría por qué afectarla de ningún modo.

-Albert: Tienes razón, esto no es asunto tuyo estoy consciente de quién soy y cuáles son mis responsabilidades y de lo que pasa en mi matrimonio.

Archy lo miró desconcertado pero decidió no agregar nada más y salió del lugar para reunirse con Annie y con su hijo quien le platico de todo lo sucedido y ella le comento lo que pensaba del asunto.

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Pony, los niños estuvieron felices desde que iban en camino, todo era risas, cantos y contemplar el lugar, estaban extasiados con todo lo que veían, los niños del hogar salieron a encontrarlos ellos se bajaron y comenzaron a jugar de inmediato, saludaban a Candy pero esta se bajó del auto hasta llegar al hogar, pues tenía intención de saludar primero a sus madres.

Candy llego saludo y comenzaron los preparativos para la comida Alis ella y la hermana Mari ayudadas de Sofi y Cameron dos niñas del hogar que al ser las mayores ayudaban a cuidar de los demás, llevaron todo lo necesario para hacer asado, Candy recordó cuando los Britter les habían hecho lo mismo, la plática fue sobre lo que sucedía en el hogar y las labores de caridad de los Andry, todo estaba listo así que la hermana María le pidió ayuda a Candy para poder reparar un desperfecto en la pequeña capilla del lugar una vez ahí candy se dio cuenta que el problema no era la gran cosa y terminaron muy pronto pero fue la Hermana quien comentó.

-Hermana María: Candy ¿Cuál es el problema? Te ves muy agobiada ¿Qué pasa?

-Candy: En primer momento la impresionó la pregunta. ¿Cómo, a qué se refiere Hermana?

\- Hermana María: Te conozco Candy y sé que esa carita y esos ojos solo son producto de problemas con tu esposo, tú jamás te ves así por ningún problema solo te vi así cuando volviste de Europa y fue por los problemas con el señor William, así que dime que ocurre ahora.

-Candy: Apenas escucho lo que ella le dijo se arrojó a sus brazos y le contó todo el problema desahogándose y llorando todo lo que quería desde la mañana, su madre la consoló dejándola hablar para después aconsejarla.

-Hermana María: Candy, esto es un problema definitivamente, pero ustedes han pasado por tanto que sé que lo superaran, tu eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y sé que sabrás luchar por tu familia no debes preocuparte debes ocuparte de todo esto.

-Candy: No sé cómo lo voy a hacer, estoy tan furiosa con él, no quiero hablarle porque sé que si hablamos diré cosas de las que me arrepentiré y no sé qué hacer, creí que lo mejor sería irme algunas semanas lejos para poder pensar fríamente las cosas pero todo esto de Eliza es muy complicado, todo mundo comenzaría a hablar y a especular, a mí no me importa pero no quiero lastimar a nadie sobre todo a Tony.

\- Hermana María: Candy tú tienes muchas razones para estar ofendida eso no te quepa duda solo que recuerdas que te dije cuando te ibas a casar que una esposa debe aprender a elegir sus batallas, pues tú debes hacerlo es tu decisión y yo te apoyare en lo que decidas pero debes pensarlo bien además sé que tienes noticias para el que no le has dado verdad.

-Candy: No he podido hablar con él ni siquiera le he platicado de los avances o proyectos nada él parece estar enfocado solo en sus estúpidos celos.

Se quedaron un rato más abrazadas en el lugar hasta que un grito las alerto para que se reunieran a comer, Candy lavó su cara y comieron, intento lucir lo más normal posible, después de la comida los niños comenzaron a jugar y Candy con ellos así pasaron la tarde ya casi era hora de regresar a la casa y Candy decidió pasar el último rato en la colina de Pony abrazo el padre árbol y se sentó a su lado para ver como el sol caía en la colina, todo eso la calmaba su mente se despejaba y comenzaba a sentir paz en su alma hasta que la llamaron por que ya todo estaba listo, se despidieron y salieron a su casa los niños estaban exhaustos y comenzaron a dormirse, los gemelos y Tony pero Mery aún estaba despierta, decía lo maravillosos que había sido el día y ella se sentía feliz de que ellos estuvieran contentos.

Al llegar a la Casa ya de noche Archy se acercó para ayudar a bajar a los niños Mery si logro despertar pues fue la última en quedarse dormida pero los niños dormían plácidamente. Archy tomo a All y Piter tomo a Ben, Candy intentó alzar a Tony pero después escucho como Albert le decía.

-Albert: Déjame a mí por favor si cariño yo lo subo.

Candy se hizo a un lado y vio cómo lo tomaba antes de que se lo llevara le dio un beso y entraron a la casa él se fue a dejar al niño a su habitación y Candy a la suya. Matt observaba desde la ventana de su habitación la llegada de su amiga a la casa alegrándose de que almenos ella estuviera pues se dio cuenta que los demás no estaban a gusto con su presencia en ese lugar. Albert acostó a su hijo y lo arropo para después dirigirse a su habitación, sabía que debía hablar y suplicar el perdón de su esposa, había pensado todo el día en la mejor forma pero no sabía qué esperar de aquello. Al entrar a la habitación Candy estaba ya en bata en el balcón.

-Albert: Candy podemos hablar, sé que estás muy molesta pero creo que es lo mejor hablar, si seguimos evadiendo el tema solo será peor.

-Candy: Volteo a verlo había pasado todo el día sin verlo a los ojos y esta vez se sentía más fuerte para ello así que le dijo con los brazos cruzados y con un semblante por demás serio. Bien ¿qué quieres decirme?

-Albert: Yo sé que me comporte como un patán, un verdadero idiota contigo y que todo lo que te dije y lo que hice fue espantoso y que de ninguna forma lo merecías, no es disculpa pero los celos me consumen solo de pensar a esos sujetos cerca de ti, te prometo que nada de esto volverá a pasar y quiero que sepas que esto no es desconfianza contigo sino con ellos, ¿me podrías perdonar? Tu eres mi vida entera, sin ti todo lo que hago no tiene sentido tú y mi hijo son lo más preciado para mí y te amo muchísimo no quiero que sigamos enojados, esto no es para nosotros, nosotros no somos así.

-Candy: Lo miró mientras hablaba y escuchó cada palabra inmóvil en la misma postura en la que había iniciado, estas arrepentido, quieres que te perdone y que ya no estemos enojados, y se supone que ahora deba decirte que sí y olvide todo lo que me dijiste ayer no, no entiendo cuando pasé de ser una zorra incitadora de hombres a ser toda tu vida, ayer me dejaste ver que tienes una idea muy distinta de lo que me acabas de decir y no creo que algunas horas logren tal cambio, más bien creo que decidiste cambiar idea aunque no creo que hayas dejado de pensar todas las cosas que escuche de ti ayer, además crees que todo lo que me dijiste y la forma en que lo hiciste se me olvidará porque tú lo pensaste mejor y ahora quieres que lo olvidemos todo, que fácil Albert lastimar a alguien intencionalmente y después solo decir lo siento, tan fácil como eso.

-Albert: Sus palabras resonaban en su interior y se clavaban como cuchillos, ella estaba muy lastimada por su actuar y tenía razón, pero él debía lograr su perdón. Candy por favor perdóname dijo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas por el sentimiento que tenía de haber hecho tanto daño, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella, haré todo lo que me pidas para poder conseguir tu perdón.

-Candy: Lo tomó de los brazos y le dijo párate no seas ridículo, esto no arreglara nada, lo mejor para todos es que tomemos un poco de distancia, para que cada uno recapacite.

-Albert: ¡No claro que no esa no es la solución! Debemos enfrentar esto juntos por favor amor dijo acercándose a ella, ella se movió de inmediato.

-Candy: No me toque, yo necesito tiempo para pensar bien todo lo sucedido y tu acabas de decir que harás lo que yo diga pues yo digo que duermas en otra habitación y después de que se solucione lo de Eliza Tony y yo iremos a Florida a supervisar la obra de la escuela en ese lugar por un mes, creo que será lo mejor.

-Albert: No Candy, yo dije que haría cualquier cosa pero eso no incluye dejarte, cualquier cosa menos eso y no iré a ninguna habitación acabo de llegar, te extraño te quiero cerca, no sabes cuánto deseé estar nuevamente juntos, no me pidas eso porque no lo haré, le dijo con temor en su voz.

-Candy: Muy bien pues entonces yo me iré a una recamara de huéspedes.

-Albert: La tomó por el brazo de forma delicada, no Candy por favor mira si eso es tan necesario para ti yo puedo dormir en el sofá de la habitación de Tony, le dijo con pesar pero no te vayas por favor.

La habitación de Bebé de Tony era una pieza contigua a la habitación principal, a la cual solo podía acceder por ese cuarto y en el aún estaba la cuna de Tony y un sillón en grande en el cual Candy descansaba cuando él Bebe estaba ahí, aunque no la uso mucho pues él estuvo más tiempo en la cama con ellos que ahí, pero era un lugar cómodo y además nadie se daría cuenta de que ellos no dormían juntos y dejarían de meter sus narices en sus problemas pensaba él.

-Candy: Quitando la mano de su esposo dijo, está bien si eso te parece mejor idea está bien, ya me voy a dormir.

-Albert: No me parece bien pero haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ti lo sabes bien, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así, lo del viaje a Florida no lo creo oportuno, en todo caso lo hablaremos después si te parece.

-Candy: Si me parece porque se hará, pero hoy estoy muy cansada, ella se acercó a el closet y saco dos frazadas que le dio y tomó una almohada también.

-Albert: Dulces sueños princesa, sueña conmigo. Te amo mucho.

-Candy: Ni siquiera lo miro siguió hasta su cama y quitándose la bata se metió dentro a descansar.

Albert abrió la puerta, el lugar estaba limpio claro está y acomodando todo recordó cuando su hijo era un bebé, los buenos momentos que habían pasado ahí y después comenzó a pensar en lo que Candy le había dicho, tiempo alejados, no eso solo los separaría más, los alejaría y si ella decidía dejarlo para siempre, no esa idea le taladraba el pecho y no le permitía descansar, sabía que estas eran las consecuencias de sus actos pero estaba determinado a obtener su perdón, ella no tendría ni un solo motivo más para alejarse él lo resolvería y le haría ver que a su lado era su lugar, juntos con su familia, con el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, con estos pensamientos comenzó a dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Mientras tanto en chicago, en un centro nocturno se encontraban Terry y su amigo Franc estaba tomando y divirtiéndose, platicando de lo que había sido de sus vidas, Franc aún era actor y le decía a Terry que debía volver, se acercaron algunas mujeres que coqueteaban abiertamente pero Terry no estaba de humor.

-Franc: Y ahora ¿eres célibe? Susana murió hace un año supéralo vamos a bailar con unas chicas.

-Terry: ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? a mí solo me ha interesado una mujer en la vida y ahora está casada con un idiota.

-Franc: Con un idiota multimillonario querrás decir.

-Terry: La conozco y a ella no la mueve el dinero, creo que el realmente supo envolverla hacer que lo necesitara que creyera que lo ama y teniendo todo a su favor fue fácil quedarse con ella.

-Franc: Sabes lo que es muy raro, que ellos casi no están mucho tiempo juntos, el tipo viaja mucho pero no aparecen mucho en reuniones sociales, ella ayuda en caridad pero casi siempre con la esposa del primo como si no quisieran que las personas supieran demasiado de ellos. Creo que al final ese tipo es como todos los ricos y debe tener algunas mujeres por ahí, si no ¿Por qué no estarían siempre juntos? Piénsalo si dices que ella es hermosa, maravillosa, la esposa perfecta, si fuera tu mujer ¿no querrías que estuviera siempre a tu lado?

-Terry: Si yo fuera su esposo no me separaría de ella jamás, creo que tienes razón es raro.

-Franc: Algo oculta, sabes yo tengo a un conocido que sabe de un investigador privado, es muy bueno ¿por qué no lo contratas? ese tipo es hombre y como hombre debe haber muchos secretitos que saldrán a la luz, con suerte y hasta termina dejándolo ¿Quién sabe?

-Terry: Creo que podría funcionar tu idea, dijo sonriendo y levantándose la copa para que juntos se dirigieron a unas mujeres que los invitaban a bailar en el club nocturno.

Continuara…..


	11. Chapter 11 ESTRATEGIA

ESTRATEGIA

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS.**

Durante toda la noche Albert estuvo pensando en los problemas que habría de resolver pues debía de encontrar la forma más eficiente de solucionarlas individualmente, el matrimonio de Eliza, el impacto de ese matrimonio en la economía familiar, Matthew, los Ligan que se habían convertido en un dolor de cabeza, en especial Neil pero lo que más le preocupaba era la forma en la que habría de actuar para poder resolver su situación matrimonial, todo lo que Candy le había dicho y la forma en que ella pensaba solucionarlo, lograr su perdón y sobre todo que ella no resolviera alejarse de él, eso era lo que por el momento en lo que se enfocaba su cerebro. Él y Candy nunca habían dormido separados siempre que estaban juntos más bien intentaban pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntos en ningún desacuerdo de ambos alguna otra vez se alejaron aún con diferencias ellos siempre dormían juntos, es más casi siempre resolvían sus problemas hablando y después en una muy buena noche de amor juntos, este era terreno desconocido para él.

Pensaba en cómo actuar y debía hacerlo pronto, pues si bien le alegraba que Terry no estuviera en la casa la cercanía de Matthew no le agradaba para nada, después se enfocó en su rival, era un tipo joven, rico, en buena posición, creía que su pinta era buena, había escuchado de su intachable reputación, realmente las personas creían que era un buen sujeto, lo que él le había dicho en la reunión reafirmaba los comentarios que había recibido de él, aunado a esto parecía tener un interés marcado por su esposa y sus cosas ya que sabía sobre el hogar de Pony, él era mucho más peligroso que Terry y sus recuerdos lo llevaron a 7 años atrás.

Albert y Candy estaban comprometidos, faltaba solo un mes para la boda, el camino no había sido fácil, en primer momento tuvo que hacerle saber sus intenciones a Candy, poco a poco su forma de tratarla y de acercarse a ella era diferentes además de tal forma que los abrazos, las caricias y la forma en la que le hablaba habían cambiado pero debió de ser un cambio paulatino, lo que menos deseaba era que Candy se asustara y todo lo que él había avanzado se desvaneciera, pero con la paciencia de un santo lo logró, Candy comenzó a sentir su ausencia y necesitaba estar cerca de él para sentirse plena, su amigo comenzó a convertirse en el hombre que ella quería, amaba, deseaba y así poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, en los viajes que realizaba por trabajo su mayor anhelo era que volviera a chicago en donde ella seguía viviendo, decidió seguir con su antiguo departamento, odiaba ver la prensa y leer rumores sobre que Albert pudiera estar interesado en mujeres de alta cuna, las esposas perfectas se decía ella, todas unas damas, eso la hacía sufrir demasiado, pero después el volvía siempre a ella, llegaba a casa, comían, sonreían, paseaban, pasaban horas hablando de sus vidas incluso muchas veces se dormían abrazados charlando, pero Candy no recibía indicios de alguna pretensión de algo más que una amistad, después de un viaje cuando al fin Albert regreso al hogar y después de meditarlo demasiado (quizás un poco impulsado por los consejos de George) le declaro sus sentimientos a ella quien lo aceptó alegremente volviéndolo el hombre más feliz del mundo, él había tenido que pelear con varios miembros de la familia para imponer su decisión pues estaba seguro de que ella sería la señora Andry y nadie en este mundo se lo podría evitar, ni todos los prejuicios con los que la mayoría de los miembros más longevos de la familia para con su novia ni la molestia de la mayoría de los miembros más cercanos de la misma, solo George y Archy eran sus aliados, pero la mayor opositora era Elroy Andry, detestaba a Candy y a pesar de saber todo lo que ella había hecho por el jefe de la familia cuando todos lo habían tratado como un vagabundo sin memoria cuando desconocían sus identidad. Pero todo eso no parecía bastar para ella, quería una de esas mujeres de alcurnia criadas únicamente para ser el trofeo de sus maridos y una fábrica de hijos de buen apellido, él no deseaba nada de eso, lo único que deseaba era que Candy fuera su esposa y estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Si él había logrado que ella decidiera compartir su vida con él, lograría que ella lo perdonara aunque había un recuerdo que lo aterraba y llenaba de un profundo dolor, la única vez que Candy decidió distanciarse de él y el recuerdo lo abrumó.

Estaba en Dallas saliendo de una reunión de trabajo se fue directamente al hotel, estaba a punto de dormir cuando George tocaba a la puerta, debía ser algo de verdad muy grave que no pudiera esperar, su semblante era aún más reservado que de costumbre y le entregó un telegrama, era de su Tía quien le avisaba.

"Señor William, debo comunicarle que su prometida, la señorita Candice me ha informado el día jueves de su intención de terminar el compromiso y de irse de la ciudad no se mas pormenores solo le aviso debido a que creo es una información por demás delicada y que le atañe a usted, quedo a expectativa de sus indicaciones sobre el asunto".

Elroy Andry.

Albert, no tenía ni idea de cómo qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que su tía decía no tenía sentido, la última vez que estuvo en Lakewood ellos estaban bien, ella estaba ayudando a organizar la boda, estaban deseosos porque el gran día llegará, nunca había visto nada diferente.

Reaccionando, recordó que era ya el día jueves hacía ya ocho días que todo esto había pasado y apenas era informado

George salimos para Lakewood, necesito que investigues en donde está, y qué fue exactamente lo que ha sucedido, necesito hablar con ella y que me explique todo esto de una vez, vamos salimos ahora mismo, en cuanto salieron el nudo en su garganta no le permitía respirar se sentó en la cama y después comenzó a llorar, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Candy lo había abandonado? Necesitaba respuestas, mientras que el dolor en su pecho se hacía más y más grande.

El viaje se le hizo el más largo del mundo, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, llegaron a chicago y los investigadores entregaron los informes que Albert había pedido, Albert rápidamente abrió el sobre, y lo dejó caer, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto y su llanto había comenzado a desbordarse.

-George: No quiso ser imprudente y pidió a todos que los dejaran solos, levantó el sobre con los documentos y los leyó.

-Albert: Candy se fue George, se largó y me dejo. Esto lo dijo con un dolor tremendo en su voz. Está en New York, no sé por qué lo hizo, ¿qué fue lo que yo hice dime?

-George: Nada señor, tranquilícese todo debe tener una explicación.

-Albert: Debemos ir a donde está ahora mismo, tomaron el primer tren y llegaron directo a un hotel, en donde ya había algunas personas que estaban encargadas de la búsqueda de la prometida del señor Andry.

Llegaron a medio día y justo al cuarto para las 10:00 pm uno de los hombres llegó y le dio una información a George quien había pasado todo el día con él.

-George: Señor será mejor que se siente, pues estaba de pie en la puerta, al escuchar esto él sabía que todo estaba mal.

-Albert: ¿Qué pasó? Dijo con un hilo de voz, y con un semblante por demás angustiado.

-George: Señor ella se ha embarcado en la misión de salud que va a Europa para servir en el frente el día de ayer.

-Albert: ¿Se fue a la guerra? No ella no haría eso, ¿por qué se pondría en ese riesgo? ¿Tanto quería separarse de mí que prefirió irse a la guerra antes que casarse conmigo?

-George: Cálmate muchacho, por favor le dijo sosteniéndolo pues él no podía sostenerse debido a la conmoción y al dolor que sentía.

Después de una noche horrible, la primera vez que su mujer le había pedido que durmiera en otro lugar, había revivido momentos terribles de su vida que había dejado atrás, pero que ahora lo acechaban queriendo arrastrarlo a ese infierno una vez más, pero ahora ya hombre más maduro, debía poder reaccionar mejor, había llegado a una estrategia provisional, en lo que se terminaban de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa en todo este embrollo y eso era.

-No habría distancia entre él y su esposa, pues eso solo lograba herirlos más así había sido en el pasado y no sería diferente en esta ocasión.

-No la presionaría a estar con él solo le daría un pequeño empujoncito para que ella estuviera cerca. Sabía que tenía un aliado para este efecto.

-Mejoraría su actitud, intentaría controlar sus celos y sus impulsos.

-Y algo importante cambiaría su actitud con respecto a Matthew, debía tenerlo cerca pues no sabía cómo actuaría, a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca, se repitió.

Se levantó del sillón que si bien no era una cama tampoco era incómodo aunque no pudo dormir demasiado, se dirigió a su habitación por ropa para tomar una ducha, apenas había amanecido, pero la luz que entraba por el balcón ya irradiaba la habitación. Y ahí estaba en la cama, Candy dormida de lado, su pelo desparpajado sobre la almohada su rostro hermoso enmarcado por esas pecas que él amaba, tomó un mechón para despejar su cara, la amaba con adoración moría por besarla y poder recorrer su cuerpo pero sabía que ella estaba más que reacia a esa posibilidad por lo que solo se dedicó a contemplarla acariciando su mejilla para después depositar un beso sobre su sien y decirle al oído, te amo eres mi vida y no pararé hasta que me perdones mi cielo, después se levantó y se dirigió a la ducha. Candy abrió los ojos, ella se había despertado algunos instantes antes que su esposo pensaba en levantarse cuando escuchó que venía, no quería tener un incómodo encuentro con él, así que decidió permanecer inmóvil, sin embargo su cercanía y presencia la afectaban, tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y besarlo, pero sabía perfectamente que sus problemas no se solucionarían así, que todo era mucho más complejo, entró al cambiador a sacar su ropa y pudo ver en la ducha a Albert, estaba realmente bello, Dios ese hombre la volvía loca hubiera querido unirse a él en el baño pero decidió hacer uso de sus fuerzas y recordar porque estaban en esta situación bajó a la cocina, sorprendiendo a Doroty, quien ya estaba alistando el desayuno de los niños y pensaba irla a despertar.

-Doroty: Señora Andry, en este momento iba a subir a despertarla y ayudarla, dijo apenada.

-Candy: No te preocupes, hoy madrugue dijo riendo, estaba más calmada que ayer, solo quería que todo este idilio de Eliza terminara y comenzar a reconstruir su vida aunque no tuviera idea de que pasaría. Hoy yo acompañare a los niños en el desayuno, iré a despertarlos para que bajen.

Candy fue por los niños quienes ya estaban despiertos y se alistaron para poder desayunar, le pedían que organizarán una nueva excursión al hogar de Pony, ella los tranquilizo pues seguramente muy pronto llegarían todos los involucrados en el conflicto Eliot y tendrían que verse muchos detalles, hospedajes además llegaría también la Tía Elroy, Candy no le temía pero la verdad su presencia la inquietaba, ellas no habían convivido desde que se convirtió en esposa del jefe de la familia, su mudanza a Escocia fue inmediata, y con los niños todo aquello sería realmente complicado, les pidió que bajaran a desayunar y los niños la siguieron. Desayunaron y después pasaron a los establos donde les darían unas clases de vaqueros, los niños y Mery tenían atuendos de vaqueros que los entusiasmaban, no iban a montar solo a lazar y todo lo que sabe un vaquero, estaban eufóricos, ella solo los vio realmente animada por su entusiasmo. Ella estaba con Doroty cuando comenzaron a bajar los Eliot y Matt además de los Cornwells quienes tomaron sus lugares, solo faltaba Albert quien llegó después.

-Albert: Candy cariño muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de encargarte del desayuno para nosotros, lo cual noto pareció desconcertarla un poco.

-Candy: No es ninguna molestia. Y miró a Albert como diciendo señor habíamos hablado de distancia y ahora ¿esto?

Todos comenzaron a hablar de cosas superficiales, ningún tema demasiado rebuscado hasta que Albert dijo.

-Señor Eliot su padre llegara el Martes a New york y después se reunirá con nosotros aquí he sido informado esta mañana, le dijo en un tono muy cordial y amistoso, que distaba mucho del día de ayer.

-Matt: Me alegra que por fin venga para resolver todo esto señor.

La conversación siguió y Candy pudo notar que Matt no hablaba demasiado, es más parecía un tanto incomodo, sin embargo decidió no intervenir por ahora ya que el humor de su esposo había mejorado y con él sus modales así que no quería que esa aparente calma se rompiera.

-Matt: Iré al pueblo tengo algunas cosas que necesito realizar y Edward me acompañara.

En ese momento Candy recordó no haber visto a Terry y se preguntó en dónde estaba pero no quiso preguntar, se lo preguntaría a Doroty cuando estuvieran solas, pero le seguía preocupando mucho la cara que tenía Matt.

Ellos se despidieron y ella le dirigió una sonrisa cordial, lo que hizo que el mayor de los Eliot, correspondiera con una gran sonrisa que incluso iluminó sus bellos ojos. Y se marcharon. Albert preguntó por los niños y Candy le dijo en donde estaban él y Archy salieron a acompañarlos mientras Annie se quedó con Candy.

-Annie: ¿Que pasa Candy?

-Candy: No entiendo tu pregunta Annie ¿Qué debería pasar? No quería comentarle nada ya era muy incómoda la situación como para además tener que decirle a ella también todo eso solo la haría volver a llorar a mares y todo lo que apenas estaba superando, así que por el momento decidió no decirle nada más de que Albert estaba incomodo por Matt y por Terry. ¿Por cierto sabes en dónde está Terry?

-Annie: No te lo dijo Albert, se fue a chicago con un amigo y no dijo si regresaría o se iría definitivamente.

-Candy: Bueno pues por una parte es mejor así, menos problemas, le dijo sonriéndole pero sabiendo que ella se daba cuenta que algo pasaba.

Así transcurrieron los días, Candy evitaba a toda costa estar a solas con Albert y él a toda costa en los momentos en los que estaban todos reunidos aprovechaba para hacer toda clase de arrumacos propias de un esposo aunque por las noches siguiera durmiendo en el sillón del otro cuarto.

Era como la 1 de la mañana cuando Candy sintió un movimiento y le dijo fuera de aquí ya te he dicho que no vas a dormir conmigo. Y escucho un:

-Tony: No puedo dormir con ustedes Mami, es que habrá tormenta no me gustan los rayos por favor déjenme dormir aquí.

-Candy; Amor sabes que debes dormir en tu habitación ya no eres un bebé, pero por hoy si puedes dormir aquí ven con mamá y lo arropo.

\- Tony: Mami, en donde esta papi.

-Candy: Debe estar en la biblioteca trabajando amor duérmete.

-Tony: No mami él fue a mi cuarto y me dijo que ya se iba a dormir que tuviera dulces sueños, ¿y si le paso algo malo mami?

-Candy: Estaba en un problema ahora cómo justificaría a su hijo que su papá no dormía con ella, lo peor el niño se lo diría a los otros niños y ellos a todos, debía solucionarlo. Porque por más que le dio explicaciones ninguna convencía a su hijo que era muy inteligente.

-Candy: ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Papá está en el pasillo en la ventana ya sabes que le gusta ver el cielo y a veces lo ve desde ahí, anda ve, el niño lo hizo un poco temeroso y ella fue a la otra habitación, Albert ya estaba dormido. Albert, Albert, lo movió para que este despertara.

-Albert: Que pasa mi amor.

-Candy: Ya te pedí que no me llames así, Tony quiere dormir aquí pero te está buscando porque tú le dijiste que ya te ibas a dormir.

-Albert: Y quieres que duerma aquí conmigo? Pregunto un poco divertido.

-Candy: No te hagas el chistoso ve por él para que venga a dormir, mañana se sentirá mal porque ya es muy tarde y se escuchó resonar un trueno y el grito de Tony.

-Albert: Salió de inmediato del sillón seguido por Candy y Salieron al pasillo donde él se encontraba le dijo tranquilo hijo, ven no pasa nada solo es un trueno, ven vamos a dormir alzándolo.

Entraron a la recámara y el niño de inmediato se subió y se ubicó a la mitad cubriéndose los oídos pues los truenos lo asustaban mucho, Candy vio a Albert con una sonrisa triunfal y le dijo ya duérmete.

Cada uno se ubicó en su lugar y Tony se repegó a su madre, después de un rato comenzó a quedarse dormido, y puso una mano en la mejilla de su madre. Albert se sentía feliz de estar en su cama con su hijo y su esposa, podía respirar su olor y cada vez se acerca más a ellos hasta que les pasó una mano por encima que abrazaba a su hijo y a Candy que ya estaban dormidos, era el primer día de muchos que realmente se dormía feliz en su casa.

Era ya de mañana y Doroty toco la puerta, pero no la atendieron por lo que decidió no intentarlo más, aunque el Albert si se había despertado pero Tony y Candy seguían dormidos, por lo que decidió no despertarlos y permanecer ahí con ellos cerca, esa era la esencia de su relación siempre unidos los tres, después de un rato Tony fue quien comenzó a despertar, dio los buenos días y dijo que se iría a cambiar porque tenía hambre y él permaneció con Candy en la cama está abrazándola y realmente se sentía feliz de estar así y lo disfrutaría hasta que durará, estaban así cuando Candy despertó, se sintió rodeada por Albert y su aroma la envolvió completamente, esto era algo a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada y que amaba, hasta que su cerebro despertó totalmente y recordó todo lo ocurrido volteo y vio a Albert con los ojos cerrados pero no vio a Tony, por lo que se zafó de su esposo, buscó en el baño y nada, cuando volvió la vista Albert ya estaba despierto,

-Candy: ¿En dónde está Tony?

-Albert: Buenos días Amor de mi vida, yo amanecí bien, nuestro hijo ya se fue a cambiar porque tiene hambre y bajó a desayunar.

-Candy: Se giró para ir a darse un baño.

-Albert: Eligió su atuendo, informal pues no veía la necesidad de tanta formalidad en casa, aunque pudo ver a su esposa en el baño, su bello cuerpo, despertó el deseo en él.

Candy se dio cuenta y envolviendose en una toalla salió del baño para que él pudiera entrar, al pasar junto a él la tomó por la cintura y la abrazo por la espalda,

-Albert: Te deseo demasiado susurro en su oído, deleitándose con su cercanía.

-Candy: Lo noto le dijo pues sintió perfectamente haber despertado el deseo en él, pero se separó y le dijo deberías darte un baño con agua fría. Y se fue a cambiar, estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando Albert salió ya totalmente listo.

-Albert: Te ves preciosa, ¿estas lista?

-Candy: Lo estoy y bajaron juntos al comedor, ya todos estaban listos y ellos estaban demorados así que dieron un saludo algo apenado y una disculpa por la tardanza.

Annie ya estaba más tranquila pues notaba que todo comenzaba a fluir mucho más normal en la casa Candy estaba bastante apurada por tener todos los arreglos lisos para poder atender a los próximos visitantes.

-Annie: Candy, mis padres quieren que los niños pasen el fin de semana con ellos, eso nos ayudaría a alistar todo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Candy: Annie, no es necesario de verdad podemos hacerlo con ellos aquí.

-Annie: Tranquila Candy ya está decidido, será bueno para ellos, además de que Tony también está invitado claro.

-Candy: Bien si tú crees que es lo indicado está bien y respecto a Tony, tendría que hablarlo con él pero no creo que tenga problema.

Candy podía notar como Albert había dejado de atacar y tratar mal a Matt, lo cual le daba un gran gusto pues el en nada era responsable de nada malo y la partida de Terry aligero el ambiente incluso Albert incluía a Matt en sus conversaciones, porque ella estaba tan atareada que apenas habían cruzado palabra en todos estos días.

-Doroty: Señor, el señor George está aquí.

-Albert: Hazlo pasar Doroty.

-Doroty: Me pidió que le dijera que lo espera en la Biblioteca.

-Albert: Está bien deben disculparme acarició la mano de Candy cosa que ya se le había hecho costumbre.

El desayuno continúo entre pláticas ligeras y las indirectas desalentadoras de Eliza para los preparativos de Candy, donde siempre externaba la antipatía de la tía a ella aprovechándose sin duda de la ausencia de Albert a quien evitaba molestar.

-Tony: Mamá, Mamá Mery, All y Ben irán con sus abuelos y dicen que también puedo ir con ellos pero yo quiero estar con ustedes porque el fin de semana será nuestro campamento y dijiste que cuando papá viniera lo haríamos.

-Candy: Cariño no creo que este fin de semana se pueda tu papá y yo estamos ocupados organizando una visita y tenemos mucho trabajo, será mejor que vayas con tus primos.

-Tony: Ya con lágrimas en los ojos, no mami yo quiero estar con ustedes y que hagamos el campamento, le diré a papá y salió corriendo. Y Candy tras de él.

Albert estaba saliendo de la biblioteca y su semblante se veía totalmente distinto al de esta mañana se notaba perturbado por algo cuando su hijo lo encontró.

-Tony: Papá, ¿iremos al campamento verdad? tú me lo prometiste, es este fin de semana.

-Albert: No es posible Tony tendremos que posponerlo.

-Tony: Pero tú lo prometiste, mamá dijo que cuando volvieras lo haríamos, ¿por qué mienten?

-Candy: Se acercó y quiso contener al niño que estaba muy molesto, hijo tranquilo te prometo que lo haremos pero será después sí.

-Tony: No siempre hemos ido en esta fecha y ustedes me lo prometieron llevo mucho esperándolo vamos por favor, dijo llorando y casi gritando.

Todos en el comedor habían salido para ver lo que ocurría.

-Albert: Tony, entiende de una vez no siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere, aveces hay prioridades, así que deja de hacer tu berrinche por esta tontería y ve con tus primos el fin de semana a la casa de sus abuelo y deja de gritar de esa forma, compórtate ¿quieres?, lo dijo apartando al niño y en un todo por demás duro y desconsiderado, sin atender a su llanto. El niño lo miró con un rostro de sorpresa pues nunca le había hablado así y después miró a Candy que quiso abrazarlo pero se fue corriendo y subió la escalera, todo se había quedado en silencio, Albert pasó una mano por su cabello e iba a ir afuera cuando escucho:

-Candy: William, ¿me puedes permitir un momento quiero hablar contigo? entró a la biblioteca.

-Albert: Candy, lo siento no debía hablarle así al niño.

-Candy: Llorando de rabia verdaderamente le dijo mira William, sé que eres el jefe de esta familia, pero a mí me importa muy poco lo que seas para otros, lo que definitivamente me importa es lo que eres para mi hijo, y lo que acaba de hacer fue una bajeza, el solo te extraña y quiere estar contigo porque estás muy poco tiempo con él, tal vez para ti no tenga importancia pero él es un niño y te quiere profundamente ha estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo, entiendo que no se pueda hacer, pero la forma en que le hablaste y las cosas que le dijiste fueron realmente una horribles, deberías valorar a la única persona que actualmente te ama incondicionalmente y ese es Tony.

-Albert: ¿Por qué me llamas William?, tú jamás me habías llamado así.

-Candy: Jamás había visto a esta persona en la que te convertiste, el jefe de la familia, un hombre frío con prioridades muy diferentes a las del hombre con el que me case, o eso creo.

Albert: ¿Qué quieres decir con que Tony es la única persona que me ama? ¿Qué ya no me amas?

-Candy: Que tu hijo es la persona a quien le deberías de atender primero dijiste que hay prioridades, yo creí que él era tu prioridad, no te digo que hagas lo que él quiere solo que le expliques con paciencia las cosas y que arregles lo que acabas de hacer, la decepción en sus ojos y el dolor que hay en él.

-Albert: Sé que estuve muy mal si me arrepiento, estaba ofuscado por cosas del trabajo y reaccione muy mal, sabes perfectamente que ustedes son mi prioridad eso jamás va a cambiar. ¿Tú ya no me amas Incondicionalmente?, ¿lo dijiste en serio?

-Candy: No quiero que vuelvas a tratar de una forma semejante a Tony, él nada tiene que ver ni con tu trabajo ni con tus estúpidas ideas sobre mí, si eso vuelve a suceder, tomo a mi hijo y nos vamos de aquí me ¿entiendes?

-Albert: Lo siento mucho, yo no quería causar ningún daño a Tony, yo lo amo y lo sabes dijo sumamente arrepentido.

-Candy: A mí no me lo digas díselo a el que debe estar desconsolado en su habitación, él es un niño muy sensible y te quiere, eres un héroe para él.

-Albert: Ya sé que lo he decepcionado como a ti pero lo voy a arreglar lo juro.

-Candy: Eso espero, porque si no mi presencia en esta casa no tendría sentido, porque has de saber que si no fuera por mi hijo, desde hace días ya no estaríamos aquí, soportando todo este sinsentido en el que habitamos. Lo dijo y luego salió de la biblioteca.

-Albert: Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, ella estaba considerando seriamente marcharse, si no fuera por Tony se hubiera ido, estaba a punto de perder a su familia por su estupidez, no podía permitirlo debía arreglarlo, salió de la biblioteca y subió a la habitación de su hijo.

-Albert: Hola hijo, puedo pasar.

-Tony: No vete papá.

-Albert: Hijo por favor déjame pasar quiero disculparme

-Tony: Está bien te disculpo, ya vete.

-Albert: Tony papá quiere decirte algo muy importante puedo entrar.

La puerta se abrió y vio cómo su pequeño estaba de pie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y su naricita roja por el llanto.

Hijo discúlpame te prometo que nunca volveré a hablarte en ese tono, jamás sí.

-Tony: Está bien papá dijo secando una lágrima de Albert, su hijo tenía la bondad de Candy, su forma de ser y de afrontar las dificultades, no podía sentir que su padre sufría.

-Albert: Iremos a la cabaña y haremos el campamento con mami, nosotros 3 solos.

-Tony: Pero dijiste que tenías mucho trabajo.

-Albert: Todo me estará esperando cuando yo regrese así que ¿Qué te parece?

-Tony: Bien papi y lo abrazo con cariño.

-Albert: Te quiero mucho hijo, me disculpas por tratarte así hace rato.

-Tony: Si papi, no debí alzar la voz, iremos a la cabaña si por fin.

-Albert: Bueno solo hay un problemita, y es que mamá está muy molesta conmigo y no sé si querrá pero debemos convencerla sí, todavía tenemos tiempo.

-Tony: Si papá cuenta conmigo.

-Albert: Muy bien trato hecho caballerito y cerraron el acuerdo con un apretón de manos.

Candy estaba en su habitación sumamente molesta, había llorado incluso aventó algunas cosas que estaban a su alcance, ¿Quién era este tipo? No lo conocía, en todo este tiempo jamás se había atrevido a hablarle así a Tony, a ella podía tratarla como quisiera, porque ella reaccionaria pero al a su hijo ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Albert pasó el día entero en la biblioteca con George y Archy se les unió, Candy estaba tan ocupada que apenas le dio tiempo de comer y dejó pasar la merienda, se fue a dormir ya estaba por acostarse cuando Albert entro, ella lo ignoró nuevamente seguía indignada pero en el día había visto a Tony más animado por lo que dedujo que él ya había arreglado todo con su hijo.

-Albert: Princesa, ya arregle todo con Tony, ¿no te contó?

-Candy: No me llames así, y no me dijo nada de lo que hablaron.

-Albert: Debes arreglar todo porque mañana nos iremos a la cabaña los tres para pasar el fin de semana ahí.

-Candy: Volteo a mirarlo de forma sorprendida, ¿Cómo dices?

-Albert: Bueno pues eso era lo que Tony quería, además de que es lo que hacemos cada año por nuestro aniversario, no creas que se me olvido cariño.

-Candy: Te dije que arreglaras las cosas, no podemos irnos de aquí, dejar todo botado, yo tengo muchas pendientes aquí antes de la llegada de todos.

-Albert: No hay nada que sea más importante que nuestra familia.

-Candy: No creo que sea prudente, lo mejor es quedarnos y terminar este asunto de unas ves.

-Albert: Si no iremos a la cabaña, deberás de decirle tu a Tony y le explicaras el motivo de todo.

-Candy: No es justo eso primero lo ilusionas y después yo tengo que ser la mala, no lo voy a hacer dile tú.

-Albert: Vamos Candy, no me digas que no necesitas por lo menos 2 días de descanso de todo esto.

-Candy: Dudo realmente pues si tenía pendientes pero anhelaba alejarse de toda la gente y concentrarse en ella y en Tony, no importaba si de paso tenía que estar Albert.

-Albert: Aprovechó la duda de Candy para acercarse a ella y tomarla por la cintura, siempre es grato festejar nuestro aniversario mientras besaba su cuello, ella intentó separarse de inmediato pero sus brazos la sostenían con fuerza y después comenzó a subir para acallar la protesta de Candy con un beso apasionado, sin embargo Candy en ningún momento dejó de intentar desprenderse de su apego y él la liberó un poco mientras le dijo muero por hacerte nuevamente el amor.

-Candy: Separándose de él, le dijo, no vuelvas a hacer esto Albert o te vas a ir de la habitación me escuchas, respecto a lo de la cabaña, no quiero desilusionar a mi hijo, iremos pero no quiero que te sigas propasando no estamos bien y no hay nada que festejar de nuestro aniversario, sería una tontería hacerlo.

-Albert: Que mal que pienses así dijo de forma triste, he organizado un festejo para el próximo fin de semana cuando todo el asunto de Eliza haya quedado concluida, será una reunión con varias familias que vendrán de Chicago y sus alrededores.

-Candy: ¿De que hablas? Nosotros jamás hemos celebrado nuestro aniversario de forma social, siempre ha sido, nosotros en la cabaña con el niño.

-Albert: Debemos variar, renovarnos preciosa.

-Candy: ¿Por qué no preguntaste mi opinión? Aparte de todo lo que tengo que hacer además debo encargarme de esto.

-Albert: Sera divertido mi Amor ya verás. Mientras se ponía la pijama, después rodeó la cama y se metió en ella ante la mirada inquisidora de Candy.

-Candy: ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te metes a mi cama?

-Albert: Solo quiero asegurarme de que Tony no vaya a venir y que pasemos lo de anoche.

-Candy: Sal de aquí, vete a tu cuarto.

-Albert: Hizo un puchero dijo, tenía que intentarlo y se fue al sofá,

A la mañana siguiente apenas comenzó a aclarar cuando Candy ya estaba acomodando las cosas que necesitaban para el fin de semana. Desayunaron juntos y Annie los despidió quedando encargada de las cosas en la casa, sus hijos también se irían a medio día a la casa de sus padres por lo que tendría oportunidad de hacer los encargos pendientes de Candy. Salieron y llegando a la cabaña todo parecía perfecto el día se les había ido en nadar en el río, pescar y además habían comido a orillas del río Tony estaba extasiado, incluso Candy se divertía con las ocurrencias de Albert y de su hijo, que eran cómplices en esto, pues en un momento mientras estaban afuera en la tienda de acampar, en la fogata ya de noche le dijo a Candy.

-Tony: Mami, ya no estas enojada con mi papá verdad

-Candy: Claro que no hijo.

-Tony: Entonces le puedes dar un beso verdad.

-Candy: Hijo ¿qué dices? eso no es propio de un niño de tu edad.

-Tony: Si mami así yo sabré que ya no estás disgustada con él.

-Candy: Hijo esta idea es tuya o tu papá te pidió que me lo pidieras.

-Tony: Vamos mami hazlo por mí sí, le dijo suplicante.

Candy accedió viendo que su hijo no cedería hasta que viera su petición cumplida.

Por lo que se acercó a Albert y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada triunfante de su hijo.

-Tony: Eeeee mami quiere a papi dijo mientras se dirigía a la tienda.

-Candy: no puedo creer que utilices al niño para esto Albert, por Dios deja de hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Albert: No lo haríamos si tú me dieras un beso por tu cuenta, vamos cariño no crees que ya fueron muchos días de castigo.

-Candy: Albert, sabes ¿qué es lo malo de todo esto?, que no veo la forma de solucionarlo, saber lo que tú piensas de mi definitivamente fue muy revelador.

-Albert: Vamos Candy, nosotros hemos pasado cosas peores y las hemos superado no permitas que esto nos separe, por ti, por Tony, por nosotros, solo piensa de verdad en perdonarme, si tú me perdonas créeme que dedicaré mi vida a hacerlos feliz y no dejaré que mis inseguridades nublen mi juicio.

Lo miro decir todo esto de forma seria y sincera, y solo le dijo lo pensaré de veras pero no sé si eso sea posible. Más tarde ya se había dormido Tony y Candy permaneció en la fogata mientras que Albert acomodo a Tony en la tienda. El volvió al lado de su esposa y le dio una caja que estaba decorada con un listón.

Esto es para ti, bueno ya debe pasar de media noche y ya es nuestro aniversario, destapando una botella de vino y le dio una copa a Candy, ¡que inicie el festejo!

-Candy: Albert, estamos muy lejos de festejar algo.

-Albert: Candy para mi esta fecha es la mejor de mi vida, por que pude casarme con mi mejor amiga y la única mujer que he amado, desde que era un muchachito y te conocí hasta la fecha sigo enamorado, y para mí el que tu decidieras aceptarme ha sido lo mejor del mundo, así que yo si quiero festejar. Admito lo estúpido que fui pero tengo un miedo terrible de perderte esa idea me destroza me avergüenza lo que he hecho pero quiero que sepas que yo te amo demasiado y que no quiero perderte. Mientras de sus ojos azules no dejaban de salir lágrimas.

-Candy: También llorando lo veía, seguía enojada con el pero reconocía la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Albert: Abre tu regalo por favor.

-Candy: Albert enserio esto no es necesario.

-Albert: Por favor.

-Candy: Soltó el lazo de listón y abrió la caja se trataba de una collar a juego con pulsera anillo y aretes de diamantes y esmeraldas.

-Albert: Los diamantes son porque eres Candy white y las esmeraldas me recuerdan a tus ojos. Lo mande hacer solo para ti desde hace algunos meses.

-Candy: Albert esto es demasiado y no es necesario.

-Albert: Brindemos por nuestro matrimonio.

-Candy: No quiero tomar gracias.

-Albert: Vamos por favor solo un brindis, no te cuesta nada.

-Candy: Albert todo esto no arregla lo que estamos viviendo, tenemos problemas de confianza y eso no dejará de existir porque tengas estos detalles.

-Albert: Mi amor por favor dame otra oportunidad, brindemos.

-Candy: Albert, deberás que no puedo, se paró y se quedó de espaldas a él.

-Albert: Sentía que su corazón se detenía, y si era que ya había perdido a Candy, no eso significaria la muerte para él, cariño por favor vamos yo sé que me amas dentro de ti ese amor debe de hablarte no lo ignores.

-Candy: Albert, sabes antes cuando imaginé este día creí que estaríamos felices que sería maravilloso, pero la verdad es que no hay nada más alejado de eso.

-Albert: Yo te amo.

-Candy: Yo también te amo, pero el amor no es suficiente si no confías y respetas al otro, si siempre habrá desconfianza esto será un infierno, sé que yo puede tener que ver con la inseguridad del abandono pero yo siempre te he sido fiel y es más Albert yo te soy leal y jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarte de forma intencional y creo que tu estas dispuesto a hacerlo por qué crees que merezco un castigo por lo que pasó hace años.

-Albert: Eso no es verdad, me equivoque pero yo siempre te he amado y cada segundo he pensado en ti te lo juro.

-Candy: Aveces el amor no basta para sostener una relación Albert.

-Albert: Candy por favor recapacita tu sabes que nuestro destino siempre ha sido estar juntos dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Candy: Sabes yo también tenía una sorpresa para ti este aniversario, aunque en este momento no sé cómo lo tomarás. Estoy embarazada. Feliz aniversario Albert.

CONTINUARA…..


	12. Chapter 12 LLEGADA

LLEGADA.

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS. **

Albert, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su esposa, ella estaba parada ahí junto al fuego, mirándolo fijamente y después de que su mente proceso la idea se paró de su lugar, sus ojos seguían derramando lagrimas aunque en esta ocasión ya no era de dolor si no de una alegría que lo embargaba completamente.

-Albert: Vamos a tener un Bebé, le dijo abrazándola para después dar unos giros con ella sin soltarla y con un abrazo sumamente fuerte.

-Candy: Albert no me aprietes de esa forma, no me dejas respirar.

-Albert: ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? Dios ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Candy: Quería estar segura del embarazo, esperando el tiempo prudente y después tus viajes y todo se fue aplazando tengo poco más de 3 meses. Liberándose del abrazo de Albert.

-Albert: Dios cuánta felicidad, esa es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar tendremos otro hijo, nosotros con otro bebé, esto lo cambia todo Amor.

-Candy: Esto no cambia nada Albert, somos un matrimonio con los mismo problemas, si estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación hace un mes creo que sería otra cosa pero nuestra realidad es esta, donde estamos más distantes que nunca y que hay fracturas en este matrimonio que no se cerrarán con nuestros hijos.

-Albert: Cariño, mírame le dijo mientras sostenía entre sus manos su rostro, nosotros nos amamos, tenemos un hijo, tendremos un nuevo bebé sabes al igual que yo que eso es casi un milagro, no creíamos que tendríamos otro hijo y él está aquí, le dijo apoyando su mano sobre su vientre, totalmente plano que aún no presentaba cambio alguno por su estado.

-Candy: Lo sé, sé que me habían dicho que sería casi un milagro poder tener otro bebé, pero esta circunstancia no es en la que yo pensé que pasaría.

-Albert: Candy, ¿acaso no te da gusto la llegada de nuestro bebé? Porque yo estoy muy feliz este bebé es un sueño nuestro queríamos que Tony tuviera un hermano, un compañero de vida, que no viviera lo que nosotros hemos vivido, la soledad que en ocasiones hemos sentido.

-Candy: No me malentiendas Albert, yo estoy contenta, amo a mi bebé, solo que las circunstancias en las que llega no son las mejores, como en las que llego Tony por ejemplo.

-Albert: Pero amor, tendremos un hijo eso es suficiente para que yo esté flotando en el cielo, tendré otro hijo con el amor de mi vida y no puedo pensar otra cosa sino en dar gracias al cielo por este regalo.

-Candy: Yo también estoy muy feliz, me asusta un poco por todo lo vivido hace tiempo, solo le pido a Dios que todo esté bien y que este bebé nazca sano.

-Albert: Todo estará bien cielo solo debes de tomar las cosas con más tranquilidad, no me interesa nada más solo que tú y el bebé esté bien no quiero que te estreses yo voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, me entiendes a partir de hoy vamos a tomar las cosas con más calma.

-Candy: No exageremos, todo ha estado bien, solo he tenido síntomas leves, no como los que sentí con Tony que si fueron muy fuertes, por eso es que creo que puedo seguir normalmente, si algo llegó a sentir yo misma pararé, pero por el momento eso no es una opción, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Albert: Vamos Candy ven aquí.

-Candy: Por un momento Candy se refugió en los brazos de su esposo cuyo corazón latía muy fuerte, pues estaba más que emocionado por la próxima llegada de su hijo y ese momento lo compartieron como uno solo, sus cuerpos compartían la felicidad de este nuevo ser aunque después de un rato Candy se separó y se fue a descansar.

Candy se retiró y fue directamente a la tienda de acampar, su hijo insistió en que los tres durmieran ahí y ella no quería romper esa ilusión que el niño tenía por lo que se metió de bajo de las mantas junto a su hijo, después de un tiempo también Albert entro, vio a su familia dormir profundamente, estaba emocionado, lloraba y reía de felicidad, su familia crecería era uno de sus más grandes sueños, veía a Candy con Tony y se imaginaba a su Bebé, niña o niño, no le importaba solo quería que naciera ya lo quería sostener entre sus brazos, recordaba todo el amor que sintieron con la llegada de Tony y sabía que a pesar del enojo de Candy este bebé los uniría, pues ambos eran sus padres y por lo tanto pasarían mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ahora, además de que Tony se llevaría una enorme sorpresa porque siempre había deseado un hermanito, cada cumpleaños pedía ese desee al soplar su pastel, estaba justo al lado de Candy paso su mano sobre ellos para dormir los tres plácidamente, a la mañana siguiente Candy despertó por un olor muy agradable, Tony también se acaba de despertar y estaba poniéndose los zapatos.

-Albert: Dormilones despierten el desayuno está listo.

-Tony: ¿Qué hiciste papá? Huele delicioso.

-Albert: Prepare huevos y avena además de que hay panecillos de chocolate que empacó ayer Doroty.

-Candy: Realmente huele bien.

-Albert: siéntense ahora mismo les serviré.

Desayunaron, Candy debía reconocer que Albert era un excelente cocinero, mucho mejor que ella, a pesar de que ella había mejorado muchísimo en estos años, devoraron los huevos, la avena y comieron panecillos e incluso ella y Tony peleaban por el panecillo de chocolate de Albert, el cual los veía divertido, después fueron a caminar rumbo al río, Tony iba por delante.

Albert: ¿En qué momento le diremos de su hermanito a Tony?

-Candy: Creo que será mejor que esperemos a que se solucione todo lo de Eliza y que ellos hayan anunciado su matrimonio, sino seguro que ella hará una rabieta. A mí me gustaría que fuera un asunto más bien familiar.

-Albert: Bien se puso frente a Candy y quiso acariciar su vientre, pero ella retrocedió un poco. Candy por favor no me alejes de ti y de nuestro bebé.

-Candy: Sabes perfectamente que yo jamás te alejaría de tus hijos, solo dame tiempo y espacio sí, lo que estamos viviendo no es algo fácil.

-Albert: Lo sé y sé que yo soy responsable de todo eso pero quiero estar cerca de ustedes ahora que alguien está por unírsenos dijo seriamente.

-Candy: vayamos un paso a la vez sí, poco a poco.

-Albert: Esta bien, solo te pido una cosa y es que no te cierres a la posibilidad de perdonarme, soy un hombre con muchos errores y con pocas virtudes, de las cuales la más importante es la inmensa capacidad de sentir amor por ustedes y espero que en un tiempo cuando te recuperes del dolor que mi estupidez te causo me perdones.

-Candy: Está bien, no te prometo que esto que siento vaya a pasar pronto pero voy a intentarlo.

El resto del día se la pasaron divirtiéndose rieron y el ambiente era sumamente más ligero, se sentían nuevamente en familia, no querían que el día terminara pues al día siguiente temprano tendrían que regresar a Lakewood y romper su burbuja. Esta noche la pasarían dentro de la casa, estaban todos reunidos junto a la chimenea Albert le contaba historias de sus viajes a Tony hasta que él se quedó dormido.

-Candy: Será mejor que vallamos a dormir, mañana debemos irnos temprano.

-Albert: Llevó a Tony a su cama y después fue a la habitación donde Candy ya se preparaba para dormir estaba en un camisón de seda.

-Candy: Será mejor que te duermas de una vez o mañana no querrás levantarte.

-Albert: ¿puedo dormir aquí?

-Candy: Albert, quedamos en ir despacio, mejor ve a descansar yo dormiré aquí.

-Albert: Está bien buenas noches le dijo besando su frente y después se puso de rodillas frente a ella, lo que la sorprendió la tomo por la cintura y pego su cara a su vientre, le dijo buenas noches bebé te amo mucho, pórtate bien con mami y háblale bien de mi para que me perdone pronto.

-Candy: Así que no solo arrastras a Tony a tus cosas sino también a él lo quieres involucrar dijo sonriéndole a Albert y moviendo la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

-Albert: La observó, su mujer era realmente la criatura más preciosa, podía estar así toda la vida viéndola, pero ambos debían descansar así que se levantó y se fue al cuarto de Tony, ya no quería dormir en un sillón prefería hacerlo con su hijo.

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora se fueron de regreso a Lakewood, el semblante de todos era muy distinto al que tenían cuando se encaminaron hace dos días, llegaron a la casa y fueron recibidos por todos, los niños de Annie, seguían en casa de sus abuelo y llegarían por la noche, así que ella y Archy los estaban esperando en la entrada, cuando llegaron Tony estaba eufórico por platicar todo lo que habían hecho cuando de repente escucharon, buenos días, de una voz muy familiar.

-Terry: Buenos días señores Andry, estaba acompañado por Matt, estaban llegando del pueblo.

-Albert: Mucho más calmado que como hubiera actuado anteriormente dijo, Terry, buen día que sorpresa verte nuevamente.

-Terry: Lamento haberme ido de forma tan estrepitosa, tenía un compromiso que estaba acordado previamente, espero que no tomen como grosería mi retirada ya sabes Albert que como viejos amigos tenemos muchas cosas que decir aun.

-Albert: Claro cuando gustes nos pondremos al día, no te preocupes, esta es tu casa, espero que te sientas cómodo.

-Candy: Solo veía como entre ellos había un intercambio de palabras en aparente cordialidad.

-Terry: Candy, no sabes el gusto que me da volver a verte.

-Candy: Gracias Terry, es bueno verte, discúlpenos pero debemos ocuparnos de algunos asuntos, con permiso.

-Albert: Sí vamos a ir a refrescarnos a nuestra habitación y después los veremos, tomando la mano de Candy para subir a su habitación.

Terry y los demás los vieron irse y después se dispersaron para cada uno ir a sus habitaciones, Candy y Albert entraron a su habitación.

-Candy: Albert, deja de hacer eso, no es bueno será mejor que te comportes, me daré una ducha.

-Albert: ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

-Candy: Tomar mi mano en señal de triunfo, eso no es maduro, comportemonos como personas adultas.

-Albert: Volteo los ojos, pues tenía razón, Terry y Matt, podían ver a su esposa, desearla pero solo él la podía tocar y tener esa dicha era solo suya ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-Candy: Ya sabes que no y se metió al baño. Cuando terminó se cambió y salió para arreglar su cabello, mientras su esposo se bañaba.

Después de estar un rato descansando bajaron para comer todos juntos, esta vez la plática fue sobre la cabaña, el bosque y lo mucho que le gustaba a Albert, el lugar.

-Albert: Esa cabaña es mi lugar favorito en el mundo, dijo alegremente, el cambio que todos veían en él era muy marcado, sonriente todo el tiempo, amable e incluso había pasado por alto algunos comentarios de Terry todo esto era por que flotaba entre nubes de saber sobre su nuevo hijo.

-Terry: Sí, ¿se puede saber el motivo de eso? a mí me parecería un lugar más bien aburrido.

-Albert: Cuando recorría el mundo me escondía ahí, y en ese lugar Candy y yo nos ocultamos una vez del guardia del bosque, fue toda una aventura.

-Candy: Sonrió y dijo sí claro fue muy divertido, más bien una aventura peligrosa jajajajaja.

-Albert: La miró de esa forma en la que solo a ella podía ver como viendo el mundo entero en ella.

-Terry: Claro, ¿desde ese momento sabías que te casarías con ella verdad amigo?

-Albert: En ese momento no lo pensaba así, en realidad solo me importaba cuidarla, no pensaba mucho en el futuro, amigo.

-Eliza: Que afortunada Candy, pues casi todos los hombres que conoce, hacen todo por cuidarla y protegerla verdad Matt.

-Matt: Vio la mala intención de Eliza y la incomodidad de Candy y solo dijo yo creo que a la gente buena le ocurren cosas buenas y buenas personas la rodean.

-Albert: Estaba sumamente relajado en ese momento, por lo que solo atinó a decir, ya vez Eliza deberías intentarlo, quizás así dejes de envidiar a otras personas.

Archy, casi escupió la bebida que estaba tomando, por estas contestaciones y en general la mayoría estaban divertidos con la respuestas a Eliza solo Edward miro con desaprobación a Eliza, por su comentario que solo la exhibió y dejó a todos riéndose de ella.

-Eliza: No me juzguen mal, solo lo digo porque Usted señor William siempre estuvo pendiente de Candy, desde que se conocieron, Anthony, Steir y Archy, apenas la conocieron y se enfocaron a ella, después Terry en el colegio la protegió muchas veces, hasta Neil puso su atención en ella y bueno recientemente nos enteramos que también mi cuñado tubo esa inclinación, por lo que se ve a Candy la favorece la suerte de tener a varios caballeros dispuestos a rescatarla.

-Candy: Te equivocas en eso Eliza, yo jamás he esperado que alguien me rescate, tal vez lo he necesitado pero aunque aveces sea frágil, no soy cobarde y siempre he enfrentado mis problemas, aceptando las consecuencias de mis actos, reconozco que la vida ha puesto en mi camino a buenas personas, a los que mencionaste pero también a otros tantos que me han hecho ser la persona que soy, por cierto que estoy muy conforme con el resultado, te agradezco por la atención que me prestas.

Eliza casi se atraganta con el veneno que pretendía destilar, pero que no logro su cometido terminaron la comida y después Albert, George y Archy se retiraron a la biblioteca mientras que Eliza subió frustrada a su habitación y los Eliot junto a Terry decidieron salir a montar, Candy y Annie permanecieron en la casa alistando pendientes, Candy estaba sumamente preocupada por que todo saliera más que perfecto.

Annie, fue a atender a su bebé mientras que Candy observaba el jardín viendo como había quedado los arreglos que se habían hecho, le había gustado bastante, ya había terminado de supervisar el resto, esperaba haber cubierto todo lo que estaba pendiente, tenía habitaciones, salas de estar, cocina y comedor listos para recibir a las visitas, la tarde comenzaba a desvanecerse estaba por caer el sol, estaba repasando en su mente la lista de pendientes cuando sintió una respiración cerca de su cuello y unas manos que la tomaron de la cintura, en un inicio creyó que era Albert pero el aroma que respiro la sobresaltó.

-Candy: Se separó y giro para quedar frente a Terry. ¿Qué haces?

-Terry: Solo te quería asustar dijo seductoramente, ¿no te alegras volver a verme?

-Candy: Terry, ¿Por qué haces estas cosas? Creo que ya está más que claro que estoy casada y que no quiero tener problemas con mi esposo, por favor deja de comportarte así.

-Terry: Vamos pecosa, solo soy amigable por los viejos tiempos.

-Candy: Por favor Terry, no estamos ya para estos juegos.

-Terry: Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, ya me quedó claro que tu vida cambio, eres una esposa modelo y todo eso, solo que recuerdo nuestra amistad y complicidad, no creo que eso sea malo o ¿sí?

-Candy: No, no es malo podemos ser amigos pero sin este tipo de sorpresas, porque si Albert lo ve yo tendré problemas.

-Terry: Dime una cosa Candy, ¿desde cuándo amas a Albert?

-Candy: ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

-Terry: Solo quiero armar el rompecabezas en mi mente de todo esto.

-Candy: Mira Terry, todo esto es más complejo de lo que parece a primera vista, yo he estado enamorada de Albert desde hace demasiado tiempo.

-Terry: ¿Sabías de ese amor cuando decidiste ser mi novia?

-Candy: Yo no sabía que Albert es a quien Amaba en realidad, mira primero tendría que contarte que yo me enamore de él cuando apenas era una niña.

-Terry: A sí que siempre estuvo entre nosotros, esperando el momento preciso.

-Candy: Eso no es cierto Terry, ni él ni yo nunca haríamos algo así, nosotros no teníamos una relación cuando fuimos novios, es más Albert no tenía memoria, ni siquiera me recordaba.

-Terry: jajajajajaja por Dios Candy, no sé si enojarme por tu desfachatez o por tu ingenuidad, de verdad ¿crees que alguna vez el perdió la memoria?

-Candy: ¿Cómo puedes dudar de Albert? ¿Con que propósito el haría todo eso?, ¿qué clase de persona crees que es?

-Terry: El peor de los hombres Candy por favor yo soy un hombre y él planeó todo esto con el único propósito de quedarse contigo, no te parece enfermo que desde que te conoció siendo el mucho mayor que tú y tu una niña él hiciera todo lo que hizo para poder conseguir que fueras su esposa, me dan nauseas solo de pensarlo. Estaba muy molesto y su mirada era terrible.

-Candy: Nada de lo que dices es así como ocurrió, Albert no es esa persona que tu describes y tampoco las cosas ocurrieron así.

-Terry: Solo tú puedes creer lo que dices Candy, creo que quieres creerlo, porque si pudieras ser objetiva verías los hechos como son.

\- Candy: Terry mira eso no es así, pero si no me dejas hablar y contarte las cosas como fueron no podré sacarte de tu error.

-Terry: Sabes durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos alejados yo añore volver a verte, deseando que fueras feliz, pero también que algún día pudiéramos volver a vernos y estar juntos y ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa? Que nos reencontramos y me entero de esto, por favor dime ¿Que debo pensar? Y dices que eres feliz. Esto último lo dijo con un tono de tristeza más que de enojo.

-Candy: Siento mucho todo lo que pasó Terry, pero no se puede cambiar el pasado, ni quiero que cambie, porque yo soy feliz. En ese momento Terry la abrazó con fuerza.

Candy: Terry, por favor no hagas esto en serio, le dijo alejándose, pero él se oponía a dejarla.

-Terry: ¿No puedo abrazarte? ¿Por qué haces esto conmigo Candy?

-Candy: Terry, no quiero lastimarte solo que esto no es correcto, debes entender. Liberándose del abrazo y tomando camino rumbo a la casa.

-Terry: Eres una hipócrita Candy, no puedes abrazarme a mí pero el otro día no te molesto abrazar a mi primo, parece que tienes preferencias para ser moralista.

-Candy: Volteo muy molesta pero no pudo contestar a Terry porque en ese momento Tony salió corriendo gritando por su mami. ¿Qué sucede?

-Tony: Mami, a qué hora van a llegar mis primos, estoy muy aburrido.

-Candy: Ven hijo será mejor que entremos, miro molesta a Terry y lo dejo ahí de pie sumamente molesta. Estaba con Tony, pero en su mente estaba la conversación que sostuvo con Terry, creía cosas horribles de Albert y de ella, además de que había visto la conversación que tuvo con Matt, esto era un problema porque él no estaba actuando por amistad sino por revancha lo que le parecía sumamente peligroso.

-Tony: Mamá ya llegaron saliendo de sus pensamientos y dirigiéndose a la entrada a recibir a los niños.

Después de la llegada de los niños cenaron y los niños se fueron a acostar, Candy les pidió que se comportaran bien y durmieran temprano para estar listos al día siguiente. Los adultos cenaron aunque Terry decidió no bajar con el pretexto de estar cansado, pero Candy sabía que estaba muy molesto, Los Eliot decidieron quedarse a tomar algunos tragos mientras que todos se fueron a dormir.

-Albert: ¿Pasa algo hermosa? Has estado muy callada y pensativa desde la tarde.

-Candy: No es nada es solo que tengo muchas preocupaciones por lo de mañana.

-Albert: No debes estresarte, eso no le hace bien al bebé, ni tampoco a ti.

-Candy: Si debemos descansar para mañana, buenas noches Albert.

\- Albert: Buenas noches y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla y después nuevamente hablo con el bebé y le dio un beso en el vientre, sosteniéndola por la cintura, bajando un poco por sus caderas, me encanta como esta tela se ajusta a tu cuerpo.

-Candy: Albert detente, mañana tendremos un día muy ocupado.

-Albert: se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo muy largo, el cual ella también correspondió. Quieres que duerma aquí contigo.

-Candy: No, que pases buena noche.

-Albert: Para que eso pase debería dormir aquí, dijo poniendo un puchero en su cara. Buena noche.

La mañana llegó y todo estaba dispuesto para la llegada de los visitantes, Albert se paró y alisto, Candy estaba muy apurada e intentaba arreglarse pero por más que lo hacía no le parecía adecuado, se cambió en 2 ocasiones justo cuando estaba probándose el tercer vestido le pidió ayuda a Albert.

-Candy: Albert, Doroty está ocupada, puedes abrocharme el corsé vamos dijo sosteniéndolo por enfrente.

-Albert: La miro sumamente complacido, estaba en interiores y el podría tocarla, cosa que no le permitía demasiado, claro que si le dijo poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-Candy: Debes ajustarlo, con las cintas.

-Albert: Aprovecho para tocar su espalda desnuda, que linda espalda tienes cariño, me encantan tus pecas y le dio un beso en el hombro.

-Candy: Por favor Albert, tomate esto enserio y no abuses.

-Albert: Continuo con su labor sin tomar prisa de lo que le permitía tener contacto más íntimo con su esposa. No creo que este vestido se bueno para el bebé no crees que estará incómodo. Dijo cuando termino de cerrarlo.

-Candy: El bebé es muy pequeño para estar apretado, no le pasara nada. Se observó pero no le convenció nada el resultado. Ayúdame a desabrocharlo, no lo quiero.

-Albert: Bueno yo estoy para cumplir tus órdenes, deleitándose nuevamente con su labor.

-Candy: Termino por ponerse un vestido Lila con un escote cuadrado ceñido a la cintura con mangas largas que iniciaban en los hombros. Se colocó un collar que le había obsequiado Albert, era una esfera que representaba el mundo a juego con un par de aretes de rosas de diamante con su pulsera, recogió su cabello en un chongo que dejaba caer pequeños risos a sus hombros. Bien pues no puedo mejorar más esto es lo que usare se puso perfume y maquillo muy naturalmente y le pregunto a Albert ¿Cómo me veo?

-Albert: La miro con todo el amor que le producía su mujer, cariño simplemente te vez hermosa.

-Candy: Ay Albert, es igual tú me dirías lo mismo aun que estuviera desnuda.

-Albert: No, lo que creo es que si estuvieras desnuda no podría hablar porque estaría mucho muy ocupado de otras cosas, mientras la miraba intensamente.

-Candy: ¡Albert!, en tono de reproche.

-Albert: Lo que dices es cierto porque mi juicio se nubla contigo, yo siempre creeré que eres la mujer más hermosa de la tierra, no importa si usas este hermoso vestido o harapos de igual forma siempre te veré divina. Pero tu vestido, tu arreglo de hoy es simplemente superior, me encanta como te ves.

-Candy: Bien pues debemos bajar entonces.

Todo estaba listo en la casa Doroty y las personas del servicio ajustaban todos los detalles, y de repente llegaron a la casa varios coches Albert y Candy estaban en la entrada, junto con Archy Annie y Eliza y Los Eliot además de Terry.

-Candy: Estaba muy nerviosa,

-Albert: ¿Por qué no usas tu sortija y anillo de compromiso le dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Candy: Se me hinchan los dedos por lo que tú ya sabes.

-Albert: Aaaa, se me hizo raro pero no me acordaba de preguntarte nunca, le dijo para distraerla un poco.

Comenzaron a acercarse los autos y Candy suspiró hondo intentando calmar los nervios que la aquejaban.

-Albert: Mi cielo tranquilízate todo saldrá bien le tomo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya, mirándola a los ojos, con esa mirada de compañerismo y complicidad que ellos siempre tenían, tanto que no era necesario que hablaran porque ellos se entendían a la perfección, Candy sabía que con ese gesto Albert, le estaba diciendo que eran uno mismo que siempre estaban juntos y que él estaría ahí para ella siempre, lo cual la calmaba de forma muy profunda los nervios e inseguridades de Candy.

Todos los presentes notaron la fuerte conexión de miradas que tenían entre los esposos, se sentía una vibra muy especial entre ellos.

Del primer auto bajaron los Eliots Robert Harry Eliot Barón de York y su esposa Diana Charlot Eliot, así como su hija la señorita Margaret Eliot su segunda hija, además del prometido de esta el Joven Jon Alexander Jones, un joven de las familias más poderosas de toda Irlanda.

Los anfitriones les saludaron, Albert les dio la bienvenida, saludo a los caballeros y a las damas y después presentó a Candy como su esposa después hizo las presentaciones y cuando llegaron a los fugitivos decidieron reservarse el saludo para cuando pudieran hablar a solas con ellos.

Después de este auto en el segundo llegó Madam Elroy, a quien recibieron de forma mucho más familiar, Albert la ayudó a bajar del auto, ya que por su edad tenía dificultades para hacerlo, también venía Miriam, la dama de compañía de la tía abuela.

Albert la saludo con respeto pero con una distancia marcada, ella lo saludo con cariño y lágrimas en sus ojos, después saludo a Candy, a quien vio muy cambiada y gratamente la sorprendió el aire refinado que había adquirido Candy la saludo con respeto y como madame Elroy. Después le presentó a los demás hasta que llego a Eliza a quien solo volteo la cara y prefirió pasar de largo para llegar a los niños. Había visto a Mery cuando era muy pequeña en un viaje que Archy había hecho la encontró más grande, pero no conocía a los gemelos, a los cuales vio con gusto, eran muy parecidos a Ster solo les faltaban los lentes, lo cual le trajo demasiada nostalgia, después Albert le presentó a Tony.

-Albert: Él es William Anthony Andry, nuestro hijo le dijo a su tía.

Todos los niños saludaron con una reverencia y diciendo es un gusto madame Elroy, en coro tal y como Annie y Candy les había indicado, quien los viera tan cambiados, peinados y con actitud de buenos chicos no se imaginarían que en el fondo eran unos niños tremendamente traviesos.

-Elroy: O niños me encanta verlos, y tú eres todo un Andry, te pareces tanto a mi Anthony es como si lo volviera ver así de pequeño.

-Tony: Con ese espíritu tan amable que lo caracterizaba se acercó y le hizo una mueca para que se acercara y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella estaba feliz de poder ver a los nuevos miembros de la familia, era como volver a ver a los chiquillos que ella había cuidado antes y ver que su sobrino tenía un heredero un futuro jefe de la familia además del alma noble que ella reconocía perfectamente en él.

-Albert: Pasen por favor en un momento subirán sus cosas a sus habitaciones, pero pasemos.

-Candy: Pasen al comedor para el desayuno.

El desayuno fue muy formal, nadie hacía demasiados comentarios y los protagonistas del embrollo este, estaban cabizbajos pues se les proporcionaban miradas furiosas, Eliza estaba junto a su madre quien había llegado justo antes que los invitados, pero se notaba la tensión.

Después del desayuno Candy personalmente llevó a los invitados a sus habitaciones para que descansaran aunque solo las mujeres fueron a descansar los hombre Eliot pidieron hablar con Edward a solas y Albert les cedió la Biblioteca.

La tía abuela pidió lo mismo con Sara y Eliza, además a los Andry que se reunieran, cosa que hicieron dentro de un despacho de la casa.

-Tía abuela: Esta situación me avergüenza profundamente, Eliza me engañó como a una niña, abuso de la confianza que yo deposite en ella, respaldada porque creí en su irreprochable crianza, mientras que miro a Sara que se mantenía apenada en su asiento, y se comportó como una cualquiera y avergonzó a toda la familia.

-Albert: Si tía lo sabemos, mira los motivos personales por los que ella lo hizo no los discutiremos, si ellos se aman, pues bueno está bien, pero debemos ser conscientes que habrán repercusiones comerciales a la familia. No estaremos en la quiebra ni nada pero si se perderán empleos de personas inocentes en todo esto, si los Eliot deciden terminar las relaciones mercantes con nosotros.

-Eliza: Me equivoque por amor, lamento lo que sucedió pero somos una familia deben apoyarme es lo único que les pido.

-Sara: Debiste pensar eso antes Eliza ahora será mejor que guardes silencio.

-Archy: Tu comportamiento fue estúpido, nada parecido al de una dama de lo que siempre presumiste Eliza.

-Eliza: Mirándolo con furia dijo, claro yo me equivoco y me crucifican por eso, pero qué pasa si ustedes se casan con un pasar de malditas huérfanas del hogar de Pony, ¿ellas si son unas damas? Gritando con furia.

-Albert: Sobresaltándose se levantó y pegó sobre la mesa, cierra la boca Eliza, si estamos aquí es por tu comportamiento no quieras meter a mi esposa y a Annie en todo esto ellas claro que son unas damas, porque nunca han hecho lo que tu hiciste, ahora nos queda claro que una buena cuna no asegura nada mírate como estas fugada con un hombre el cual no tiene la aprobación de su familia, afectando a tu familia a la cual desprecias según tú, y te juro que si vuelves a insultar a mi mujer no me importara la familia o principalmente tu padre, por quien tengo todas estas consideraciones, te echaré de aquí dejando que resuelvas sola tu situación ¿me entendiste?

-Candy: Bert, tranquilízate, le dijo mientras tomaba su hombro haciendo que volviera a su ser después de gritar bastante y ofuscarse. Será mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos y que descansemos ahora no podemos solucionar nada hasta que los miembros de la familia Eliot comuniquen su postura, ¿les parece si vamos a nuestras habitaciones?

Todos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a descansar, Eliza subió con su madre llorando por las palabras de Albert y todos estaban muy reflexivos.

-Albert: Perdón me Salí de mi Centro, Eliza me exaspera en serio.

-Candy: Bert no debes dejarte llevar por tu temperamento, debes calmarte o todo esto se puede estropear, le dijo mientras lo pegaba a su pecho para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Albert: La tomo por la cintura él aún seguía sentado, escuchó el sonido de su corazón, esta cercanía lo calmaba ella coloco sus manos alrededor de su cabeza acariciando su pelo para tranquilizarlo.

Eso era su matrimonio, cuando alguno necesitaba del otro lo tenía ahí para hacer frente a la situación, además de que Albert, no había recibido un abrazo de Candy en algún tiempo, después hábilmente la sentó sobre sus piernas prolongando el abrazo.

-Candy: Estaremos bien, solo debemos hacer lo que podamos, y lo que tenga que pasar pasara.

-Albert: Estoy cansado, de ser el jefe, de tomar decisiones, responsabilidades, de estar lejos de ustedes, pero sobre todo estoy cansado de estar lejos de ti, solo tú puedes tranquilizar mi espíritu.

-Candy: Esta bien Bert, todo pasara y tomando su cara le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Albert: Dijo cerca de su oído, por lo menos volví a ser Bert, porque William y Albert no me gustan.

-Candy: Usted señor debe pararse de ahí y vamos a descansar después de todo este evento.

-Albert: Sabes que me tranquilizara mucho, subir a la habitación y hacerte el amor.

-Candy: Aun no estamos en ese punto Albert, así que deberás conformarte con subir a descansar a tu sofá.

-Albert: Que cruel puedes ser Candy. Dijo divertido.

Subieron a la habitación y Candy decidió quitarse el vestido para no arrugarlo quedando en bata para poder recostarse un momento, Albert se acercó a ella y se recostó a su lado.

-Candy: Albert ¿Qué haces? Debes volver a tu sofá dijo divertida adivinando las intenciones de su esposo.

-Albert: Es que no quiero descansar, quiero pasar tiempo con mi bebé.

-Candy: Albert eres un tramposo siempre quieres usar a tus hijos para resolver tus problemas ¿no te da vergüenza? Jajajaja.

-Albert: No quiero hablar con Usted señora, y bajó hasta su vientre desabrocho su bata para dejarla solo en con su ropa interior pegando su oído haciendo como si hablara con el bebé para después comenzar a besar el vientre de Candy.

-Candy: Albert, ya basta, dijo sabiendo que no sería capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo su cercanía y sus caricias, viendo las intenciones que su esposo tenía. Lo vivido esa mañana había ablandado la actitud de Candy, sus palabras, que la apoyara, que la defendiera de Eliza lo habían hecho ganar puntos con ella.

-Albert: Solo quiero demostrarle a mi bebé lo importante que es para mí, dijo mientras subía la delicada tela del fondo de su esposa para poder estar piel con piel. Comenzando a besar su vientre mientras sus manos comenzaron a acariciar las formas de su mujer, sin encontrar demasiados obstáculos.

-Candy: Albert, Eres un hombre sumamente tramposo, mientras sus besos y caricias causaban efecto en ella. Dejándola indefensa ante sus pretensiones.

Albert, se colocó sobre Candy, dándole un beso muy apasionado, haber tenido el presentimiento de perderla, lo había hecho desear tenerla así para él, totalmente suya, bajó por su cuello mientras las manos de Candy ya habían comenzado a despojarlo de su camisa, para poder sentir su piel, a la par él sacó el fondo que ella llevaba para poder dejarla solo con sus pantis y bustier, para poder ir por su cuerpo, se apoderó de sus pechos los cuales liberó de su bustier, comenzó a besarlos ella estaba disfrutándolo mucho, sus manos estaba atacando los puntos sensibles de ella volviéndola loca de placer, hasta que él se deshizo del resto de su ropa, logrando fundirse en uno solo, cada que el entraba en ella, intentaba demostrarle lo luchó que había deseado hacerlo, la angustia y el temor de no poder hacerlo nunca más, estaba más enfocado en que ella fuera totalmente feliz y que disfrutara, que en el mismo, logró que ella, dijera su nombre varias veces, eso lo motivaba para continuar, después de varias veces de hacerla alcanzar el cielo, con sus caricias terminaron juntos con la respiración agitada y el ritmo cardiaco desenfrenado, unidos intentando volver a recuperar el aliento, Albert estaba junto a su mujer, quien lo miraba de una forma dulce mientras acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja para despejar su rostro y darle un cálido beso después de esta apasionada entrega.

-Albert: Te amo, mi Cielo, me vuelves totalmente loco.

-Candy: Tú también me enloqueces, te amo demasiado.

-Albert: Odio cuando no puedo tocarte, necesito hacerte mía para ser feliz.

-Candy: Yo siempre he sido tuya, es solo que tú no lo ves.

-Albert: Ya lo sé eres mía solo mía, solo no me vuelvas alejar de ti por que no se si seré capaz de soportarlo.

-Candy: Por favor Bert, solo fueron unos días no exageres, además tu fuiste el que se portó mal, ya no lo hagas.

-Albert: Es que no puedo estar ni un instante sin ti, te necesito así conmigo, mientras comenzó a recorrer nuevamente su cuerpo con sus manos y a besarla de forma intensa.

-Candy: ¿Usted no se cansa señor Andry? Deberíamos prepararnos para bajar dijo entre jadeos.

-Albert: No, necesito más de ti, eres una sed que no se calma, siempre deseo más y no creo que esto vaya a cesar.

Estaban a punto de reiniciar lo que hacían cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

-Doroty: Señor Andry, los señores Eliot, solicitan su presencia en la biblioteca.

-Albert: Maldición ahora no, no voy a ir.

-Candy: Debes ir párate y vístete.

-Doroty: Señor ¿qué les digo?

-Albert: Diles que voy en un rato. Yo creo que deberíamos terminar esto lo demás puede esperar, besando nuevamente a Candy, sin embargo esta lo apartó.

-Candy: Debes vestirte y marcharte, anda, ya haremos todo lo que quieras en la noche.

-Albert: Se apartó de ella a regañadientes, odiaba a esos hombres por su imprudencia, por poco y lograba volver a hacer suya a su esposa y ellos lo estropearon todo, se vistió y fue a ponerse agua en la cara, pues debía lograr primero reponerse de las consecuencias del momento que habían vivido anteriormente, Dios realmente se arrepentiría de no haber concluido con eso pues no sabía si podría seducir nuevamente a su mujer después. Una vez controlado perfectamente salió del baño encontrándose una Candy en bata intentando arreglar su peinado, la tomo por la cintura de espalda y le dijo, no se me olvidara que tenemos algo pendiente preciosa lamiendo el lóbulo de su oído le dijo, en la noche haremos todo lo que yo quiera haciendo que Candy se estremeciera. Bajó a la biblioteca y estuvieron hablando por más de una hora y cuando salieron para la hora de la comida y ya en el comedor todos Albert, cedió la palabra al señor Eliot para que dijera lo resuelto por las familias.

Continuara…...


	13. Chapter 13 ANUNCIOS

ANUNCIOS.

El señor Eliot tomó la palabra durante la comida y con una actitud aristócrata y un porte innegable se dirigió a todos los presentes, los cuales ya estaban por demás intrigados por saber lo que habían resuelto.

-Señor Eliot: Buenas tardes a todos, les agradezco mucho su atención y hospitalidad señor Andry a nombre de mi familia, como bien lo comenta hemos hablado y quiero decirles que a pesar de que consideramos a su familia como una familia por demás amiga, no estamos de acuerdo con la forma en la que ocurrió todo este matrimonio entre mi hijo Edward y su sobrina, por lo que creemos lo más pertinente tomar las medidas necesarias para resolverlo, pero el día de hoy comamos y mañana anunciaremos lo que se hará. ¡Salud!

-Señora Eliot: Señora Andry, déjeme felicitarla, todo ha sido excelente, esta casa tienen un excelente gusto le agradecemos su hospitalidad, a pesar de ser usted muy joven se encarga de su casa como pocas.

-Candy: Muchas gracias, pero en cuanto a la casa debo decir que la mayoría de las cosas debemos agradecerle a Madame Elroy, pues ella me precedió en el cuidado de esta residencia y muchas de las cosas son sumamente antiguas, reliquias de la familia desde Escocia.

La comida transcurrió en un correcto protocolo, pues la familia Eliot tenía esa esencia de la realeza que los Andry no es que no estuvieran acostumbrados sino que preferían la vida más sencilla, pero debieron adecuarse a las circunstancias actuales. Candy pudo darse cuenta que Terry miraba a Albert de forma sumamente irónica, como si no le creyera nada y después la miraba a ella interactuando con las invitadas principalmente y después cuando Albert le tomaba la mano o la miraba, ella ya sabía lo que él opinaba al respecto de su matrimonio, pero lo que se le hacía muy extraño era la forma en que la señorita Eliot la miraba, pues la veía con mucho detenimiento e insistencia. Todo concluyo en una aparente calma, al parecer todo se desataría al día siguiente, todos se despidieron y fueron a sus habitaciones.

Albert y los barones decidieron quedarse a tomar una copa, Candy ya en su habitación decidió tomar una ducha en la tina se metió en ella pues realmente estaba muy cansada, hacía un repaso de todo lo que había sucedido y se alegraba de que almenos su parte no hubiera sido un desastre, las personas sus responsabilidades y la forma en que Elroy la miraba a distancia, sin decir nada negativo ni positivo lo cual veía como un logro, a ella no le importaba demasiado lo que opinaran de ella, lo que no quería era hacer quedar mal a su esposo, estaba tan cansada que se estaba quedando dormida en la tina, por lo que decidió salir del agua porque se sentía muy cansada tomo su toalla y se secó, después se colocó un camisón y se dirigió a su cama aun que mientras dio algunos pasos se comenzó a sentir de repente muy mareada, intentó llegar a la cama pero sintió que todo estaba negro.

-Albert: Candy, Candy por Dios respóndeme.

-Candy: ¿Qué pasa?

-Albert: Creí que algo malo te había pasado dijo muy preocupado mientras le pasaba un poco de sales por la nariz.

-Candy: Tranquila solo me sentí cansada y pues creo que me desmaye.

-Albert: Llamaré al doctor de inmediato.

-Candy: Tranquilo, no es necesario solo debe ser por el embarazo y el cansancio, ¿Qué hora es?

-Albert: Como una hora y media desde que tú subiste.

Candy se acomodó en la cama mientras Albert la observaba preocupado aún que después la mirada cambió cuando vio que el color regresaba a sus mejillas, ya se sentía mucho mejor y se dio cuenta que fue por la elección de pijama que había hecho era un camisón de seda que le llegaba a los tobillos pero que tenía un escote en espalda y escote al frente significativos.

-Albert: Debemos llamar al doctor esto no es normal Candy.

-Candy: No de verdad que ya está mejor solo es porque he estado muy ocupada, el bebé y un tío abuelo muy demandante y celoso.

-Albert: Te estas portando muy mal pequeña dijo divertido por la alusión que había hecho a él con adjetivos que le molestaban aunque después cambió el tono por otro mucho más serio. ¿Estás segura? Creo que sería mejor que el doctor descarta cualquier problema.

-Candy: Si segura solo estoy muy cansada debemos descansar.

-Albert: Eso no fue lo que me prometiste querida, me dijiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera y eso es lo que quiero hacer.

-Candy: Es su última palabra señor William, debo obedecerlo a usted como un hombre mayor. Dijo con coquetería.

-Albert: Usted se ha portado muy mal señora haber hecho enojar a este abuelo, tendrá consecuencias.

La tomo y dulcemente comenzó a besar su cuello para después despojarse de sus ropas y dedicarse a amarse desenfrenadamente, aunque ahora fue Candy quien tomó el control de las cosas y mientras que ella se encontraba deleitándolo con su ritmo y movimientos hasta lograr volverlo loco en un frenesí descontrolado, recorría completamente su cuerpo y no dejaba de admirar cada parte de ella, hasta recostarse en sus brazos en busca de calmar sus agitados corazones.

-Candy: Fue suficiente señor, ya he pagado mi ofensa por decir la verdad anciano.

-Albert: Le dio un beso furioso, tomando su labio y dando un ligero tirón en un mordisco. Nos faltan muchas noches de estas sabes que odio que me digas abuelo o anciano, además no soy tan mayor para ti, apena te llevo algunos años.

\- Candy: Vamos Amor, no es enserio, ¿por qué te lo tomas tan enserio?

-Albert: Es que no me gusta que tu pienses que soy un anciano pervertido como Terry insinuó el otro día.

Candy: ¡Por Dios Bert! Yo no lo creo y nunca lo he creído, yo sé que tú no eres así.

-Albert: ¿Me perdonas por ser tan inseguro? Es que estuve recordando cuando nos separamos y eso no me sienta bien, yo no quiero perderte nunca. Mirándola totalmente enamorado.

-Candy: Mi cielo, tú no me perderás, yo te amo y mientras que me ames y respetes yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Albert: Júrame que nunca más pensarás en irte de mi lado. Acariciándole la cara.

-Candy: Yo nunca te abandonaré, porque te amo, te lo demostrare nuevamente.

Volviendo a entregarse totalmente a su príncipe para después descansar sobre él porque el cansancio los venció, hasta que fueron despertados por unos gritos que provenían de las escaleras. Albert de prisa se colocó el pijama.

-Albert: Quédate aquí veré que ocurre.

-Candy: Se colocó el camisón y salió de inmediato para ver lo que sucedía, pues los gritos no cesaban.

Ya en el pasillo pudo ver que se trataba de Edward y Eliza que estaban peleando, y Edward se veía tomado. Algunos otros también habían salido de sus habitaciones para ver lo que sucedió, estaban Matt, Terry, Margaret y Archy pero Albert fue quien les hablo.

-Albert: Eliza, creo que deberían de continuar su plática el día de mañana, ¿porque no van a su habitación?

-Eliza: Él no dormirá en mi habitación después de todo lo que ha dicho, dijo llorando y con la nariz roja por el coraje que sentía.

-Albert: Muy bien pues entonces que él ocupe una de las habitaciones de invitados, da igual. Matthew, podrías acompañar a tu hermano girándose para dirigir la mirada a este último. El cual miraba en otra dirección al igual que Terry.

-Matt: Claro que si yo me hago cargo, volteando la vista y dirigiéndose a su hermano.

Albert volteo para ver que las miradas se dirigían a Candy que estaba parada a la salida de su habitación, quien con la premura de la situación no se había colocado la bata y estaba en camisón frente a los dos sujetos que estaban enamorados de ella, lo cual molestó terriblemente a Albert, quien viendo que Terry no apartaba la mirada de ella, subió a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a ella, y tomándola por la cintura la hizo girar para entrar a la habitación mientras que colocaba un beso en su cuello.

-Albert: Candy te dije que no salieras, y aparte de todo sales así.

-Candy: No se había percatado de lo que la acusaba hasta que volteo a verse y se dio cuenta de que solo traía el camisón, lo cual la abochorno e hizo que sus mejillas se volvieran carmesí. Dios no me había dado cuenta.

-Albert: Mirando su cara de asombro respiro y se acercó para envolverla en sus brazos, tranquila tal vez ellos hayan visto demas pero solo soy yo quien puede tocarte, ven vamos a dormir a descansar porque este bebé tiene que dormir y se dirigieron a la cama para quedarse totalmente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Candy despertó y Albert la tenía totalmente atrapada entre sus brazos y sus piernas entrelazadas a las suyas y ella se liberó de su abrazo y se dirigió al baño, después mientras que se lavaba las manos pudo ver en el espejo como había un moretón cerca de uno de sus pechos y también otros cerca de la unión entre ambos.

-Candy: Regresó a su habitación y Albert seguía plácidamente Dormido, ella lo miro y lo movió, Albert, Albert.

-Albert: Buenos días princesa, dijo adormilado.

-Candy: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Albert: ¿Qué cosa?, mientras la miraba detenidamente.

-Candy: Bajo el camisón y dejó al descubierto sus pechos,

-Albert: Son preciosos mi amor, quieres más cariños hoy verdad.

-Candy: Las marcas no te hagas el chistoso, ¿desde cuando haces estas cosas?

-Albert: Fue sin querer, no fue mi intención de veras solo que con la atmósfera, entre lo que estábamos anoche me deje llevar.

-Candy: ¡Por Dios! es por eso que Matt y Terry me miraban, ¿no? ¿Que pensaran?

-Albert: En principio de cuentas no deberían de haber mirado a una señora casada, despues deben pensar lo que es lógico que te amo y que somos un matrimonio que tiene intimidad, ¿Qué más?

-Candy: Esto es demasiado Albert, eso no se hace, yo jamás te he hecho algo semejante así que no sé el motivo por el que haces estas niñerías.

-Albert: No discutamos, mira yo dejaré que me hagas algunas a mí ven aquí.

-Candy: Ya basta Albert, arreglemonos para bajar.

Bajaron al comedor y ya estaba Madame Elroy a lo cual Candy se comenzó a poner nerviosa, le pregunto a Doroty si ya todo estaba listo a lo cual asintió.

-Albert: Buenos días tía, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Elroy: Señora Andry, la casa está muy bien atendida, me es muy grato que poder verlo, hoy he bajado antes para poder ver a los niños en el desayuno, espero que no les moleste.

-Candy: No claro que no usted puede convivir con ellos cuanto quiera.

-Albert: Siempre y cuando no quieras interferir en la forma en que son educados por sus madres. Le dijo mirándola fijamente pues sabía de lo mucho que podía entrometerse en las vidas ajenas su tía.

-Elroy: William yo se mi lugar en esta casa, soy solo una invitada y como tal me comportare agradezco su hospitalidad.

Después de eso comenzaron a llegar todos los huéspedes e invitados solo Edward se disculpó por estar indispuesto, Candy noto que Eliza se veía muy afectada, pero el desayuno paso en una densa cordialidad entre las dos familias, Candy volvió a notar que la señorita Eliot la miraba con detenimiento, pero no sabía el motivo, así que decidió ignorarla, al que era difícil de ignorar fue a Terry porque sus miradas par Albert y para ella eran notorias, Matt estaba muy distante casi no hablaba ni tampoco cruzaba miradas con ella, le inquietaba pero lo prefería así antes de tener problemas.

Al terminar los hombres pasaron a hablar en la biblioteca mientras que las mujeres decidieron que sería conveniente salir a pasear y todas juntas se dirigieron a dar un paseo por los jardines de Lakewood, todas menos Eliza que dijo tener un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Madame Elroy y su dama de compañía, así como las Eliot y sus doncellas acompañadas por Annie y Candy.

Todo fue muy refrescante y sumamente tranquilo hasta que el contingente avanzó y ella y Margaret Eliot se quedaron solas y fue esta quien inicio el diálogo.

-Margaret: Así que es usted señora Andry la famosa enfermera de la cual Matt siempre habla. Le confieso que llevo varios años imaginándola sin saber si era real o una mera alucinación de mi hermano por todo lo que vivió en la guerra.

-Candy: Estaba sumamente sorprendida por sus palabras, ahora entendía por qué Margaret la miraba de esa forma, porque Matt le había hablado de ella. Parece que usted sabe de mí aunque no sé qué tanto sepa.

-Margaret: Se todo lo que mi hermano me ha dicho que la nombraba Hoop, que era enfermera, que era el alma del lugar un remanso de vida entre tanta muerte, que él le debe la vida y de que él se enamoró de usted, que ha estado enamorado por mucho tiempo de usted, pero que por desgracia no había podido encontrarla a pesar de mover cielo y tierra e incluso viajar a América tiempo después para encontrarla.

-Candy: A bueno sabe la mayoría de las cosas jajaja dijo dando una sonrisa más bien nerviosa, ante toda la información que poseía de ella.

-Margaret: sé que de haber querido usted si hubiera podido encontrarlo y con solo una carta o un telegrama hubiera podido tenerlo aquí, pero no lo hizo por lo que creo que nunca le correspondió a mi pobre hermano, quien la tiene en un pedestal como la criatura más bondadosa y virtuosa que existe.

-Candy: Creo entonces que Matt me ha idealizado demasiado, yo no soy ni la mitad de eso, es cierto que yo hubiera podido localizarlo pero no correspondía a su afecto y no quería entrometerme en su vida, quería que fuera feliz y si me hubiera entrometido no creo que lo hubiera permitido.

-Margaret: Si nunca estuvo interesada en el ¿Por qué le dio esperanzas entonces? le dijo en un tono muy serio, más bien como de reclamo.

-Candy: Le sorprendió la franqueza con la Margaret se dirigía a ella y decidió responder de igual forma. Yo nunca le di esperanzas porque yo estaba enamorada de alguien más yo jamás actuaría para lastimarlo pues aunque no lo crea siento un profundo aprecio y admiración por su hermano yo también le debo la vida pero en el corazón no se manda y yo no podía decir algo que no sentía.

-Margaret: Pues no ayudo en mucho eso, siempre que intento retomar su vida amorosa lo hacía sabiendo de antemano que no funcionaria, pues ellas no eran usted siempre que tuvo novias justo cuando estuvieron a punto de comprometerse él decidía que había un inconveniente y decidía terminarlo todo, creo que esto es bueno para que le ponga fin a todo esto.

-Candy: Si será bueno que el siga con su vida y que se a muy feliz porque lo merece.

-Margaret: No me malentienda señora, puedo notar lo que él ve sus virtudes, pero también puedo ver que es feliz con su matrimonio y pudo seguir adelante y él no.

-Candy: Si pude continuar fue por mi esposo pero fue muy difícil para mí también, entiendo que el aun tenga problemas la guerra es horrible.

-Margaret: Lo que si me sorprendió fue que usted también fuera la chica de Terrence de la que verdaderamente estaba enamorada, también ha sido un tema de conversación familiar recurrente, está por demás decir que si bien mi primo no es precisamente el más popular de la familia, es más se podría decir que muchos ni lo consideran familia en realidad pero bueno los que sí lo conocemos hemos escuchado de una chica de América de Alta sociedad que al igual que él era una rebelde y rompía las reglas y convencionalismos sociales, pero que el destino los separó, él se casó con Susana pero fue infeliz y siempre añoro su amor adolescente, le confieso que nunca, jamás en toda mi existencia me hubiera imaginado que la enfermera Hoop y la rebelde de Terrence fueran la misma persona, es muy extraño es como si el destino la uniera nuestra familia pero usted decide alejarse de ella.

-Candy: Sorprendida nuevamente le dijo es verdad que Terry y yo fuimos novios cuando éramos muy jóvenes y pues todo lo que ya sabe que sucedió aunque siempre quise que fuera feliz con la decisión que tomó lamento que no lo haya sido, respecto a mi relación con su familia creo que el destino siempre me regresaba a donde debía estar al final de todo, a Albert mi esposo.

-Margaret: El parece un buen hombre y es muy buen partido además de que es sumamente atractivo pero dígame ¿usted en verdad lo ama tanto como para rechazar a mi hermano siendo como es él?

-Candy: Si yo lo conozco desde que éramos unos niños y lo amo y creo que siempre lo he amado desde que lo vi por primera vez.

-Margaret: Entiendo, es afortunada, no todos tenemos la dicha de unirnos a nuestros verdaderos amores, le dijo mientras llegaban a las caballerizas después de una larga caminata, todas decidieron irse a descansar para después reunirse y tomar él té, todas menos Candy que había decidido quedarse un momento en el lugar pues ya no podía continuar con su plática con Margaret de quien se despidió.

Estaba sola el aire fresco le daba en la cara lo cual agradecía pues deseaba que apaciguara un poco el ánimo que tenía, había sido una conversación fuerte en la que había escuchado de dolor y sufrimiento de personas que apreciaba lo que la hacía sentir mal.

-Matt: ¿Por qué estás tan sola? Deberías estar admirando alguna obra de arte o sonriendo por los comentarios sobre él té o las tasas, eso hacen las damas normales, no se quedan en las caballerizas.

-Candy: Sí te dije que cuidaba los caballos en casa de Eliza verdad, dormía en la caballeriza así que estoy acostumbrada, lo de dama solo lo dicen las personas por dar nombres tontos a los demás.

Matt: No sabía eso no me lo contaste ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida y un poco triste.

-Candy: Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada Matt. Yo ¿en algún momento te di la impresión de que correspondía a tu afecto en la forma que tu querías? Me siento muy mal de pensar que yo te he causado algún daño sin querer, quiero que sepas que eso en ningún modo ha sido mi intención.

-Matt: Hoop, eso no fue así yo siempre supe de su existencia y que él siempre estaba presente entre nosotros pero tenía la esperanza de que lo pudieras olvidar y darme una oportunidad porque sé que yo te podría hacer muy feliz.

-Candy: Lo siento Matt. Yo te quise mucho y te sigo queriendo pero solo como un buen amigo ¿lo sabes verdad? Yo quiero que tú seas muy feliz porque te lo mereces.

-Matt: Lo sé no tienes que decirlo yo sé que tú me quieres, aunque también sé que te gustaba y te ponía nerviosa mi presencia por eso me anime a decirte mis sentimientos y a pedirte una oportunidad, es más yo fui mucho más allá cuando te pedí que me dieras ese beso, ese recuerdo lo atesoro en mi memoria y creo que nunca me abandonará hasta que muera.

-Candy: Matt. Que cosas dices, será mejor que me vaya.

-Matt: Tranquila Hoop que yo soy el que me voy tengo que regresar a la reunión solo Salí un momento por aire fresco disfruta del día linda. Y se retro.

Candy tenía un rubor en las mejillas solo de recordar las palabras de Matt. Las cuales para nada eran mentira, si se ponía nerviosa ante su presencia, si le parecía muy atractivo, simpático y ella era consciente de que de no estar perdidamente enamorada de Albert, podría llegar a sentir muchas cosas por él. Además le había recordado el día que mal herido le pidió un beso y ella ante la angustia de que estuviera bien y que se fortaleciera le dio un beso en los labios, Dios ese beso le dio muchos problemas después pero había sido en una situación extrema y además era lo menos que podía hacer ante todo lo que había pasado antes en la guerra y con su proyectos su buen amigo Matt.

Vaya vaya vaya, así que mi pobre primo sigue derretido de amor por usted señora Andry mire nada más y qué cosa saber que le dio un beso, eso fue cuando ya estaba enamorada de Albert o todavía no lo sabía por que suele confundirse muy a menudo al parecer. Era la voz de Terry quien la sacó de la profundidad de sus pensamientos.

-Candy: Terry ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Escuchaste mi conversación con Matt?

-Terry: Sí pero fue una mera casualidad porque yo venía de montar y estaba con el caballo cuando ustedes llegaron luego ellas se fueron quería hablar contigo pero Matt se acercó y bueno ya sabes lo demás.

-Candy: Terry no es correcto escuchar conversaciones privadas, con permiso, pero Terry le obstruyo el paso.

-Terry: Creo que ya que estas hablando con tus ex deberíamos de hablar Candy.

-Candy: Ya hablamos antes Terry no sé qué más decirte.

-Terry: ¿Te enamoraste de primo? Y ¿por qué a él si le diste un beso y yo tuve que robarte el único que tuve de ti?

-Candy: Terry fueron circunstancias distintas él estaba malherido y yo lo bese porque no sabía qué más hacer para que estuviera bien.

-Terry: Jajajaja acaso es una nueva terapia besos para mejorar la salud.

-Candy: No sabes nada Terry así que mejor terminamos esta conversación.

-Terry: Candy tengo una duda, si eres tan feliz y Albert te ama tanto ¿Por qué se la pasan separados? Nunca están juntos tú haces beneficencia y el negocios y nunca salen en prensa ni viajan demasiado juntos, ¿no crees que es sospechoso? Acaso no crees que si de verdad fueras tan indispensable para él no te llevaría a su lado a donde fuera.

-Candy: ¡Dios! Terry no sabes lo que dices.

-Terry: Explícame entonces, porque se me hace por demás raro más bien parece que él hace su vida y tiene otra vida distinta a esta vida doméstica contigo aquí siendo la señora de la casa oficial.

-Candy: El comentario le molestó de sobremanera insinuar todo eso de su Albert, mira Terry, he soportado que te comportes de formas muy disparatadas y que me faltes al respeto pero esto es demasiado, de verdad quieres saber por qué no viajó junto a Albert, pues te lo diré.

Desde que nos casamos Albert y yo viajábamos juntos a todas partes a donde él iba y cuando llegó Tony él nos acompañaba pero cuando Tony tenía como dos años él y yo tuvimos un accidente de auto, yo protegí a el niño con mi cuerpo y él estaba bien pero yo no, pase un par de meses en el hospital, estaba embarazada y perdi al bebé fue muy difícil pero decidimos como pareja que lo mejor era que nosotros nos quedáramos en un sitio estable para evitar riesgos, así que es ese el motivo por el que no viajo con mi esposo, además si quieres saber por qué no salimos en la prensa, es una decisión mía, no quiero que la gente se meta en mi vida y que la escrudiñen sin ni siquiera conocernos, eso no es para mí y mi esposo lo respeta, respecto a lo que Albert hace en sus viajes quiero decirte que si hay alguien en quien confió ciegamente ese es Albert pues sé que el seria incapaz de faltarme al respeto jamás, pues sabe que si eso llegara a pasar todo esto terminaría y el nunca arriesgaría todo lo que hemos construido por una tontería.

Candy había dicho todo aquello como si lo hubiera arrojado fuera y su cuerpo se hubiera quedado vacío, veía la expresión de Terry, entre la claridad y la negación de lo que escuchaba y decidió irse pues estaba muy molesta pero por desgracia volvió a sentir como de repente un sudor frío comenzaba a bajar por su nuca y la sensación de perder la conciencia que ya había experimentado.

Terry estaba ahí junto a ella y vio cómo su rostro palideció y como su cuerpo se precipitaba de forma repentina logrando sostenerla antes de que se golpeara con el suelo.

-Terry: Candy, Candy, Candy por Dios dime algo vuelve en sí y viendo que no daba resultado decidió tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa vio como Annie y Doroty lo miraron con horror de no saber lo que le había ocurrido.

-Terry: Se desmayó será mejor que la lleve a su habitación.

-Annie: Si, Doroty llama al médico y avisa a Albert por favor rápido.

-Annie: Subió detrás de él y le pregunto qué había sucedido.

-Albert: Al ser informado de inmediato por Doroty, salió de la biblioteca y vio cómo su esposa estaba en brazos de Terry sin sentido, corrió tras de ellos y los alcanzó en la entrada de la recamara. Dámela yo la llevaré.

-Terry: Ya estamos en la habitación eso solo retarda esto más. Entro y la colocó en la cama con cuidado ante las miradas de Annie y Albert, quienes la miraban preocupados, pero de inmediato se dirigieron a él para preguntarle lo ocurrido, la encontré en las caballerizas hablamos y se desmayó.

-Albert: Albert colocándose junto a su esposa y tomando su mano y acariciando su cara tiernamente con una cara por demás preocupada le dijo ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Por qué se desmayó?

-Terry :No soy médico ¿cómo voy a saber el motivo del desmayo? y la conversación fue privada nada que tenga que compartir contigo, le dijo mirando a Candy nuevamente quien seguía inmóvil y muy pálida lo que le preocupaba y remordió un poco la conciencia.

-Aninie: Entró al baño donde busco las sales para poder despertar a Candy, toma Albert intenta despertarla.

Mientras que Annie y Albert intentaban hacer volver en sí a Candy Terry miro con detenimiento la habitación era un lugar muy amplio pero a pesar de que tenía los mejores implementos y de la mejor calidad no podía decirse que fuera ostentoso, el lugar estaba decorado de forma muy casual tenía toda la esencia de Candy, había un jarrón enorme con flores dulces Candy, en la mesa de noche una foto de Albert y Candy y en la otra de ellos con su hijo, en la pared había una cuadro en oleo estaba seguro que era la colina de Pony, estaba en lo que parecía un día soleado y en él se podía apreciar el padre árbol y cerca de una dulce Candy y una gaita recargada al mismo, no entendía la pintura pero era de hecho la pintura más grande de la habitación, también había algunas fotos de Candy haciendo muecas, sonriendo y una de Albert y Candy con la cara frente a frente, un cuadro de una cabaña, debería ser el lugar especial del que tanto hablaba Albert, el lugar olía completamente a ella, por lo que vacío sus pulmones para aspirar ese dulce olor que tanto le gustaba no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en esta reflexión pero después recordó el motivo de su presencia en ese lugar y que una voz lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Albert: Terry te agradezco que la hayas traído ahora si nos permites necesitamos un poco de privacidad viendo que Annie, traía una bata por lo que intuyo que la iban a cambiar para que estuviera más cómoda, estaba semi consiente porque contestaba a algunas cosas que le decían lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo, pero no quería irse de su lado, pero entendió que era lo más pertinente, sin decir nada solo salió de la habitación.

Después fue hacia su habitación y ahí se encerró, después de un rato el doctor llegó a la casa y Annie lo dejo a solas con Albert quien no quiso separarse de su lado, el doctor la reviso y ella ya estaba mucho más repuesta.

-Albert: ¿Qué tiene doctor? ¿Todo está bien con ella y el bebé?

-Candy: No sé por qué sucede esto, no me había sentido mal hasta esta mañana.

-Doctor Piter: Señores Andry, tranquilos todo está bien no es nada de gravedad la verdad es que está usted deshidratada y en su estado pues este es el resultado.

-Albert: Respiro aliviado por la respuesta del doctor. Y dijo gracias al cielo.

-Doctor Piter: No les estoy diciendo que no haya nada que hacer al contrario con sus antecedentes señora, creo que se ha excedido en actividades dijo mirando las marcas en el pecho de Candy, desde hoy debe tomarse las cosas con más tranquilidad y descansar por lo menos debería de tomar siestas o descansos de 1 hora 3 veces al día o cuando se sienta cansada.

-Candy: Poniéndose roja como un tomate, solo asintió y le dijo así lo haré doctor.

-Doctor Piter: Además de eso debe alimentarse bien y sobre todo hidratarse correctamente.

-Albert: Yo me encargare de todo muchas gracias doctor, acompañándolo a la puerta.

-Candy: ¿Lo viste Albert?, miró las marcas que te pareció muy gracioso hacerme, ahora creerá lo mismo que los otros, que somos un par de libertinos. Con las mejillas aun sumamente encendidas por el bochorno de saberse descubiertos.

-Albert: Recargado en la puerta, la veía con un semblante de preocupación y le dijo me he preocupado horrores temí lo peor cuando te vi inconsciente ¿Qué hacías con Terry porque te desmayaste?

-Candy: Noto el tono de preocupación y de seriedad de su esposo. No otra vez celos Albert. Hable con Terry, nos encontramos por casualidad en las caballerizas y Terry quería saber el motivo por el que no aparecemos juntos en la prensa y por qué no viajamos junto a ti.

-Albert: Sintiendo una fuerte punzada de Celos en sus entrañas, no dejó que sus emociones afloraran y dijo calmado, ¿eso a él en que le afecta porque no se mete en sus asuntos y no en los nuestros?

-Candy: Eso mismo le dije y creo que ya no habrá problemas, es solo que para el sigo siendo la Candy adolescente de sus recuerdos, pero no creo que lo haga por maldad tal vez es que nunca se imaginó cómo sería mi vida sin él.

-Albert: Respiro profundamente y se acomodó en la cama para sostener a su esposa y mimarla tiernamente hasta que Doroty apareció con una buena bandeja de comida y bebidas que a él no le costó mucho trabajo que ingiriera. Eres una gran paciente mi cielo ahora solo te falta el reposo el día de hoy no te moverás de esa cama para nada.

-Candy: Albert ya estoy bien solo bajare a atender lo de la comida y la merienda y descansaré.

-Albert: No Amor debemos ser cuidadosos tomarlo con calma Annie nos ayudará con todo eso, no sé qué haríamos Tony y yo si algo les pasara a ustedes.

-Candy: Esta bien pero vendrás de vez en cuando a hacerme compañía verdad.

-Albert: Mi cielo yo estaría aquí todo el tiempo si no fuera por las visitas que debo atender. Pero haré tiempo para pasar contigo.

-Candy: ¿Todo está bien? ¿Que han hablado? ¿A que han llegado?

-Albert: Esa es mi chica, mira que ya se me había olvidado lo parlanchina y curiosa que eres, los Eliot quieren un divorcio discreto, hemos tenido que intervenir por Eliza, porque no la tienen en ninguna estima, han sacado a relucir los rumores de hace años de lo de él joven Johnson, lo que se dijo que ellos estuvieron por dos semanas en la finca de florida y todo eso, creo que Edward comienza a ceder ante la presión de su familia, después de lo de anoche me queda claro que ese fue el problema.

-Candy: Qué pena y si ellos no quisieran divorciarse ¿tú los apoyarías?

-Albert: No sé, creó que el divorcio sería lo más sensato para todos, Eliza no será feliz en esa familia con toda esa oposición.

-Candy: Creo que si ellos se aman deberían de tener un aliado, recuerdo cuando en esa posición estábamos tu y yo, lo mal que la pasamos hasta poder estar juntos y casarnos.

-Albert: La miró con mucho amor, recordaba eso perfectamente, pero su esposa era una romántica al pensar que Eliza amaba a Edward la mitad de lo que ella lo amaba a él. Si pues veremos a qué acuerdo se llega, no he podido dar con el paradero de Neal se está escondiendo de mí el muy canalla.

Después de su plática Albert bajo se disculpó y cuando le preguntaron por su esposa todos estaban muy interesados en lo que tenía que decirles pero él solo les dijo que estaba indispuesta y que debía descansar, pasaron el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca discutiendo el asunto del matrimonio y los negocios después de merendar todos se fueron a descansar.

-Candy: Te extrañe Bert ven conmigo le dijo mientras veía como él se ponía el pantalón del pijama y le sonreía.

-Albert: ¿Me extrañaste? yo te extrañe más, te he extrañado mucho estos días, ella busco su boca y él devolvió el beso de forma apasionada hasta que tuvo que tomar aire y quiso frenar un poco todo, ¿comiste bien?

-Candy: Muy bien y volvió a besarlo con la misma pasión, después el pregunto ¿vino Tony a visitarte?

-Albert: Candy recuerda lo que dijo el médico, mientras que ella se ponía a encajadas sobre él y lo continuaba besando haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara ante lo que su diosa hacía y quería sucumbir ante sus deseos pero debía ser prudente y frenarla. La tomó y la puso debajo de él se separó de ella y le dijo debemos parar Amor ya sabes por ti y por el bebé, me encantaría hacerte el amor de verdad no sabes cuánto quisiera pero no debemos por lo menos en un par de días en lo que te recuperas un poco y le dio un beso en el cuello, para después colocarse junto a ella en la cama.

-Candy: Conste que yo te quería compensar de estos días que estuvimos alejados pero tú no quisiste después no me culpes y le dio un beso en el cuello junto a su oído, aunado a que se giró y rozo su entrepierna con sus caderas lo que lo hizo estremecer rodeándola en un abrazo.

-Albert: Haré que me compenses después no te preocupes y así durmieron. Para él no fue fácil tenerla tan cerca y deseándola como la deseaba sin poder hacerla suya pero lo soporto por ella y el bebé, a la mañana siguiente él se fue y comenzaron nuevamente con las labores de rutina, desayuno, junta comida junta, merienda junta, Candy con visitas de las mujeres de la casa y los niños principalmente, ya llevaba 2 días de reposo por lo que prácticamente obligó a Alis a acompañarla al jardín escabulléndose sin que nadie las viera, quería tomar el sol y respirar aire fresco por lo que permaneció en una banca que se encontraba en medio de las rosas era un lugar muy oculto prácticamente las rosas lo cubrían, le pidió a Alis que se fuera y regresara por ella en una hora, si alguien quería entrar a la habitación debía decir que estaba profundamente dormida, así que ella podía disfrutar de lo suyo sin interrupciones, sin embargo escucho unos pasos y después alguien más y reconoció las voces eran Albert y Terry.

-Terry: Por fin podremos hablar Albert.

-Albert: Dime Terry, no tengo mucho tiempo la verdad preferiría estar con mi mujer que aquí contigo así ¿qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué cosa que no le hayas preguntado a ella antes?

-Terry: ¿Desde cuando la amas? ¿Cuándo nos conocimos en Londres fingías ser mi amigo y apoyar lo nuestro esperando tu oportunidad no? ¿No te parece repugnante haber hecho todo esto para poder hacerla tu mujer? de verdad no sé quién eres todo lo que pensé de ti nunca fue cierto Estuve muy equivocado.

-Albert: Terry, yo conocí a Candy cuando éramos muy jóvenes, pero debo decir que desde que la conocí quedé prendado de ella, después cuando la rescate de la cascada todo ese recuerdo volvió a mi mente y no pude separarme más de ella, sentía que era mi deber protegerla, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, en Londres yo te conocí y te considero mi amigo, apoyaba lo de ustedes porque creía que era bueno que ella estuviera con alguien más acorde a su edad, me negaba a reconocer lo que yo podía sentir por ella, pero nunca hice nada para poder quedarme con ella, en ese momento yo hubiera sido para ella lo que me hubiera pedido, su amigo, su hermano su cómplice incluso opte por alejarme para que ella pudiera actuar libremente, dejarla fue de lo más difícil que he tenido que decidir pero jamás he tenido un plan oscuro para apoderarme de ella, así que deja de buscar cualquier momento para abordar a mi esposa y meterle tus teorías en la cabeza yo respete su relación te pido que hagas lo mismo.

-Terry: Eres un hipócrita Albert lo que dices puede convencer a Candy pero a mí no yo ahora puedo comprender tu actuar, fingiste estar amnésico y te aprovechaste de que ella jamás te abandonaría para lograr vivir con ella y así conseguir engatusarla para que ella creyera que te había elegido a ti y que libremente se enamoró de ti.

-Albert: No tiene caso esta plática Terry no tienes deseo de hablar solo quieres decir lo que tú piensas sin que algún argumento influya.

-Terry: Solo tengo una pregunta más Albert ¿cuándo recobraste la memoria se lo dijiste a ella?, ¿te fuiste de su lado? No verdad ahora dime Cuando nos encontramos en Chicago en ese bar, que fui a verla que había dejado a Susana y que pretendía ir por ella porque no soportaba vivir sin ella tú ¿ya habías recobrado la memoria? ¿Ya sabías que la amabas?

-Albert: Así es Terry, dijo con un aire pensativo.

-Terry: ¿Se lo dijiste? Le dijiste que yo había ido a recuperarla y que aun sabiendo que tú deseabas estar con ella porque la amabas. Me aconsejaste regresar con Susana y seguir adelante sin ella, decidiste que eso era lo mejor que podía pasarte a ti porque eso te dejo el campo abierto para tu enamorarla y jamás le dijiste nada ¿no es así? Dime ¿cuándo estabas con ella en chicago que vivía contigo por estar supuestamente amnésico, disfrutabas su presencia, su olor, su compañía y la deseaste desde ese momento? Pero jamás le dijiste eso a ella, la dejaste creer que todo había sido obra del destino.

-Albert: Jamás fingí la amnesia pero es verdad que me enamore de ella sin saber que era mi pequeña, mi Candy y que cuando recobre la memoria me negué a apartarme de ella porque la amaba y deseaba su cercanía eso si es verdad, además nunca le dije de tu vista a chicago.

Candy escuchó esta conversación con profunda atención e inquietud Dios todo esto era tan complicado, sintió que de pronto se sentía muy agotada

Continuara…..


	14. INDECISIÓN

INDECISIÓN.

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS. **

Candy sentía que su corazón se detenía del impacto de la conversación que estaba escuchando por su fuga al jardín, apenas y podía respirar buscando que el aire permaneciera dentro de ella para que fuera eso quien la mantuviera consienta.

-Terry: Pero que poco hombre, no pudiste actuar de frente, como caballero pelear de frente, preferiste ocultar tus intenciones y cambiaste el rumbo de nuestra historia, si quieres convencerte de que lo hiciste por ella cuando fue por ti, para mantenerla contigo y a tu alcance.

-Albert: se mantuvo en silencio por un momento analizando lo que le había dicho Terry, para después proseguir, te equivocas quizás fue un error mío el no hablar de mis sentimientos antes, pero en un inicio quise negarme a mí mismo lo que mi corazón bien conocía y cuando tu apareciste, yo me hice a un lado totalmente, quería que ella decidiera y que ella hiciera lo que su corazón le indicara, si no me aleje de ella fue porque aunque ella te hubiera elegido a ti u otro hombre yo jamás la hubiera dejado sola siempre hubiera estado ahí para apoyarla ante cualquier circunstancia y no creas que fue fácil dejarla contigo pues si bien sabía que era lo correcto, mi corazón me exigía que no lo hiciera, no sabes el tiempo que me costó poder acostumbrarme a saberla contigo y tan lejos de mí.

-Terry: Y entonces si sabias perfectamente que me amaba ¿por qué seguiste interponiéndote entre nosotros? ¿Por qué decidiste pelear para apartarla definitivamente de mi bajo ese disfraz del pobre paciente amnésico, realmente creo que eres un excelente actor Albert, solo que entre gitanos no nos leemos la mano.

-Albert: cuando me entere de lo sucedido entre ustedes en el colegio San Pablo, y la fuga de Candy con su regreso a América, decidí regresar de África, no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a ella. Por desgracia la Guerra había iniciado y el horror se había desatado, cuando sufrí el accidente todo lo que pudieron decirme fue que yo repetía dos cosas solamente, chicago y Candy, por lo que al desconocer mi nacionalidad y encontrándome en mi condición decidieron enviarme para chicago y después tú ya sabes todo lo que ocurrió, jamás hubiera recurrido a algo tan bajo, no tenía necesidad, tú crees que no hubiera podido regresar a chicago, reencontrarme con ella y continuar nuestra amistad, esperar a que ella poco a poco sintiera afecto por mí y después declarar mis intenciones, pero no fue así ella como siempre ha sido un ser lleno de amor y de compasión se hizo cargo de mí y me cuido con todo el cariño con el que podrías tratar a un hermano, sin embargo no te mentiré, después de poco tiempo me acostumbre a su presencia, su carisma, su personalidad y cuando menos lo imagine me encontraba totalmente enamorado de ella, así amnésico sin pasado, sin futuro sin nada más que el amor que había surgido en mí, yo quería poder tocar su corazón, pero después me enteré de tu existencia y sentí muchos celos, pero no podía ser egoísta con la única persona que me entregaba cariño y nunca le dije nada de mis sentimientos y mucho menos intente interferir en su relación, jamás lo hubiera hecho, no por ti por que no te recordaba lo hacía por ella por el amor que sentía.

-Terry: Así que cuando regresó después de que nos despedimos decidiste comenzar tu lucha por su corazón, debiste alegrarte mucho.

-Albert: Si en un inicio no te engañaré diciendo que no me quede destrozado, pensando haberlo perdido todo pues temía que decidiera quedarse contigo en New York y que cuando ella volvió sentí una inmensa felicidad, sin embargo eso fue muy breve pues cuando vi el estado en que regresó desee que se hubiera quedado contigo, que pudiera consolidar su amor y que fueran inmensamente felices, pues ella estaba rota en mil pedazos, apenas podía mantenerse a flote y en ese momento yo me decidí a corresponder con cariño todo lo que ella había hecho por mí, no aspiraba a nada solo quería que estuviera bien y así fue.

-Terry: Bien supongo que eres un tipo afortunado el destino decidió escupirme en la cara arrebatarme la felicidad y ponerla en tus manos, todo es tan conveniente para ti

-Albert: Me costó mucho mantener a raya mis afectos hacia ella, pero lo logre vivimos como una pareja de hermanos, creo que la mayoría creían eso y yo jamás le falte al respeto mientras que ella y yo vivimos juntos.

-Terry: Bueno que te digo eres casi un santo, supongo que conquistarla te fue tan sencillo como respirar sin mí en la ecuación, tú su mejor amigo la persona más cercana a ella, quien siempre estaba ahí para sostenerla y para darle valor, aparte de todo después de tu milagrosa recuperación un tipo rico, que siempre había visto por ella no bueno pero si eres la definición de un príncipe de cuento.

-Albert: Nuestra relación surgió después de un tiempo, supongo que como dices entre ella y yo el uno para el otro significaba el puerto seguro al que siempre regresábamos después de todo siempre había un retorno, tuve que esperar para saber si te encontrabas fuera de su corazón y si había sanado ya la herida que dejaste, la cual fue muy profunda por si no lo sabías, pero después de eso ella decidió aceptarme y después de una odisea se volvió mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo y mi compañera, si fui muy afortunado y le doy gracias a Dios y al destino por que pude casarme con mi mejor amiga, con mi compañera de aventuras, mi cómplice en cualquier circunstancia y la única mujer que he amado desde que era apenas un chico que tocaba la gaita, si tú crees que por eso soy malvado entonces lo soy no puedo decir más que la amo y que siempre lo he hecho, pero nunca he jugado sucio ni contigo ni con nadie para que ella esté aquí conmigo lamento que tus sentimientos por ella estén tan confusos porque eso aleja la posibilidad de ser amigos de nuevo.

-Terry: jajajajaja una carcajada sarcástica comenzó a resonar, por Dios tú crees que yo podría ser tu amigo Albert te detesto y no solo porque es más que obvio que no creo tu historia sino porque aunque fuera cierta tú tienes todo lo que era para mí la tienes a ella, un hijo de ella, tienes y su amor eso no me hace sentir más que un odio terrible porque me has quitado la posibilidad y la esperanza de ser feliz.

-Albert: Terry, yo no te he quitado nada, has sido tú mismo quien labró este destino en que te encuentras, lamento que mi consejo te diera tanto pesar, pero mi intención nunca fue mala solo creí decirte lo que ella te hubiera dicho créeme que ella no te hubiera permitido hacer lo que estabas haciendo.

-Terry: Si estas tan seguro de eso por qué dices que nunca se lo dijiste a ella?

-Albert: Se quedó nuevamente en silencio y dijo Terry es solo que no creí conveniente que ella lo supiera que ganaría ella con saberlo y eso solo hubiera abierto su herida.

-Terry: Entonces sí que piensas por ella, haces lo que tú crees que la hará feliz, pero piensa si se lo hubieras dicho, si ella me hubiera correspondido, si hubiera decidido que fuéramos felices tú estarías por ahí Albert viendo como nuestro hijo jugaba por el jardín, pero piensa tienes todo esto porque decidiste que tu merecías más que yo tenerlo.

-Albert: Cállate ya Terry eso no es así.

-Terry: Solo quiero que sepas que nunca voy a perdonarte por lo que hiciste entre nosotros, por traicionar la confianza que había entre nosotros y por arrebatarme la felicidad y al amor de mi vida.

Terry se retiró a grandes pasos podía saber que era él pues escucho la voz de Albert llamándolo, pero después escucho también sus pasos alejarse, después de unos 20 minutos de estar sumergida en sus reflexiones la sobresaltó la voz de Alis buscándola y llevándola a su habitación ella había estado llorando las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla sin que pudiera detenerlas, después de un rato llegó Tony para comer con ella, después de un rato de estar juntos, tomaron una siesta juntos, fueron despertados por Albert quien llevó a Tony a su habitación y después regresó con Candy a su habitación. Albert estaba muy callado, distante como pensativo pero realmente inmerso en ello.

-Candy: ¿Bert, te ocurre algo?

-Albert: No, solo estoy cansado de toda esta situación, al parecer para esa familia Eliot, no somos lo suficientemente buenos como para emparentar con ellos y quieren a toda costa que se divorcien Eliza y Edward.

-Candy: Noto que no mencionó en ningún momento a Terry pero sabía que su actitud tenía todo que ver con su conversación, estaba sentado de espaldas a ella en la cama, no la había mirado en todo el tiempo que llevaba en la habitación y ella no quería que estuvieran así distantes, por lo que se acercó a él y lo abrazo por la espalda colocando su rostro cerca de su oído y diciéndole, hace tiempo que no tenemos tiempo para estar a solas por que no vienes conmigo sí. Y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el pecho.

-Albert: Cariño me encantaría pero debo de bajar a la cena, me esperan y como estúpidamente decidí hacer esta fiesta mañana para celebrar nuestro aniversario algunos asuntos, y le dio un beso a una de sus manos y la apartó sutilmente de él y sin hacer contacto visual se retiró.

-Candy: Notablemente afectada analizaba los hechos, ella sabía que lo que Terry le dijo a Albert lo había tocado en lo más profundo, pero todo lo que había dicho Albert era cierto ella hubiera actuado tal cual él describió, jamás hubiera aceptado a Terry nuevamente después de abandonar a Susana y el teatro, Albert no mentía y lo más trascendente de todo según lo que describieron en su plática Albert y Terry cuando ella comenzó a trabajar en la clínica feliz ella ya estaba absolutamente enamorada de Albert, no lo sabía pero haciendo un recuento de su historia en ese momento ella ya sentía que necesitaba de su presencia en su vida y que su compañía era lo mejor que tenía en el mundo así que no había nada que discutir.

Es más Candy pensó en confesar un secreto que llevaba consigo desde aquel tiempo, aunque en las actuales circunstancias se dijo a sí misma que no lo haría a no ser que de verdad no hubiera opción. Quería a evitar que esa conversación afectará su Bert pero tampoco podía decirle que había escuchado todo eso solo lo haría sentir peor por lo que decidió hacerlo a su manera, debía buscar que el volviera a tener la seguridad de que todo lo que habían construido juntos lo merecía pues así era. Ahora bien cómo lo lograría, ese era el problema evidentemente estaba muy complicado el asunto, las visitas, su embarazo, el asunto de Eliza y la tonta fiesta, aunque en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea sería la mujer más feliz en esa fiesta para que viera que a pesar de odiar todo aquello ella sería feliz en donde él quisiera estar, claro que lo haría. Candy se puso un camisón, en definitiva era de el preferido de Albert y ella deseaba que él se motivara para que lograra quebrantar su voluntad cosa que aún no lograba pero decidió recostarse pues era tarde y no llegaba Bert y el sueño la venció.

Despertó con un dulce roce de los dedos sobre su cara era él Su esposo, la miraba de forma intensa con ternura y miedo y unas lágrimas se asomaban en sus ojos, todo esto la sobresaltó.

-Candy: Bert que ocurre?

-Albert: Es solo que yo no te merezco Candy, quiero decirte algo, lo he estado pensando… ¿Recuerdas cuando trabajabas en la clínica feliz? pues en esa época en la que Terry desapareció el estaba en chicago, de hecho estaba en un bar y lo vi, fue por ti porque había dejado a Susana y recuperarte porque te amaba y yo le aconseje que volviera y luchará por ser feliz con lo que había decidido así como tú lo estabas intentando. Le dijo todo esto y voltio la cara por vergüenza, de su proceder y de no permitirle a ella tomar una decisión.

-Candy: Tomó su rostro con su mano y lo miró fijamente secando delicadamente sus lágrimas, está bien, eso que hiciste fue lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho, yo jamás lo hubiera aceptado en esas circunstancias así que no hay nada por lo cual sentirse mal.

-Albert: Fui un egoísta decidí por ti y quizás es por eso que ahora mismo estamos casados, si te hubiera dejado ser libre quizás estarías con él.

-Candy: No digas eso Albert o me molestare contigo. Yo no podría estar con él porque en ese momento yo ya te amaba, me entiendes eras tú a quien quería en mi vida, a quien deseaba tener cerca, de quien deseaba una palabra, un abrazo, una caricia de nadie más. El intento voltear la cara pero ella lo detuvo, mírame Bert, soy yo la mujer que te amó desde que creyó que encontró a un chico con falda que venía del espacio, desde que admire al loco vagabundo de la cascada, al amigo que me consoló cuando perdí a Anthony, cuando me cuidaste en Londres y al amigo incondicional de chicago, amo todo de ti, te amé en cada una de esas facetas y después ame al hombre amnésico que luchaba por seguir adelante, ame que fueras tu quien siempre me protegiera y amo que me dieras la oportunidad de estar contigo aun y con las fallas que he tenido, porque reconozco que tu amor siempre por mí siempre ha dado mayores muestras de grandeza y bondad y que aun con mis defectos decidieras estar conmigo es algo que agradezco al cielo y no dudes ni por un segundo de que te amo, siempre te he amado en lo más profundo de mi ser y siempre te amare eso no cambiará jamás por nada siempre serás mi Bert, mi amigo, protector, padre de mis hijos y el hombre de mi vida te amo.

Y sin más le dio un beso. El cual fue dulce y tierno en un inicio pero que comenzó a tornarse apasionado después de un tiempo, había necesidad de sentirse unido a ella por parte de Albert y necesidad de que comprendiera todo lo que era para ella de Candy, sus manos hábilmente comenzaron a despojarlo de su camisa logrando sentir su piel, y haciéndolo estremecer, bajo por su cuello y le dijo al oído te amo y te deseo, hazme tuya sí.

-Albert: Rayos quería esperar por lo menos otra semana pero no será posible, dijo mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su esposa y volviendo a estremecerse al sentir las caricias que está realizaba sobre su entrepierna, o Dios amor harás que pierda el control mientras la despojó de su camisón, para comenzar a acariciar su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que solo había sido de él, ella se entregó a él por primera vez y para siempre sería suya, a pesar de sus fallos ella lo amaba a él y saber eso tranquilizaba la aflicción de su alma, se desvivió por hacerla sentir totalmente pero a la vez conteniendo su ímpetu pues sabía que no podía extralimitarse por recomendaciones médicas, sustituyendo su pasión por delicadas pero efectivas caricias que volvían loca a Candy.

-Candy: Te extrañe tanto, Bert, no vuelvas a alejarte así de mi te necesito cerca de mí, junto a mí, unido a mí y llegando al éxtasis enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él.

Estaban exhaustos pues su momento íntimo se había extendido por un largo rato, Candy se colocó sobre el pecho de Albert y le daba pequeños beso haciendo sentir su lengua sobre su piel, provocando que este se estremeciera, lo cual la hacía sentir poderosa sobre los efectos causados a su esposo.

-Albert: O amor me encanta estar así contigo.

-Candy: Con el pulso acelerado le dijo, que malo es usted señor Andry, pretendía privarme de esto por otra semana más.

-Albert: Ese era mi propósito pero en el fondo sabía que era una causa perdida pues basta con que tú me toques para que tú tengas el control y obtengas todo lo que quieres.

-Candy: ¿A sí? ¿Tanto poder tengo? es bueno saberlo.

-Albert: Amor te amo demasiado, eres lo mejor y lo más grande que me ha pasado, lamento que sea un hombre con tantos defectos, pero quiero que siempre recuerdes que tú y mis hijos son lo que más amo en la vida siempre lo serán. Y acariciaba su cabello dando besos a su cabeza y abrazándola fuertemente contra él.

-Candy: Lo ves, siempre te he dicho que yo soy tu mejor opción, y tú qué tanto que te resististe a mí, te dije que cuando nos casaramos no querrias separarte nunca de mí, me costó mucho trabajo que te decidieras por mí.

-Albert: En un tono muy serio le dijo, Yo siempre he sabido que tú eres lo mejor cariño, tú nunca has sido mi mejor opción, es que has sido la única opción que tengo, sí por un tiempo me resistí a que estuviéramos juntos fue porque sabía ya cuando fuimos novios lo maravilloso que era tenerte y después el dolor de perderte, eso es algo por lo que no quiero volver a pasar nunca, no era mi ego herido sino miedo lo que no me permitía volver a tener la gloria y después poder perderla. Pero te confieso que todo lo que imagine no se compara con lo maravilloso que ha sido nuestra vida juntos, nuestra amistad, complicidad, eres mi confidente y nuestra pasión, eso en especial es algo para lo que no estaba preparado, hacerte mía es lo mejor que me puede pasar.

-Candy: Te amo, eres el mejor hombre del mundo, quiero que sepas que nunca me he cuestionado la posibilidad de no tenerte en mi vida, desde que reconocí y asumí mis sentimientos por ti jamás se me ha cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad de no tener lo que tenemos. Y colocándose sobre él comenzó a besarlo de forma apasionada haciendo le sentir el deseo que nuevamente la había invadido.

Volviéndose a envolver en una ola de apasionadas caricias y entregándose nuevamente a la pasión que los consumía, terminando en ellos dos abrazados con sus almas y corazones mucho más tranquilos después de la inquietud del día que ya había terminado.

-Candy: Deberíamos descansar por que mañana tendremos una fiesta en este lugar y o queremos ser los anfitriones más desaliñados de la historia y sin más el sueño los abrazo.

Al día siguiente Candy y Albert fueron juntos a la habitación de Tony quien ya estaba ansioso por bajar a jugar.

-Albert: Hijo ¿cómo estás?

-Candy: Que bueno hijo, mira queremos decirte algo.

-Tony: ¿Qué pasa? Los chicos ya están en el jardín y yo soy el único que aún está aquí.

-Candy: Queremos decirte que si te comportas bien en la fiesta como te has estado comportando nosotros te daremos una sorpresa hijo.

-Albert: Si pero deberás de portarte bien para conocer lo que tenemos preparado para ti.

-Tony: ¿Qué es? De seguro es el caballo que te pedí verdad papá.

-Albert: Ya sabes lo que debes hacer para saber tu sorpresa.

Después de darle las primeras pistas al pequeño Tony sobre su nuevo hermano fueron directo al comedor para saludar a todos y proceder a desayunar, Candy fue muy bien recibida y todos se alegraron de que su aspecto estuviera más recuperado, el color a sus mejillas había regresado y su actitud estaba mucho más alegre, para Matt. Fue un verdadero gusto volver a verla ya que no había podido visitarla, pues no quería incomodar más la situación, Terry la miró a la distancia pues tampoco la había visto en estos días de descanso, el desayuno transcurrió entre detalles de la fiesta y una plática superficial de los invitados. Después de lo cual Albert y Archy fueron a alistar detalles, ya que Albert no quería que Candy se preocupara por más tareas y que se fatigara por lo que él mismo se encargaba de todo, las mujeres fueron a alistar los detalles de sus atuendos y los Eliot fueron a montar y recorrer los alrededores hasta antes de la fiesta.

Candy tenía tiempo libre por lo que decidió salir a jugar al jardín con los niños acompañada por Annie, los cuales la retaban a trepar al árbol en el que jugaban y eso realmente le hubiera gustado sin embargo recordó de lo inapropiado que resultaría para su embarazo por lo que se negó, lo cual sorprendió a Annie, pues a ella le encantaba trepar árboles, pero creyó que se debía a la presencia de las visitas o de Madame Elroy, todos los niños estaban muy divertidos hasta que se escuchó la voz de Tom quien saludó a las chicas que habían que consideraba sus hermanas, pues estaba invitado a la fiesta, tomando al pequeño André en brazos, el resto de los niños al escuchar a Tom comenzaron a bajar del Árbol pues querían que su tío Tom los llevará a las caballerizas para aprender a lazar como se los había prometido, él aceptó contento y le entregó al bebé a Annie. Estaban viendo cómo se alejaban los niños cuando escucharon otra voz.

-Terry: Candy ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor?

-Candy: Sabiendo que no debía posponer esta plática para poner de una vez el punto final a todo esto que Terry tenía en su mente accedió, mirando a Annie para pedirle que los dejara a solas, su amiga le dijo con la mirada que no era conveniente pero de igual forma ella la tranquilizó, por lo que se dirigió a la casa dejándolos a solas.

-Terry: Creo que ella piensa que soy un delincuente o un depredador que te va a secuestrar dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Candy: Solo la intimida tu actitud, pero no cree que seas una mala persona. Ven vamos a esa banca que está debajo de esos árboles.

-Terry: Bien, después de ti, y cedió el paso a Candy.

-Candy: Bueno Terry ¿dime que se te ofrece?

-Terry: Ayer hablaste con tu flamante esposo, ¿no te contó?

\- Candy: Sí me comento eso y creo que lo que pienso está más que representado en lo que él te dijo.

-Terry: Así que se decidió a confesárselo, es más listo de lo que pensé, al verse descubierto prefirió ser él mismo quien te lo dijera. ¿Sabes que me aconsejó que regresara a mi vida con Susana y que intentara ser feliz.

-Candy: Terry, por favor hablemos como adultos y en los mejores términos, te lo diré claramente lo que ha sucedido. Desconocía tu visita a Chicago, pero debo decir que lo que ya te explico Albert es la verdad, cuando decidiste quedarte con Susana en New York yo regrese a mi casa y decidí ser feliz, no fue fácil pero luche todos los días por conseguirlo y así fue, yo no te hubiera aceptado bajo los términos en los que tú estabas huyendo de tus decisiones ese no es definitivamente el Terry que yo conocía y que admiraba.

-Terry: Así que su plan resultó te convenciste que esto no es relevante, que su intromisión en toda la historia no tuvo un impacto en ella.

-Candy: Eso no tiene mayor relevancia Terry el hecho es que aunque nos hubiéramos encontrado el resultado no hubiera cambiado y te lo digo con plena convicción pues cuando eso sucedió yo ya estaba enamorada de Albert, ya no te amaba Terry, por lo que después de todo no te hubiera podido corresponder como tu querías.

-Terry: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Claro que hubiera cambiado el resultado porque hubieras podido tener la opción de decidir, estoy seguro de que hubiéramos sido muy felices juntos, dejando atrás todo lo que nos distanciaba, pero no tuvimos oportunidad gracias a él.

-Candy: Por Dios Terry en ¿serio piensas eso? Te estoy diciendo que ya estaba enamorada de Albert, lo que yo deseaba era su compañía, su cariño, sus cercanía era al quería en mi vida, no sabía aún que lo amaba o al menos no lo había reconocido, pero así era, lamento que tu vida no haya sido feliz pero yo cumplí la promesa que te hice y fui feliz, soy feliz y esa felicidad tiene nombre es Albert.

-Terry: No te creo lo dices porque ya no existe esa posibilidad, porque nunca la tuvimos, y claro que no quieres culpar a Albert, que no es más que un hipócrita que te manipula y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta, que pena me das de verdad.

-Candy: No te permito que me insultes y mucho menos que quieras depositar en Albert una responsabilidad que no tiene, me entiendes él no tuvo nada que ver en el rompimiento entre nosotros si hubieron culpables esos fuimos solo nosotros nadie más, ni Susana, ni Albert solo tú por decidir quedarte con ella y yo por aceptarlo, si alguno de los dos hubiera tomado una decisión diferente es posible que hubiéramos estado juntos, pero la verdad no creo que hubiera durado mucho tiempo.

-Terry: Sintió una punzada de ira que recorrió desde su estómago a la cabeza y le dijo, ¿de qué hablas? No me digas que nunca pensaste en hacer una vida juntos, porque yo te invite a New York, con el propósito de pedirte que te quedaras a mi lado y juntos ¿cuándo fuiste con migo lo amabas a él es lo que quieres decir? Porque si no hubiera pasado lo de Susana jamás me hubiera separado de ti.

-Candy: Yo te amaba Terry, pero te amaba la Candy adolescente del colegio San pablo enamorada del chico rebelde pero de buenos sentimientos que conocí en Londres, amaba al chico con el coraje de venir a América y hacer su vida, amaba la idea de lo que hubiera sido, que es a lo que tú sigues aferrado, pero de verdad ¿crees que eso es suficiente para sostener una relación de pareja, un matrimonio duradero? Yo creo que no y que de hecho hubiera sido un terrible error de nuestra parte.

-Terry: Claro qué dices eso, porque el tiempo juntos es nada comparado con todos los recuerdos que puedes tener con él, pero nos hubiéramos conocido mejor, quizás sería nuestro hijo quien corriera por ahí yo te hubiera cuidado y ahora seriamos muy felices de eso no me queda duda y no digas que no te conozco yo sé de quién me enamore, si quieres desconocer eso hazlo se te ha olvidado mucho de lo que vivimos.

-Candy: Terry, no olvido nada de lo que vivimos, a lo que me refiero es a que nosotros estábamos enamorados de la idea de Amor que sentíamos cuando estábamos en Londres, yo era la chica que te comprendía y a la que le importabas y tu eras un espíritu libre y rebelde, estábamos enamorados de lo que pudo ser si Eliza no hubiera tramado todo lo de la trampa, si te hubiera alcanzado antes de zarpar rumbo a América, si nos hubiéramos visto antes en el Hogar de Pony, si nos hubiéramos visto en Chicago, todo eso es tan dramático siempre un final inconcluso, y tú sigues aferrado a lo que hubiera pasado si Susana no hubiera tenido el accidente pero Terry seamos maduros, yo no te conocía y tú tampoco a mi realmente, no sabías cuales eran mis anhelos, mi color favorito, lo que me hacía llorar o lo que me hacía reír no sabías eso porque solo veías en mí una Candy que ya no existía y yo igual y eso nos hubiera hecho separarnos.

-Terry: Nada de eso es verdad si ese maldito no me hubiera mal aconsejado todo eso se hubiera reducido a nada porque yo te amaba entonces…. Te amo ahora.

-Candy: Ya deja de culparlo a él, él no te obligo a decidirte por Susana, él no fue quien decidió quedarse a su lado no por ella lo hiciste por ti porque decidiste no cargar con la culpa que sentías, no te juzgo quizás en esa circunstancia hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero fue tu decisión no la de Albert, después fue tu decisión tomar el consejo que te ofreció que repito también yo te hubiera repetido lo mismo que él te dijo pero no quieras delegar en otros lo que siempre fue tu decisión seamos adultos cada decisión tiene consecuencias y esto es lo que nos tocó vivir a nosotros.

-Terry: Nadie me saca de la cabeza que él intervino con el fin de quedarse contigo a cuesta de todo, si él te me hubiera dejado acercarme, hablar quizás hubieras tenido alternativas, podrías haber tomado una decisión, pero eso no sucedió el decidió por ti.

-Candy: ¡Por Dios Terry! Te confesare algo que no le he dicho nadie hasta ahora, pero creo que si no lo sabes no saldrás de tu error, cuando tú te encontraste con Albert, al poco tiempo él se fue de casa, me dijo que debía continuar con mi vida y que él estaría bien fue cuando decidiste dejar a Susana y desaparecer un tiempo, por lo que yo recorrí la ciudad colocando carteles con el dibujo de Albert al igual que los lugares cercanos, con la necesidad de encontrarlo, quería volver a estar con él, pero al llegar a Rockstown lo recorría preguntando por Albert, pero no pude evitar ver que tu nombre estaba anunciado en la obra del teatro ambulante, así que decir entrar, solo quería saber si estabas bien, y lo que vi me dejó realmente sorprendida, había escuchado comentarios de que parecía que estabas borracho, pero al entrar me di cuenta de que la mayoría estaba ebrio en ese lugar, y tu realmente lucias desaliñado y más que ebrio, ni siquiera podías actuar más bien balbuceaste tus líneas, ese no era definitivamente el hombre que yo había conocido, un par de imprudentes te ofendían mientras intentabas recordar el siguiente dialogo y yo los calle, te vi recordar lo que seguía y después de eso salí de ahí, no pude soportar más ver ese espectáculo y regrese a Chicago, sabes no quise hablar contigo a pesar de saber que no te encontrabas bien, no porque no me importaras porque realmente me importabas, sino porque era consciente de que eso ya no me competía a mí, sino a ti tomar las riendas de tu vida y mi incursión en este asunto solo te hubiera confundido más así que tuve opciones supe que habías dejado a Susana, que estabas borracho, que no encontrabas tu rumbo tuve la opción de hablar contigo, la tuve pero decidí no tomarla, porque en realidad no me hubiera gustado tener que decirte que nuestras vidas estaban tan separadas y que ahora todas mis fuerzas se concentraban en encontrar a alguien más, que pasaba los días entre el trabajo, la búsqueda y llorar por el vacío que sentía mi alma si él.

-Terry: Creí que había sido una ilusión, ese día había estado bebiendo, el dueño me amenazó con echarme del lugar, cuando inicio la función no sentía ganas de trabajar, pero luego creí escuchar tu voz, no como las alucinaciones que a veces escuchaba o los sueños en los que seguíamos en Londres o Escocia sino como si de verdad estuvieras ahí y entonces me dio muchísima vergüenza de mí, de la forma en que no quería ser visto por ti específicamente después de la función te busque pero no estabas, después de que la borrachera se me pasó, decidí retomar mi vida, volver con Susana y mi trabajo. Me convencí de que solo lo había imaginado dijo desviando la mirada pues las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Candy: Terry, yo no quiero lastimarte y tomó su mano, pero debes de entender que sigues en ese momento debes avanzar y ser feliz, porque si sigues guardando esa idea nunca podrás encontrar tu felicidad, yo te quiero y eres una persona importante para mí, aunque no pueda ser como tu quisieras.

-Terry: Así que después de todo tu si tomaste una decisión.

-Candy: Así es y soy muy feliz con ella, me casé con mi mejor amigo, con la única persona que ha sido una constante en mi vida, sabes desde que nos conocimos hemos estado unido por el destino, encontrándonos y regresando siempre el uno al otro, construimos esta relación desde una profunda amistad y cariño y el amor surgió así de forma tan normal, estar a su lado es tan simple como respirar pero tan necesario como eso lo amo, porque admiro profundamente el ser humano que es y sé que en el fondo lo sabes.

-Terry: Es afortunado, demasiado, porque se nota el amor que sientes por él es inmenso, la verdad es que para serte enteramente sincero siento envidia de lo que ustedes tiene, pero sé que lo que has dicho es verdad yo soy el responsable de esas decisiones que tome, tomó sus manos entre las de él y les dio un beso para después voltear a un lado y le dijo solo espero que recuerdes cosas lindas de esto porque para mí ese recuerdo es lo mejor que he vivido.

-Candy: Terry yo recuerdo con mucho cariño todo lo que vivimos, fuiste alguien muy importante para mí en ese entonces por qué fuiste quien me motivó para poder buscar mi camino, lo que me llevó a ser enfermera y a ser en gran medida la mujer que soy el día de hoy así que yo siempre te he recordado como una persona muy importante y te quiero y siempre será así. Las lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas. Después de un rato de estar ahí en silencio Candy tomó la iniciativa.

Será mejor que me vaya a alistar para poder estar preparada para la fiesta y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo se paró y se retiró dejando a un rato más a Terry en el jardín, al entrar a la casa se encontró con Madame Elroy y su dama de Compañía, tuvieron una breve platica con ella y subió a su habitación y cuando entro vio Albert viendo por la ventana justo al lado en donde estaba hablando con Terry.

-Candy: Hable con Terry.

-Albert: Lo se los vi por la ventana. Dijo en un tono muy serio.

-Candy: Creo que ya le ha quedado todo claro y ya no va a seguir con su actitud.

-Albert: Ya veo. ¿Y por eso lo tomaste de la mano? Le dijo sin girar para verla.

-Candy: No otra vez celos Albert, sabes que debíamos tener esta conversación de una vez por todas para que él terminará por entender que ya todo eso terminó. ¿Quieres saber lo que hablamos?

-Albert: No, no quiero saber nada, es mejor así.

-Candy: Se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda. ¿Estás bien?

-Albert: Si solo que no puedo evitar sentir un poco de celos cuando te veo cerca de él.

Se giró y le dio un beso tierno.

Será mejor que inicies a prepararte porque si no vas a estar lista.

-Candy: Claro que no es cierto será mejor que tú te apresures, yo tengo todo bajo control.

Después de un rato Albert estaba totalmente listo con un traje frac impecable que lo hacía lucir realmente bien estaba sentado en un sillón viendo divertido como su esposa se movía de un lado así otro sin que su aspecto cambiará, no había cambiado demasiado había iniciado su peinado pero aún no se cambiaba ni terminaba su cabello, no tenía sus joyas ni zapatos y los invitados ya estaban por llegar y ella al notar la risa de su esposo se enfadó y le dijo.

-Candy: Albert, qué haces ahí ve a cerciorarte de que Tony ya esté listo, dile a Alis que supla a Doroty en lo que sea que esté haciendo porque necesito a Doroty, por favor, rápido ve ve.

Albert fue por su hijo reviso que estuviera perfectamente vestido y bajó junto con él a recibir a los primeros invitados, Annie y Archy lo ayudaban y todos estaban maravillados con la dupla padre e hijo de Albert y Tony, además de que la prensa se asombró por ser de las poquísimas veces que tenían acceso a la familia Andry desde que el patriarca se había casado y la llegada de su heredero, además de la llegada de sus invitados aristócratas.

Candy estaba lista, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido verde de seda con escote cuadrado y mangas largas peinado alto y las joyas que Albert le había regalado de esmeraldas que en conjunto resaltaban sus bellos ojos, comenzó a bajar por la escalera, lucía radiante y Albert estaba por subir a buscarla, y se encontró con su figura bajando, quedando anonadado por su belleza, Dios nunca dejaría de sentir ese escozor recorrer su cuerpo con el simple hecho de verla, miro por debajo del hombro y vio que Matt y Terry estaban igualmente extasiados con su presencia desde el lugar en donde se encontraban, decidió ignorarlos por su salud mental acercándose a su esposa para ayudarla a bajar ofreciéndole su brazo dándole un beso en la mejilla..

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15 LA FIESTA

**LA FIESTA**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS. **

Candy llegó a al lado de su esposo el cual lucía más que guapo al el saló en el que ya se encontraban muchos invitados, pudo reconocer a varios de ellos y acto seguido comenzaron a saludar a todos los que ya estaban y a recibir a quienes iban llegado, todo está transcurriendo de forma espléndida, los niños se estaban comportando muy bien, los fotógrafos solicitaron varias fotos y toda la familia accedió a ellas, esto era algo de lo que Candy no estaba muy gustosa de hacer ya que tampoco le gustaba que estar exhibida en todas partes y que personas que ni los conocían asumieran cosas sobre ellos, fuera de este detalle todo le parecía exquisito, las flores, las luces y la orquesta, ya música era bastante buena, aún no habían podido bailar pues estaban atendiendo como anfitriones a los invitados pero definitivamente quería bailar con Albert, esto era algo que ellos sí disfrutaban, todo está bien hasta que de repente vio a las personas que llegaban a la fiesta, al reconocer a una persona en particular sintió una balde de agua fría que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, Candy no había tenido el desagrado de ver nuevamente su figura desde hacía ya varios años y vaya que esto lo agradecía al cielo pues no la soportaba y no sabía que estaba haciendo en su casa.

-Scott Wilson: Señores Andry, buenas noches es un verdadero gusto estar con ustedes, muchas gracias por la invitación ya conoce a mi esposa Grace y mi hermana Martha.

-Albert: Estaba igual de desconcertado que Candy en realidad no sabía que estaban haciendo ahí, él no los había invitado, ellos no estaban en la lista en definitiva, pero eran socios en una empresa de madera junto con los Eliot, por lo que no le quedó más opción que saludarlos y darles la bienvenida, buenas noches bienvenidos gracias por venir, mi esposa Candy tomando la mano de su mujer y apretandola y presentándola a los recién llegados.

-Candy: No estaba para nada complacida con la llegada de estas personas pero con la cara más natural que pudo decidió darles la bienvenida, un gusto buena noche pasen ustedes.

Una vez que ingresaron la mira de enojo de Candy se encontró con la de preocupación de Albert y después de ello solo atinó a decir.

-Albert: Te juro que no tengo idea de quien los invitó yo no lo hice.

-Candy: Ya lo discutiremos después le dijo, pues sabía que no podía hacer un papelón en ese momento. Pero estaba realmente molesta con la situación pues si bien no podía evitar la presencia de aquella persona por lo menos hubiera sido bueno poder prepararse para ello.

Siguieron llegando los demás invitados pero si bien la pareja de rubios los recibían juntos y Albert no había soltado la mano de Candy a pesar de que ella había hecho varios intentos por soltarse él no lo había permitido, en cuanto terminaron de saludar y de dar la bienvenida a los invitados en él la llevó a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar y a hablar de forma un poco más de privada.

-Albert: Amor de verdad no he tenido nada que ver jamás hubiera hecho algo te incomodara, no sé qué demonios está pasando pero lo averiguaré.

-Candy: Sé que no tú no eres responsable de esto, solo que no puedo evitar que me moleste la situación. De cualquier manera está hecho.

-Albert: Tomó más fuertemente de la cintura a Candy y mirándola como siempre lo hacía la repegó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Candy: Albert compórtate todas estas personas nos miran no debemos dar un espectáculo indecente a la alta sociedad que nos acompaña jajajajaja. Le dijo divertida mientras Albert también reía por el comentario.

-Albert: A mí me gustaría hacer cosas mucho más indecentes contigo y escucharon el final de la música.

Al otro lado del salón el señor Eliot en compañía de sus hijos, su futuro yerno, Scott Wilson y otros tantos personajes de la burguesía Estadounidense se encontraban discutiendo sobre los negocios más rentables del momento en Europa y en América. Margaret veía la escena de los Andry bailando y de cómo Albert no había dejado sola a su esposa ni un minuto, algo que los otros caballeros no hacían pues más bien parecía una convención de empresarios a una fiesta, eran pocos los que de verdad estaban disfrutando de la noche, Annie y Archy también bailaban y algunas otras parejas de ese rango de edad que se divertían el resto de los que bailaban eran o parejas de chicos muy jóvenes o de matrimonios mayores en los cuales los caballeros ya habían dejado los negocios en manos de sus hijos o sucesores, se preguntaba si siempre seria así su vida o podría llegar a tener lo que veía en los Andry, otro que tampoco encontraba su lugar en ese evento era Terry, quien después de la plática de ese día con Candy, había tenido que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para bajar y no parecer un sujeto grosero ante todo lo que ella e incluso Albert habían tenido que soportar de su parte, pero la verdad no le apetecía para nada ir a una fiesta en la que se festejaba el aniversario de matrimonio de la mujer que aún amaba con otro sujeto, aun y cuando se tratara de Albert y supiera de sobra en el fondo que era un gran sujeto y que ella no podría estar en mejores manos que en las de él que siempre la había amado y se notaba que seguía loco por su pecosa, saber que esa noche sería quizás la última que la vería pues todos se irían al día siguiente rumbo a chicago y el a New York lo hacía sentir la necesidad de permanecer lo más cerca aún y cuando lo lastimara al mismo tiempo. Punto y aparte era Eliza quien quería bailar y disfrutar de la fiesta pero su esposo estaba acaparado por su familia y los hombres de negocios que habían acudido, lo cual la tenía sumamente irritada estaba junto a su madre quien pretendía consolarla diciéndole que debía acostumbrarse pues las cosas eran así cuando los esposos debían atender los negocios, ella también veía con envidia la forma en la que el patriarca de la familia se comportaba con Candy, quien hasta en eso tenía suerte lo cual detestaba.

Quien observaba todo a distancia mientras se encontraba con la señora Eliot y con otras mujeres de alta sociedad entre las que se encontraban Grace y Martha a quienes miraba con fría indiferencia, aunque sabía perfectamente que una historia las unía, sin embargo estaba intentando no ser parte de nada que pudiera molestar a su sobrino pues sabía que su presencia en América se debía a la benevolencia de la señora Andry y no de su sobrino.

Estaban en una plática por demás aburrida sobre las nuevas tendencias en decoración, que a ninguna de ellas les emocionaba pero que era adecuada para su círculo, Martha miraba con decisión a Elroy queriendo identificar un señal que le demostrara alguna intención que la alentara a tener una charla a solas sin embargo está la mantenía a raya y no tenía la más mínima intención de suscitar esa situación que la podría poner en una posición vulnerable, ahora era Martha quien miraba de forma intensa a la pareja Andry pasar de un lado para otro juntos.

Candy intentaba actuar indiferente ante las notorias miradas de Martha a ella y su esposo e incluso a Tony hasta que en un momento dado la miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que esta volteara el rostro al sentirse descubierta Candy sintió la necesidad de poner fin al escrutinio del que eran objeto por parte de esta, recordando quien era Martha.

-Martha Wilson: Era la ex prometida de Albert.

**Inicia Flashback**

Pero ¿Quién era realmente Martha Wilson? Ella podía describir su historia como, que era hija de Michael y Esther Wilson, su madre falleció cuando ella tenía 12 años, y su padre que era un hombre muy rico ya que era uno de los hombres más importantes en la industria maderera quien tenía 2 hijos Scott era el mayor y su hija Martha quien era 5 años menor que él, desde que eran unos niños siempre supieron sus roles en la familia mientras Scott era instruido por su padre para que asumiera algún día las riendas de su imperio maderero siendo su sucesor, mientras que su hija pequeña quien era muy apegada a su madre cumplía un rol secundario, el señor Wilson no podía preciarse de ser un hombre cariñoso o cercano con sus hijos sin embargo la predilección que sentía por su heredero lo llevaba a realizar marcadas diferencias entre sus hijos, siempre creyó que cuando su hija creciera podría unirla a algún hombre importante que le proporcionará seguridad y una alianza favorable para sus intereses, sin embargo para su esposa Martha era una niña muy dulce y ella la educaba para ser la esposa perfecta tal y como todo el que la conocía decía de ella, la muerte la sorprendió siendo muy joven y al verse solo como padre de dos hijos el señor Wilson decidió volver a casarse con la joven institutriz de su hija para que ella le ayudara con ella ya que él no tenía ni la intención ni las ganas de hacerlo, además de la belleza que poseía la nueva señora Wilson, sin embargo esta cambió totalmente la actitud para con su hijastra a la que trataba de forma hostil pues sus intenciones eran las de poder procrear otro hijo varón que compartiera la fortuna de su esposo con Scott , y Martha no era nadie relevante para sus fines, sin embargo ella no pudo dar a luz algún otro hijo vivo teniendo varios hijos e hijas que nacían sin vida. Deteriorando la relación de su segundo matrimonio y a pesar de que por recomendación médica no debía volver a embarazarse ella hizo caso omiso a la recomendación y murió junto a su hijo de 6 meses. El señor Wilson se quedó viudo una vez más y Martha ya con 17 años resintió la soledad al lado de su padre con el cual jamás se relacionó de una forma amigable, Scott estaba ya comprometido con Grace una chica de buena cuna hija de un socio de su padre y cuyo matrimonio era muy conveniente, mientras que su padre comenzó a acudir con su hija a reuniones sociales con el fin de lograr una alianza favorable para ambos, fue precisamente en esas reuniones donde conoció a el patriarca Andry el cual de inmediato llamó la atención del señor Wilson, sobre todo porque durante una crisis su fortuna se vio muy afectada, salvados por los Andry quienes decidieron invertir en esta industria, Michael de inmediato creyó que una unión entre su hija y este joven multimillonario sería perfecta, su hija aparte de ser una joven de una edad casadera era muy bella, de cabellera castaña a la cintura, de ojos color miel, alta, de facciones muy finas y educada de forma impecable por su institutriz y maestros privados los cuales le habían dado un aire muy refinado y de excelentes modales, todos le decían que ella había heredado las cualidades de su madre y en cuanto Martha fue presentada a William Albert Andry ella quedó prendada de él, su pinta, su carácter dulce, sus ojos y la educación que reflejaba eran atributos que lo hacían sumamente especial, estando en una reunión un mesero la hizo tropezar y derramó toda su bebida sobre él, ella se apeno y él solo le dijo dulcemente que no había problema solo había sido un accidente, la hizo sentir muy especial la forma en que sus ojos la miraron con tanta dulzura una virtud a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada pues solo recibía afecto de su hermano quien la adoraba, al escuchar a su padre desvivirse en halagos por el joven ella entendió que él estaría feliz de que estuvieran juntos, convivieron por un mes en Washington y él se comenzaron a acercar más por iniciativa de ella que de él pero cada vez que ella se acercaba a él ella se sentía mucho más cercana a tal punto que se vio casada con él, siendo madre de sus hijos quererlo sería tan fácil, su carácter la atraía, además de su apariencia claro que le encantaba, lo investigó entre los conocidos además de que su padre también lo hizo, pudo saber que solo tenía a su tía y algunos sobrinos lejanos, pero que no había una novia o prometida por lo que la competencia era férrea, ella no era la única que se acercaba a él con intenciones de llamar su atención, pero estaba segura de que de entre todas ellas con ella había una conexión especial, habían bailado y platicado más que con cualquier otra con la amplia aprobación de su padre, después de esa ocasión se volvieron a encontrar en otras dos ocasiones por algunas semanas y la tercera vez estuvieron juntos en Río de Janeiro su padre había ido ya que en ese lugar había una gran oportunidad de expandir la instruía e importar madera a Estados unidos, estaba segura que este viaje los acercaría mucho e incluso podría lograr que él le declarara sus intenciones las cuales ella aceptaría y todo sería felicidad, ella dejaría a su padre pues no le gustaba vivir a su lado y tampoco podía pasar tanto tiempo con su hermano recién casado y su esposa que si bien la querían no quería entrometerse en su vida por lo que su matrimonio sería lo mejor que le podría pasar, ella comenzó a comportarse más coqueta de lo normal pues William no parecía atreverse a dar el siguiente paso y para ser honesta él era muy amable con ella y platicaban de forma superflua pero veía que no se atreviera a algo más, una noche en un baile era el último día del viaje él estaba en la terraza y ella fue a su lado pues creía que era la oportunidad perfecta para que se hicieran novios y lo vio ahí mirando la luna con una aire nostálgico, se acercó y dulcemente colocó su mano junto a la de él rosándolo con sus dedos sacándolo de sus pensamientos la miro y le sonrió ella pudo ver algo en sus ojos un brillo especial.

-Martha: ¿Qué haces aquí solo William?

-Albert: Estaba pensando ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Deberías entrar a divertirte con los demás.

-Martha: Yo quiero estar aquí, mañana regresaremos a Estados Unidos y después tu iras a Chicago como siempre, después yo a Washington ya no podremos vernos hasta la siguiente reunión y yo te extrañare mucho. Colocando por completo su mano sobre la de él.

-Albert: La miró directo a los ojos, pero retiró de inmediato su mano. Sí bueno uno extraña a sus amigos Martha yo por ejemplo extraño a mi mejor amiga y la verdad no veo la hora de volver a verla.

-Martha: Creyendo que se refería a ella le sonrió ampliamente y sin más lo abrazo. No tendrías que extrañarme tanto si hablaras con mi padre. Sin embargo no sintió que su abrazo fuera correspondido, sintió que Albert se puso rígido y ella un escozor, es que ¿acaso había malinterpretado todo?

-Albert: Tomó delicadamente a Martha por los hombros y la separó un poco, Martha mira discúlpame creo que he hecho que me malinterpretes yo… Cuando me referí a mi mejor amiga me refiero a otra persona sabes ella es… una persona muy especial para mi ella está en Chicago, perdóname si de alguna forma yo te hice sentir que mis intenciones eran otras porque en realidad yo estoy bueno como decírtelo yo estoy interesado en otra mujer de hecho yo estoy enamorado de esa mujer y debo decirte que eres una mujer maravillosa y eres dulce y toda una dama y serias la perfecta compañera de cualquier hombre pero yo mira, veras yo hace mucho tiempo que Amo a esta chica y no puedo ya sabes jugar contigo porque es a ella a quien yo me debo y siempre será así, solo puedo ser tu amigo.

-Martha: Lloraba sin cesar, pero tú, tú, tú no… no estás comprometido, nadie sabe de la existencia de tu novia esa mujer nunca la habías mencionado antes yo creí que tú y yo teníamos algo especial tú fuiste muy especial conmigo creí que estabas interesado en mí.

-Albert: Lo siento mucho discúlpame yo nunca quise que esto pasara, te considero una muchacha muy buena y una amiga sin embargo yo no tengo ese tipo de intenciones contigo, discúlpame en serio jamás hubiera imaginado que esto pasaría.

-Martha: Sera mejor que me vaya sabes, solo quiero pedirte que me digas ¿Quién es ella?, ¿Quién es tu novia?, quiero saber su nombre solo eso.

-Albert: Ella es una mujer maravillosa sin embargo yo aún no me he declarado no hemos establecido nuestra relación formalmente yo aún no puedo decirte quien es pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que ella es una mujer extraordinaria y maravillosa y que mi afecto hacia ella es algo que es inquebrantable sabes y eso es todo lo que puedo decirte no quiero lastimarte en lo absoluto eso es lo que menos deseo.

-Martha: Adiós William será mejor que me retire.

**Fin del flashback**

-Albert: George, dime ¿Qué rayos hacen los Wilson aquí? Tu sabes que ellos no están invitados, esto puede ser un gran drama, necesito que mantengas a Martha alejada de nosotros por favor, no quiero que en ningún momento se acerque a Candy, no puedo pedírselo a nadie más.

-George: Claro que sí señor William, creo que alguien más de la familia debieron invitarlos, aunque no sé con qué propósito, lo investigare. Investiga a mi tía y a Eliza, supongo que alguna o ambas deben de tener algo que ver.

Terry estaba en una esquina del salón, rodeado por varias mujeres y jóvenes que estaban como hipnotizados por ese porte y pinta que el paso del tiempo solo había exaltado, sin embargo él no tenía la menor intención de interactuar con mi ellas, solamente quería estar con una persona y como no podía estar con ella prefería estar solo, sin embargo a las mujeres parecía no importarles sus respuestas escuetas ni las irónicas frases a las que se hacían acreedoras hasta que una mujer llamó su atención.

-Martha: Así que usted es el Actor ex novio de la señora Andry.

-Terry: La miró de forma interrogante, no sabía quién era aquella mujer y las personas que conocían su historia con Candy habían sido muy pocas, pero ella parecía saber muy bien de lo que hablaba. Discúlpame pero la conozco, no tendría por qué hablar de mi vida con una extraña.

-Martha: Lo siento creo que mis modales se me han olvidado, me presento soy Martha Wilson mucho gusto. Y le extendió la mano, Terry el saludo y después le dio un beso en la mano como era costumbre. Martha no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal caballero tan galante.

-Terry: Ahora me podría decir ¿por qué me increpa con asuntos personales? Las mujeres que se encontraban a su alrededor notaron la disposición de la plática de la dama y el caballero y a regañadientes se alejaron.

-Martha: Bueno es solo que hubo algún tiempo en que yo escuche demasiado de usted, ¿Terry no es así?

-Terry: Terrence Grandchester en realidad, pero mis amigos y personas cercanas me llaman Terry. Veo que usted ha escuchado hablar de mí pero yo en cambio jamás había escuchado de usted, me parece que estoy en desventaja.

-Martha: Yo fui muy cercana de William y de Eliza es por eso que se parte de su historia, usted fue el amor de juventud de Candy, lo sé por qué Eliza me platico todo lo que sabía sobre ustedes.

-Terry: Entonces me temo que le platicaron solo cosas sin sentido acerca de mí, ya que Eliza no es para nada una buena fuente y tampoco me conoce en lo absoluto.

-Martha: Pues a mí me parece que para haber estado usted perdidamente enamorado de Eliza y Candy interponerse entre ustedes y después ser asediado por ella hasta intentar separarlo de su esposa Susana es su nombre ¿no? Ella debió amarlo demasiado.

-Terry: La miró con esa mirada llena de absoluta incredulidad e ira, realmente esa demente de Eliza tiene problemas, yo jamás estuve, he estado ni estaré enamorado de ella, ni siquiera ni por un segundo me pasaría por la cabeza algo tan nefasto, prefiero morir solo que en compañía de una persona tan mezquina como ella, Candy jamás me asedio no soy tan afortunado para que algo así me sucediera, al contrario se podría decir que yo fui quien la ha increpado con insistencia, sin embargo ella ya se encuentra con el amor de su vida así que yo salgo sobrando en la historia, estas palabras se sintieron como veneno y tomó un sorbo grande de whisky para mitigarlo.

-Martha: Vaya supongo que Eliza malinterpreto demasiado los hechos, pero creo que la parte en la que Candy estuvo enamorada de usted es verdad.

-Terry: No entiendo por qué eso sería de su incumbencia y la verdad no sé a dónde va esta conversación.

-Martha: Es solo que en algún momento yo estuve a punto de casarme con William, hace años, si no hubiese sido por que ella volvió a la vida de él, y lo apartó de mí utilizando todo lo que pudo para enloquecerlo yo sería la señora Andry en este momento, es que creo que compartimos eso Terrence.

-Terry: Estaba asombrado de las declaraciones de la joven, sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, podía creer muchas cosas pero que Candy, su Candy a la que él conocía muy bien jamás podría poner en marcha un plan para quitarle el hombre a nadie y más sabiendo todo lo que Albert espero para que ella se enamorara de él, lo aceptara y fuera finalmente su esposa, creo que estas confundida querida, si hay alguien aquí que ha utilizado todos los medios para poder quedarse con Candy ese fue tu William, así que no te engañes, si él te prometió amor a ti eso es diferente pero la verdad dudo mucho que eso fuera cierto, porque te puedo asegurar que la ama a ella siempre ha sido así y creo que así seguirá siendo. Volteo a verlos bailar en la pista de baile se veían felices y enamorados.

-Martha: ¿No le apetece bailar señor?

-Terry: No muchas gracias pero soy muy malo bailando, siempre piso a mis parejas de baile, no tengo nada de práctica, fue una plática interesante pero debo disculparme y retirarme señorita un placer y se retiró con rumbo a su primo Matt. Que por fin se había librado del resto de sujetos que solo querían discutir sobre negocios y estaba a un lado de las escaleras viendo hacia el jardín por la ventana y tomando whisky con gusto.

-Martha: Estúpido actorsete, aunque no se puede negar que es sumamente atractivo, aunque no puede compararse con William pensó en forma profunda siendo interrumpida por su cuñada quien estaba más que aburrida ya que su esposo era uno de los que estaban negociando en lugar de divertirse pero ella no estaba muy interesada en estar escuchando sus pesares por lo que después de ver que Eliza se retiraba al tocado esta la siguió,

Eliza estaba saliendo del tocador cuando se encontró de frente a Martha, sorprendiéndola e inmediatamente alertándola para intentar evitar que alguien las viera hablando.

-Eliza: ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Martha, te volviste loca? Si nos ven me vas a meter en muchos problemas, hablaremos luego.

-Martha: Mi querida amiga ya te has olvidado de todo lo que hemos vivido, del cariño que reina entre nosotras, éramos como hermanas hasta que te fuiste a escocia, además de todo lo que yo sé de ti cariño y que podría destruirte si se supiera.

-Eliza: No me amenaces ya fue suficiente con jugarme todo con haberte invitado y acerté entrar a esta fiesta, así que no me presiones más, hago todo lo que pudo, también yo estoy en una posición muy desfavorable.

-Martha: Tranquila amiga, solo quería que no lo olvidaras y claro saludarte y felicitarte por el matrimonio que todo mundo comenta que sostuviste con el joven Eliot, que afortunada mira que casarte con un joven noble y aparte de todo el más chico que tu no Eliza, por lo menos 5 años menor que tú por lo que puedo entender.

-Eliza: Eso no es cierto y tampoco te incumbe mi vida, será mejor que regrese al baile o se notara mi ausencia.

-Martha: Claro solo recuerda que pronto me comunicare contigo por si necesito algo y tu claro que lo vas a hacer con todo el gusto que te da saludar a tu mejor amiga.

-Eliza: Claro como tú digas.

En el baile Candy estaba bailando con el pequeño Tony, quien quería bailar con ella antes de irse a acostar, era hora de que los niños duerman dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo para ver cómo se iba con Alis.

-Matt: Me Concederías esta pieza dijo, tomándola por la cintura e iniciando a bailar con ella, No podía solo rechazarlo pues todos los miraban pero busco a Albert con la mirada, este estaba acaparado por un grupo de sujetos que le solicitaron su opinión sobre algunos negocios, él no tenía buena cara pero tampoco se veía con cara de hacer una escena.

-Candy: Con su brazo marcaba una distancia adecuada aunque sentía la mano de Matt ejerciendo fuerza sobre ella para acercarla, Matt ¿estás bien?

-Matt: Sí, solo quería bailar contigo porque ya no tendré esta oportunidad después ya sabes tendré que irme y no hay motivo para seguir en contacto, y la verdad no creo que a tu esposo le agrade que sigamos en contacto o ¿me equivoco?

-Candy: No no te equivocas, pero has estado bebiendo demasiado ¿no crees? no creo que estés acostumbrado a beber así estás muy ebrio.

-Matt: Tranquila no soy tan tonto, no creo que tu esposo se enoje porque bailemos, él está ocupado y yo soy un amigo de la familia. Sabes te voy a extrañar mucho, cuando no estaba contigo, que no tenía noticias tuyas, tenía esperanzas y ahora eso ya no está es muy difícil para mí, Candy lo veía con pena pero sentía más que todo el hecho de que Albert pudiera sentirse incómodo con esto y no le agradaba.

Por suerte la pieza concluyo y a pesar de la negativa de Matt de separarse Margaret rescato a Matt solicitándole bailar con ella, comprendiendo lo difícil de la situación.

Albert estaba a punto de dirigirse hasta donde estaba su esposa y esta de ir a su encuentro cuando Martha lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió con él a la pista. Candy los miro de forma sorprendida pero molesta definitivamente por la situación pero tampoco haría algo vergonzoso a pesar de sentir una punzada de celos que hizo sonrojar sus mejillas. Estaba a punto de regresar al lugar en donde estaba Annie pero la intercepto Terry para que bailaran.

-Albert: Miro con incomodidad este último hecho pero estaba mucho más incómodo y molesto de estar bailando con Martha, se puede saber ¿a qué estás jugando? ¿Qué haces en mi casa? No estabas invitada así que dime ¿Qué pretendes? Te dije puntualmente que no deseaba que hicieras todo lo anterior.

-Martha: Pero William nosotros somos amigos, fuimos muy cercanos mi familia es socia y amiga de la tuya yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, además de que me encanta esta casa es muy linda pero la de Chicago es mi favorita ahí pasamos lindos momentos ¿no?, Tranquilo solo quería verte y pasar tiempo contigo eso es todo no tengo ninguna mala intención.

-Terry: Tranquila pecosa, creo que la antigua amiga de tu Albert sigue interesada en él, hace rato me increpó con una serie de referencia a ti y a mí, que según ella le proporcionó Eliza, y me dejo ver de la cercanía que sostuvo con Albert, ¿no se suponía que siempre estuvo enamorado de ti?

-Candy: Por Dios ¿Qué clase de mujer es esa?, si ella estuvo a punto de casarse con Albert, con una serie de intrigas que tramaron Eliza, Martha y Madame Elroy, que en realidad fueron las causantes de que decidiera irme a el frente como enfermera y dejará a Albert a un mes de nuestro matrimonio.

-Terry: Ya veo, pues esa chica sigue prendada de tu esposo, creo incluso que de haber sido un poco más complaciente con ella hasta me hubiera propuesto una alianza para separarlos, sin embargo esa clase de artimañas no van conmigo.

-Candy: Gracias Terry, eres un buen amigo, en lo que respecta a ella, no me preocupa pues sé que Albert le pondrá un alto, ya lo hizo antes y creo que lo está haciendo ahora. ¿Saldrás mañana con tus familiares?

-Terry: Sí, no es que vayamos a estar juntos siempre de hecho creo que ya convivimos demasiado con ellos, creo que ustedes se quedaran con uno de nuestros mejores elementos e.

-Candy: No lo sé pero espero que decida permanecer con Eliza, si es así es un tipo muy valiente no sé si va a arrepentirse por eso jajaja.

-Terry: Sabes después de lo que le ocurrió a mis medios hermanos creo que lo supiste, ese terrible atentado en donde murieron por desgracia, sólo deja a mi hermana con vida y a mí, sin embargo jamás rebajaran el título de Duque a un actor bastardo como yo y tampoco lo quiero, por lo que mi primo Edward había sido elegido para ello, sabes pero ahora no tengo idea de lo que sucederá si decide quedarse, les arrebataran al duque de Grandchester eso no es poco.

-Candy: ¡Por Dios! A cuánto renunciaría por amor Edward, espero que lo valga. Si ellos se aman todo valdría la pena.

-Terry: Tranquila eso ya se verá, por cierto pobre de mi primo nunca lo había visto tan afectado, supongo que la distancia nos hará bien.

-Albert: Esta es la última vez que te lo digo Martha no te quiero cerca de mi familia y si sigues con estas actitudes tendré que romper con relaciones comerciales con tu familia. De una vez por todas te lo pido, aléjate de mí.

-Martha: Cariño no siempre pensaste lo mismo, hombres todos son iguales solo quieren hacer su voluntad sin importarles nada, además yo no te pido nada William tranquilo solo quería verte, te extrañe.

-Albert: Yo no te he extrañado, estoy con mi mujer y con mi hijo y eso es lo único que me importa acéptalo y sé feliz.

Por fortuna la pieza terminó y acto seguido comenzó la siguiente, Terry se despidió de Candy y ella se encaminó con su marido, Martha estaba interesada en seguir con el baile pero George le solicito el siguiente baile y Candy llegó por lo que no pudo negarse.

-Candy: ¿Qué clase de mujer es esa? Mira que obligarte a bailar con ella. Dijo rodeándolo con sus manos a la altura de los hombros.

-Albert: Pues es lo mismo que con tus admiradores no se reprimen ni un poquito.

-Candy: Amor yo solo quiero bailar con mi Esposo, eres al único que le pido un baile jajaja.

-Albert: No te preocupes por Martha ya le pedí que se mantenga a distancia de nosotros, no deberías hablar con ella, preferiría que la evitaras, no quiero que nada te pueda afectar, recuerda que nuestro bebé necesita calma.

-Candy: Tranquilo Amor quizás antes no tenía tanta malicia, por lo que pudieron aprovecharse de mi inexperiencia pero ahora ya no es así.

-Albert: De cualquier forma será mejor mantener tu distancia de ella.

-Martha: Siempre sirviéndole a William, lo defiendes como si fuera una amenaza para él, tranquilo yo solo quiero estar cerca y tú sabes bien que él también lo quiere o lo quiso pero no me pude desechar como si fuera basura.

-George: Señorita claro que siempre he servido y serviré al señor Andry además creo que está muy equivocada, claro que el señor fue cercano a usted sin embargo eso ya no es posible él tiene una vida y es feliz con ella usted debería de intentar también hacer lo mismo.

-Martha: George yo jamás haría algo que afecte a William, sabes que yo solo busco su bien.

-George: La distancia es lo mejor en este caso es lo mejor señorita, no queremos verla afectada a usted o su familia.

-Martha: Lo miró muy enojada, ¿me estas amenazando? Pues dile que a él que me tendrá cerca, aunque le moleste y que no le conviene hacerme enojar porque estoy siendo muy comprensiva con él.

La pieza terminó y Fue momento de hacer un brindis paro lo cual Albert condujo a Candy al centro del lugar y cesando la música solicitó la atención de los presentes.

-Albert: Damas y caballeros permítanme su atención quiero darles las gracias por su asistencia a este evento, no es muy común el hecho de festejar nuestro aniversario con tantas personas, pero este es un aniversario especial, primero quiero agradecer a mi hermosa esposa por aceptar ser mi compañera, hace 6 años decidió convertirme en el hombre más dichoso de la tierra, agradezco a Dios y al destino por colocarte en mi camino y así iniciar nuestra historia, no hay palabras para expresar mi gratitud hacia ti, por nuestra familia, Te amo cariño y espero poder estar juntos cien años más, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, todos estaban un poco sorprendidos pues estas demostraciones de afecto no era para nada común.

-Candy: Tomó sorpresivamente el uso de la voz, Bueno muchas gracias cariño, debo decir que soy yo quien se considera afortunada por contar contigo para estar a su lado siempre y de igual forma agradezco la presencia de todos ustedes, no hay mucho que pueda decir que todos ustedes no sepan de ti, eres un hombre inteligente, noble y tremendamente humano que siempre se esmera por cuidar y proteger a todos los que están cerca de él, creo que en realidad no te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres y de lo importante que eres para nosotros, debo confesar que hace 6 años tomé la decisión correcta al convertirme en tu esposa por que no concibo mi vida sin ti a mi lado, yo también podría pasar 100 años o más de feliz matrimonio contigo. Por eso les decimos salud y levantaron sus copas hacia el resto de los invitados.

Se escuchó un aplauso por parte de los invitados, mientras que ellos se miraron totalmente enamorados y un poco sonrojados por las miradas de los demás sobre de ellos y las fotografías que los miembros de la prensa realizaban, acto seguido el rubio decidió ceder la palabra.

-Albert: Bueno ahora quiero darle la palabra a él joven Edward Elliot quien tiene noticias para nosotros. Todos estaban a la espera de la decisión de los jóvenes.

-Edward: Muchas felicidades señores Andry por su aniversario y por permitirme dirigirme a ustedes, bueno quiero manifestar que me parece maravillosa la hospitalidad con la que nos han tratado y con la que me han recibido y bueno también solicitarle a mi esposa Eliza que nos acompañe, pues debemos compartir con ustedes la feliz noticia de que nuestras vidas se han unido. Tomando Eliza el lugar al lado de Edward, ante el asombro de los invitados y la mirada decepcionada de los Eliot y la mirada sorprendida de los Andry y nuevamente las fotografías que iluminaban el lugar.

Mientras tanto Candy y Albert se miraban con complicidad por saber que las cosas se pondrían difíciles con sus socios Europeos, sin embargo sabiendo que no era lo que debía pasar, mientras que George se acercó a Albert para decirle algo que Candy no pudo escuchar pero que le molestó muchísimo, pues lo notó de inmediato y acto seguido a esto tomó nuevamente la palabra.

-Albert: Bueno muchas felicidades a estos jóvenes y continuando con las felices noticias me complace anunciarles que mi esposa y yo tendremos a nuestro segundo hijo, un miembro más de esta familia con lo cual los reporteros comenzaron a hacerles preguntas sobre los detalles del embarazo y a tomarles fotos a lo que George intervino diciéndoles que después se les darían, Albert diciendo que continuarán con el baile y volvió la música. Candy lo miró sorprendida y con reprobación pues ellos jamás habían acordado informar del embarazo de esta forma, sin nisiquiera haber informado a su círculo más cercano, ella quería decírselos primero Tony y a su familia, por lo que no sabía ¿por qué motivo Albert había reaccionado así? Al otro lado del salón un Matt que estaba muy triste y era arrastrado por su cuñado a su habitación, Terry miraba a los Andry de forma fija, ahora si estaba seguro de que todo estaba perdido, pero otra historia se contaba con Martha quien ocultaba su rostro lleno de ira la cual trataba de mantener las lágrimas a raya. Eliza por su parte estaba furiosa pues por la noticia del embarazo su matrimonio pasó a un segundo plano, todos hablaban de la llegada del otro miembro de la familia Andry, ella odiaba esto no podía brillar ni siquiera en este momento ellos lo había arruinado al hablar de eso y lloraba con su madre, mientras ella le pedía que se comportara.

-Candy: Albert ¿me puedes decir lo que ocurrió?, esto no lo habíamos acordado le dijo mientras él se encontraba hablando con George y se notaba igualmente molesto.

Continuará…..


	16. Chapter 16 RECUERDOS

RECUERDOS.

ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS.

-Albert: No ocurre nada Cariño, pero debo ausentarme necesito hablar con George y con otros hombres. Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue con George.

Candy no estaba segura de que es lo que estaba sucediendo pero sabía que algo se desarrollaba y que definitivamente estaba molestando demasiado a Albert, la revelación del embarazo y el hecho de que tanto George como Albert estaban susurrándose cosas que cada vez la ponían mucho más nerviosa, eso aunado a que se dejó caer sobre ella una serie de felicitaciones y que Archy, Annie y Tom estaban pegados a ella, como si tuvieran la encomienda de no separarse de ella, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño, pero a mantuvo casi todo el resto de la noche entre personas que se acercaban a ella por detalles y felicitaciones pero viendo a lo lejos como su esposo despedía hombres de negocios y familias se retiraban llenándolos de buenos deseos.

De repente sintió una mano y una voz que la llamaba por su nombre Annie y Archy estaban atendiendo a los Britters y Tom había ido por una bebida volteo y la vio ahí parada junto a ella, era Martha.

-Martha: Candy, podríamos hablar por favor, si quieres podríamos hacerlo en la terraza para tener mayor privacidad.

-Candy: Claro, sabiendo que por fin sus cuidadores ya no estaban rondándola y que de cualquier modo ella si deseaba tener una conversación con esta mujer.

-Martha: Candy antes que nada quiero decirte que hace 6 años, cuando todo sucedió yo no sé qué pasaba por mi mente, conocí a Albert y creí que él era mi felicidad y decidí erróneamente luchar por él aun a costa de estar en contra de todo lo que yo soy, porque yo jamás habría hecho eso en otras circunstancias, además de que estaba aconsejada por otras personas que me hicieron pensar que mi proceder era adecuado porque no solo sería bueno para mí sino también para él, yo tenía otra percepción de ti discúlpame enserio me deje llevar por mis sentimientos era una niña acababa de cumplir 17 años y encontré en la amistad de William el afecto que siempre desee.

-Candy: La escuchaba con reservas y con muchos celos cada que ella se refería a su Albert, ella sabía perfectamente que Albert merecía toda la admiración de cualquier mujer, era guapo, noble un hombre fiel, cariñoso y de una bondad insuperable, pero era suyo siempre lo había sido y él siempre lo había manifestado así desde que decidieron estar juntos, él nunca le dio motivos para que ella se entusiasmara y sabiendo esto solo fue capaz de decirle, No me dices nada que no sepa Martha, sé perfectamente cómo sucedieron las cosas mi esposo me lo dijo todo, también sé que eres menor que yo y que pudiste confundir su amistad con otra cosa, sin embargo no mintamos, ambas sabemos que no solo fue por la influencia de Eliza y Madame Elroy, todo lo que ustedes hicieron fue muy ruin y gran parte de eso es tu responsabilidad también, entiendo los sentimientos que pudieras tener por él pero actuaste de la peor manera separándonos para poder acercarte a un hombre que siempre te dijo que me amaba, derivado de eso pude haber perdido a mi esposo, mi vida, pude haberlo perdido todo, solo porque te pareció correcto actuar de esa forma.

-Martha: Con una cara descompuesta y derramando lágrimas le dijo, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, después de que todo sucedió quise recomponer lo que había hecho pero era tarde ya te habías marchado y después me dio miedo que todos se enteraran de cómo había actuado, pero jamás actué por maldad, de cualquier forma sé el daño que cause y después de todo me alegra que te hayas podido casar con él por todo lo que sé que se aman y ahora que formaron una familia lo único que quiero es que sepan que soy feliz de verlos junto y que siempre les desearé lo mejor a ustedes y a sus hijos.

-Candy: No era más la chica ingenua que creía a todos sin reserva, sabía que ella en particular podía ser una mujer muy hábil en su actuar y en manipular a las personas, ella misma había caído ya una vez en sus tretas, aunque decidió hacerle ver que ella estaba mucho más allá del bien y del mal, Martha agradezco ese sentimiento, aunque no sé qué más decir, sin embargo me parece muy peculiar que decidas hablar así de mí mientras que hace un rato decidiste increpar a Terry con comentarios poco apropiados para los sentimientos de arrepentimiento que dices tener.

-Martha: Se dio cuenta que la mujer que estaba parada frente a ella ya no era la chica noble e inocente que había caído en la trampa que Eliza, Madame Elroy y ella habían tendido, y que casi le entrega en bandeja de plata a William, creo que el caballero me malinterpreto totalmente yo solo quería conocer al hombre del que muchas veces había escuchado, si le molesto le ofrezco disculpas, yo lo único que pretendo con esta plática es que tu Candy me perdones por todo lo que les ocasione y que de ser posible veas en mí a una conocida, no pido que me consideres tu amiga pero si a alguien con la que puedes contar, haré cualquier cosa para resarcir mi error.

En el salón, Franc Mkensy un gran empresario textil lo había acaparado contando sus planes de expansión y como esto involucraba a los Andry, después de alrededor de 20 minutos volteo disimuladamente alrededor donde pudo ver a George con otros hombres de negocios junto con Archy y a Tom y a Annie platicando, sin embargo no pudo ver por ningún lado a Candy y mucho peor no veía por ningún lado a Martha apoderándose de él un presentimiento que lo hizo interrumpir abruptamente la plática con Franc y salir a buscar a su esposa.

-Albert: Tom, Annie ¿en dónde está Candy?

-Annie: No lo sé estaba con mis padres que se retiraban a acostar y ella ya no estaba cuando regrese, seguramente debe estar cansada y se retiró a su habitación.

-Tom: Sí yo fui por una bebida y después ya mas no la vi.

-Albert: Alis, ven por favor, busca a mi esposa, sube a la habitación por favor.

-Alis: La señora está en la terraza hablando con otra dama.

Albert sintió como todo la sangre de su cuerpo se depositaba en sus pies y luego subió súbitamente, dirigiéndose directamente a donde estaba.

Candy sintió una mano que la rodeaba por la espalda, no era necesario mirar, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia de Albert.

-Albert: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo? Lo dijo suave pero notablemente molesto por la situación.

-Candy: Cariño no pasa nada solo conversábamos Martha y yo. Lo dijo tomando sus manos que la aprisionaban por la cintura.

-Martha: Solo quería decirle a Candy lo mucho que me apena todo lo sucedido anteriormente y que deseo que me vea como una conocida que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para resarcir su error.

-Candy: Notaba la postura rígida y tensa que tenía Albert pero no entendía por que le molestaba tanto y viendo que los Wilson se acercaban le dijo, no te preocupes Martha todo está bien no hay problema alguno, por mi parte todo ha quedado atrás, notando como Albert se incomoda ante sus palabras, palabras que no significaban que sería amiga de esa mujer, sino que ya no debe estar rondando con el pretexto de pedir disculpas.

\- Scott Wilson: Señores Andry, nos retiramos ha sido una noche maravillosa y les deseamos muchas felicidades por el nuevo miembro de su familia.

-Albert: Siempre es un gusto, gracias por acompañarnos que descanses.

-Martha: Gracias por todo, buena noche y quiso acercarse como a abrazar a Candy pero Albert la contuvo entre sus brazos sin dejar que se moviera.

-Los Wilson se retiraron y Candy se liberó del abrazo de Albert para preguntarle.

-Candy: Se puede saber que rayos está sucediendo Albert, porque te comportas tan extraño, ahora mismo me explicas por favor.

-Albert: Nada ocurre solamente que no me gusta que estés cerca de ella, sabes lo que ocurrió en el pasado, por poco y nos separamos por causa de ellas y esta noche temía que hicieran alguna jugada, venir a meterse a la fiesta, con ayuda de Eliza, fue ella quien le envió la invitación, no creo que mi tía tenga algo que ver pero en definitiva quiero que todo esto esté lejos de nosotros sobre todo ahora que necesitas estar tranquila, acercándose y envolviendola con sus brazos nuevamente.

-Candy: Esta vez no se liberó de sus brazos al contrario lo abrazo por la cintura pegándose a su cuerpo, correspondiendo la ternura que sentía al sentirse protegida por su esposo, todo está bien amor que día ha sido este verdad.

-Albert: Al sentirla cerca de él se relajó del momento tenso que acababa de vivir, Ni que me digas amor agradezco que ya esté terminando ya casi se van todos los invitados.

Estaban abrazados disfrutando de su cercanía hasta que fueron interrumpidos por George quien carraspeo para advertir su presencia.

-George: Señor, señora los últimos invitados quieren despedirse.

Los Eliot ya se habían retirado a descansar y en el salón ya se están retirando lo últimos invitados, Tom también se retiró a descansar, no fue al rancho prefirió quedarse pues ya era bastante tarde para irse a su casa, Annie y Archy se despidieron pues estaban muy cansados además de que con el bebé deseaban descansar lo poco que podían. Candy se retiró primero a su habitación pues Albert quería discutir algunos asuntos con George.

Candy entró en su habitación y después de quitarse el vestido, desmaquillarse se puso la pijama, deseaba tomar una ducha pero era muy tarde y estaba agotada por lo que decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente, deseaba hablar con Albert pues aún había muchas cosas que hablar pero estaba tan cansada que poco a poco se fue quedando dormida sobre la cama, pues no se metió debajo de las sábanas para esperar a hablar con Albert.

Candy estaba ahí en un inmenso salón había toda clase de elementos de fiesta, flores, muestra de comida, pasteles y postres, todo era precioso, sin embargo había algo que la incomodaba estaba acompañada de Eliza y la tía Elroy, había diversas personas que no conocía y después la vio entrar a ella, estaba del brazo de su padre, había algunos miembros de la prensa, en cuanto se entraron dentro del salón comenzaron a fotografiarlos y después de algunas fotos el caballero se retiró dejando a las mujeres solas. Candy las veía sin entender quién era ella.

Las presentaron, era Martha Wilson, era una joven hermosa, más joven que ella y parecía sumamente refinada se notaba que su cuna siempre había sido de alcurnia saludo a Eliza como si la conociera de mucho tiempo y después a la tía a quien le dijo así tía, no entendía el parentesco pero después fue su turno.

-Madame Elroy: Candice ella es Martha Wilson hija del hombre más importante de la industria maderera del país.

-Eliza: Así es una joven tan linda y una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Martha: Entonces tu eres Candy, William me hablo de ti, hace unas semanas en Washington en casa, me dijo que siempre se había hecho cargo de ti desde pequeña.

-Candy: ¿Conoce a Albert?

-Martha: Conozco a William sí, mi padre y el son socios desde hace mucho, hemos viajado a muchos lugares juntos.

-Candy: El jamás me contó de usted.

-Martha: Pues en realidad tu nombre salió a relucir hace apenas algunas semanas, cuando estuvo en casa.

-Eliza: Será mejor que le platiques a Candy lo ocurrido pues si no esto será más bochornoso para todos.

-Martha: William y yo nos hemos conocido y tratado desde hace tiempo, como ya te dije hemos tenido oportunidad de estar juntos en infinidad de viajes, me ha platicado de su familia de sus sentimientos y ambos hemos sentido un afecto el uno por el otro, sin embargo él siendo como es no se había atrevido a acercarse más pues se sentía obligado a cumplir su palabra ya que consideraba una obligación contigo el mantener su palabra con su relación pues era por muchos sabido de su comportamiento vergonzoso al cohabitar sin estar casados y de cómo todos sabían que su reputación era más que dudosa por su ligereza, sin embargo declaró su afecto por mí, sin poder concretar nada por su noviazgo, yo estaba resuelta a alejarme pues soy una dama y mi familia me protegerían de cualquier cercanía inadecuada con un hombre comprometido, sin embargo él no dejó nunca de buscarme a pesar de las súplicas de mi parte y de la petición de mi padre y hermano pues sus sentimientos hacia mí, eran sumamente fuertes.

-Candy: Se levantó indignada por esta ensarta de mentiras que no podía continuar escuchando sin embargo las manos de Eliza la regresaron a la silla de golpe. ¿Qué hacen? Me voy no puedo seguir escuchando estas mentiras Albert jamás me haría algo así, yo lo conozco él me ama y jamás creeré lo que dices.

-Madame Elroy: Cállate y escucha todo lo que Martha debe decirte. Le dijo casi en un grito.

\- Martha: Ambos teníamos sentimientos muy fuertes el uno por el otro y después de eso en una de las fiestas el me raptó, me llevó hasta una cabaña en el bosque de Washington y ahí permanecimos por 3 días hasta que mi padre y hermano nos encontraron.

-Eliza: El señor William ha estado detenido, estos días hasta que Martha convenció a su padre para que le permitiera enmendar su error casándose con ella por supuesto.

-Madame Elroy: Ella es la señora Andry, Candice entiéndelo mi sobrino ha tenido que resarcir su error y se han casado de inmediato hace una semana.

-Candy: Las miraba incrédula pues no les creía nada y de repente se escuchó una risa sumamente estruendosa. Candy se reía pues algo en su ser le decía que todo este teatro era obra de la desesperación de ellas, que querían separarla de Albert. Jamás les creeré déjenme decirles que aunque me obliguen a estar aquí y escuchar sus estupideces jamás dudare de Albert.

-Martha: Obviamente yo soy una dama, no quise irme con él, pero su deseo por no perderme lo hizo perder la cabeza incluso George intentó convencerlo y después liberarlo cuando fue apresado, yo lo amo y no hubiera permitid que le hicieran nada malo aun y cuando se puso en duda mi honorabilidad pero ya no hay nada que hacer él es mi esposo y yo su mujer Candy tú no eres más que una huérfana de la cual él se apiadó y a la cual le ha dado más de lo que cualquier otro hombre del rango de William le ha dado a una mujer de esas con las que ellos se desahogan, ya sabes de sus deseos carnales.

-Candy: Se levantó muy molesta tirando incluso la silla en la que se encontraba y liberándose de las manos de Eliza que la mantenían en su sitio.

-Martha: Acaso creíste que porque Albert vivió contigo en Chicago, por que regresaba a verte después de los viajes, porque te besaba y lo dejabas sobrepasar el límite de lo decoroso por eso él se casaría contigo, no Candy y después lo más vergonzoso que me confesó, por lo que se sentía muy atado a ti fue el hecho de que hicieran todo eso de la estúpida promesa de compartir todo, si quieres saberlo lo hizo cuando amnésico, no recordaba nada y se aferró a la única persona que lo ayudó, no niego siente agradecimiento incluso cariño, pasión pero amor no, él ya se dio cuenta que jamás estarás a su altura y por eso me eligió a mí.

-Candy: Tenía demasiados detalles de su relación y sabia de la promesa pero aun así ella solo creería cuando él se lo dijera. Si todo es cierto que me lo diga él y yo lo libero de todo pero no lo haría pues no era cierto maldita mentirosa.

-Eliza: ¿Cómo te atreves? Maldita huérfana, dama de establo, creíste que el jefe de un clan tan importante como los Andry te convertiría en una dama en una señora respetable, el solo quería algo de ti y como creo que ya lo consiguió y ya le hartaste ahora eligió una compañera digna.

-Madame Elroy: No estoy de acuerdo con la forma pero Martha tiene toda mi aprobación. Estamos aquí para preparar la recepción donde se informará a todos que el jefe de la familia ya se ha casado. Y tú debes entenderlo y salir de su vida para siempre.

-Martha: Crees que no tengo pruebas, mira lo que me dio y le mostró un anillo un diamante blanco con muchos más diamantes pequeños alrededor.

El anillo de compromiso de Candy era una pieza nueva que Albert había mandado hacer en forma de unas manos sosteniendo un rubí rojo. Era su corazón que le entregaba a ella. Pero Martha tenía el anillo de la madre de Albert, ella lo reconocía pues en todas las pinturas estaba presente, sintió que un escalofrió recorrio su cuerpo, aun asi sigue firme en no creer ni una palabra.

-Candy: Dime lo que quieras, para que yo dude de Albert se necesita mucho más.

-Martha: Bueno entonces quizás esto te convenza y le entregó un diario, en el diario aparecían Albert y Ella en una foto y se anunciaba su matrimonio, relataba el evento muy íntimo que tuvo lugar en la mansión de la nueva señora Andry y una foto luego bailando juntos, después con la familia de la novia y una reseña columna llena de detalles, que ella no podía creer, era un diario de verdad y la fecha era reciente una semana atrás.

-Candy: Comenzó a temblar, sus piernas parecían no tener fuerza para sostenerla, ¿que era todo aquello porque eso sucedía?, no quería aceptarlo debía hablar con Albert debía salir de ese lugar o perdería la conciencia. Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a la salida con un mar de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Eliza: No te atrevas a volver a acercarte a la familia ya es demasiada la vergüenza a la que nos has sometido por seducir al señor William, pero ahora haremos lo que podamos para poder ayudar a Martha a proteger su matrimonio.

-Madame Elroy: Candice, si tienes dignidad sabrás alejarte, él ya tiene una vida hecha y ese capricho que sintió por ti ya se terminó.

-Candy se dirigió a su departamento de Magnolias, no sabía cómo había llegado salió alrededor de mediodía de ese maldito lugar en donde su vida se había roto en pedazos solo con la esperanza de que todo fuera mentira estaba llorando a grandes sollozos, no entendía cómo sabían tantas cosas de ella y Albert, debía calmarse para saber qué hacer, después notó al llegar y abrir la puerta de su apartamento que alguien había entrado, solo Albert y ella tenían llave, por lo que pensó que él había ido y que podría aclararse todo, sin embargo no había nadie, pero todas las cosas de Albert no estaban más y en la mesa había una carta, era su letra se tallo los ojos para poder ver qué decía pues todo comenzaba a nublarse en su interior y la esperanza se deshacía. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

_Para Candy._

_Pequeña no sé cómo comenzar, supongo que de la única forma es siendo sincero como siempre lo he sido contigo, Candy desde el día que te conocí me sentí muy unido a ti, quizás porque éramos dos almas unidas por una inmensa soledad, almas que sufrían la ausencia de sus padres y almas que amaban la naturaleza y la libertad, después cuando enferme tú te hiciste indispensable para mí, lo único que me dio fuerzas para seguir, fue quizá en este punto que yo confundí amor con agradecimiento y no me percate de este sentimiento hasta que la cercanía con Martha fue mucho mayor, me di cuenta que yo sentía algo mucho más fuerte por ella de lo que jamás sentí por nadie y que la necesitaba a mi lado, por eso hice toda la locura del rapto, lamento mucho que esto te lastime eres la persona a la que menos quisiera herir pues te quiero mucho y te debo mi vida, sin embargo el agradecimiento no es suficiente para sostener un matrimonio, debo dejarte, sé que te dolerá pero a lo lejos será mejor, lamento mucho tu dolor, pero sé que pasara y que volverás a sonreír, lo hiciste con Anthony y con Terry, te quiero y te pido que no me busques no lo hagas más difícil para ambos, por ti, por mí y por mi esposa, sé que quizás no lo quieras, pero el departamento es tuyo así como el anillo de compromiso y las joyas que te regale, cada mes se te depositara una cantidad para tus gastos, no quiero dejarte desprotegida. Lo siento mucho soy un cobarde pero no quiero ver esos ojos verdes destrozados, me siento mal pero sé que a la larga alcanzarás tu felicidad así como yo la alcance al lado de mi esposa._

_Tu siempre agradecido amigo Bert. _

El dolor fue tan fuerte que Candy no pudo contenerlo y gritó.

Candy, Candy, Candy

-Albert: Amor despierta, es una pesadilla, tranquila está bien tranquila aquí estoy. Intentaba contenerla abrazándola.

-Candy: Estaba confundida, desorientada, lo empujaba sentía el dolor de esas palabras en su mente y en su corazón y sus lágrimas no dejaban de derramarse sin cesar, aprisionada por unos brazos que la hacían sentir mal en lugar de alivio.

-Albert: Cariño fue una pesadilla, todo está bien estoy aquí contigo nada malo ocurrirá, la abrazaba con fuerza y notaba como lloraba sin parar, algo le pasaba y se comenzó a preocupar. Candy háblame sí, por favor dime que estás bien.

-Candy: Soñé, las vi y leí la maldita carta otra vez. Ahora ella abrazándolo y colocándose entre sus brazos no podía parar de llorar y se colocó en el hueco de su cuello, mientras que lo apretaba con fuerza. Fue muy real apenas podía hablar por el llanto y el sentimiento que la abrumaba.

-Albert: Entiendo mi vida fue un mal sueño, un mal recuerdo tranquilízate princesa todo estará bien mientras la sostenía y acomodaba en la cama para que estuviera más cómoda, estaba junto a ella calmando sus emociones, odiaba verla si, hacía mucho que una pesadilla la atormentaba así.

-Candy: ¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya casi amanece? No quiero volver a dormir.

-Albert: Son como las 4 de la mañana tranquila debes descansar, no duermas si no quieres, podemos hablar si lo prefieres.

Estaba temblando y su respiración estaba agitada por lo que Albert solo se limitó a abrazarla para que pudiera tranquilizarse y poco a poco el llanto cesó, pero no tenía idea de que hablar así que decidió solo permanecer en silencio cosa que era muy extraño en ella. A Albert esto le pareció muy extraño así que decidió hacer un comentario que aligerara el ambiente.

Albert: No más fiestas de Aniversario creo que esto de celebrar tan públicamente no es para nosotros.

-Candy: No, ya no quiero otra de estas fiestas, volvamos al festejo de siempre, nosotros solos en la cabaña.

-Albert: Sintió su sonrisa dibujarse cerca de su cuello lo que lo hizo girar un poco y depositar un beso en su frente, estás mejor amor.

-Candy: Si, estoy mejor lamento haberte asustado, y después se separó un poco de él. Bert ¿ya me pudiste perdonar?

-Albert: ¿Qué dices mi cielo?, yo no tengo que perdonarte, ambos nos hemos equivocado pero ya lo pagamos, sufrimos más de la cuenta pero ya paso, yo te amo y tú me amas y tenemos una maravillosa familia, no quiero pensar más en el pasado porque ese tiempo fue muy doloroso para ambos. Ven descansa aquí conmigo, y nuevamente acomodo a Candy sobre su pecho.

-Candy: Se recostó y se sintió más segura al lado del hombre que amaba, nuevamente su mente comenzó a recordar.

**Inicia Flashback**

Candy estaba sola en su departamento habían pasado tres días, había intentado comunicarse con Annie, pero estaba de viaje con sus padres, con Archy pero estaba de viaje de negocios y a George y a Albert no había poder humano que le permitiera localizarlos, intento llamarlos al hotel en donde supuestamente se hospedaron pero nada, no sabían nada de ellos y habían dejado el lugar, no sabía qué más hacer estaba desesperada y ya prácticamente no podía seguir en pie, no comía no hacía nada más que llorar todo el tiempo, intentaba sacar fuerzas de flaqueza pero no podía hasta que ese día temprano tocaron a la puerta, se imaginó que por fin Albert iría a darle la cara y aclararían todo abrió la puerta con expectativas, pero no era él, era un hombre que le dijo era empleado del banco y que fue por órdenes de William Andry, ella lo hizo pasar para saber que le quería decir.

-Tim: Señorita me ha enviado el señor Andry para entregarle esto, y extendió un sobre con unos documentos.

Candy leyó eran la escritura a su nombre del departamento y un depósito bancario en una cuenta a su nombre también por una suma que le parecía ridícula, acto seguido después de lo cual escuchó que el hombre le decía que el señor Andry era un hombre de palabra y que por eso estaba ahí. Todo esto enfureció a Candy y rompió los documentos y los arrojó a la cara al hombre diciendo.

-Candy: Dígale a al señor Andry que se puede quedar con sus cosas nada de esto me interesa en cuanto pueda me marcharé de su casa.

-Tim: Bien como me dijo que podía pasar esto me pidió que le dijera que eligiera un lugar, un hospital en el país o en el extranjero a donde quisiera ir y que él se encargaría de que usted fuera aceptada en él, si es un lugar lejano eso sería muy conveniente para ambos.

-Candy: Salga de aquí, dígale que no se preocupe que me iré y que será lo más lejos posible si así lo desea pero por favor ya no vuelva, ahora salga de una vez.

Llevaba días pensándolo, desde que en el hospital habían solicitado más voluntarias de enfermería para servir en Europa, el barco zarpará el próximo jueves y era domingo ese día las elegidas eran Marian, Louis y Madeleine esta última era hija única y había comenzado a arrepentirse pues sus padres estaban devastados por su partida así que decidió ir a buscarla y pedirle que la dejara ocupar su lugar, ella y sus padres le dijeron que si estaba segura porque una vez que comenzarán el cambio en el hospital no habría marcha atrás, Candy les dijo que no cambiaría de decisión, tenía sentido que ella fuera en lugar de Madeleine, ella y su familia estaban tan agradecidos y la vieron tan mal que decidieron acogerla en su casa en tanto se iba a New York y así fue ella no quería volver al departamento solo quería desaparecer, solo fue a recoger sus cosas y dejó una carta para él, no sabía si la leería pero la dejo en el frutero además de las llaves y el anillo y las joyas que le había regalado, después de eso se fue y no quería regresar nunca más no había nada más que la detuviera en el lugar en donde había sido más feliz pero que le había arrebatado esa felicidad.

**Termina Flashback**

Había amanecido Candy ya estaba más tranquila pero no se había vuelto a dormir, escuchaba la respiración de Albert que si se había dormido, su guapo esposo estaba ahí durmiendo junto a ella, nadie podía disfrutar de su presencia tanto como ella. Comenzó a acariciar su rostro, era varonil y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla respiraba su olor y tomó mechones de su cabello para poder verlo mejor, después bajo por su cuello y lo volvió a besar cerca del oído, su mano se deslizaba por su pecho acariciando su perfecta anatomía, cuando una mano la detuvo, estaba despierto y en su boca se había dibujado una sonrisa picar.

-Albert: No debería iniciar algo si no va a terminarlo señora Andry.

-Candy: ¿Quien dijo que no pensaba terminarlo? Y se apoderó de su boca furiosamente subiéndose sobre de él, las sensaciones del día anterior la hacían querer regresar a sentir la paz que solo sentía a su lado.

\- Albert: Sabía que era ella quien quería tener el mando del asunto así que decidió permitírselo y disfrutar de las caricias que pericia realizaba, se conocían perfectamente, ella sabía lo que ocasiona en él y lo utilizaba para hacerlo explotar de placer, lo hacía sentir que no había ni habría nunca nadie en el mundo que pudiera ella desear más lo deseaba y él a ella.

-Candy: No estaba pensando sólo se guiaba por sus sentimientos y sensaciones, deseaba volver a sentirse la mujer hermosa que él siempre la hacía sentir y recobrar toda la seguridad que los recuerdos de la noche anterior le habían robado y así fue como toda una mujer que sabía lo que deseaba y como conseguirlo, los hizo pasar un momento sumamente apasionado como hacía mucho que no lo habían hecho, todo en el ambiente era sexual pero cargado de un infinito amor que se hacía presente en la entrega que ambos hacían por satisfacer al otro, Albert no podía prolongar más tiempo su deseo por sentir totalmente el placer que le esperaba, así que sosteniéndola ahora era él quien tomaba el control comenzó a hacerse todo más rápido y frenético hasta que pronto sus cuerpos que eran uno, un complemento que había sido diseñados para estar unidos llegó a su clímax dejándolos a los dos embriagados por esa sensación.

Estaban exhaustos por ese momento de pasión, pero definitivamente estaban contentos por lo vivido.

-Albert: Amor ¿que fue eso?, realmente fue maravilloso inesperado pero maravilloso, te amo y amo cuando me sorprendes de esta forma.

-Candy: Te amo William Albert Andry, es solo que nuevamente recordé lo que se siente no tenerte y eso esto es todo lo que quiero, te quiero a ti, que me ames, yo amarte, tenerte y nunca dejarte ir.

-Albert: Tú siempre me has tenido Candy, y puedes tenerme y amarme cuando tú quieras, estoy dispuesto a aceptar este tipo de demostraciones de afecto.

-Candy: Estás muy chistosito Albert, bueno después no digas que debo de tener calma y descansar, dijiste que estabas dispuesto siempre que yo quiera.

-Albert: Amor debemos de tener mesura después de que nazca el bebé, soy todo tuyo, pero ahora además de nosotros debemos pensar en nuestro bebé.

-Candy: Soñé o recordé no lo sé el día que todo pasó y la carta que leí, la que me hizo tomar la decisión de irme.

-Albert: Sí yo también he recordado esos momentos pero ya paso debemos dejar eso en el pasado porque tú estás conmigo y yo estoy contigo, somos uno solo y le devolvió un beso apasionado.

-Candy: Debemos levantarnos y alistarnos porque es el último día de los Eliot con nosotros y ya que les hemos robado al duque de Grandchester será mejor que les demos un excelente desayuno de despedida.

-Albert: ¿Les robamos a quién?

-Candy: Sí Terry me dijo ayer que con lo sucedido con sus hermanos y que él no quiere ser un duque, pues Edward era el elegido para suceder al padre de Terry, sin embargo Eliza lo arrastró hasta aquí y pues lo demás ya es historia.

-Albert: Entiendo ahora el porqué de su negativa a este matrimonio.

-Candy: Bueno señor como el jefe de esta familia y anfitrión debe de agradecer su concurrencia aquí, despedirlos y después de eso nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad.

-Albert: Así es vamos entonces ya quiero recobrar la paz que tanto nos hace falta en esta casa.

Se bañaron y alistaron, sonriendo con una complicidad por todo lo que significaba el estar juntos, llegaron al comedor donde ya casi todos estaban reunidos excepto Matt, Terry y El señor Eliot que estaban aún en sus habitaciones, los esperaron, los tres hombres tenían muy mala cara, para Candy lo de Matt se entendía pues había tomado demás y Terry bueno era Terry el voluble, pero el Señor Eliot se notaba molesto por la decisión de Edward. Sin embargo todo transcurrió en la mayor de las calmas en el desayuno y se habló básicamente del viaje de los invitados a Chicago y algunas otras ciudades importantes, todo estaba básicamente dispuesto para la partida, la señora Eliot y Margaret agradecieron a Candy por sus atenciones, ella estaba acompañada de Annie y se despidieron cordialmente, los caballeros así como otras ocasiones fueron a la biblioteca para hablar.

Pero Albert y Candy tenían algo que hacer urgentemente, los niños estaban jugando en el jardín y ellos llegaba tomados de la mano.

-Candy: Buenos días niños, tenemos noticias que darles ¿pueden venir?

-Albert: Tony, hijo ven por favor.

Los niños se acercaron con todos juntos y entonces Albert tomó la palabra.

-Albert: ¿Recuerdas que te prometimos una sorpresa si te portabas bien?

-Candy: Pues te portaste muy bien mi amor.

-Tony: ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa papá, puedo compartirla con mis primos?

-Albert: Creo que todos estarán muy contentos, claro que todos lo compartiremos.

-Candy: ¿Recuerdas tus deseos de cumpleaños de cada año?

-Tony: Me compraron un caballo, ¿Dónde está?

Todos soltaron una carcajada por lo que el pequeño había deseado y cuya respuesta los había tomado de improviso.

-Candy: No hijo otro deseo, deseaste un hermanito como el de tus primos ¿verdad?

-Tony: ¿Tendré un hermanito?

-Albert: O hermanita, pero si tendrás un hermano o hermana menor.

Tony y los niños comenzaron a saltar y a festejar, la noticia les había hecho bien y ya estaban especulando si sería un niño o una niña, pero se veían felices y Tony corrió a abrazar a sus padres para después salir corriendo con el resto de los niños que ya planeaban enseñarles a sus hermanitos y todo parecía felicidad en ese lugar. Albert tuvo que retirarse pues lo esperaban en la biblioteca.

Candy estaba junto con Annie y los niños en el jardín Candy tenía al Bebé en sus brazos mientras Annie estaba corriendo tras ellos cuando de repente escucho un carraspeo y volteo para ver quién estaba tras de ella.

-Matt: ¿Cómo te encuentras? Le dijo mirando al bebé y acariciándolo apenado por su conducta de la noche anterior.

-Candy: Estoy bien gracias, y ¿tu? Ayer tomaste demás.

-Matt: Sí, jamás volveré a tomar de esa forma te ofrezco una disculpa, perdi la forma y mi compostura. Espero no haber causado un problema con tu esposo.

-Candy: No, la verdad es que no lo hemos comentado, pero no creo que este molesto.

-Matt: Ya nos vamos, debo irme pero quería despedirme primero de ti, aproveche que tu esposo está en la biblioteca.

-Candy: Matt, te agradezco, espero que tengan feliz viaje.

-Matt: No creo que de alguna forma pueda ser un feliz viaje pero solo quería decirte una cosa. Siempre podrás contar conmigo, si tienes algún problema o necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes quién soy en donde vivo y que en cuanto me necesites me tendrás aquí dispuesto a ayudarte, siempre te recordare y admito que me es difícil aceptar que seas feliz sin mí porque guardaba alguna esperanza en mi vida pero sé que eres feliz y me alegro. Solo quería que supieras que en mi tienes a un incondicional.

-Candy: Matt, muchas gracias, también puedes contar con nosotros, para lo que quieras siempre, espero verte pronto. Quiero que seas muy feliz Matt.

-Matt: Bueno debo dejarte debemos alistar algunas cosas antes de irnos adiós y tomó una de sus manos y le dio un beso.

-Candy: Adiós Matt. Dijo sonrojada por su demostración de afecto.

-Annie: ¿Ya se va no Candy?

-Candy: Así es espero que le vaya muy bien, porque es uno de los mejores hombres que conozco, sintiendo pena por hacerlo sentir mal pero sabiendo que el que perdiera las esperanzas era lo mejor para que avanzara y alcanzará la felicidad de la que ella disfrutaba junto a Albert.

Después de un ligero almuerzo los visitantes salieron rumbo a Chicago, todos se despidieron de los Andry agradeciendo las atenciones y ellos invitándolos a regresar cuando gustaran. Matt y Terry lo hicieron muy rápido y sin mirar atrás una vez que se retiraron.

Candy y Albert estaban afuera viendo como todos se marchaban y sintiendo que después de todo esto la paz volvería sus vidas y con la llegada del nuevo bebé todo sería felicidad, estaban abrazados y después se miraron compartiendo la alegría de volver a su rutina que para ellos era primordial.

Continuará…..


	17. Chapter 17 LA PAZ QUE ANTECEDE UNA TORME

**LA PAZ QUE ANTECEDE UNA TORMENTA.**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS.**

Después de que todos se fueron, los Andry después de despedirlos entraron nuevamente a su casa, la pareja de rubios abrazados respiraron profundamente y sintieron el aura familiar que respiraban comúnmente en ese lugar, solo había algo que desentonaba en la normalidad del lugar y era la presencia de madame Elroy, quien disfrutaba de suma manera en estar con los niños, aunque tenía una predilección por el pequeño Tony, a quien veía con un sin número de características de William y de Anthony a quien recordaba con un profundo amor, lo veía como el futuro patriarca de la familia. Pensaba en esto mientras que estaba en el jardín Albert, George y Archy fueron a la biblioteca mientras que Annie y Candy se dirigieron al jardín.

-Madame Elroy: Mery, debes de comportarte como una señorita educada, no puedes hacer lo que los chicos. Ellos son caballeritos pero tú debes ser una dama y las damas no trepan árboles ni juegan de esa forma. Será mejor que me acompañes para que realices actividades de damas, te enseñare a bordar, a dibujar y una serie de cosas que necesitarás para refinar tus modales.

Annie y Candy la escucharon y Mery volteo a verlas con ojos de profunda tristeza pues ella siempre había convivido como igual con sus hermanos y primo, oír lo que sentía que estaba siendo alejada de todo lo que en realidad le gustaba. Candy miró a Annie ambas con la mirada se dijeron que desaprobaba lo que escuchaban pero Annie agacho la mirada con impotencia.

-Candy: Al mirar que Annie no dejaba de ser la chica tímida y cobarde de siempre suspiro para calmar el nerviosismos que la aquejaba e intervino, Madame Elroy muchas gracias por su apreciación pero creo que se ha equivocado un poco, Mery no es una señorita ni una dama es una niña, que disfruta mucho la compañía de su hermanos y primos, después va a poder ser educada en todo eso que usted le ha mencionado pero por ahora, su padre y su madre han decidido que solo se comporte como una niña de su edad, Mery anda ve a jugar con tus primos.

-Madame Elroy: Están muy equivocadas en permitir estas libertades a Mery, después no querrá adaptarse a su papel y querrá hacer lo que ella quiera, cosas de hombre incluso.

-Candy: Le repito que solo es una niña, pero es muy inteligente y muy determinada cuando crezca sabrá lo correcto y lo que quiera hacer lo lograra.

-Madame Elroy. No creo en ese tipo de educación es solo libertinaje que absorbe a los niños y después las consecuencias son graves, se los digo yo que crie a William y RosMery después a Archibald, a Alistear y Anthony que en paz descansen y todos ellos fueron personas de bien en eso nadie tiene nada que reprocharme, dijo con determinación mirando a Candy de forma orgullosa.

Annie y la dama de compañía de Elroy solo eran espectadoras pasivas del debate argumental entre las dos mujeres una pugnando por la educación conservadora y la imposición de reglas y preservar el abolengo familiar y Candy por permitirles a los niños vivir etapas y la libertad de elegir con conciencia su futuro.

-Candy: Es indiscutible de los buenos resultados que obtuvo en la crianza de todos ellos, sin embargo como le decía no todo se refiere a normas estrictas también deben divertirse, yo conocí muy bien a Anthony al igual que usted y le puedo decir que en definitiva, pocas veces realmente se divirtió como un chico de su edad, por desgracia lo perdimos muy pronto pero siempre me pregunto si ¿en su estancia en este mundo él fue tan feliz como lo fuimos nosotros con su presencia? Me gusta pensar que así fue, por eso queremos que ellos disfruten de esta etapa en la que no hay más responsabilidad que la de ser feliz, después vendrán las responsabilidades.

-Madame Elroy: Miraba intensamente a Candy, pues en realidad no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía es más era casi escandaloso que ella pensara y actuara de esa forma, como es que ella conduciría por el camino del bien al futuro patriarca, y lo que dijo de Anthony eso sí que le afecto, ella creía que si había alguien que había sufrido con la partida de él era ella, que lo amaba como a un hijo propio, que siempre había estado desviviendose en lograr que fuera un buen hombre y que llenará de orgullo a la familia como la llenaba de orgullo a ella. Pues bien Señora Andry, creo que tenemos puntos de vista totalmente diferentes y que no cambiarán de ninguna forma por lo que si no es bien recibido mi consejo entonces no lo escuche, estoy cansada me retiraré a mi habitación, compromiso.

Annie y Candy las vieron alejarse y notaron la molestia de la anciana, por no poder oponerse a lo dicho por Candy aunque en el fondo deseaba callarla por su impertinencia al contradecirla de esa manera, la vieron entrar a la casa y fue Candy quien se dirigió a Annie.

-Candy: Annie por Dios es que no pensabas hacer nada, tú siempre has creído lo mismo que yo, que Mery debe ser una niña feliz, fuerte y que de ninguna forma se limitará por su género y en cuanto alguien más llega e intenta interferir te callas.

-Annie: Candy es que ella es una autoridad en temas de crianza, ya sabes que le tengo un poco de temor, ella siempre se sale con la suya y no quiero tenerla de enemiga, creo que ahora debemos acostumbrarnos a su presencia y a que este siempre opinando, esto será realmente difícil, nosotros nos iremos a casa Candy pero tú, la tendrás todo el tiempo en casa contigo.

-Candy: Pasó saliva en seco, esto último realmente no lo había considerado demasiado de esa forma creía que ya no sería la misma mujer imponente de siempre pero se había equivocado bien lo decía el dicho genio y figura hasta la sepultura, por lo que continuó, Annie, mira a mí también me impone su presencia pero no puedes dejar que nadie interfiera entre tus hijos y ustedes como padres, Albert y yo hemos hablado mucho del tema y siempre hemos acordado que seremos nosotros quien decidamos sobre ellos hasta que sean personas maduras que sepan dirigirse por sí mismos, pero tanto él como yo somos quienes decidimos cómo educarlos, nadie más y si tú y Archy piensan lo mismo no dejes que alguien más se entrometa o comenzarán los problemas, es lo que yo haría pero a partir de hoy serás tú quien hable por mis sobrinos, yo no lo haré más, debes dejar de ser tan tímida Annie.

-Annie: Es solo que yo no soy tan fuerte como tu Candy, me gustaría pero no puedo.

-Candy: Tranquila, dame al bebé y juega tú con los niños yo estoy un poco cansada voy a observarlos desde aquí. Vio a su amiga dirigirse a los niños y estos rodearla para jugar, se quedó pensando en Madame Elroy, hacía muchos años que por poco acababa con ella, le habría arrebatado al amor de su vida, sin embargo ahora la veía más frágil por su edad pero acababa de darse cuenta que no en espíritu, aún era capaz de imponer su opinión y voluntad, por lo que debería tener más cuidado de lo que había considerado para que no se perturbara la paz a de su hogar, no quería decirle del altercado a Albert, pues él estaba aún más renuente a la reincorporación de su tía a la familia, pues aún seguía molesto por las acciones pasadas de su tía.

En la comida todo fluyó correctamente, a pesar de que Madame Elroy seguía ignorando por completo a Eliza y a Edward, aunque Candy noto un poco extraño a Albert, lo notaba como distraído y un poco ausente, después de la comida fueron juntos a caminar un poco estaba todo muy callado y ellos no eran así, por lo que decidió mejor averiguar lo que pasaba para solucionarlo de una vez.

-Candy: Bert, que es lo que pasa? Desde la comida te siento muy distraído y ausente ha ocurrido algo?

-Albert: Con una media sonrisa le dijo de forma distraída, nada pasa amor es solo que tenemos algunas cuestiones de trabajo pero te aseguro que estoy dando todo de mi para solucionar los inconvenientes de tomándola por la cintura para besarla.

-Candy: ¿Estás seguro de eso? De que se trata le dijo mientras abrazaba su cuello para volver a besarlo, quizás yo pueda ayudarte.

-Albert: correspondió al beso y separándose un poco le dijo Cielo tú ya me ayudas solo estando cerca mío todo tiene sentido, todo lo que hago es por el bien de nuestra familia, te amo nunca lo dudes.

-Candy: ¿por qué lo dudaría? Bert, yo sé lo que significamos para ti y nuestros hijos y yo nunca dudaríamos que nos amas.

-Albert: La miraba de una forma sumamente profunda, era el amor de su vida, nunca en toda su vida él había dudado del amor que sentía por ella, dudo de si debía acercarse, si debía hacerle saber sus sentimientos incluso una vez dudo si debían estar juntos, pero jamás dudo que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo. Candy Te amo preciosa. Y le dio un beso que por poco deja inconsciente a Candy pues fue tan intenso que por poco se queda sin aire.

-Candy: ¿Estás seguro que está todo bien?

-Albert: Un hombre no puede declararle su amor a su esposa porque de repente es extraño, a donde hemos llegado dijo riendo divertido.

Candy lo miro mucho más relajado que en toda la tarde por lo que decidió quedarse con esas respuestas, quizás solo se trataba de trabajo y ya, aunque su intuición le decía que había algo más, y a su mente vino de inmediato la imagen de Martha, es que acaso todo esto tenía algo que ver con esa mujer, no quería mencionarla así que decidió dejar el asunto por el momento.

Mientras tanto en su habitación Annie estaba con su esposo pasando un tiempo con el bebé, estos días habían sido muy agitados y no había tenido mucha oportunidad de estar su hijo pequeño, él estaba con él en la cama mientras que Annie, veía a lo lejos como Candy paseaba con Albert del brazo cuando decidió comenzar a hablar con él de lo sucedido.

-Annie: Archy amor, el día de hoy paso algo, Mery estaba jugando como de costumbre con los niños y la tía Elroy le llamó la atención, recomendándole que se comportara como una señorita, que la estábamos dejando hacer lo que quería, como ves el asunto.

-Archy: Cariño, yo lo veo nada de malo a que nuestra niña juegue con sus hermanos y Tony, no hacen nada malo, solo son un grupo de niños jugando, Mery ya tendrá edad para ser educada en todas esas cosas femeninas que ustedes hacen pero mientras que sea una niña no le veo el problema.

-Annie: Si lo mismo le dijo Candy, pero creo que tu tía se molestó mucho, por eso te lo comento, porque Candy no cree que se deba meter en la educación de los niños.

-Archy: Mi tía es una mujer muy determinada y con ideas muy arraigadas, pero son nuestros hijos y nosotros seremos quienes digamos como se educaran, espero que eso le quede claro a mi tía o yo deberé hablar con ella.

-Annie: Así es, a mí me intimida un poco su presencia, no quiero tener malos entendidos con ella.

-Archy: Annie, yo nunca permitiré que te falte al respeto o que pase sobre nosotros con nuestros hijos, la quiero muchísimo, ella fue como una madre para nosotros, nuestros padres siempre se encontraban de viaje y cuando vinimos a encontrarnos con ella y con Anthony, nuestra vida cambió fuimos tan felices en esa época, básicamente porque escapábamos de sus reglas para divertirnos, Stir y Anthony fueron mis hermanos, nos amábamos muchísimo y ahora veo en los niños una unión tan fuerte como la que teníamos nosotros, dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas al recordar a sus dos grandes hermanos que ahora estaban en el cielo, uno hermano de sangre su fiel compañero de toda la vida y un hermano adoptivo al que siempre recordaría pues al encontrarlo siempre admiro su bondad y esa paz que le inspiraba a todo a su alrededor.

-Annie: Cariño, no llores yo sé cuánto los amabas y ellos a ti, de verdad, yo solo espero que nuestros niños Sean unidos y se cuiden como ustedes se cuidaban. Abrazándolo con suma ternura, para consolar el dolorido corazón que aun sentía mucho pesa por esas dos grandes pérdidas que nunca podría olvidar.

-Archy: También yo lo quiero así amor. Aferrándose a su esposa con todas sus fuerzas. Hablaré con ella no te preocupes.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir en una paz a la que todos los miembros de la familia estaban acostumbrados, Archy habló con su tía, no es que él no se sintiera también un poco censurado por su tía pero debía hacerlo pues ella no debía de intervenir en ciertos asuntos que solo les competían a los matrimonios respecto a sus hijos.

-Madame Elroy: Se disponía a dar su caminata de la tarde, que le ayudaba a estirar las piernas y caminar, cuando escucho la voz de su sobrino que la alegro, Archibald hijo, le dijo relajando un poco su postura.

-Archy: Que linda tarde verdad tía, ¿te gustaría que te acompañara a caminar? Así podríamos platicar.

\- Madame Elroy: claro hijo vamos.

-Archy: Tantos recuerdos en este lugar, ¿no te lo parece tía?

\- Madame Elroy: Si hijo, tantos muy bellos pero dolorosos.

-Archy: Tía quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí y por mi hermano, claro está que también por Anthony, creo que nunca te lo he agradecido como es debido. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Madame Elroy: Yo lo hice con mucho gusto, como miembros de los Andy, era mi deber colaborar en su educación dadas las circunstancias.

-Archy: Sabes tía, a pesar de que te agradezco en el alma que seas y de que te quiero muchísimo debo pedirte una cosa y espero que no la tomes a mal.

\- Madame Elroy: debes estar hablando de la diferencia que tuve con la señora Andry.

\- Archy_ No solo con ella tía, Annie también piensa lo mismo solo que no se atrevió a contradecirte, ¿lo entiendes verdad?

\- Madame Elroy: Yo solo intente ayudar, no fue mi intención incomodarlos, dijo de una forma un poco indignada.

-Archy: Tía, lo sé pero así como tú les diste ese consejo a Annie y a Candy, te daré uno más tía, no molestes a Candy, no por ella porque ella es muy paciente y tranquila, no lo hagas porque si Albert se entera querrá que regreses a Escocia, él haría cualquier cosa para mantener la paz de su hogar y a su familia bien, ellos tienen ideas muy claras de lo que quieren hacer con sus hijos y debes respetarlos, además a mí me gusta mucho tenerte cerca.

\- Madame Elroy: Entendía lo que su sobrino le decía pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir añoranza por toda la influencia que alguna vez había tenido pero que ahora ya no existía. Entiendo dijo sin más y continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar en donde se encontraba su dama de compañía.

Al día siguiente durante la hora del té solicitó que Annie y Candy la acompañarán estas un poco nerviosas lo hicieron.

\- Madame Elroy: Seguramente se preguntaran porque he pedido que nos reunamos. Pues bien se los diré, es para ofrecerles una disculpa si me extralimite en mis opiniones, no fue mi intención incomodarlas o molestarlas, nunca he tenido malas intenciones respecto a los pequeños y no volverá a ocurrir se los aseguro.

Annie y Candy, no sabían qué decir estaban sorprendidas y muy extrañadas de aquel gesto.

-Candy: No se preocupe Madame Elroy haremos de cuenta que nada ha pasado.

-Annie: Si no hay problema.

Continuaron tomando el té hablando de todo y de nada en realidad pero contentas de saber los límites en su relación. Lo cual era muy positivo para ellas.

En el transcurso de la semana también los caballeros hablaron con Edward para establecer su situación y a sí mismo ofrecerle la el puesto en Florida de Neial, a quien no habían localizado y que había dejado todo botado por solo Dios sabe qué cosa. A lo cual el acepto estableciendo que partirían en una semana más.

Los Cornwell también se irían en una semana a chicago, los padres de Annie pasarían con ellos una temporada ayudándoles con los niños. Albert había puesto a consideración de su tía el que se estableciera en alguna de 2 propiedades en chicago o si lo quería en alguna otra ciudad, terminando de golpe con su esperanza de vivir con ellos en la mansión Andry, lo cual Candy intentó debatir, sin embargo Albert lo considero lo más sano y ella terminó aceptando su decisión. Todos se estaban Marchando y Candy sabía que el tiempo en ese lugar estaba llegando a su fin.

Tony decidió que fueran a acampar a la cabaña y así lo hicieron estuvieron una semana divirtiéndose y siendo muy felices los tres juntos, pescaron, nadaron, caminaron y corrieron por todo el lugar por fin Albert había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre hasta que un mensajero llegó con una nota de George y Albert decidió que en ese momento debían volver, aunque Candy no entendió muy bien a qué se refería, solo pasaron a la mansión por lo más indispensable pues le dijo que debían estar en chicago a la brevedad por algunos negocio, Candy estaba tan extrañada, no se había despedido de nadie del hogar, ni siquiera había tomado todo lo que quería llevarse por la premura, pero ese mismo día estaban de camino a chicago y nuevamente volvió a escena el Albert preocupado, ausente y un poco distante, durante todo lo el viaje parecía en otro lado, pero Candy creyó era por todo lo que el matrimonio de Eliza significó para la familia.

De regreso a la mansión de chicago Albert le pidió que se mantuviera en descanso dentro de casa con Tony, pues le preocupaba su embarazo y así estaría más tranquilo.

-Albert: Esto es lo mejor cariño.

-Candy: Si está bien si eso te hace estar menos estresado, pues mírate estás muy extraño.

Los días transcurrieron sin mayor agitación con muchísimo más trabajo por parte de Albert, se marchaba temprano y llegaba muy tarde, Candy creía firmemente que todo se debía a que la restructuración de los negocios después de la disolución de la sociedad con los Eliot debía de estar ocupando mucho esfuerzo. Era domingo y Candy decidió hablar con Albert pues a pesar de comprender la importancia de los negocios Andry y el papel de su esposo, estaba cansada de estar sola con Tony todo el día, no salía a hacer su rutina normal pues estaba descansando durante su embarazo pero ella se sentía bien ya no había tenido ningún achaque y estaba convencida de que lo peor ya había pasado y quería retomar su vida normal. Eran las 6:30 am del domingo y Albert ya estaba listo para irse a trabajar, Candy lo escucho arreglarse en el baño y con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se obligó a despertar pues debía hablar con su esposo.

-Candy: ¿Iras a trabajar en Domingo y tan temprano?

-Albert: Si, ¿Te desperté cariño?, lo siento vuelve a dormir. Acercándose para darle un beso rápidamente.

-Candy: Bert, ¿no crees que has estado ya demasiado tiempo trabajando? Casi no te vemos.

-Albert: Lo siento cariño pero esto ocupa toda mi atención, sé que no he estado demasiado tiempo en casa pero te prometo que cambiará todo pronto.

-Candy: Eso espero, pero además quisiera decirte que ya me siento perfectamente bien mi embarazo está muy bien, el doctor no tiene ninguna indicación diferente por lo que voy a volver a mis actividades con precaución.

-Albert: No, claro que No y no está en discusión. Dijo de forma enérgica.

-Candy: ¿Qué te pasa? Claro que puedo hacerlo si así lo deseo y lo deseo.

-Albert: Candy, entiende eso no es conveniente.

-Candy: ¿Por qué motivo? Mi embarazo está bien, tengo el tiempo y me gusta lo que hago, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Le dijo con suma convicción en lo que decía.

-Albert: Por favor, te lo pido de verdad yo no estaré tranquilo si tú haces como si nada pasara. Y si pudieras estar en riesgo y algo te pasara yo nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Candy: Pero si me siento bien, de Tony yo estuve trabajando por muchos meses de embarazo no estoy en riesgo todo está bien.

-Albert: Mira se perfectamente que estás aburrida, que estas cansada de estar en casa y que yo he estado ausente pero prometo que estaré más tiempo aquí.

-Candy: Eso no es la solución, el hecho es que quiero vivir mi vida, nosotros nunca hemos dependido el uno del otro, yo tengo mis actividades y tú las tuyas por favor entra en razón.

-Albert: Candy, si me amas, si de verdad soy importante para ti deja esa idea.

-Candy: Pero que rayos te sucede, como puedes condicionar mi amor a que haga o no lo que tu deseas.

-Albert: No es eso mi amor, por favor mira en este momento debo ir a la oficina pero vendré a comer y hablaremos de esto.

Candy se quedó totalmente confundida y extrañada de la actitud de Albert, él jamás había sido un esposo que la restringiera, prohibiera o que la limitara de algún modo, confiaba en su juicio y decisiones, pero esta nueva actitud no la podía comprender, qué está sucediendo de que se estaba perdiendo es todo esto, para colmo de males, Annie, estaba con sus padres en su casa de campo y no podía hablar con ella del asunto. Todo había pasado de la calma cotidiana a una situación no identificada por ella, esto ya estaba segura no se trataba solo de trabajo, después de un rato Candy escuchó entrar a Tony a su habitación y juntos pasaron el día como siempre, hasta que fue la hora de la comida y efectivamente Albert regreso de la oficina y comieron juntos como hacía mucho no lo hacían, después Albert pasó un buen tiempo con Tony, ya que él era otro que resentía la carga de trabajo de su padre. Pasadas unas horas, Albert debía volver a la oficina, él y Candy no habían podido hablar como lo habían acordado, al despedirse de Candy le dijo.

-Albert: Cariño, ya no pudimos hablar, pero llegaré temprano para que hablemos, lo prometo y le dio un beso, ese beso no fue un beso como los de despedida de siempre sino que había algo distinto, una sensación de poseer, una necesidad que Candy percibió pero no sabía identificar o como explicar.

Al llegar la noche Candy y Tony merendaron juntos pues Albert no había llegado. Después fue a acostar al niño y se dirigió a su habitación donde se dio un baño rápido para después colocarse su Camisón de seda gris, estaba muy intranquila pero no podía hacer nada sin hablar con su esposa, ni quería seguir haciendo conjeturas, ya que había estado en eso desde la mañana, esperaba que Albert acudiera a ella para hablar sobre lo que ocurría. Después fue a su cama y se metió debajo de la frazada, tomó el libro que estaba leyendo y continuó su lectura, pasada media hora por fin llegó Albert.

-Albert: He vuelto cariño, lo siento no pude regresar antes.

-Candy: Si bueno aun es una buena hora para que hablemos.

-Albert: Me podrías esperar en lo que me baño rápido y vuelvo.

-Candy: resoplo un tanto exasperada pero le dijo, claro que si solo no te tarde demasiado quiero poder hablar ya. Se fue a bañar, no tardó demasiado regreso a la habitación vestido solo con su pantalón de pijama. Candy lo observó Dios era realmente atractivo y solo provocaba deseo en ella.

-Albert: se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, miró a Candy y le dijo, Bien creo que debemos hablar sobre algunas cosas quieres volver a tu rutina y yo no quiero prohibírtelo es solo que sabes que soy muy aprensivo respecto a ti y a nuestros hijos.

-Candy: Dímelo Albert, por favor eso no es lo único que pasa y lo sé solo quiero que me lo digas para poder solucionarlo, lo haremos siempre lo hacemos recuerda los problemas que tuvimos por no hablar sobre nuestro sentimientos antes, estuvimos a punto de separarnos para siempre.

-Albert: Se acercó y le dijo, eres hermosa y le dio un beso cargado de deseo recorriendo la frazada, para poder poner sus manos sobre el delicado cuerpo de su esposa.

-Candy: Disfrutaba tremendamente de ese beso, lo necesitaba y deseaba, quería dejarse ir en esas sensaciones y no pensar más, hasta que recordó que algo desconocido pero grave pasaba así que tomando fuerzas de su ser se separó de su esposo. No Albert, hablemos por favor, no me distraigas con sexo, quiero hablar.

-Albert: Suspiró retomando la respiración, bueno hablemos entonces, Te amo, no quiero que nada malo te suceda, ni a ti ni al bebé también, he estado muy ocupado en el trabajo, los asuntos de los negocios me han absorbido, no solo porque hemos dejado la sociedad con los Eliot sino porque también terminamos la sociedad con los Wilson, es por eso que he estado tan atareado, además de que hay un problema en New York los bancos tenemos un grave problema, que debe ser atendido por mí, por lo que pasado mañana a más tardar debo ir para allá.

-Candy: ¿Qué dices, te iras, por cuánto tiempo? Ya hemos estado mucho tiempo solos y ahora esto. Dijo impactada por la noticia.

-Albert: No iré iremos, pretendo que viajemos juntos los tres y pasaremos ahí algún tiempo, creo que por lo menos algunos meses tenemos una casa cerca de central park, Tony y tu podrían salir a diario a pasear al parque creo que sería bueno cambiar de aires no crees.

-Candy: estaba tan sorprendida que escuchaba lo decía Albert, pero seguía procesándolo detenidamente, y al fin dijo ¿Cuándo decidiste esto? ¿Por qué no he sido consultada para esta decisión? Pretendes que viajemos pasado mañana y ni siquiera hemos preparado nada para esto.

-Albert: Apenas hoy lo he sabido, te lo digo ahora mismo y te lo estoy diciendo ahora, no es necesario que prepares nada es solo cuestión de que vayamos Doroty nos alcanzará después ella coordinará todo y listo. Acercándose a ella para comenzar a besar su cuello.

-Candy: Estaba procesando toda la información y sintiéndose cada vez más provocada por los besos y caricias de Albert, Bert, ¿eso es todo lo que sucede?

-Albert: Claro, continuando a besar su boca con desesperación y anhelo.

-Candy: Espera, por que llevas 2 semanas que apenas y me tocas y ahora de repente tienes una necesidad imperiosa por estar conmigo, no te entiendo realmente, si pasa algo quiero saberlo en este momento.

-Albert: Precisamente por eso es que te necesito continuando con sus beso y caricias, he tenido que privarme de esto y de todas las cosas en el mundo es lo que más me gusta, llegando hasta sus prominentes pechos que se encontraban más grandes por el embarazo, deslizando sus camisón para poder tomarlos con la boca.

Candy hubiera deseado seguir hablando pero en ese momento todo para ella está perdido, lo deseaba y sus caricias en ella habían desatado un torbellino de deseo que solo se apagaría hasta no ser completamente suya, ella también lo necesitaba, tanto como él a ella, su entrega era apasionada, apremiante posesiva y Albert estaba decidido a saciar toda la necesidad que su cuerpo y su alma lo hacían sentir y que también sentía por parte de Candy, con cada embestida, cada vez que estaba dentro de ella, sentía que conformaban un solo ser, así que estuvieron gran parte de la noche haciendo el amor, con amor y dedicación, cuando por fin juntos llegaron al clímax de su deseo por fin estuvieron un largo rato descansando abrazados y en silencio.

-Candy: ¿Por qué los Wilson, ya no son tus socios?

-Albert: Nuestros socios, tus eres parte fundamental de esta familia.

-Candy: Si bueno, como sea, pero ¿Qué pasó?

-Albert: No quiero tener nada que ver con ellos, todo lo que quiero es tener paz, estar con ustedes y dejar todos los problemas atrás, no quiero que nada perturbe este embarazo.

-Candy: Albert no seas tan aprensivo, todo está bien. Colocando su cara justo sobre su pecho, podía escucharlo latir aun a un ritmo desenfrenado, él le dio un beso en la cabeza. Bert, últimamente te ha dado por viajar de improviso jajajaja dijo riendo.

-Albert: No debemos perder nuestro espíritu de aventura amor, ya sabes si pudiera los tomaría a ti y a Tony e iríamos a recorrer el mundo lejos de todas estas complicaciones y obligaciones, pero como no tengo esa oportunidad un viaje sin previo aviso siempre es una buena opción, apretándola en sus abrazos. Así permanecieron juntos hasta que el sueño los acogió a ambos.

Al día siguiente se despertaron de un excelente humor, Albert en realidad se levantó casi a las 9 de la mañana se había quedado dormido y como a su esposa se le había hecho tarde para levantarse, se bañaron y desayunaron junto con Tony, después de eso Albert se fue a la oficina recordándole a Candy que volvería a comer con ellos.

Tony jugaba en el jardín, Candy jugó con él hasta cansarse su vientre ya dejaba ver su embarazo por lo que comenzaba a sentirse sin la energía de antes, después de ello decidió tomar un vaso de limonada mientras veía como Tony volaba un cometa por el jardín, estaba a esperando la llegada de Albert para que comieran, decidió que la terraza era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, Doroty le entregó su correspondencia, había bastantes invitaciones a eventos de caridad, solicitudes de ayuda o colaboración a alguna causa, pero en medio esas había una con remitente desde new York, el remitente era de Terry, lo cual le extrañó demasiado, creía que todo había quedado claro con él, pero al parecer quería decirle algo, solo que no sabía si debía leerla, si Albert sabía de esa correspondencia se pondría muy mal y ella no quería ocasionar algún sufrimiento o desasosiego a su esposo, él ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que ocurría en los negocios, así que la dejó de lado y continuó leyendo el resto de las cartas, hasta que se topó nuevamente con una sorpresa era una carta de Matt, estaba dirigida desde New Orleans, de qué iba todo eso, tanto Terry como Matt, le enviaban cartas, y no solo eso Matt envió un telegrama, lo abrió y leyó.

Supongo que ya habrás leído mi carta, envié 3 por si alguna no se te entregaba, envió esto en camino a Chicago, estaré pronto ahí, cuantas conmigo Hoop. Siempre. Tuyo Matt.

¿De qué estaba hablando? Debía leer las cartas, pues no entendía nada, ni el motivo de Matt para regresar a Chicago por lo que determinada tomó la carta e iba a comenzar a abrirla cuando escuchó una serie de gritos que llamaron su atención y la de Tony quien se quedó parado observando así la puerta trasera por donde se escuchaba todo el alboroto, cuando vieron entrar corriendo a Martha Wilson, quien gritaba el nombre de Candy, y detrás de ella corrían 2 empleadas y uno de los mozos de la casa, hasta que se acercó a ella.

-Martha: Candy, Candy necesito hablar contigo y nadie me lo impedirá, gritaba mientras el mozo la tomaba por la cintura levantándola para sacarla a la fuerza.

-Candy: Déjela, hablare con ella, se dirigió a los empleados y después Alis, por favor llévate a Tony a su habitación y pide que le suban la comida.

-Tony: Pero Mamá, íbamos a comer juntos.

-Candy: Cariño haz lo que te pido por favor, en un rato subo contigo. Y le dio un beso entregándolo a Alis.

-Candy: Miró a Martha, no estaba vestida como de costumbre, está vestida con un uniforme de mucama, Candy, no entendía cuál era el afán de esa mujer por hablar con ella, pero no quería evadir esta charla. Pasa por favor marta siéntate, déjenos a solas por favor.

Los empleados obedecieron y Martha se acercó a la mesa tomando asiento frente a Candy.

-Candy: Y bien Martha ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Qué es de lo que tanto deseas que conversemos?

-Martha: Es tan difícil acercarse a ti, William es muy bueno ocultándolos.

-Candy: Pues seguimos viviendo en el mismo lugar, no sé de qué hablas, pero bueno estamos hablando ¿dime pues de que se trata el asunto?

-Martha: William te ha hablado de mí.

-Candy: ¿Qué si me ha hablado de ti? No entiendo tu pregunta, sé quién eres, lo que hiciste y que actualmente estas fuera de nuestras vidas e incluso se lo de la disolución de la sociedad ¿Qué más podría saber de ti?, no creo que haya nada más me interese saber de ti.

-Martha: ¿Te dijo que nos reencontramos en Boston?

-Candy: No, no me lo comento y si no lo hizo fue porque no lo considero importante supongo.

-Martha: Pues ahí comenzamos a hablar nuevamente, le pedí disculpas por mi comportamiento, resignada a que estaba feliz a tu lado, sin embargo comencé a verlo triste ya pensativo, una noche mientras vivía en el bar del hotel, me acerque para sugerirle que se retirara a su habitación, pero me pidió que me quedara para hablar con él.

Yo accedí y me contó la situación que lo tenía así, que tú te reencontraste con tu ex novio y que él estaba hospedado en su casa a su lado, que dudaba de todo lo que tenía, que creía que podías estar aún interesada en él y que sentía muchísimos celos, mientras decía eso seguía bebiendo de forma descontrolada hasta que ya no se sostenía por sí mismo así que un empleado y yo tuvimos que acompañarlo a su habitación, George estaba en una reunión con mi hermano y otros socios, yo me quise asegurar que estuviera bien así que le quite los zapatos y lo acomodé en la cama, pues quería seguir bebiendo, dentro del cuarto me tomo por la cintura y me pidió que me quedara con él y comenzó a besarme hasta que accedí a entregarme a él, pues lo amo así que ya sabes paso lo que pasó, no tengo que describírtelo.

-Candy: La miro incrédula, sabía de lo que era capaz, su historia era un relato muy bien estructurado pero ella sabía que él era incapaz siquiera de hacerle algo similar por lo que simplemente comenzó a escucharse una risa descontrolada de su parte, jajajajajajajaja, tu pretendes que crea todas esas mentiras, por Dios después de todo lo que has hecho y dicho jajajaja claro que jamás lo haré, si me disculpas ya no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Martha: Candy, ¿por qué crees que ya no quiere tenerme cerca? ¿por qué crees que quiere mantenerte lejos de cualquiera que pueda decirte lo que ocurre?

-Candy: Martha nada de lo que me digas puede convencerme de esas tonterías, lárgate de mi casa, después de todas las intrigas que armaste antes para separarnos lo que hagas y digas no tiene ningún valor para mí.

-Martha ¿Por qué crees que te pidió que se fueran tan a prisa de Lakewood? ¿Qué ya nunca sales? ¿Por qué crees que estoy vestida así? Por qué no me permite hablar con él y tampoco contigo debes saber y sobre todo saber que clase de hombre es con el que duermes.

-Candy: Llamare a alguien para que te saque.

En ese momento, estaba entrando Albert a toda prisa, con dos de los empleados y les pidió que la sacaran de la casa, pero ella gritó fuertemente.

-Martha: Díselo William, dile que te acostaste conmigo y no solo eso dile que no quieres hacerte responsable, que espero un hijo tuyo y que no quieres reconocerlo.

-Candy: La miro con un poco de temor en los ojos, Albert solo observaba y daba indicaciones que la sacaran.

-Martha: Solo niégalo William, niega ante tu esposa, que te acostaste conmigo y que ahora estoy embarazada, niega a este hijo que espero.

-Albert: Se volvió a ver a Candy, en sus ojos había terror, había dolor y vergüenza, no podía negar los hechos miro como Candy lo vio fijamente y dijo perdóname amor esto no es como parece.

-Candy: Al ver lo que los ojos de Albert Gritaban, después lo que dijo un perdóname, todo su mundo se derrumbó, ya no puedo escuchar más, podía ver que Martha seguía gritando, que Albert volvió a dirigirse a ella y a los empleados y solo sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaron y volvió a sentarse y a tomarse de la mesa para sostenerse exhalando y sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¡Dios toda su vida estaba disuelta!

Continuará…

Hola chicas, disculpen la demora pero por mi trabajo y Escuela no he podido actualizar gracias por su paciencia y seguir leyendo la historia, ya vamos rumbo al final de la historia saludos….


	18. Chapter 18 HOYO NEGRO

HOYO NEGRO.

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS.**

Candy, escuchaba un zumbido en sus oídos, algo que la hacía imposible el poder reaccionar con claridad, sentía el viento pasar por su cara, y veía la imagen de Albert aproximarse a ella mirándola fijamente con cara desencajada y ojos de angustia, hasta el escuchar su nombre la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Albert: ¡Candy, Candy, Candy, por Dios! Escúchame necesito decirte lo que está ocurriendo.

-Candy: Lo miró fijamente, su mente era un cúmulo de pensamientos y emociones que no había procesado, pero en su mente algo le indico lo que debía decir y simplemente le dijo, dime pues lo que pasó. Su voz era calmada apenas en un susurro, miraba fijamente a su esposo y se dispuso a escucharlo.

-Albert: Lo que Martha dice no es completamente verdad, debes creerme y escucharme, sé que podrás entenderme, solo te pido que me escuches.

-Candy: Entonces cómo sucedió, la emoción dentro de ella se reflejaba en un sin número de lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sin parar, sin embargo necesitaba conocer la verdad.

-Albert: Agachando la cabeza comenzó diciendo, Cuando me encontraba en Boston, después de que me entere que Terry estaba en casa contigo, me sentí inseguro, Celoso ante la situación y me imaginé lo peor, pensé que quizás él volvía por ti, el saberlo libre para ofrecerte todo lo que un día tú querías aceptar pero que no por el destino no pudiste tener, eso me lastimaba y me hacía estar ansioso, dolido y enojado, tal vez no tenía motivos pero me sentía así.

Debía reunirme con Scott Wilson, así que nos reunimos y después de pasados los días de su llegada lo alcanzaron su esposa y Martha, yo nunca me acerque ni tampoco propicié nada, no quería que existieran ningún malentendido por lo que yo me mantenía a una distancia considerable, para evitarla y que todo concluyera rápido.

George y Yo trabajamos muchísimo para poder concluir el trabajo y poder regresar a casa, pero desde esa noche en que hable y que escuche que estabas a solas con Terry, mi mente estaba perdida, definitivamente estaba hundido en una serie de pensamientos que torturaban mi alma, esa noche en la cena estuve totalmente ausente, todos decidieron ir a jugar una cartas y fumar habanos, sin embargo yo no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, permanecí en el bar del hotel mientras que los otros con George se retiraban a la cesión de juego. Estaba ahí sintiéndome miserable y frustrado ya habían pasado algunas horas y había bebido demasiado cuando llegó Martha.

Yo estaba tan borracho que al sentir que ella llegó quise retirarme pero ella me suplicó que la escuchara así que la escuche, se disculpó por el pasado y me pidió ser amigos, me pregunto ¿Qué me ocurría? Y yo me negué a hablar, sin embargo después de su insistencia se lo dije solté todo lo que tenía dentro de mi alma y eso fue lo último que recuerdo de esa escena en el bar.

Después de eso solo tengo fragmentos de imágenes en las que era ayudado por uno de los meseros del bar y que escuchaba la voz de Martha, llegue a la habitación y después… su voz se quebraba y Candy podía notar las lágrimas que caían fruto de la aflicción de su alma.

-Candy: ¿Después qué? Continúa por favor, después ¿decidiste vengarte de mí con ella?

-Albert: No, claro que no decidí nada, después de eso no tengo recuerdos, lo siguiente de lo que soy consciente es de que escuche como George tocaba la puerta pero yo seguía semiinconsciente en la cama sin poder moverme rápidamente, no sé cuánto tiempo tendría tocando la puerta por lo que escuche que alguien más estaba con él y le pedía abrir la puerta. Como pude abrí los ojos, el dolor de mi cabeza era punzante y las náuseas hacían que sintiera que el lugar giraba sin control.

George dijo en un tono muy alto y de enojo Señor William ¿Qué es esto?, yo creí que se refería a mi estado y el hecho que supuestamente saldríamos a primera hora rumbo hasta Lakewood, pero después de eso volví a escuchar, ¿Qué estupidez hiciste? Lo cual me hizo reaccionar, pues George jamás me había hablado de esa manera, y no entendía nada su actitud.

Abrí los ojos sosteniendo mi cabeza con las manos y después de eso entendí de su molestia, lo entendí cuando sentí que alguien se movía bajo las sábanas y mirando con asombro e incredulidad pude identificar a Martha quien estaba despertando en ese momento.

Candy, te juro de verdad que he intentado mil veces recordar lo que ocurrió pero no lo he logrado sin embargo estoy consciente de algo y es que yo de ninguna forma haría algo que pudiera lastimarte, por lo que no creo lo que Martha dice que ocurrió.

-Candy: Y ¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo que pasó?

-Albert: George me pidió una explicación, sin embargo yo no podía hilar una oración coherente, por lo que, Martha nos pidió que la dejáramos cambiarse, y después de que estaba presentable regreso a donde estábamos nosotros y dijo que habíamos estado hablando en el bar y que después ayudó a un empleado a llevarme a mi habitación y que al despedirse para irse a su habitación yo le pedí que se quedara y ya sabes que la seduje, aún que dado mi estado no creo eso posible en verdad además te repito yo no creo poder haber hecho algo que pudiera poner en peligro toda mi vida.

Yo le dije esto mismo a Martha y ella se molestó conmigo, me abofeteó y llamó poco hombre para después salir de mi habitación sumamente molesta. George averiguo con el empleado y este le dijo que él me vio solo hasta que llegue a mi habitación y que en efecto ella se quedó conmigo pero más nada, es su palabra contra mis malos recuerdos, yo fui culpable por embriagarme pero no siento que haya pasado nada más.

Después de eso vine aquí, luego el día que le grite a Tony, ese día fue porque ella envió una carta en la que me pedía reunirnos con urgencia, me amenazaba de decirle a todo el mundo que algo había entre nosotros si no la veía, cosa que no acepte y George seguía investigando por todos los medios si puede haber algo o alguien que viera algo que nos lleve a la verdad pero hasta ahora nada ha sido encontrado.

El día de la fiesta de aniversario, ella hizo todo para poder escabullirse a la fiesta y acercarse a nosotros, hace unas semanas ella comenzó a ser más insistente y al no obtener respuestas mías se dirigió a George diciéndole que estaba embarazada y que yo era el padre, que debía de hacerme responsable y que debía reconocer al hijo que dice esperar además de dejarte y casarme con ella, esas son sus pretensiones y al saber que estaba con ustedes en la cabaña en Lakewood se dirigió para haya, por lo que George me informó y pidió que hablara contigo antes de que ella nos encontrará y dijera todo su favor.

Si hasta hoy no lo había hecho fue solamente porque no sabía cómo hacerlo, tenía miedo y estaba realmente aterrado de que todo esto rompiera todo lo hemos construido tú, nuestros hijos, nuestra familia, temí mucho por él bebé y por ti, te lo diría lo juro solo quería tiempo para encontrar la forma más adecuada de decírtelo.

Candy, por favor dime algo cualquier cosa, lo que sientas, si quieres golpéame hazlo pero no contengas todo lo que sientes, acercándose hasta donde ella estaba para hincarse frente a sus silla y tomar sus manos, las cuales ella al instante retiró de su alcance, Albert tenía razón, ella estaba relativamente tranquila, si bien estaba llorando toda la información no se había procesado aun en su cerebro, solo que la cercanía con él, el rose de sus manos sentía que la quemaba, se levantó de inmediato para alejarse de él y lo hizo sin embargo apenas había dado algunos pasos rumbo a la casa cuando sintió que el piso desaparecía bajo su pie y caía inconsciente.

Escuchaba su nombre siendo nombrado por Albert, por Doroty para después sucumbir a la inconsciencia, después solo de un suspiro sintió nuevamente a alguien tomando sus manos y llamándola por su nombre, reconocía esa voz, era el doctor Martin, que intentaba hacerla reaccionar.

-Doctor Martin: Tomo su pulso y después colocó cerca de su nariz unas sales que al ser inhaladas por ella, provocó su reacción en un gesto de malestar, Candy, por fin reaccionas, ¿tienes alguna molestia?

-Candy: Si me duele la cabeza y un poco la cintura.

-Doctor Martin: Entiendo, el dolor de cabeza es normal, debe ser por la impresión que Albert me dijo que habías sufrido pero el dolor de cintura en tu estado es peligroso, debemos mantenerlo bajo vigilancia.

-Candy: Volteo a un costado donde se encontraba Albert con cara de preocupación, volteo de inmediato a ver al doctor ¿él bebé está bien?

-Doctor Martin: No parece que haya alguna situación de emergencia pero es delicado este tipo de situaciones en embarazos como el tuyo Candy.

-Candy: Dígame ¿qué debo hacer para que todo esté bien?

-Doctor Martin: Debes de estar tranquila, tomar reposo y estaremos atentos de ese dolor en tu cadera, pero sobre todo la tranquilidad, mucha tranquilidad. Dejare con Doroty la receta de los remedios que necesitas y los horarios en que debes tomarlos, vendré mañana a revisarte, si sientes cualquier molestia de inmediato al hora que sea deben llamarme, me voy, descansa niña.

-Candy: Gracias doctor así lo haré, muchas gracias.

Albert acompañó al doctor dando las gracias por sus atenciones y dejándolo justo al inicio de las escaleras para regresar a su habitación, encontrándose a Candy. No pronunció ni una sola palabra, quería decir muchas cosas, estaba asustado por la situación, quería acercarse a Candy, saber lo que pensaba y quería saber cómo es que saldrían de ese pozo en el que sentía que había caído, solo se limitó a sentarse en la silla a un lado de la cama en donde estaba su esposa, quien no lo miro a pesar de advertir su presencia, se hundió en su silla sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que ella fue quien hablo.

-Candy: Creo que lo mejor para todo será que te vayas de aquí Albert, yo me quedaré en la casa hasta que me recupere y no haya peligro para el bebé y después Tony y yo nos iremos de aquí, para que puedas volver a habitarla.

-Albert: Esas palabras lo alertaron, hicieron un agujero profundo en su pecho y sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había escurrido hasta sus pies, no sabía qué contestar cómo manejar la situación, en su mente se había hecho una idea pero nada de lo que suponía podía servirle ahora todo lo que pensaba era que no quería separarse de su familia, maldecía la hora en que todo esto había sucedido y como pudo armó una respuesta. Escuchaste al Doctor, estás delicada, debo estar aquí para cuidarlos y que todo esté bien.

-Candy: Ahora sí dirigió su mirada llena de sentimiento hasta donde estaba Albert, es que esto nunca volverá a estar bien, ¿no lo entiendes? Me fuiste infiel, te acostaste con esa infeliz mujer, está embarazada, tendrás un hijo con otra, esto solo tiene una solución como yo lo veo y esa solución es que te iras de la casa en lo que me recupero, después Tony y yo nos iremos y obviamente nos divorciaremos, tu puedes hacer lo que desees.

-Albert: La vio, en sus ojos había ira, enojo, dolor pero lo que más le partía el corazón era la decepción, no soportaba todo aquello, lo merecía pero no soportaba que ella lo viera así, lo que le decía definitivamente no lo consideraba ni siquiera como una posibilidad, yo no me puedo alejar de ustedes Candy, estás enferma debo estar a su lado, no me alejes y claro que no nos divorciaremos escucha yo sé que falle, que esto es mi culpa pero debemos permanecer juntos, a nadie le hará bien alejarnos, piensa en Tony, en el bebé, no tomemos decisiones apresuradas, sé que en este momento estás muy molesta pero debes pensarlo con más calma y después podrás tener más claridad.

-Candy: ¡Por Dios! ¿Escuchas lo que dices? ¿Crees que yo no pensé en los niños? Se nota lo que pensabas en Tony mientras estabas lejos, ¿Crees que pasado el tiempo me sentiré mejor con el hecho de que te hayas enredado con ella, que tendrás un hijo con ella? ¿Crees que te diré, Albert por que no los traes a vivir con nosotros? O ¿crees que simplemente lo olvidare y ya seguiré como si nada nuestra vida?, creo que sabes que eso no será así Albert, lo único que deseo de ti en este momento es que te vayas o me iré yo lo único por lo que no me he levanto y me he ido es porque puede ser riesgoso para el bebé pero si no me dejas otra opción lo haré en este momento, tomando las sabanas y haciéndolas a un lado dispuesta a marcharse de una vez, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Albert: ¡No te levantes! Yo me iré a la habitación de invitados, solo quiero que estén todo bien y asegurarme de ello, por favor solo eso permíteme. Siendo interrumpido.

-Candy: No quiero que estés en la habitación de al lado, quiero que te vayas por favor, entiéndelo.

-Albert: No te alteres por favor recuerda que el doctor te dijo que estuvieras tranquila y que descansaras.

-Candy: La única forma en la que en este momento puedo estar así es que nos divorciemos y de que te vayas por favor.

-Albert: Está bien me iré si así estarás más tranquila, vendré a ver a Tony y a ver cómo te encuentras mañana.

-Candy: No, quiero que te vayas y que no estés viniendo cada que quieras, puedes decirle al niño que te irás de viaje por un tiempo, en lo que arreglas todo el papeleo del divorcio y me recupero espero que en un par de semanas podamos irnos.

-Albert: Todo lo que ella decía lo hería, lo lastimaba pero sabía que para ella debía ser un millón de veces más doloroso tener que ver que por su error todo se había arruinado, en ese momento, no podía alterarla por lo que solo le dijo, me voy entonces, solo te pido que intentes tranquilizarte, si mi presencia te altera y mi lejanía te dejará más tranquila así será, no quiero que nada malo les ocurra, solo quiero que sepas una cosa, viéndola a los ojos, yo te amo jamás hubiera hecho conscientemente nada que te dañara y sé que parece un montón de mentiras que cualquier marido infiel diría, pero en mi corazón yo sé que así fue y quiero que sepas que en cualquier lugar en donde ese yo estaré pensando en ustedes, y que el amor que siento por ustedes jamás cambiará, no importando lo que suceda siempre serás el amor de mi vida y te juro que siempre ha sido así.

-Candy: Será mejor que te despidas de Tony y te vayas de una vez, le dijo mientras se volvía acomodar en la cama y volteaba sus ojos llorosos hacia el otro lado donde los ojos de Albert no pudieran verla más.

Albert salió de esa habitación destrozado, estaba enojado con el mismo, estaba decepcionado de él, de lo que había ocasionado su estupidez, le dolía tener que dejar a su familia sobre todo en este momento, odiaba todo lo que ocurría, debía salir, tomar aire fresco para poder recomponerse y poder despedirse de Tony, ¡Dios Tony! Su hijo lo dejaría y no sabía hasta cuándo volvería a verlo y si Candy insistía en el divorcio, eso sería perderla irremediablemente, como se lo explicaría a Tony, con qué cara le diría lo ocurrido, el pensar todo aquello solo lo sumergía más en un abismo de desolación que no tenía idea de cómo solucionaría, solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla, en la que perdía todo lo que en verdad le importaba y que le daba sentido a su vida. Después de deambular por el jardín un rato intentando tranquilizarse llegó hasta la mesa donde estaba la bebida que Candy estaba tomando, se sentó y dirigió la vista hasta donde se encontraba Martha cuando entró, después pudo observar debajo de una charola una carta que sobresalía, era de Matthew, había otra de él y una de Terry, las tomo con pesar y las leyó, él había evitado que recibiera un par de cartas de ellos, no tenía idea de como pero sabían lo de Martha y estaban ansiosos por decírselo, eso solo le colocaba más preocupaciones a su ya larga lista, esos idiotas queriendo rescatar a Candy y si ellos la convencían de algún modo de aceptarlos, si alguno ayudaba a Candy a irse, dejarlo y no volvía a verla jamás ni a ella ni a sus hijos, ¡por Dios! Esto era una verdadera pesadilla.

Paso ahí cerca de una hora atormentándose con las posibilidades que había por delante, pero solo tenía la certeza que jamás se divorciaría de Candy, quizás era egoísta, un imbécil, pero no podía su cabeza aceptar que jamás estarían a su lado, no no lo permitiría.

Subió a la habitación de Tony, toco la puerta y ahí lo encontró, estaba dibujando, era la cabaña, están juntos Candy y junto a ella un ave con un bulto que decía bebé, además de que él y el niño estaban juntos tomando la mano de Candy, era definitivamente hermoso, pensó en como un dibujo que parecía realmente infantil, podía trasladarlo a el lugar en donde estaba toda su felicidad, solo lo vio y lo abrazo, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas sin parar, hasta que Tony, preguntó.

-Tony: No te gusto mi dibujo papá, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué lloras?

-Albert: Me encanto, ¿me lo regalas? Te quiero muchísimo hijo, le dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-Tony: Si, claro papi, pero me aprietas demasiado.

-Albert: Lo siento mucho hijo, es solo que debo salir de viaje por un tiempo y te extrañare mucho.

-Tony: Pero papá, si apenas hace un tiempo nos reencontramos y mami y yo te extrañamos mucho cuando te vas, además de que mi hermanito llegara, ¿no estarás cuando llegue?

-Albert: Sí, yo voy a estar cuando tu hermanito llegue tranquilo, solo que es algo urgente, oye mamá no se siente muy bien, ya sabes que tú eres el hombre de la casa mientras yo no estoy, quiero que me ayudes a cuidar de mami y de tu hermano, hasta que yo vuelva ¿lo harás hijo?

-Tony: Claro que sí papá yo cuidaré de ellos y cuando vuelvas todos estaremos juntos otra vez, deberíamos ir a la cabaña y que ahí nos lleven a mi hermanito, así lo podríamos enseñar a pescar y podríamos bañarnos en el río.

-Albert: Bien hijo solo que tu hermanita o hermanito serán muy pequeños para hacer eso, será mejor que no lo traigan aquí y después iremos a la cabaña ¿te parece bien hijo?

-Tony: Si pa pero después sí lo llevaremos a la cabaña.

-Albert: Claro que si hijo, eso no lo dudes. Volvió a fundirse con él en un abrazo para después depositar un beso sobre su frente y volver a encargar a su mamá a su cuidado. Saliendo de su habitación con su dibujo en la mano, bajando las escaleras y llamando a la oficina para que el chofer viniera por él.

No podía ni pensar en manejar, estaba dejando a su familia y no tenía idea de ¿cuándo y cómo volvería? Solo sabía que aquello era sumamente doloroso y que lo que menos deseaba era manejar, solo quería estar a solas para poder sucumbir a todos los sentimientos que lo golpeaban sin darle tregua, hasta que llamó a Doroty, ella fue hasta la biblioteca y escucho.

-Albert: Doroty, sabes que eres una de las personas en las que más confiamos, ustedes son prácticamente de la familia, no es para ti un secreto lo que ha ocurrido, te pido… te suplico que cuides de mi esposa y de mis hijos, yo no pudo hacerlo, ella no me quiere aquí, le dije a Tony que me iría de viaje, llamaré a diario para saber de ellos, yo ¿puedo confiar en ti? Por favor Doroty, dime.

-Doroty: Claro señor, yo los cuidare bien, sé que decirle que no se preocupe no serviría de nada pero créame que los cuidare lo mejor posible.

-Albert: Gracias Doroty, además envíame por favor una maleta con ropa, no todas mis cosas yo espero volver pronto.

-Doroty: Claro que sí señor así lo haré. No se preocupe.

-Albert: Dio un vistazo a su casa y salió por la puerta, donde ya lo estaba esperando el coche, lo abordó y dijo, llévame por favor al penthouse del centro. Al llegar al lugar subió hasta su departamento y entrando en él, solo al cerrar la puerta se dejó caer, estaba derrotado, se sentía acabado y sin esperanzas, ¿Cómo haría para mantener unida a su familia? él que era quien debía de hacer eso había sido quien lo había arruinado todo, se aferraba al último dejo de esperanza que tenía y era que Martha de algún modo lo hubiera inventado todo. Que todo se aclarara y poder volver al lado de su mujer e hijos, pasó así varias horas hasta que el sonido del timbre lo interrumpió, era George, quien después de tocar el timbre tocó directamente la puerta pidiéndole que le abriera, él no sabía si hacerlo, realmente solo quería estar solo, pero sabía que su fiel amigo no se iría sin antes hablar con él. Así que opto por abrir la puerta.

-George: Señor William, lo vio por un rato antes de decirle tomando su hombro, tranquilo todo se resolverá ya verás.

-Albert: Lo miró, sabía que le decía eso porque quería darle consuelo pero no sabía por qué se sentía tan desolado, solo agacho la cabeza y le dijo, eso espero de verdad o no sé cómo podría continuar viviendo sin ellos, no puedo, no quiero y no lo haré.

-George: Muchacho, le dio un abrazo, más que su jefe, siempre lo había visto como un hermano menor e incluso como un hijo, no quería verlo así, sobre todo porque el asunto le parecía un hábil ardid para separarlo de su familia por parte de Martha, en el que él había caído, pero consideraba que había varios puntos que aún no quedaba claros y que tal vez cuando se esclarecieran podían cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, por muy pequeña que esa posibilidad fuera.

-Albert: Tuve que decirle a Tony que me iría de viaje, ella no me quiere en casa, y por lo de su embarazo me fui para no ponerlos en riesgo, ella….. Me pidió el divorcio, quiere marcharse con los niños, no quiero perder a mi familia George.

-George: No les estas mintiendo aplazamos un viaje a Canadá, hagámoslo, quizás al volver las cosas estén más calmadas, quizás ella se haya clamado, te perdone y puedan continuar con su matrimonio.

-Albert: En su rostro se dibujó una leve sonrisa sin emoción, sabes que ella jamás perdonará una infidelidad, ella no es de la clase de mujeres que permite que su marido tenga amantes y que después vuelva a casa para cenar, es Candy, ella jamás ….. Luchaba por ahogar el llanto. Además está lo del hijo de Martha, y ¿si fuera mi hijo? ¿Si efectivamente todo pasó como ella lo dice? ¿Qué haré con ese hijo que tendremos? ¿Cómo le explicaré a Tony que tendré otro hijo con otra mujer? Todo el escándalo que se avecina, demasiadas personas lo saben, incluso los Eliot deben saberlo, Terry lo sabe, realmente no me importa lo que piensen de mí, sino que será muy molesto e incómodo para Candy.

-George: Tranquilo crucemos esos puentes al llegar a ellos, creo que tal vez sea bueno que se informe a Madame Elroy, antes de que reciba informes maliciosos.

-Albert: Mañana se lo diré, hoy todo lo que haré es estar aquí y pensar en todo lo que ha pasado.

-George: Te dejaré para que puedas descansar, muchacho estarán bien, ustedes se aman y el amor lo puede todo, todas las personas lo dicen siempre, ahora descansa.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Candy estaba en su habitación en la cama, en un mar de llanto, todo esto claro que no era nada sencillo para ella, estaba alejando al amor de su vida, al padre de sus hijos, al hombre con el que lo compartía todo, su mejor amigo, su centro y su roca, toda su vida giraba en torno a él, habían construido juntos todo lo que siempre habían soñado, una familia y ahora eso se había acabado ya no estarían más juntos, él sería libre para estar con alguien más, de hecho ya lo había estado eso la hacía sentir muy mal, intentaba no pensar en eso para no afectar a su bebé, no quería dañar más a personas inocentes, sus hijos, como es que sería la vida para ellos ahora, todo sería muy difícil, pero si estaba con ellos ella vería la forma, siempre la tendrían a ella. Acariciaba su pequeño vientre mientras pensaba en eso cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, sus pequeñas manos y su voz la hicieron reaccionar, era su hijo, ese abrazo se sentía muy bien la reconfortaba, se giró para abrazarse mutuamente y se dio cuenta que estaba muy oscuro ya habían pasado varias horas de ese infierno y ella apenas y podía comenzar a asimilarlo.

Al día siguiente, Albert estaba muy cansado, no había dormido nada, se bañó y después salió rumbo a casa de su tía, no estaba lejos del lugar, le apenaba demasiado informarla de este vergonzoso asunto y lo que esta le diría, lo más probable era que quisiera que se hiciera cargo de Martha y su hijo, siempre había sido partidaria de ese asunto.

-Albert: Buen día, ¿mi tía se encuentre ya levantada? ¿Quisiera hablar con ella, si fuera posible?

La dama de compañía saludo a Albert y se dirigió a anunciar su presencia a la anciana que ya se encontraba lista, por lo que pidió que le llevaran el té a la terraza y que alistaran todo para el desayuno, era aún muy temprano, así que se dirigió para haya y su sobrino la esperaba viendo al jardín sin ninguna expresividad.

-Albert: Al verla llegar se levantó y saludó, Buenos días tía, su tono de voz era bajo, desganado e incluso cansado.

-Madame Elroy: Buen día William, me extraña tu visita, en todas las semanas que llevo aquí, no me habías visitado ni una sola ocasión, siéntate por favor.

-Albert: Lo siento tía, he estado muy ocupado, no había tenido oportunidad, pero supongo ya sabrás que mi visita no es solo de cortesía, he venido a tratar un asunto por demás penoso para mí.

-Madame Elroy: Si suponía que vendrías, no sabía que tan temprano pero sabía que acudirías a mí por todo este asunto de Martha, aunque quisiera escuchar tu versión de los hechos.

-Albert: Estaba apenado y un poco extrañado de que su tía supiera a qué iba, así que le dijo, ¿cómo fue que te enteraste del asunto tía?

\- Madame Elroy: Por Martha, ella misma vino el día de ayer, aunque yo ya había escuchado rumores a los que hice caso omiso, los creía unas falacias conociéndote y no les di importancia, pero el día de ayer Martha misma vino a infórmame, así que la escuche, ahora sobrino dímelo tú ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?.

-Albert: Se sentía como un idiota, relatando una serie de hechos que cada que los decía y se escuchaba a sí mismo, parecían más como una estúpida escusa de un marido infiel descubierto, termino de relatarlo y se dispuso a esperar lo que su tía tenia para decirle, no sin antes dejarle claro, sé que siempre fue tu intención que me uniera Martha por considerarla como la esposa ideal para el patriarca de la familia Andry, pero yo no la quiero, ahora menos que nunca, solo lamento el haber lastimado a mi esposa de esta manera.

-Madame Elroy: William, sé que mi postura fue de querer unirte a Martha, por sus costumbres, su clase y su abolengo sin embargo dadas las circunstancias queda claro que todo eso no garantiza la decencia y altura de una mujer, además yo jamás te pediría que dejaras a tu esposa, la madre de tus hijos, para recibir a esa mujer como tu esposa, eso sería muy bajo, puede que no comulgue con muchas de las ideas y formas de proceder de tu Candice, sin embargo creo que tu elección al final ha contribuido demasiado en la familia, ella es una Andry, no me parece correcto lo que esa Martha pretende y jamás lo apoyare.

-Albert: Estaba muy sorprendido, ¿exactamente qué fue lo que te dijo Martha que espera tía?

\- Madame Elroy: Ella quiere que dejes a tu esposa, te divorcies, te cases con ella y reconozcas a su hijo.

-Albert: Yo jamás haré eso, incluso si Candy se divorcia de mí, jamás me casaría con ella, no la soporto esto es lo peor que me ha podido pasar.

\- Madame Elroy: ¿Por qué entonces hablas de divorcio? ¿Lo estás considerando? No creo que el consejo acepte tal cosa William, debes de ser inteligente y pensar cómo actuar, no vas a perder tu familia y todo lo que has construido por una trepadora como Martha.

-Albert: No soy yo quien está considerando el divorcio, Candy, es quien me lo pidió, quiere que la deje sola, se sintió mal ayer, por lo del bebé y solo está esperando recuperarse para marcharse con mis hijos, estoy desesperado, no sé qué hacer.

\- Madame Elroy: Cálmate hijo, ella lo está diciendo porque está enojada, pero estoy segura que se calmara y te perdonará, las esposas siempre lo hacen, saben que ellas son mucho más que una mujercita buscona, ahora lo de tu hijo es otra cosa, él lleva nuestra sangre y deberás darle tu protección, aunque no pueda llevar el apellido.

-Albert: Tía Candy no piensa de esa manera ella no me perdonara y ya ella es una mujer fuerte y valiente ella se alejara de mí y jamás volveremos a ser la familia que éramos, lo sé, puedo sentirlo, respecto de ese niño, me siento terriblemente mal, sé que él es inocente, que de decir Martha la verdad es mi hijo, pero no puedo sentir algún tipo de emoción por él, no imaginó siendo su padre, eso me hace sentir terrible.

\- Madame Elroy: Hoy mismo iré a hablar con tu esposa, quizás eso ayude un poco, no me mires así no la importunare, solo iré a decirle que cuenta con mi apoyo y a persuadirla de que dejarte no es la mejor opción para su familia, pero no le insistiré lo prometo.

-Albert: Te lo agradezco mucho tía, tus palabras y tu ayuda, por favor permanece cerca de ella, yo no quiero complicar más las cosas y que por eso ella o mi hijo se pongan mal, debo enfrentar a Martha y dejar claras las cosas con ella, me retiro tía, que pases un buen día, te llamaré por la noche, si no te molesta para saber cómo te fue en la visita a Candy.

\- Madame Elroy: ¿no te quedas a desayunar?

-Albert: No tengo hambre tía eso es en lo que menos pienso, se despidió y salió de la casa rumbo a otra casa la casa en donde se estaba quedando Martha.

Mientras tanto Madame Elroy, desayuno, hizo algunas llamadas envió algunos recado y se dirigió a la mansión de su sobrino, sabía de lo mal que Candy debía sentirse, recordó la primera vez que se enteró de una infidelidad de su difunto marido, realmente se sintió fatal, aunque ella jamás en su vida sintió lo que sus sobrino y Candy, se expresaban incluso solo con la mirada, eso aumentaría significativamente el sentimiento de esta situación.

\- Madame Elroy: Doroty, ¿en dónde está Candice?

-Doroty: Ella está en su habitación señora.

\- Madame Elroy: Muy bien, no es necesario que me anuncies iré con ella, y junto a su dama de compañía subieron las escaleras y al llegar les pidió tanto a Doroty como a su empleada que las dejaran a solas. Toco la puerta y Candy le contestó.

-Candy: Estoy bien Doroty, vuelve a tu trabajo.

\- Madame Elroy: Entró en la habitación, disculpe señora Andry, soy yo.

-Candy: Estaba sentada en el balcón con la ventana abierta, el sol entraba y podía ver a Tony que volaba un cometa, cuando escucho la voz de Madame Elroy que la descolocó, para voltear a ver y darse cuenta que ya estaba en su habitación. Estaba más tranquila, el llanto había dejado de fluir, sin embargo no sabía si era porque sus sentimientos estaban más controlados o que ya no le quedaban lágrimas porque el día anterior y la noche no había dejado de llorar. Buen día, pase por favor.

\- Madame Elroy: Disculpe que venga y que entre aquí sin anunciar, pero quería hablar con usted si es posible.

-Candy: Está bien tome asiento, supongo a lo que viene. Suspirando para tomar fuerzas para la conversación que estaba por venir.

\- Madame Elroy: El día de ayer fui informada de todo lo que está ocurriendo y hoy mi sobrino también me lo dijo. Sé que se sentirá muy mal y he venido a ponerme a su disposición y a decirle que sé perfectamente cómo se siente, y que puede hablar conmigo si lo desea.

-Candy: Esta declaración la había dejado helada, ella creía que venía a pedirle que se divorciara de su sobrino y dejará el camino libre para Martha y su hijo, no todo lo contrario ¿Cómo dijo perdón?

\- Madame Elroy: He dicho lo que oyó, soy una mujer, estuve casada y no fui ajena a este tipo de problemas, mi esposo se vio envuelto en varios asuntos de esta índole, por desgracia, pero Candice, usted es la esposa, la matriarca de los Andry, es el amor de la vida de mi sobrino, al cual no justifico, fue un tonto al caer en semejante ardid pero no dejes que ese error defina el rumbo de su familia, no abandones la guerra sin pelear.

-Candy: Lamento mucho que haya tenido que vivir eso, sin embargo a diferencia de usted no puedo permanecer inmutable ante lo que estoy viviendo, nos divorciaremos y no es que esté abandonando la batalla es que no tiene sentido continuarla.

\- Madame Elroy: Sé que en este momento todo esto la envuelve, pero debería de pensar en todo lo bueno que ha vivido con mi sobrino, en el amor que existe entre ustedes, en sus hijos en la historia que han tenido que vivir para estar unidos y no en la única cosa mala que ha hecho, creo que si lo ves a si se verá reflejado que es superior lo bueno hecho por él a lo único malo que ha hecho.

-Candy: Me encantaría poder hacer lo que me pide, de verdad yo sería la más feliz del mundo, mi vida seguiría siendo tan maravillosa, sin embargo esto jamás nos dejará ser feliz nuevamente, ¿Cómo puedo ignorar todo esto si hay una persona inocente que siempre estará para recordarlo? No soy capaz de pedirle que se desentienda de él, pero tampoco soy capaz de convivir con ello, además de que esa mujer siempre estará al acecho y no quiero vivir con la sensación de que en cualquier momento esto se repetirá, eso no sería vida ni para mí, mis hijos y tampoco para su sobrino, no veo otra forma de solucionarlo más que nos divorciemos, es lo mejor para todos.

\- Madame Elroy: Bien, es muy pronto para decidir algo así, le sugiero que en este momento intente bloquearlo de su mente, debe estar bien por el bien de mi futuro sobrino, y de Anthony, de cualquier manera quiero que sepa que cuenta con esta anciana para lo que necesite, sólo debe pedirlo, sé que en el pasado he sido una mala persona y que por mi culpa es que casi evitó su felicidad, además de que en muchos temas no compaginamos, pero creo que usted es una gran mujer y que hace tremendamente feliz a mi sobrino y a esta familia. Ahora me gustaría si es posible que me permitiera estar un rato con Anthony, y después me retiraré, y saber si puedo venir a visitarla mañana.

-Candy: Seguía anonadada por sus declaraciones, por lo que asintió y le dijo, muchas gracias por sus palabras y preocupación. Y se despidió de ella, después de un momento vio como estaba en el jardín y su hijo la saludarla y estuvieron un rato platicando y ella viendo como corría de un lado a otro, para después despedirse de él y marcharse en compañía de su empleada.

Al día siguiente llegó Annie, y Candy estaba más que agradecida de que ella estuviera ahí, se sentía sola y muy cansada de pensar, quería desahogarse con alguien Y ella era la persona indicada, se lo dijo todo, lloraron juntas y estuvieron abrazadas en la cama hasta que Candy se tranquilizó un poco, el doctor vino a su revisión diaria y le solicitó alimentarse mejor, después recibieron a la tía abuela, merendaron con Tony, el cual estaba molesto por que sus primos no habían venido con ella, solo estaba con el bebé, pero Annie, sabía que Candy no estaba de humor para tener una casa llena de niños, así que los dejó en casa de sus padres, pasó una semana y Annie, debía regresar a casa con sus hijos.

Una noche mientras conversaban por fin Candy se atrevió a preguntar.

-Candy: Annie ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

-Annie: Creo que estaría tan molesta como tú y tan decepcionada también, creo que estaría peor, porque a pesar de todo, tú eres más fuerte que yo, no sé Candy, yo amo tanto a Archy, que si él me dijera que todo ha sido una terrible equivocación y que nunca más volvería a pasar, si supiera que es sincero yo lo perdonaría, no digo que debas tu hacerlo, digo que quizás yo lo haría, pero eso es una decisión que solo te concierne a ti y solo a ti y yo te apoyare en lo que decidas hacer, pero debes tomar tiempo para pensarlo fríamente amiga. Candy no dijo más y solo se quedó meditándolo.

Annie se alistaba para regresar a casa con sus hijos y reunirse con Archy, en su casa.

-Candy: Gracias Annie, me ayudó mucho tu compañía, de verdad que bueno que pensaste en venir conmigo porque no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti estos días.

-Annie: De nada Candy, eres mi hermana, pero en realidad debo decir que fue Madame Elroy, quien me solicitó que viniera a acompañarte en este momento, yo aún no sabía nada del asunto, estábamos en la casa de campo de mis padres y aun no nos enteramos.

-Candy: Así que fue la Tía abuela quien te pidió que viniera, estaba sorprendida por el gesto de la mujer, estos días en sus visitas, la habían acercado nuevamente a ella y hasta sentía un poco de afecto nuevamente por ella, pero ahora realmente sentía que estaba más que agradecida por pedirle a Annie que viniera a comprarla.

-Annie: Si, ella estaba muy preocupada porque creía que te sentirías muy sola. Pero no creas que te dejaré sola y desolada aquí, mientras decía esto Doroty, tocaba la puerta.

-Doroty: Candy, tienes visita.

-Candy: Creyendo que era la Madame Elroy, le dijo dile que pase, la tía abuela puede venir cuando quiera.

-Doroty: Pero no es Madame Elroy, es otra persona.

-Hermana María: Soy yo ¿Cómo están niñas?

Annie, se acercó a saludarla y la abrazo y después la hermana María se acercó hasta Candy que estaba sentada para abrazarla,

-Hermana María: Candy, mi niña ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Candy: La abrazó y se acunó en ella como cuando era una niña, lloraba porque una de sus madres estaba aquí, necesitaba ese abrazo. Ya estoy mejor le dijo.

Ambas despidieron a Annie y se dispusieron a iniciar una larga plática en la que Candy se desahogaba de todo lo que estaba viviendo, Candy ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que eras muy fuerte?, pues ahora me lo confirmas, mira hija esta situación es difícil, pero saldrás adelante en la forma en que tú lo decidas, tienes dos grandes motores ahora y siempre tendrás a tus madres para ti, estaré contigo hasta que te sientas mejor y sepas qué quieres que hagamos, solo te pido que lo pienses con detenimiento, porque esta decisión tuya también repercutirá en tus hijos, yo no te pediré que hagas algo que no deseas, solo que no hagas las cosas por enojo, dolor o apresuradas, tomate el tiempo de meditarlo y decidirlo, sé que tu corazón no te permitirá equivocarte si, salieron al jardín a dar una caminata era la primera vez que lo hacían desde que el doctor le recomendó descanso, a lo lejos en el jardín unos ojos azules las venían con intensidad y tristeza, Albert siempre había estado yendo a escondidas para verlos por momentos, pero lo que vio no le gusto, una visita llegaba a su casa se trataba de Matt. El cual saludaba a su esposa y a la hermana María.

Continuará…

Lo siento chicas quería hacerlo más corto pero no pude, lo siento está muy largo. Intentaré hacerlos más pequeños en la siguiente ocasión.


	19. Chapter 19 DECISIÓN

DECISIÓN.

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS. **

Candy, se encontraba en el jardín con su madre, tomando el fresco aire que entraba por sus pulmones y recibiendo el suave calor del sol que al contacto con su piel la hacían sentir una calidez que su alma a necesitaba, había pasado muchos días en cama sin poder reencontrarse con la naturaleza que siempre le había sido tan grata, sin embargo Doroty, se acercó para anunciar la llegada de una visita.

-Doroty: Candy, tienes visita, el señor Mathew Eliot, se encuentra aquí.

-Candy: Miró a Su madre con indecisión, no sabía bien cómo afrontar la voluntad de ayudarla de Matt, respecto a su situación, si hablar con él o solo pedirle que le diera espacio, le era todo muy difícil de manejar aun, sin embargo decidió afrontar ahora esta charla con su amigo. Hazlo pasar por favor Doroty.

-Hermana María: Candy, ¿estás segura de que quieres hablar con ese caballero en este momento y que es de hecho una buena idea? Si hermana es mejor que después este tipo de visitas se vuelvan más frecuentes e incluso incómodas, es mejor terminarlo de una vez. Bueno hija entonces te dejaré a solas, a menos que quieras que te acompañe.

\- Candy: No, estaré bien hermana, lo mejor será que esté a solas con él.

-Matt: Buenos días tengan ustedes. Escuchando como ambas mujeres le devolvía el saludo y escuchando la excusa de la hermana María para retirarse a enviar unas cartas pendientes.

-Candy: Pasa Matt, toma asiento por favor. ¿Quieres beber algo?

-Matt: No, muchas gracias Candy, todo está bien, quería llegar para poder tener esta conversación contigo, me apena muchísimo la situación en la que te encuentras, pero debes saber que no estás sola, al contrario, siempre me tendrás a mí, estoy aquí para apoyarte en lo que decidas y si es tu voluntad como lo creo, el dejar a ese hombre y divorciarte de él, con mucho gusto yo estaré aquí para ayudarte con todo, asesoría legal, un lugar a donde puedas ir puede ser en este país, si lo deseas podrías venir a Europa, comenzar de nuevo, olvidar y.

-Candy: Lo interrumpió, Matt, para por favor, te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, es más te agradezco mucho que estés aquí para mí como mi amigo, yo en verdad no sé qué cosa tan buena habré hecho para tener la dicha de tu amistad, sin embargo, todas las cosas, decisiones a las que aspiras que yo ya haya llegado, no las tengo, apenas puedo tener fuerzas para vivir el día a día, desde que me entere de todo lo que tú ya sabes mi mundo se vino abajo y he tenido que enfrentar las cosas como han llegado. No quiero complicarme mucho más esto y sobre todo no quiero que intervengas pues eso solo le agregaría presión a la situación, tomaré decisiones y saldré adelante sola de verdad, lo haré.

-Matt: La miraba y al sentir el rechazo a sus propuestas, solo asintió y le dijo, no quiero complicar más tu vida, todo lo contrario quiero facilitarlo, que estés cierta y segura siempre me tendrás respaldando tus decisiones como siempre, sé que debe de incomodarte mis sentimientos, los cuales no son un secreto para nadie, pero en realidad todo lo que deseo en el mundo es que tu estés bien, con cualquier cosa que eso conlleve. Y dirigió la mirada hacia un lado del jardín.

-Candy: No quiero que me mal entiendas, Matt, agradezco tener un amigo como tú, que tenga esos sentimientos tan nobles y sinceros, yo te quiero muchísimo, pero nuestra relación solo puede ser amistosa y en este momento de mi vida, lo único que puedo hacer es enfocarme en sacar adelante a mis hijos.

-Matt: Candy, tu estas consiente que el amor que sentías por él pasará en algún momento, dejaras de amarlo, te lastimo demasiado, y quiero que en ese momento consideres que en mi tienes a un hombre que te ama incondicionalmente, y que ama todo de ti, yo te acepto con todo y lo que tú eres, con tus hijos me refiero, yo ya siento un enorme cariño por ellos, por ser tuyos, si tú me hicieras el tremendo honor de aceptar mi amor, yo los amaría como si fuesen mis propios hijos y entregaría toda mi vida para cuidarlos, se de antemano que este momento no es el indicado para ti, pero solo quiero construir puentes sobre los cuales puedas cruzar llegado el momento. Fui testigo del amor que sientes por él, desde antes de llegar a aquí y reencontrarte, lo supe desde un inicio pero la verdad es que su conducta me ha dado pauta para expresarte mis sentimientos que en otro momento no querría perturbaran tu vida.

-Candy: Suspiro ante tal despliegue de sentimientos que alegarían a cualquier, sin embargo debió de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, Matt, agradezco que quieras dejar para mi ciertas opciones, sin embargo por el cariño que te tengo quiero que continúes con tu vida, pues yo no puedo atarte a una espera en la cual no veo posibilidades algunas, yo lo.. Amo esta relación está perdida pero no creo que ese amor algún día termine, siempre seremos padres de los niños, y con esto no quiero decir que seré la señora Andry para siempre y que pasaré por alto lo ocurrido, creo firmemente que debemos separarnos, para no lastimarnos más principalmente por mis hijos y por qué en el fondo, mi dignidad me saca a flote, sin embargo eso no implica que algún día yo me recuperaré, cuando amas a alguien así, con todas las fuerzas de tu alma, de tu mente y de tu corazón, esa persona forma parte de ti para siempre y no se irá por más que se te haya lastimado, eso no ocurrirá, es por eso que debo terminar con tus esperanzas ya que de otra forma qué clase de ser malvado sería, si por mi egoísmo o mi espíritu de venganza hiciera algo que te lastimara.

-Matt: La miró de una forma intensa y le dijo, claro que entiendo cada una de tus palabras Hop, has descrito de forma magistral lo que he sentido por ti todos estos años, después le sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos, entonces asumo que entenderás que nada de lo que me digas podrá cambiarlo.

-Candy: Asimilando que al igual que ella, sus sentimientos lo sometían a la desventura de sufrir por alguien que ya no podía ser parte de su vida. Le tomo la mano y le dijo, espero que en tu caso eso no sea exactamente así, que algún día esos sentimientos te liberen para que puedas amar.

-Matt: Tomó también su mano y acogiendo con cariño esas palabras le dijo, espero exactamente lo mismo para ti. Y acariciando la mano la llevó a sus labios. Debo irme, tenía planeado pasar algunas semanas más aquí, pero no creo que no sería conveniente, a pesar que no quisiera dejar de verte debo irme cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré en New York, en mi oficina solo debes enviar un telegrama, y me tendrás lo antes posible aquí.

-Candy: No sé cómo agradecer tanto cariño Matt, espero en verdad no molestarte de ningún modo, pero gracias por tus atenciones soltando su mano y recibiendo un fuerte abrazo inesperado de su amigo.

-Matt: Me voy, cuídate mucho, espero tener noticias tuyas, tal vez podría escribirte en alguna ocasión.

-Candy: Separándose lo más rápido posible, será mejor que no Matt. Lo siento.

-Matt: Entiendo, lamento los inconvenientes.

-Candy: Matt. Solo quiero saber una cosa, ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de ese asunto?

-Matt: Mi familia había investigado a los Andry, de esa forma nos enteramos de los primeros rumores que corrían como pólvora.

-Candy: Entiendo, es por eso que Tú y Terry me enviaron correspondencia.

-Matt: No estaba enterado que mi primo te enviará una carta, él no se enteró como nosotros, creo que un amigo investigador fue quien le informó del asunto, me iré cuídate mucho.

Saliendo de la casa de Candy, se encontraba ya esperándolo Albert, quien se acercó a él con decisión.

-Albert: qué diablos haces en mi casa, creí que te había quedado claro que mi esposa no siente nada por ti y que deberías dejar de revolotear por todos lados, los problemas entre nosotros no te dan derecho a querer cortejar a una mujer casada.

-Matt: ¡Por Dios! Creí que lo había visto todo hasta que escuche tu ensarta de estupideces, mira que venir a decirme que quiero seducir a tu Hop, una mujer casada, cuando tú mismo fuiste quien le faltó el respeto con esa mujer, quien la engaño y que ahora espera un hijo tuyo, eres un sínico y un verdadero estúpido. ¿No te parece este numerito ridículo?

-Albert: Crees que porque he caído en desgracia puedes aprovecharte de eso, hacer leña del árbol caído, ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Sabes que fue una pregunta estúpida, yo sé que clase, la clase que haría lo que fuera por tener a mi esposa.

-Matt: Señor, ¿sabes cuál es el problema en todo esto? Que ni siquiera debo esforzarme para tal fin, tú lo has arruinado totalmente, lo tenías todo, todo lo que yo alguna vez quise pero tú mismo lo tiraste por la borda y ahora quieres alejar a quien puede darle todo lo que tú le arrebataste.

-Albert: Sintió que la rabia lo inundaba en toda su ser, tomó a Matt por la solapa y lo empujó hasta la pared que circulaba la propiedad de los Andry, tu jamás en la vida podrás lograr que ella te amé, ella me ama, soy el padre de sus hijo, el único hombre que ella ha amado y tú nunca has podido hacer que ella deje de sentir por mi amor.

-Matt: No claro que no, es cierto que jamás lo he logrado, ese mérito lo ha conseguido usted mismo y cuando ella mejore, ella estará libre para tomar la mejor decisión para ella y sus hijos.

\- Albert: Sintió unas ansias locas por golpearlo hasta que su cara de buen mozo, desapareciera, sin embargo algo dentro de él se rompió en el momento en que lo entendió, todo lo que había dicho ese hombre era verdad, y él era el único responsable de todo aquello, así que simplemente lo soltó y le dijo, no te volveré a advertir que te alejes de mi esposa.

-Matt: Así lo hare, pero no porque tú me lo ordenes idiota, sino porque ella así me lo pidió, pero créeme que en el momento que me lo pida o que me necesite, si ella me diera una oportunidad, yo no lo desaprovechare y te juro por Dios que nadie podría separarme de ella.

-Albert: Lárgate antes de hacer todo lo quiero hacerte.

-Matt: Por cierto, deberías de dejar de espiar a tu esposa, te vi oculto en el jardín, es patético.

Albert se quedó en ese lugar pensando en todo lo que ocurría y que aun que le costara trabajo debía de aceptar que en muchas cosas el idiota ese tenía razón, aunque el fuera el culpable, no podía dejar que nadie intentara separarlo de Candy, hacer que lo olvidara, eso era algo que no deseaba en lo más mínimo.

Los meses fueron pasando y Albert y Candy, no se habían vuelto a ver, se comunicaban por medio de la tía abuela, con 2 cartas con sus respectivas respuestas respecto a lo que Candy había enviado.

-Primera carta:

_Albert, realmente pensé demasiado antes de poder dirigirme a ti y comunicarte lo siguiente:_

_Todo lo que ha sucedido, es una circunstancia irremediable entre nosotros, este matrimonio, por más que me esforzara no sería feliz para ninguno de los dos y por ende para nuestros hijos, deseo definitivamente que ambos tomemos caminos distintos y logremos la felicidad, por el bien de los niños._

_Me despido, dejando en tus manos los trámites para el divorcio y esperando podamos acordar lo referente a nuestros hijos y de cómo será la nueva convivencia que tendrás con ellos._

_Candy._

_A lo que él contestó. _

_Amada Candy, me lleno de profunda alegría que pudieras dirigirte a mí nuevamente, es un comienzo saber que por lo menos en algún momento estoy presente en tus pensamientos._

_Pasando al contenido de tu carta, creo que no puedo realizar lo que me pides, aunque quisiera hacer todo lo que tú desees, no puedo divorciarme de ti, esa decisión, no es de una persona, somos un matrimonio e impactaría directamente en otras 2 personas. También para mi nuestros hijos y tu son lo más importante, james podría lograr la felicidad lejos de ustedes, nuestros caminos siempre estarán entrelazados, te amo, he sido un idiota, un imbécil pero debo decir que nada de lo que me pides puedo hace, nunca me divorciare de ti, aunque sea la solución que crees pertinente._

_Sé que en este momento aún hay mucho dolor en tu corazón, pero debo decir que no podrías llegar a entender el dolor que experimento, me destroza el no estar cerca de ustedes, no verlos despertar, estar con ustedes cuando juegan, cuando corren por el jardín, ver a mi hijo crecer en tu vientre y no tener la certeza que estaré a tu lado el día de su nacimiento, estos meses han sido sin duda lo más difícil que he tenido que vivir, no lo digo para ganar tu compasión, ni tampoco para que sientas pena por mí, asumo mis errores, con las consecuencias que eso conlleva, sé que nadie más es culpable más que yo y por esta situación, es que no he querido perturbar tu paz cuando he querido correr a verlos y poder abrazarlos._

_Candy te suplico, te lo imploro, no me castigues, alejándome para siempre de ustedes, recuerda que todos somos humanos y cometemos errores, no me alejes de lo único en la vida que me hace feliz, no me alejes de ustedes, escribo esto desde África, no volveré sino hasta en un par de meses, espero que comprendas mi posición y que si aún queda un poco de afecto por mi te des el tiempo para reconsiderar esa decisión. _

_P.D. Siempre, en cada instante que están en mi mente, los amo con todo mi corazón, espero que pueda merecer su perdón._

_Siempre tuyo Bert. _

_2 da Carta:_

_Albert, realmente aprecio tus palabras, sin embargo mi decisión no está a tu consideración, debo hacer lo que sea mejor para mis hijos y para mi claro está, por lo que es imperioso que vuelvas al país y que finiquitemos esto, es mejor ahora que dejar pasar más tiempo, ya he considerado todos los aspectos de mi decisión y no pienso reconsiderarla, Tony, ha insistido en escribirte y por lo que se es muy común su correspondencia y llamadas, falta menos de un mes y cuando le pregunté por su regalo, me insistió que solo quería verte, por lo que creo conveniente que asistas al festejo, no podría privar a mi hijo de tal deseo, espero tu presencia. _

_Candy. _

_Respuesta:_

_Querida Candy, a pesar de que una parte de tu Carta me aflige tremendamente, debo confesar que el hecho de que me permitas visitarlos con motivo del cumpleaños de Tony, me embarga de felicidad, tanto así que no he podido dejar de derramar lágrimas y de sonreír de alegría desde que lo leí, no sé si sepas pero en estos meses el trabajo y los viajes es lo único que me ha ocupado, esperando ansioso el momento de volver a verlos, no en las mejores circunstancias pero definitivamente estaré presente para esas fechas, realmente deseo que cuando nos veamos podamos hablar para estar bien con nuestros hijos, un esperanzado esposo se despide_

_P.D. ahora estamos en Londres, fui a los mismos lugares en donde estuvimos juntos cuando estuviste en el colegio san pablo, sobre todo en el zoológico, no sabes las ansias que tengo de volver a verlos y besarlos y abrazarlos. _

_Tu siempre enamorado esposo, Bert._

El día del cumpleaños del pequeño Tony, todo estaba dispuesto para su fiesta, era un festejo pequeño, solo Sus primos y él, los chismes corrían y Candy no deseaba que nadie pudiera herir a su hijo antes de que ellos hablaran con su hijo sobre la situación, Candy estaba resuelta a hablar con Albert y que una vez iniciado el trámite del divorcio, explicaran a su hijo lo ocurrido y cómo sería a partir de ese momento la forma en la que vivirían, la distancia le había ayudado a calmar un poco su aturdido corazón, además de que hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no dejar que el corazón doblegará su razón, no era mentira que cuando le dijo a Matt que aún seguía amando a Albert, tenía claro que su amor estaba ahí, solo que eso no podía cambiar el resto de en lo que el mundo ocurría, todo lo que había sucedido era demasiado para que todo el amor lo soportara, debía de actuar para proteger a sus hijos, ella no era la importante, sino sus hijos, ellos la tenían solo a ella y debía de ser fuerte por ellos, de otra forma nunca hubiera siquiera salido de su cama en todo este tiempo.

-Doroty: Candy, ya llegaron el señor Archy y la señora Annie, con los niños, también la señora Elroy, los niños están jugando en el jardín y toda la comida y el pastel están ya listos, solo faltas tú.

-Candy: Estaba terminando de arreglarse, estaba muy nerviosa, la lejanía de Albert la había ayudado a sentirse fuerte y firme en este tiempo, sin embargo no sabía que sentiría al volver a verlo y estar cerca de él, debía de guardar una considerable distancia para poder realizar su cometido.

En ese momento Albert, se encontraba entrando nuevamente a su Casa, había estado en ese lugar algunas veces cuando estaba en chicago, veía a su mujer y su hijo de lejos, eso lo había tranquilizado pero no lo satisfacía quería estar cerca, abrazarlos, poder besar a Candy, apenas había cruzado el umbral cuando su hijo que lo esperaba a la distancia, al percatarse de su llegada, corrió hasta él y se abalanzo a sus brazos, apretándole fuertemente.

-Tony: Papi, papi, estas aquí papá, te extrañe mucho, te demoraste mucho en volver.

-Albert: Aspiraba ese olor tan añorado para él, su pequeño rubio, lo había extrañado como él mismo, hijo yo te he extrañado mucho más, te lo juro hijo, no veía la hora en volver a abrazarte, feliz cumpleaños mi niño.

-Tony: Yo te extrañe más,

-Albert: Espero que hayas cuidado de tu mamá y de tu hermanito. ¿Dime estás contento en tu cumpleaños? No me has pedido nada de regalo de cumpleaños, por lo que en un rato te daré una sorpresa.

-Tony: Yo solo quería que tu volvieras con nosotros papi, no necesito nada, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo hoy. Quiero que nos platique todas las historias que me escribiste en las cartas.

Después de eso llegaron los niños Cornwell y rodearon a su tío, pidiéndole que jugara con ellos, pero Archy, los reprendió para que le permitieran llegar saludar, yéndose los niños a jugar, Albert saludos a todos los presentes, estaba saludando a su tía cuando escucho un buenas tardes de esa voz que había anhelado escuchar.

-Candy: Buenas tardes, llego hasta el lugar en donde estaban reunidos todos los asistentes a la fiesta de su hijo, podía ver la ancha espalda de Albert, que sobresalía del resto por su altura, sintió miles de emociones recorrer su cuerpo.

-Albert: En cuanto escucho su voz, volteo para verla, estaba ahí, hermosa como solo ella podía verse, con su cabello solo contenido de lado por una peineta, estaba deslumbrante, su rostro estaba espléndido, sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, su cuerpo delataba ya su embarazo de varios meses, su vientre sobresalía, podía ver cuánto había crecido su hijo, no podía despegar la vista de ella, su olor había llegado a sus pulmones y lo había inundado totalmente estaba inmóvil viéndola ahí, lo había deseado todo este tiempo, quería tomarla en sus brazos y fundirse en ella, pero estaba en shock hasta que la vio moverse y dirigirse para saludar a cada uno, hasta que llegó cerca de él y solo le dijo ¿Cómo estás Albert? Hablándole a Tony.

-Candy: Tony, hijo vengan porque ya está todo listo para la comida, la hermana María está en la cocina terminando de decorar el pastel. Pasemos por favor. Todos tomaron rumbo a la casa.

-Albert: Candy, tomándola de la mano, sintiendo en el momento un choque que recorrió todo su cuerpo, todo él deseaba poder tocarla. Espera por favor, ¿podemos hablar un momento? Mirándola de forma tierna e intensa.

-Candy: Sintió exactamente lo mismo que Albert, por lo que decidió retirar de inmediato su mano, o no podría responder, dando algunos pasos para poner distancia de por medio, hablaremos más tarde, dejemos que Tony disfrute el día y después hablaremos, desviando la mirada.

La comida corrió sin mayor problema, se sentía la tensión, Albert ocupó el puesto principal de la mesa y cuando terminaron de comer el pastel como postre, llegó el momento de los regalos y ahí fue cuando Albert le dio la sorpresa a su hijo, había llevado varios ponis al jardín y se la pasaron montando felices, la noche llegó y los chicos se marcharon a su casa, juntos llevaron a acostar a Tony.

-Candy: Espero que hayas estado feliz hijo, te deseo lo mejor del mundo, te amo mucho mi amor, descansa.

-Albert: Hijo, muchas felicidades de nuevo, te quiero muchísimo, espero que pasemos muchos festejos juntos. Dándole un beso y arropándolo para que durmiera.

-Tony: Buenas noches, espero que pasemos muchos días juntos, quisiera ir a la cabaña si tienes tiempo papi.

-Albert: Ya hablaremos de eso hijo.

-Candy: Debemos hablar ¿podemos ir a la biblioteca?

-Albert: Claro adelante, dando paso para que bajara las escaleras rumbo a la Biblioteca.

-Candy: Bien creo que en la correspondencia que intercambiamos ha quedado claro cuál es nuestra postura respecto a nuestra relación, yo sigo creyendo que lo mejor es que nos divorciemos y así será, Albert por favor no hagamos esto más agotador, hagamos esto lo más razonable y civilizada posible, por los niños… por nosotros.

-Albert: Entiendo todo eso, pero no puedo, lo siento mucho pero no lo haré, divorciarnos sería básicamente equivalente a renuncia a ti, a mi familia y no lo haré, perdóname pero es mi última palabra.

-Candy: ¿De qué hablas? Eso ya lo hiciste, renunciaste a eso desde el momento en que tuviste que ver con esa mujer, fue en ese momento, esto solo es arrastrar y alargar una situación que con el paso del tiempo no mejorará, así que debemos hablar con Tony, para ponerlo al tanto y hacer este trámite rápido para que se vea lo menos afectado posible.

-Albert, no me castigues de esta manera, te lo pido, no me dejes Candy, no te rindas, perdóname, sé que te llevará tiempo, pero esperare lo que tú quieras antes de siquiera insistirte, ustedes son mi centro, te lo suplico, hincándose frente a ella.

-Candy: Por Dios Albert, levántate, no hagas esto, no te estoy castigando, he pensado demasiado lo que haré, si perdonarte por todo lo bueno que hemos vivido o divorciarnos por lo único malo que has hecho, tomando su rostro con las manos para que pudiera observarla, te perdono Albert, pero no soy capaz de volver a estar contigo sin pensar en esa mujer y en el hijo que tendrán, ella quizá no pensó en Tony, pero yo si pienso en ese niño, no tengo la fuerza de hacerlo.

-Albert: Sé que si lo intentas lo conseguirás, perdonarme. Levantándose y tomándola por la cintura para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Candy: No Albert, esto no cambia nada, quería liberarse pero él era más fuerte, por lo que se rindió y solo se quedó ahí sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Albert, de su Bert, que le pedía una oportunidad, pero ella estaba segura de que si están juntos terminarían por lastimarse más y no valía la pena hacerse daño.

-Albert: Pasó un buen tiempo abrazando a Candy, como si intentara trasladar sus sentimientos a Candy y eso la hiciera recapacitar, sentía su menudo cuerpo y sobre todo sentía su vientre, ese lugar en donde estaba su pequeño milagro, otro hijo suyo, hasta que Candy lo interrumpió.

-Candy: Bien Albert, es hora de que te marches, ve a tu casa, descansa y mañana ven para hablar sobre los niños, y hablaremos con Tony, será mejor que sepa todo esto por nosotros. Separándose de su abrazo y saliendo rumbo a su habitación, en realidad no deseaba nada de eso quería seguir así, pero no podía, si no se iba no sería capaz de dejarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó y se alistó para esperar a Albert, pero Doroty le dijo que el señor había dejado 2 cartas en la biblioteca, una para Tony y otra para ella.

Carta 3.

_Cariño, no sabes lo afortunado que me siento por haber tenido la oportunidad de volver a abrazarte y sentirte ser cerca de mí, luces hermosas recuerdo cuando esperábamos a Tony, eran tiempos mucho mejores sin duda, sin embargo no puedo más que pedir a Dios que se encuentren bien, debo irme, saldré de viaje por lo que no podrá comenzar los trámites del divorcio y tampoco hablar con Tony, espero pronto poder volver a verlos y que en ese momento todo sea mejor para ambos, estaré en contacto._

_P.D. los amo muchísimo, no sabes cuánto, tengo en mente algunas sorpresas para el bebé, espero que esto no te exalte por el bien de ambos._

_Tu siempre enamorado esposo y padre orgulloso Albert._

-Candy: ¿Qué es esto? Albert no es la clase de sujeto que se va y no afronta las cosas, o al menos no lo recordaba de esa forma, Candy envió varias cartas más en las que le pedía que iniciara los trámites para el divorcio pero este contestaba con evasivas y el pretexto de no estar en el país, por su parte Tony estaba más que molesto con todo eso, por no ver a su padre y el poco tiempo que el paso con ellos, además de que no se despidió, continuaron intercambiando cartas, las de Tony eran escritas por la hermana María, no se había movido del lado de Candy, y que ayudaba al pequeño para no mortificar a Candy.

Había pasado un par de meses desde que hablaran frente a frente, la resignación había comenzado a aparecer pues la compañía de su hijo, de su madre, las visitas de Annie e incluso las visitas de la tía abuela la habían comenzado a dar fuerza para levantarse de la cama e incluso comenzar una rutina en la que el cuidado del jardín, y el juego con su hijo eran la norma del día, Albert había estado de viaje en viaje, lo sabía por la tía abuela, quien sutilmente le había estado haciendo un par de comentarios y sus pláticas radicaban en la historia de diversas mujeres que habían tenido situaciones similares y que habían arruinado sus vidas por no perdonar a sus esposos, lo que ya tenía francamente aburrida a Candy, con eso y con las evasivas de Albert a volver al país y a el divorcio, su embarazo estaba llegando a su fin, sabía que Albert querría estar en ese momento y definitivamente y en ese momento no podría eludir todo lo que era necesario tratar entre ambos. Ansiaba cada vez más conocer a su hijo, eso y los cuidados que recibía por parte de su hijo y familia, la hacían sobrellevar todo sin Albert.

Estaba ya a 2 semanas de dar a luz, por lo que decidió que Lakewood la hermana María y Doroty le ayudaría con los niños, por lo que lo refería así a estar en chicago rodeada de muchas personas que intentaban visitarla más por morbosidad de saber lo que pasaba en su familia que porque en realidad la estimaran y quisieran.

Llegando a la mansión, se sintió renovada en fuerzas, aunque le costaba ya trabajo moverse y respirar adecuadamente, disfrutaba de las caminatas y los jardines, recordaba muy a menudo los días felices vividos ahí pero también está una especie de despedida, pues cuando todo terminara pretendía vivir cerca del hogar de Pony, y poder trabajar en la clínica cercana, podía lograrlo sería duro cuidar de sus hijos y trabajar pero muchas mujeres lo hacías no veía el inconveniente en que ella lo hiciera.

Una semana había transcurrido y ya todos estaban pendientes del momento en que el bebé se decidiera a llegar. La tía abuela estaba a la espera de que el bebé naciera para poder ir a conocerlo.

Era una tarde fresca, Candy estaba en un columpio junto a su hijo Tony quien en su columpio se alejaba y regresaba cada vez más fuerte, ella por el contrario solo estaba sentada, acariciando su enorme vientre cuando ambos vieron como Albert se acercaba a ellos con mirada añorante, Tony en cuanto lo vio para el columpio y salto corriendo a recibirlo. Candy por su parte sospechaba que eso pasaría, que querría estar en el nacimiento del bebé y de hecho tenía una estrategia para lograr que le diera el divorcio y no prolongar la agonía de estar cerca de él sin poder tenerlo.

-Albert: Candy, estas hermosa, he vuelto, le dijo mientras Tony estaba en su espalda.

-Candy: Si, lo veo.

-Tony: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están enojados? Ustedes siempre se besan y eso haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Candy: Hijo son cosas de adultos no tienes que preocuparte tú por eso.

-Albert: Verdad que tu mamá es la mujer más hermosa del mundo hijo, le dijo bajándose de su espalda.

\- Tony: Claro que si ya quiero que nazca mi hermano menor para saber si es un niño o una niña, seré el hermano mayor. Dijo con orgullo.

-Candy: Hijo porque no vas con Doroty y le pides que traiga algo de beber y comer a tu papá que debe estar hambriento por el viaje.

El niño hizo lo que Candy le pidió y Albert ocupó su columpio, sabía que Candy lo había enviado por qué querría decirle algo, seguramente que se marchara, sabía que ella no lo quería cerca.

-Candy: Albert, no sé por qué no me extraña que hagas esto, no tienes nada de respeto por lo que te pido que hagas.

-Albert: Te equivocas respeto tremendamente lo que tu quieres, es por eso que me he mantenido alejado si no fuera así, no me hubiera ido nunca de su lado.

-Candy: Supongo que debería de estar alegre entonces y agradecida pues si no ¿qué sería de mí? En todo caso ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Albert: Quiero estar aquí contigo, ver nacer a mi hijo, que compartamos este momento.

-Candy: Esta bien si eso quieres lo permitiré, solo tengo algunas condiciones.

-Albert: ¿De verdad Candy? Te agradezco muchísimo lo que haces, te prometo que no seré invasivo, me comportare, solo que quiero sentirlos cerca.

-Candy: Las condiciones son las siguientes, si accedo a que te quedes con nosotros, deberás de respetar mis espacios, también comenzarás con los trámites del divorcio ahora, y una vez que esto pase dejaras que nos vayamos los niños y yo, respetarás los acuerdos respecto a las visitas y los niños y sobre todo una vez que nos divorciemos dejaras de intentar todo esto de volver a tener lo que teníamos, debes aceptar nuestra realidad.

-Albert: La vio con tristeza y le dijo, está bien, pero yo también tengo una condición, el tiempo que estaremos aquí serán 2 meses y quiero que si no me puedes querer obviamente por lo menos me permitas estar cerca de los niños.

-Candy: Estaremos aquí por un mes y medio, después de eso nos iremos, la tía Elroy me pidió que la acompañe a inaugurar la escuela en Florida, no me pude negar y eso es lo último que haré, después volveré para quedarme en una casa de campo cercana a el Hogar, ya hable con el dueño y me la arrendara, voy a trabajar en la clínica cercana ya hable con el médico, mis padres me ayudaran a cuidar de los niños.

Podrás visitarlos e incluso Tony puede visitarte cuando tengas vacaciones, pero pasarán conmigo las navidad y puede pasar contigo el año nuevo, por lo pronto centrémonos en Tony, el bebé será muy pequeño para viajar solo me necesitará cerca.

-Albert: No necesitas trabajar, yo siempre me haré cargo de ustedes, no tienes necesidad.

-Candy: No me negaré a que les des a los niños lo que tu consideres pertinente, por mi parte no deseo nada y claro que trabajaré, quiero ser independiente, comenzar mi vida en base a los niños y a mí. ¿Estamos de acuerdo entonces?

-Albert: Si, no tengo opciones, está bien.

-Candy: De acuerdo, cenaremos en media hora, haciendo lo necesario para levantarse, pero por su estado se le dificulto más de lo normal, aceptando la ayuda de Albert quien se paró para ayudarle a salir del columpio, aprovechando para semi abrazarla. Una vez que estuvo en el suelo se separó de él se fue rumbo a la casa, suspiro, lo peor había pasado acordar lo que debían saber ambos, lo siguiente pero era decírselo a Tony, pero lo harían después primero se encargaría de traer al mundo a ese bebé que cada día sentía que era el último de su embarazo.

Continuará…..


	20. Chapter 20 PROPUESTA

PROPUESTA

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS.**

Ese mismo día en la cena, todo parecía ir normal entre una cada vez más calmada Candy y un titubeante Albert, que sentía que el tiempo con su familia se le estaba yendo de las manos como arenas, tomaron asiento en el enorme comedor pero cerca los tres Albert a la cabecera y Tony a su izquierda y Candy a su derecha, la alegría del niño era casi contagiosa, a no ser que ambos padres tenían sentimientos y pensamientos muy alejados a los de él, por un lado Candy se mantenía tranquila pero con reservas respecto a la cercanía de su esposa y Albert, no sabiendo qué tan bien recibidos serían sus intentos por sentir a su familiar, sin embargo cuando la hermana María apareció para acompañarlos, todo pareció relajarse aún más, Tony tenía su atención centrada en su padre y en una serie de preguntas que esperaba anhelante contestara, sobre sus viajes y aventuras, mientras que su Candy estaba inmersa en una conversación con su madre, Albert y Tony de vez en vez llamaban su atención haciéndole preguntas, pero ella estaba más entretenida con los preparativos para la llegada del bebé por parte de La hermana María y Doroty, que ya habían dispuesto demasiadas cosas, a tal punto que prácticamente solo esperaban que él bebé decidiera hacer su aparición en sus vidas. Albert a pesar de estar en una conversación demandante con su hijo, se daba tiempo en mirar por momentos a Candy, mientras que esta comía a gran velocidad toda la comida cercana a ella, era realmente como verla en los mejores tiempos juntos, su pequeña glotona, cuando llego su segunda rebanada de pastel de chocolate, creyó que no lograría terminarla, sin embargo su delicioso sabor la motivo, había comido demasiado y no sabía exactamente a que atribuírselo, si a sus nervios por la presencia de Albert o a el hambre voraz que sentía estos últimos días, sin embargo sentía realmente que no podía moverse con mucha facilidad, una vez concluida la cena, decidió caminar un poco, para poder acostarse un poco más ligera pues la comida seguía sintiéndola en su estómago, otro síntoma sin duda de s avanzado embarazo, camino por la terraza, quería ir rumbo al jardín, pero temió que si lo hacía y Albert la viera, quisiera seguirla y estar solos no era algo que anhelara, no quería demasiada cercanía, prefería una distancia considerable, necesaria para hacerla mantener la decisión que había tomado y creía era lo mejor para todos en esa familia. Albert por su parte la veía moverse lentamente por toda la terraza recibiendo el fresco viento cosa que a Candy no parecía molestarle de ninguna forma, quería platicar de mil cosas con ella, sin embargo ese día seguramente había sido difícil de procesar también para ella por lo que decidió esperarla adentro en la sala hasta que subiera a acostarse, no podía dejar de mirarla, a pesar de su enorme vientre y sus pies hinchados, que tanto le molestaban, Candy era la mujer más hermosa que pudiera haber visto, su cara no reflejaba el embarazo a término que tenía, sus pechos se habían hecho más pronunciados lo cual le sentaba perfecto a su redondeado cuerpo, sus caderas se estrecharon pero todo eso solo le agregaba un aire de belleza casi sublime a su mujer, todo esto lo tenía claro, lo que lo atormentaba era que ella muy pronto todo eso ya no estaría más a su vista y alcance, ella se iría con sus hijos de su lado y esa idea atravesaba su pecho sin que pudiera dejar de sentir ese dolor ni un minuto, se preguntaba en qué momento ese sentimiento se aminoraba o desaparecería, seguramente solo en el momento que dejará esta vida, en un momento escucho pasos que se iban de largo rumbo a las escaleras, era ella y apresurado se paró del sillón.

-Albert: ¿Ya te vas a dormir?

-Candy: Quien no se había percatado que Albert estaba en la sala y seguramente la habrá visto caminar y luego hacer estiramientos preparando su cuerpo para el parto, dio un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa. Calmandose un poco le dijo ¿Albert has estado aquí por mucho tiempo?

-Albert: Le sonrió y le dijo discúlpame no quería asustarte, si he estado aquí desde hace un rato.

-Candy: Bien pues buenas noches, me voy quiero descansar.

-Albert: Te acompañare a la habitación.

-Candy: No es necesario todo está bien Albert en serio.

-Albert: Sin escuchar los argumentos de Candy la tomó por el brazo para ayudarla a subir, lo cual era una tarea lenta dado que su estado la hacía sentir pesada. Sin embargo disfruto terriblemente de esa proximidad impuesta, por lo menos de esa forma podía acercarse un poco y tocarla, No es ningún problema para mí es un gusto ayudarte a ti y claro a nuestro hijo a llegar seguros a la cama.

-Candy: No dijo nada, solo miró rápidamente a Albert, que la miraba con unos ojos que delataban el amor y la ternura que siempre le había prodigado. No deseando sucumbí ante tal demostración retiró su cara a las escaleras y se limitó a subir sin ninguna palabra de por medio. Hasta que llegaron a la habitación, Albert abrió la puerta, ella entro y antes de que agradeciera la ayuda él ya se encontraba tras de ella en la habitación, lo cual le sorprendió y le dijo, Albert gracias por la ayuda, será mejor que te vayas también a descansar debes estar cansado de tu viaje y mañana Tony querrá que juegues con él.

-Albert: Si me lo dijo cuándo lo acosté, mañana cabalgaremos juntos después del desayuno, la miro y le dijo, entonces dormiré en el cuarto contiguo del bebé o.

-Candy: Lo interrumpió con determinación en su voz, no nada de eso dormirás en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, ya todo está listo sabes es la primera de las habitaciones, que descanses. Volteando la vista y dirigiéndose a las puertas del balcón y saliendo por el mismo.

-Albert: Quería decir más pero no pudo, solo le dijo buenas noches Candy que descanse y salió de su antiguo cuarto, entrando a su habitación comenzó a quitarse la ropa, deseaba poder estar cerca de ella, le encantaría abrazarla, poder acunar su cuerpo contra el de él, besarla y hacerle el amor, estos meses sin ella habían sido los más difíciles de su vida, aún más que cuando las intrigas de Martha, Eliza y la tía los habían separado. Se recostó en la cama y comenzó a recordar.

**Inicia Flashback**

Una vez que volvió al corporativo en New York, estaba destrozado, Candy, su pequeña, el amor de su vida, la mujer que hasta hace unos días el consideraba su prometida, la mujer con la que se casaría y formaría una familia, lo había abandonado, no había un motivo aparente, ninguno solo el hecho de que no lo amaba, que no quería ser parte de su vida y que en definitiva había preferido exponer su vida en la guerra a un futuro con él, quería estar solo y por eso decidió encerrarse en su oficina y beber hasta olvidar lo que atormentaba a su alma, pasaron días enteros de esa manera, prácticamente no tenía momentos de sobriedad, se mudó de su oficina a el departamento que tenía en el edificio para descansar, en el que había una fotografía con ambos, fue el día de su compromiso, ella lo miraba con ojos de amor, en que momento cambio eso, él la amaba pero cada día mas comenzaba a gestarse un ejército de rencor y reproches dentro de él, solo debió decirle, no tenía por qué hacer todo eso y dejarlo como un imbécil ante todos, aunque eso no le molestaba en realidad, sino el hecho de que se pusiera en peligro, él podía dejarla, alejarse, lo había hecho antes pero ahora ella no le había dado esa opción, ella misma se había marchado y ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de en donde y como estaría.

Tocaban la puerta, no quería ver a nadie así que solo grito, largo de aquí, la cerradura giraba y aparecía ante él, su tía Elroy Andry, la mujer que se había hecho cargo de él desde que sus padres y hermana murieron, lo miro con detenimiento y reprobación.

-Elroy Andry: William, ¿qué es todo esto?, ¿acaso crees digno del patriarca de los Andry tal conducta? dejas trabajo, amigos y sobre todo a tu familia por encerrarte aquí como un alcohólico, botas todo tu mundo y ¿todo por qué? Por una vulgar muchachita huérfana, a quien le diste todo y ella te abandonó, es eso lo que se te enseño como cabeza de familia, dime esa es más importante que todo lo que estás abandonando.

-Albert: Con una mirada fría y sin sentimientos, tambaleándose por el licor y con una sombra de odio que ocupaba su cerebro le contesto como nunca se había dirigido a su tía, sí claro que ella es más importante que todo, si ella me lo hubiera pedido, hubiera dejado, el trabajo, mis amigos y la honorable familia Andry, si eso me la devolviera lo entregaría todo tía, y respecto a mi conducta siempre he sido tu decepciona sí que estoy acostumbrado, ahora si me disculpas te puedes marchar, no te invite a entrar y quiero estar solo.

-Elroy Andry: Tu entregarías todo, pero aun así ella no lo quiere, nada de eso es suficiente para ella, no te ama, no creo que te haya amado, te dejo, no le importas asúmelo, admítelo y sigue adelante con lo que te queda, tu trabajo tus amigos y sobre todo tu familia, todo sestan preocupados por ti, así que te daré una semanas más para que te regodees en tu tristeza bebas, la extrañes y después la olvidaras, cualquier mujer quisiera tener la mitad de la atención que le diste así que regresaras a Chicago, el consejo estará reunido esperando el reporte anual, George y yo lo alistaremos todo y escúchame bien William por mucho que ella signifique para ti, tu eres un Andry y eso debe de mantenerte de pie, debes amar lo que te hace bien no lo que quieres de forma desproporcionada, saliendo de la oficina.

Albert, estaba ahí solo nuevamente, odiaba que ella se entrometiera en su vida, pero muchas de las cosas que dijo tenía sentido, ella no lo amaba, lo dejó y decidió irse, no podía seguirla porque eso era lo que ella quería evitar y ahora solo le quedaba desahogarse, las lágrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos azules enrojecidos y enmarcados por unas manchas cafés que denotaban su falta de sueño, lo evitaba porque siempre soñaba con ella y casi siempre terminaba el sueño en una despedida y palabras de desamor de su parte, así que una semana más tarde estaba sobrio en chicago, había perdido peso, estaba sin afeitar y todos lo vieron con preocupación, se hizo el informe, todo estaban conformes con su desempeño, había retomado su rutina en el trabajo viajes y juntas eran la orden del día, habían pasado ya meses desde que se había ido y sus sentimientos estaban más dirigidos a la ira que a la resignación, había decidido después de mucho que quería saber en dónde estaba, no la seguiría solo quería saber de ella y quizás al saberla bien la podría dejarla ir, sin embargo lo dudaba pues cada vez que alguien quiso acercarse a él, alguna hija de un socio, o incluso alguna mujer en un evento, con el ánimo de seducirlo, su reacción fue la misma, alejarse, no estaba interesado para nada en algo romántico, sin embargo varios miembros del consejo se habían comenzado a preguntar cuándo es que el patriarca se casaría y entregaría al clan un heredero, todos estaban dispuestos a ofrecer propuestas adecuadas después de la cancelación del compromiso con su protegida.

Después de muchos comentarios y de sus negativas para aceptar las propuestas, ahí estaba en Washington, tenía que hacer un recorrido por toda la zona maderera y dejar todo ajustado por la inminente expansión del negocio, estaba con George, tomaba de forma asidua, no como antes hasta perder el conocimiento pero la bebida lo hacía sentirse menos solo en toda esa maraña de sentimientos que aún no procesaba.

-Martha: Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, mi amigo William, cuanto tiempo sin verte, acercándose y dándole un beso muy cerca de la boca que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Albert: Martha que gusto me da verte bien, estás aquí con tu familia supongo.

-Martha: Así es, mi padre me ha obligado a venir con la esperanza de encontrar entre todas estas personas un contrato favorable, digo un pretendiente adecuado para deshacerse de mí con la mejor de las ganancias, dijo amargamente.

-Albert: Sigue con eso e, se cómo te sientes, me hacen lo mismo todo el tiempo, desde… incapaz de mencionar el suceso que había marcado su vida.

-Martha: Lo sé, lo supe espero que estés bien, le dijo tomando su mano y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, se cuanto la amabas y todo lo que hiciste por ella, algún día quisiera que me amaran la mitad de lo que tú lo hiciste con ella, yo soy tu amiga puedes contar conmigo para todo.

-Albert: Sus palabras no le producían el dolor que las condolencias del resto, creía que era sincera, desde que se fue jamás fue capaz de volver a decir su nombre, así que él tomó su mano y le dio las gracias por sus palabras. Realmente apreciaba a Martha como su amiga, habían compartido tiempo antes y su padre era casi tan insoportable como se había convertido la tía para él. ¿ Qué te parece si mañana después de la reunión me llevas a algún lugar de interés en este lugar?, así pasarás menos tiempo con tu padre a solas, le dijo devolviendoles una sonrisa, fueron al teatro, después de ese día las siguientes semanas cuando se lo permitía el trabajo habían salido a varios lugares e incluso a un baile cosa que no había hecho desde hacía meses.

El momento de la despedida ocurrió, sin embargo al poco tiempo llegaron Eliza y Martha a la mansión en Chicago a pasar una temporada con la tía, lo cual los unió cada vez más, era frecuente verlos en los teatros y reuniones sociales juntos, todo mundo comenzaba a rumorar que ella sería la nueva señora Andry, sin embargo en la intimidad de la casa y de su trato Albert, seguía sin tener el interés amoroso de formar una nueva pareja con nadie, no había pasado ni un año desde que ella se había ido solo habían pasado 8 meses, sin embargo la presión de todos sobre su matrimonio y el desgano de volver a entablar una relación con otra persona lo hicieron considerar la posibilidad de hacer de Martha su esposa, no sería un matrimonio por amor sin embargo podría decirse que eran amigos, tenían cosas en común y su compañía lo había ayudado mucho en estos meses que habían compartido, sin embargo esa misma semana le entregaban el informe que había esperado, la habían rastreado por varias partes de Europa, solamente en ese momento tomaría la decisión de dejarlo todo atrás y con ello su corazón.

**Fin flashback**

Albert: Apretó los labios con un dejo de amargura, Maldito el día que acepte la cercanía de Martha, ese día ha arruinado mi vida incluso después de muchos años, como he podido hacer lo que no hice en ese momento, en el que era libre, jamás hubo un beso o una caricia, jamás y cuando lo tenía todo deje que esto pasara, arrojando un jarrón con ira, ahora todo está perdido, ella no me perdonará jamás lo que he hecho y tampoco lo merezco, arruine a mi familia y debo de aceptarlo, aunque no sé ¿cómo pudiera?, dijo tendiéndose sobre la cama para llorar hasta dormirse.

Al día siguiente cuando la claridad comenzó a asomarse Albert decidió levantarse e ir a las caballerizas a preparar todo para el paseo que realizaría con Tony, además de que no podía dormir más, sabiendo que Candy estaba ahí a unos cuartos de distancia pero no podía acercarse como él quisiera, ni despertar a su lado y sentir su calor.

Cuando el sol hubo inundado por completo el cielo y los pájaros comenzaban a revolotear en el jardín, Candy comenzó a despertar para tomar una ducha y bajar a desayunar, estaba viviendo los últimos días de su embarazo, el cual la limitaban demasiado en su movimiento, sin embargo hacia todo lo posible por compartir su tiempo con su hijo y disfrutar de los movimientos cada vez más constantes de su bebé, estaba por bajar cuando se encontró a su hijo listo para bajar, llevaba puesto su traje para montar y se veía muy emocionado como hacía tiempo no lo notaba.

-Tony: Buen día mami, ¿mi papá está listo?

-Candy: Lo miro con cara de no saber a qué se refería y se limitó a preguntar ¿de qué hablas hijo?

-Tony: Quiero saber si mi papá ya se levantó justo iba para su habitación, quería saber si ya está listo para que vayamos a montar como me lo prometió ayer.

-Candy: Pues no lo sé hijo creo que debemos bajar y lo sabremos ven con migo.

Bajaron y ya la hermana María se hacía cargo junto con Doroty del desayuno, ambos preguntaron por el paradero de Albert, pero no fue necesario que esperaran la respuesta porque él justo apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

-Albert: Buenos días, Ver a Candy con su avanzado embarazo, teniendo a Tony abrasado lo hizo sonreír de forma automática, su familia era hermosa.

-Tony: Papá, ¿estás listo para que demos nuestro paseo? Dijo casi gritando con ilusión.

-Candy: Antes de que se vayan deben desayunar, los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ese paseo se extenderá y que tendrán los estómagos vacíos todo este rato, así que pasemos al comedor.

-Albert: Sintió un vuelco en el estómago al escuchar que su orden lo incluía, y que quizás fuera muestra de preocupación de parte de su hermosa mujer que aun procuraba por su bienestar, lo cual lo hizo mirarla de forma tiernamente intensa. Hagamos caso a tu mamá o nos arrepentiremos de lo contrario.

-Candy: Sintió sobre ella la mirada de Albert y al voltear sus ojos se encontraron, pero ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada para ver a su hijo, sabía perfectamente que este tipo de contactos con Albert la hacían frágil y no quería flaquear porque sabía que de esto dependía no solo su felicidad sino la de otros 3 seres y que esto era lo correcto. Bueno pasemos.

Después del desayuno Albert se retiró con su hijo a montar y Candy decidió caminar por el jardín de las rosas supervisando la labor del jardinero en ella, asegurándose de que estaba en el mejor de los estados. Esa tarde comieron y después a la hora de la merienda nuevamente Candy deambulo por la casa con el fin de no sufrir de indigestión en la noche, esta vez sí decidió caminar un poco por el jardín de las rosas. El aire estaba fresco y a Albert le pareció apropiado llevarle un suéter para que no se enfermara. Candy estaba sopesando sus sentimientos al tener a Albert tan cerca, no podía evitar sentirse segura y tranquila de que estuviera ahí para la llegada del bebé pero también sabía que no debía de esperar o añorar su compañía pues a partir de unas semanas más él estaría fuera de sus vidas de forma permanente y ella tendría que lidiar con todo eso sola, sabía que no sería fácil pero debía hacerlo así que debía comenzar a desprenderse de ese lazo emocional que la unía a Albert, el hombre que siempre la había cuidado, que le daba seguridad y confianza, ese hombre que también había prácticamente acabado con su amor propio y su autoestima, debía avanzar y poner límites antes de que todo se volviera confuso, no solo para ella sino también para su hijo, el bebé no se daría cuenta, era pequeño y lo único que conocería sería su nueva familia, pero Tony, con él todo era mucho más complicado, debían de hacerlo entender su nueva realidad y mientras más rápido lo entendiera sería mejor.

-Albert: Está haciendo viento frío, te traje este suéter será mejor que te abrigues no querrás enfermarte ahora que está por llegar él bebé. Le dijo colocando el suéter sobre los hombros de Candy que estaba de espaldas a él, acercándose en un semi abrazo.

-Candy: Se sorprendió pero inmediatamente camino así adelante liberándose de su cercanía y retirando el suéter, te agradezco pero en verdad tengo calor, es normal rumbo al final del embarazo, te agradezco mucho por tu preocupación pero no es necesario, puedo hacerme cargo yo misma.

-Albert: Solo quiero ayudar, después de todo ustedes dos son mi responsabilidad no quiero que nada malo les ocurra.

-Candy: Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, no quiero que todo esto se vuelva más confuso, debemos hablar sobre eso y de la forma en la que debemos hablar con Tony, no quiero que él crea que todo está bien cuando sabemos que en cuestión de semanas su vida cambiará y todo esto será confuso para él, por lo que creo que será mejor que hablemos con el niño lo antes posible.

-Albert: Creo que debemos esperar dijo con rápida ansiedad en su voz, será mejor esperar.

-Candy: Esperar ¿para qué? ¿Ya sabes cómo le dirás a Tony que aparte de nuestro hijo en menos de 3 meses tendrás un hijo con esa mujer?, porque creo que esa información le llevará algún tiempo aceptarla.

-Albert: No, aun no sé cómo decirle, cómo lo tomara, no sé nada de eso, mira cuando estuve en chicago después de que todo esto estalló, hable con Martha y ella tiene todo claro.

-Candy: ¿a qué te refieres con todo claro?

-Albert: Cuando yo fui a buscarla ella estaba lista para hacer una serie de demandas para mí respecto de esta nueva situación, quería que yo me divorciara de ti lo antes posible, que nos casáramos y que viviéramos felices para siempre, como si eso fuera posible, sin embargo yo le aclare cuál era la situación, que yo jamás me divorciaría voluntariamente de ti, que jamás me casaría con ella y que si reconocería a ese hijo, sin embargo no existe un nosotros un futuro, pues yo mismo no sé si podré seguir adelante con esto, he estado cubriendo todas las necesidades económicas de Martha y del bebé, me he enterado por una empleada de cómo evoluciona su embarazo, el cual no ha presentado mayor problema y cuando nazca ese niño le daré todo lo que pueda darle, pero respecto a Martha eso no existe.

-Candy: Y ella ¿estuvo de acuerdo con tus imposiciones? por qué conociéndola, sé que es alguien muy perspicaz y que no descansa hasta conseguir lo que quiere, no importa el tiempo que eso le lleve.

-Albert: Pues no tenía opción alguna, así son las cosas, no puedo verla sin ver mi propio error, ese error que me arrebato todo lo que tengo, respecto a que ella siempre consigue lo que quiere, no lo sé, si ella alguna vez aspiró a que la amara, eso nunca pasara.

-Candy: Bueno pues de cualquier forma es necesario que hablemos con Tony lo antes posible, te lo pido por favor.

-Albert: La miró alarmado, ese momento quería posponerlo lo más posible pues era el inicio del fin, era la confirmación que todo estaba dicho y terminado y que tomarían rumbos distintos. No creo que sea el momento porque él está esperando la llegada de su hermanito y eso solo empañara su felicidad, creo que debemos esperar.

-Candy: No creo que sea así, creo que debe de comenzar a darse cuenta de su realidad porque le diremos, Tony mira hemos vivido como la familia que conoces pero a partir de mañana tú, tu hermano y tu mamá vivirán en otro lugar y tus padres se divorciarán, además de que tendrás un hermano de otra madre y todo eso ¿quieres que lo procese en un día? no creo que eso sea lo indicado.

-Albert: Escuchaba sus palabras y cada una de ellas eran como golpes que le daban en la cara y la felicidad de la que había disfrutado en el día con su hijo cabalgando y de las comidas con ella en familia se volvían añicos. Creo que debemos cruzar cada puede cuando lleguemos a él, uno a la vez, en un hilo de voz.

-Candy: Piensalo, meditalo y mañana lo platicamos nuevamente. Dándose la vuelta para retirarse a la mansión. Cuando lo escuchó decirle.

-Albert: Solo quiero estar a tu lado, tal vez puedes sopesar la posibilidad de que estemos juntos pero separados de esa forma, yo me conformaría con estar cerca aunque no de forma directa en realidad, solo saber que están bien, seguros que todo está bien, no te pediré que me permitas tocarte o acercarme más de lo que tu desees ya lo hicimos una vez y podemos hacerlo nuevamente.

-Candy: Sin voltear solo le dijo, no creo que eso pueda ocurrir, no es sano para nadie, piensa lo que te he dicho y mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo para hablar con Tony.

Candy se retiró a su habitación, esta vez no obtuvo ayuda para subir las escaleras, ella las subió a su ritmo y después fue hasta el balcón para abrir las puertas, pudo ver que Albert se encontraba en el mismo sitio donde hablaban sintió un profundo dolor, no es que ella deseara nada de lo que pasaba o que disfrutara haciendo sufrir a Albert, después de todo él era el hombre que la había protegido, cuidado y que sabía bien daría la vida por ellos, sin embargo durante mucho tiempo quiso perdonar ese desliz, recuperar su matrimonio, su familia seguir adelante, sin embargo no era capaz de ignorar el sentir un dolor inmenso y una ira descomunal cada vez que caía en cuenta que esa mujer estaba embarazada, que tendrían un hijo y que ese era un vínculo que ella sabía nunca desaparecería, además de que conociendo a esa mujer, con el pretexto de su hijo jamás lo dejaría alejarse de ella y tampoco era justo que condenara a Albert a vivir fingiendo y soportando su resentimiento y dolor, los niños no se sentirían bien y ellos tampoco, la decisión que tomaba era dura, haría sufrir a varios en un inicio pero a la larga le daría paz a todos.

En el jardín Albert recordaba lo que minutos antes le había propuesto a Candy, estar con ella sin estarlo.

**Inicia flashback**

El día había llegado y George por fin le traía el reporte de la investigación sobre el paradero de Candy, el único consuelo que le quedaba era que sabía que no le había ocurrido nada malo, sino hubieran sido notificados, sino los Andry por lo menos sus madres, por lo que eso era lo único que sostenía su alma esos meses, eso y el profundo rencor y enojo que había acumulado, eso lo hacía no tomar el primer barco e ir a buscarla el mismo a sabiendas de que ella no lo amaba.

-George: Muy bien muchacho aquí está el reporte, los investigadores dicen que de hecho fue complicado rastrearla.

-Albert: Tomando el sobre entre sus manos se dedicó a abrirlo con manos temblorosas, solo quería saber que estaba bien y la dejaría en paz, no podía vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber cómo se encontraba, era superior a sus fuerza, así que sacó los documentos, solo había un par de fotos en los que en definitiva no se apreciaba nada de la Candy que él conoció, una con todo el equipo de trabajo y otras tantas de ella y otras enfermeras junto a doctores trabajando, nada fuera de lo normal, la encontraba mucho más delgada, pero hubo una foto, la última que había visto, era ella sentada en el pasto junto a un sujeto, la cara del sujeto no se apreciaba correctamente pero ella lo miraba con una sonrisa y sus ojos con ternura, eso lo hizo estallar, ella estaba viendo a ese militar con afecto, soltó el contenido del sobre completo y dijo.

-Albert: Pero que estúpido llevo meses en el infierno, debatiéndome entre lo que mi corazón me dice y lo que mi cerebro me indica y ella debe estar muy feliz en ese lugar, quizás ya encontró a alguien y yo sigo en el pasado.

-George: ¿De qué hablas? no creo que la guerra sea un lugar romántico en donde puedas encontrar eso William, por favor, lee el informe y termina con todas estas dudas.

-Albert: Velo tú mismo y le mostró la foto.

-George: Eso no indica nada, solo que está haciendo su trabajo.

-Albert: Pues a mí me queda suficientemente claro llévate todo esto de aquí y haz todo lo necesario, pediré la mano de Martha en matrimonio, déjame solo por favor y no quiero que vuelvas a mencionar nada de ella, aun si te lo pido por favor ahórrate la desilusión.

Después de 10 minutos George, entró sin tocar a la oficina de un Albert que había comenzado a emborracharse, estaba viendo por la ventana, cuando la intromisión lo hizo girar a ver a George.

-George: William, debo hablar contigo, la cara de George era un mal augurio, algo terrible había ocurrido y debía informarlo solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Albert: ¿Qué ocurrió? Dime que paso, porque sé que fue algo muy malo, solo dilo de una vez.

-George: Leí el informe y lo que revela es….

-Albert: Se dejó caer en la silla, era información de ella y él no la había leído, se imaginó lo peor y solo el hecho de presumirlo sentía un dolor profundo en el pecho que lo ahogaba, él no podía recibir esa noticia, prefería saber que ella estaba bien, con otro, en otro lugar, que no lo mamaba y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero esto no lo podría soportar él no podía seguir existiendo en un mundo donde ella no estaba.

-George: Han atacado el campamento en el que trabajaba, tomaron rehenes, hay muchas personas extraviadas, no se sabe si vivas o secuestradas o si estaban…

-Albert: Hizo un movimiento con la mano, no quería que lo dijera, no lo soportaría, hay sobrevivientes, ella podría estar bien.

-George: El personal de salud fue movilizado, los heridos intentaban volver a América, sin embargo están detenidos en Barcelona, no se sabe si ella está entre este grupo, pues la mayoría son reconocidos con el nombre que les apodaron en el campo de batalla, no saben con exactitud si es una de ellos o no, como todo se hizo tan rápido no se sabe, solo debes saber una última cosa William, fueron muy pocos lo que sobrevivieron a esta masacre y la mayoría tenían heridas graves, es muy probable que ella…

-Albert: Debo ir a allá, iré a Barcelona, si no está en ese grupo iré a todos los lugares que tenga que ir para saber en dónde está, porque ella está bien George, te lo juro lo siento, solo debo traerla de vuelta aquí, que este bien en su país, segura, si eso are, debemos irnos ya a New york, tomaremos el tren de la tarde y mañana podremos zarpar, estoy casi seguro que puedes arreglarlo todo, debo tomar ropa para mí, estoy seguro de que deberé llevar también para ella, para cuando la encuentre.

-George: ¿de qué hablas? No puedes ir allá el consejo jamás te dejará, además es muy peligroso, estamos hablando de una guerra, esperemos a que lleguen los sobrevivientes y después si no está ahí.

-Albert: Haré esto con o sin tu ayuda, no me importa el consejo y espero tu lealtad para que no se sepa nada de lo que pienso hacer, necesito hacerlo, debo hacerlo, inventa un viaje a un país, descubrimiento de minas lo que sea, seguía en un estado de shock en negación.

George arreglo todo y efectivamente zarparon rumbo a Barcelona, el viaje fue muy duro como todo en tiempos de guerra, además de que no existían comodidades algunas en ese viaje, pero Albert, seguía en estado catatónico, no comía, ni dormía mucho y tomaba demasiado, después de casi un mes de viaje por fin llegaron al lugar en donde seguían detenidos los sobrevivientes y heridos que regresarían a América, cuando llegaron con el responsable fueron hasta el lugar y sin decir nada más comenzaron a buscar a Candy, había varios heridos, otros ya habían muerto pero el corazón de Albert dio un vuelco cuando la vio, estaba ahí, en una esquina del lugar, estaba vestida con un vestido de verano a pesar que hacia frio en el lugar, abrazaba sus rodillas y su mirada estaba perdida, su cabello se veía desaliñado y sucio, apenas podía reconocerla en esa persona, el doctor les explico que no estaba ya herida físicamente pues sus heridas físicas ya habían sanado pero que no tenía identificación y no hablaba sabían que le decían Hop, pero nada había salido de su boca desde que la habían encontrado, no quería comer, cuando dormía tenia pesadillas y toda su vida se limitaba a estar en ese estado.

Albert se acercó titubeante hasta donde estaba, quiso tocar su hombro pero ella se retiró asustada, después él se agachó hasta estar a su altura.

-Albert: Candy, me escuchas, soy yo Albert, estoy aquí, tranquila ya estas a salvo, y tocó su cara, Esta vez ella no se alejó, cerró los ojos al sentirlo y las lágrimas de ambos comenzaron a inundar sus mejillas. Candy por favor respóndeme, sé que ha sido difícil pero vine para llevarte a casa.

-Candy: Lo observaba pero solo lloraba no decía nada, aunque su mirada había cambiado y ahora sus ojos demostraban añoranza, tristeza, dolor, la abrazo atrayéndola hacia él, escuchó que susurro en un hilo de voz. Esta otra vez aquí.

-Albert: Si estoy aquí nos iremos a casa y estarás bien, sintió que estaba totalmente fría, casi no podía sentir calor alguno en ella, por lo que se separó de ella y colocó su abrigo para calentarla, te enfermaras si no te abrigas, tranquila volvió a abrazarla para hacerla entrar en calor.

-Candy: Se separó de él y lo miro extrañada, las otras veces no sentía tu calor, ni tus brazos, esta alucinación es diferente, dijo en un susurro mientras su mano intentaba tocar su cara, hasta llegar a su mejilla, que al tacto separó, parecía confundida, ¿estás en verdad aquí? Eres tú, eres real.

-Albert: Claro que estoy aquí Candy no soy una alucinación estoy aquí vine para que regreses a casa, todo estará bien te lo prometo volviendo a abrazarla y escuchando de ella.

-Candy: Albert, estás aquí, viniste por mí, Albert yo yo yo. Comenzando a ahogarse por el llanto y la emoción, sus ojos volvieron a expresar vida.

-Albert: Tranquila Candy no digas nada todo estará bien, saldremos de esto y volveremos a Chicago, te prometo que todo estarás bien.

George hizo todos los arreglos, el grupo no era mayor de 30 personas, los demás habían muerto y la mayoría estaban muy heridos, zarparon rumbo a América, las conexiones de los Andry y el dinero que pagaron facilitaron las cosas.

Todo era cierto por desgracia, Candy entraba en una especie de pérdida de conciencia por momentos y por las noches cuando conciliaba el sueño, se hundía en horribles pesadillas que la hacían gritar e incluso perder el conocimiento, muchas veces llamaba a un tal Matt, lo cual no le hacía ningún bien a Albert que estaba destrozado pero su fortaleza radicaba en saberla viva, todo el viaje hasta New York, estuvo con ella, al llegar a la ciudad la llevó al departamento que tenía ahí la asearon e hizo venir al médico.

El médico le dijo que estaba anémica, con bajo peso, tan solo 43 kilogramos, para ella una mujer pequeña no parecía tan mal pero lo era y sobre todo tenía problemas, estaba traumatizada, por las noches sus pesadillas denotaban un trauma severo, el médico insinuó que quizás algo realmente malo le había ocurrido, le dijo francamente que él había visto algo similar en ataque sexuales, sobre todo. Albert se sintió devastado, eso sería horrible, lo que ella había pasado no era justo, el médico le recomendó un especialista en Chicago, pues Albert le dijo que irían allí.

Albert, no pretendía retomar la relación solo quería estar con ella, pero alejado, quería que estuviera bien que volviera a ser Candy eso le bastaba, al llegar a Chicago en total hermetismo pues no quería que sus parientes la incomodaran.

El médico Gordon Phillips, era un hombre de unos 35 años, se notaba muy preparado, estaba abriendo camino para atender ese tipo de trastornos, no por los métodos convencionales sino por un nuevo sistema decidió revisar y aceptar tratar a Candy después de evaluarla le dijo a Albert que debía internarla pues era un caso severo y que podría tener consecuencias fatales, así que lo hizo asegurándose que estaría en las mejores manos, al cabo de 2 meses cuando le permitirian verla.

Tiempo en el cual decidió viajar por negocios, no quería estar cerca de nadie que pudiera adivinar lo que sucedía con Candy y de cómo a pesar de su abandono el dejo todo por ella, había estado cerca de ella pero no en contacto directo y que su dignidad era superada por su amor, ahora solo le importaba que estuviera bien, que se recuperara y escuchar de su propia boca el motivo por el que lo dejo a pesar de todo, el saberla bien le era suficiente, no quería volver con ella no quería que existiera la posibilidad de volver a perderla por lo que era mejor no recuperarla amorosamente hablando, le bastaba con procurar por su bienestar.

**Fin** **flashback**

Después de esto Albert se fue rumbo a su habitación, y se dejó caer en la cama, recordando todos los buenos momentos que atesoraba en su memoria, los tiempos en que estuvieron juntos y fueron felices, hasta que se durmió.

**Flashback**

Candy no era ajena a este recuerdo, todo el ataque al campamento fue como un mal sueño, los habían atacado, el personal de salud supuestamente estaba inmune al ataque pero no era si, habían golpeado y asesinado a médicos y a las enfermas igual solo que a muchas las habían violado, pero Matt, volvió con otros hombre y la rescataron, vio morir en su cara as sus atacantes y también a algunos de los aliados, la habían golpeado sentía la sangre fluir de su cabeza, rescataron a los heridos y sobrevivientes, Candy en un estado que no comprendía quería ayudar y ayudó, sin embargo cuando la adrenalina paso todo se volvió dolor en su mente, , casi la asesinan y en lo único que podía pensar era en Albert, en sus ojos que la miraban con Amor, pero ese recuerdo solo la hacía sentir más dolor Matt, le dijo que había hecho todo para que saliera rumbo a América, la abrazó y le dio un beso, ella le estaba muy agradecida, se sentía segura con él, pero amaba a Albert, quería volver a verlo, solo quería estar a su lado, sabía que eso ya no podría ser pues estaba casado así que iniciaron el retorno, las pesadillas la acechaban todo era muy real y después el recuerdo de todo lo que había perdido, eso la hacía sentir peor, hubo un momento cuando comenzó a ver a su alrededor y morían personas que creyó que simplemente debería esperar para que ocurriera su propia muerte, sin embargo no fue así, alucinaba con esos ojos azules que la veían y con la calidez de su cuerpo que la hacía sentir en casa después todo se volvió muy real, lo siguiente que recuerda fue el hospital, el médico y la terapia.

La cercanía de Albert, a pesar del dolor siempre la hacía sentir bien y era algo innato en ella acercarse a él, mantenerse cerca, siempre deseaba más, pero en este momento sabía perfectamente que no le sería posible nunca más, debía de asumir su decisión y ser fuerte tenía a sus hijos y eso debía bastarle sé dijo convenciéndome a sí misma que todo estaría bien, durmiendo después de un rato.

Continuará…..


	21. Chapter 21 BIENVENIDA

BIENVENIDA

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN LA OBRA DE KYŌKO MIZUKI, A QUIEN PERTENECEN TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR Y DE MÁS DERECHOS DERIVADOS DE SU OBRA, SE REALIZA LA PRESENTE HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO, SOLO CON FINES RECREATIVOS.**

Una semana había pasado y un Albert cada vez más reacio a hablar con Candy y sobre todo posponiendo una plática con Tony que no se le despegaba a su padre, cada día tenían una nueva aventura yendo a la casa solo a comer y después se marchaban, habían hecho una casa del árbol con ayuda de un trabajador que sabía de carpintería, ese era su lugar favorito, lo habían acondicionado, era una réplica de la cabaña en miniatura, Tony no podía estar más feliz, deseaba que su hermano llegara para poder compartirlo con él.

En varias ocasiones Candy había intentado hablar con Albert para iniciar a preparar a Tony, era todo lo que deseaba pero Albert le pedía que pensara sobre su propuesta y que postergaran la plática con Tony no escuchando las razones de Candy. Hasta que un día Candy se impuso ante Albert.

Esa mañana Albert y Tony habían decidido ir al río para pesca y después traerían la pesca para que cocinaran y cenar todos en familia, estaba muy animado, esa semana realmente había estado compenetrado con su padre. Se alistó desde temprano y estaba desesperado porque todos despertaran y poder hacer lo que habían planeado en ese día, aunque todo tomó su tiempo y debió esperar a que todos se levantaran y la rutina tomara su curso.

Una vez que ya habían bajado a al comedor y cuando vio llegar a su padre desde el jardín después de su cabalgata mañanera y a su madre con la hermana María y Doroty justo cuando estaban tomando asiento, hacia su aparición en la mansión el doctor Martin, el cual de forma muy animada les dio los buenos días haciendo que todos lo recibieron con mucho agrado.

-Doctor Martin: Buenos días a todos, ¿cómo está mi enfermera paciente favorita?

-Candy: Bienvenido doctor Martin, estoy muy bien gracias.

-Albert: Adelante doctor buen día, ¿a qué debemos el gusto de su visita?

-Doctor Martin: Bueno pues Candy me ha pedido que venga para esperar la llegada de ese bebe, es por eso que aquí me tienen.

-Candy: Muchas gracias por aceptar venir Doctor es un gran alivio verlo.

-Albert: ¿Pasó algo malo Candy, te has sentido mal? Estaba muy desconcertado y asustado tomándola de la mano.

-Candy: Tranquilo, es solo porque dado el embarazo que he tenido sería mejor asegurarse de tener la mayor ayuda posible, aunque no quise estar en un hospital en chicago, quería estar en esta casa, en donde también llegó Tony, es por eso que le pedí al Doctor que viniera. Retirando su mano de forma sutil.

-Doctor Martin: Así es estoy dispuesto a ayudar a llegar a este mundo a esa pequeña revoltosa, esa bebe no deja de moverse y creo que será una réplica de su madre.

-Candy: Soltó una risa franca que denotaba que seguramente tenía toda la razón, aunque no sabía el sexo del bebe que esperaba sabía que era mucho más inquieto que Tony, así que la hacía suponer que en efecto se parecería mucho más a ella que a su papá. Claro que sí es como yo creo que esta vez la tranquilidad de Albert no la heredó él bebe.

-Albert: La vio reírse y hablar sobre su hijo y en un principio pensó en la felicidad que le daban estas palabras, para después ausentarse en una dolorosa realidad, él no sabía nada de su hijo, no lo había visto crecer en el vientre de su madre, no lo había sentido patear ni tampoco sabía lo inquieto que era, anhelaba su llegada y lo amaba pero su hijo no sabría lo que es sentir su presencia, no sabría lo que es escuchar su voz antes de acostarse ni tampoco sabría lo que era despertar al lado de sus padres, como sí lo había hecho Tony, este sentimiento le hizo remorder la conciencia por que él sería el responsable de eso, sentía un hueco en el estómago cuando una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad. Escuchó que le decían Albert. Si díganme qué fue lo que alcanzo a contestar.

-Doctor Martin: Te decía que yo creo que ese bebé será una niña y casi nunca me he equivocado, además por su energía les auguro una ardua tarea cuidado de ella.

-Albert: Discúlpenme lo que pasa es que me perdí pensando en el bebé, no tengo ninguna preferencia solo quiero que esté bien y que sea feliz.

-Tony: Yo quiero un hermanito, quiero enseñarlo a montar y a lazar, seremos los mejores vaqueros.

-Candy: Eso no lo sabremos hasta que nazca y si es niña o es niño creo que será un bebe muy feliz así que ahora desayunamos.

Todos desayunaban, la hermana María había preparado pan y en general la comida fue magnífica, todos estaban contentos, todos a excepción de Albert que tenía un sabor agridulce, pues era feliz de estar con su familia pero en su cabeza había un reloj de arena que se aproximaba a su fin según avanzaban las horas con ellos.

Por la noche merendaron, sin embargo Candy sentía indigestión pero su apetito no se aplacaba por lo que decidió cenar pero ligero para evitar el malestar en la noche, Albert como cada noche había subido a acostar a su hijo y estaba por irse a acostar evitando encontrarse con Candy pues no quería retomar el tema de la plática con su hijo.

-Candy: Albert, podrías acompañarme un rato quisiera que platicáramos en la terraza si no te molesta.

-Albert: Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por haber sido atrapado al intentar escabullirse de la vista de Candy. Claro que si en un momento voy para allá. De forma pausada se dispuso a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con Candy.

Juntos se dirigieron a la terraza donde ella tomó la dirección de la plática.

-Candy: Albert, has estado evitándome y dándome largas para que hablemos con Tony, tal parece que has estado aplicando la misma estrategia del divorcio para evitar esta charla, pero lo que estamos haciendo es dañando al niño, esta semana has estado tan cerca de él que cree que nuevamente te tendrá para él siempre y sabes que el objetivo sería que comenzara a hacerse a la idea, entiende esto no se trata de nosotros sino del bienestar de ellos, te lo pido por favor seamos adultos seamos padres responsables y demos los pasos necesarios para proteger a los niños.

-Albert: Sé que debo asumir la situación discúlpame, es muy bueno que tu estés a cargo de esta familia porque yo soy un desastre sé que debemos hacerlo solo quiero preguntarte algo ¿no has considerado la opción que te pedí de estar separados pero aun estar unidos? No es necesario que nos divorciemos, podemos seguir casados como hasta ahora, como ya lo estuvimos, solo no quiero destruir esta familia.

-Candy: ¡Por Dios Albert! Sabes perfectamente que eso no va a suceder, en definitiva no vamos a seguir casados aparentando algo que ya no existe, lo de destruir esta familia sucedió hace ya algunos meses, yo no seré la esposa oficial mientras tú tienes otra familia al margen y en definitiva no voy a exponer a mis hijos a eso, no tiene sentido escúchame por favor.

-Albert: No pretendo tener 2 familias, ustedes siempre serán mi familia y jamás tendrás ninguna queja de mi conducta, respecto a Martha y su hijo yo protegeré a ese niño pero no existe nada entre nosotros.

-Candy: No pretendo intervenir en tus asuntos y tampoco me interesa entiéndelo, lo que propones no sucederá. Ahora te diré lo que sucederá, mañana por la noche para no arruinar el plan de salir a montar que ya tienen tú y Tony hablaremos francamente con Tony y le diremos de forma amable lo que sucede, tu sabrás cuanta y en qué forma se la vas a proporcionar yo estaré ahí en todo momento para apóyalo será mejor que estemos unidos por esta causa, tratándose de nuestros hijos considerame tu aliada como siempre.

-Albert: Si esa es tu última palabra está bien.

Albert volvió a su habitación consciente de que al día siguiente debería hablar con su hijo, sentía vergüenza, sentía impotencia y sentía mucha desazón, si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo y arreglarlo todo claramente lo haría.

Después de acomodarse en balcón en su asiento comenzó a recordar la época en la que el mismo no quería perdonar a Candy, riendo pues ahora recordaba la situación y como nunca tuvo en realidad nada que perdonarle pero su orgullo herido lo había hundido en uno de los peores infiernos por lo que había pasado hasta ese momento.

**Inicia flashback**

Estaba dispuesto para visitar a Candy, llegó a hasta la clínica y habló con el doctor.

-Albert: Buen día Doctor estoy aquí, ¿quería hablar conmigo?

\- Doctor Gordon Philips: Tome asiento señor Andry, quiero darle el reporte respecto a Candy, ella está mucho mejor, está más que lista para continuar con el tratamiento fuera de la clínica, de hecho es que su evolución es sorprendente, ella aún necesita un seguimiento pero es uno de los casos más alentadores que he tenido, estoy seguro de que usted mismo podrá darse cuenta de su mejora.

-Albert: Dígame una cosa, ¿ella ya habla? ¿Está consciente? ¿Está orientada en tiempo y espacio? ¿Me reconocerá?

\- Doctor Gordon Phillips: Ella está consciente, sabe quién es, me ha preguntado por usted y claro que lo reconocerá.

-Albert: Muy nervioso le dijo bien entonces vayamos con ella si me permite.

\- Doctor Gordon Phillips: Claro ella ya está esperando, está en el jardín, sabía que vendría pero lo esperábamos más tarde, vamos lo acompañare.

-Albert: Estaba en el lugar, se sentía ansioso no sabía cómo reaccionar, este momento lo había esperado hacía mucho.

\- Doctor Gordon Philips: ahí está Candy, ella estaba debajo de un Árbol leyendo un libro, estaba sentada con mucha atención en la lectura, llevaba un vestido azul y un abrigo café, con una cobija que cubría sus piernas, el clima no era del todo adverso pero sí fresco por lo que estaba preparada, Candy, tu visita está aquí.

Al decir esas palabras su cara se levantó de forma rápida hacia donde se encontraban de pie frente a ella, su aspecto era absolutamente recuperado, sus ojos estaban nuevamente encendidos, tenían vida nuevamente, sus mejillas color, su cabello se veía cuidado y estaba suelto sujeto por una diadema, los miró con sorpresa y después fijó la mirada en él, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda lo reconocían, era él y estaba ahí.

\- Doctor Gordon Phillips: Bien te dejara con tu amigo para que puedan hablar, ayudándola a levantarse le extendió la mano para después tomarla por la cintura para ponerla de pie sonriéndole.

-Albert: No pasó desapercibido la cortesía y cercanía con la que el Doctor la trató, le extrañó un poco, pero después lo vio alejarse, ambos permanecieron callados en un silencio incomodo hasta que decidí por fin pronuncie, ¿Cómo te sientes? Su voz se notaba nerviosa.

-Candy: Bien gracias, estoy mucho mejor, la verdad es que el tratamiento me ha ayudado demasiado, dijo de forma rápida por estar muy nerviosa también. ¿Te parece si caminamos por el jardín mientras hablamos?

-Albert. Si está bien, cedió el paso para que ella lo dirigiera, sentía un temblor en sus manos y el corazón le galopaba sin parar. Te ves mucho mejor, me alegra mucho que lo estés.

\- Candy: Si pero yo soy quien debe dar las gracias, tú me rescataste y me ayudaste a conseguir ayuda al llegar, no tengo como pagarte, pero quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás mi gratitud y si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa no dudes en pedirlo.

-Albert: No podía creer que ella le dijera eso, es como si le hablara hace años cuando solo lo consideraba su amigo, es decir quizás ahora era solo su amigo pero le destrozaba que ella ni siquiera mencionara el hecho de haberlo abandonado, de cualquier manera no era momento para reclamarle ya que verla sana lo había hecho sentir el alma en el cuerpo nuevamente, después de verla la última vez no creyó que eso fuera posible, después de lo que seguramente había vivido eso que intentaba bloquear en su mente para no morir de impotencia. No tienes nada que agradecer. No tengo mucho tiempo, he tenido mucho trabajo, quizás en otra ocasión disponga de más tiempo, me alegra saber que estás bien y que te recuperas, tal vez la próxima vez que venga a verte cuando te den de alta podamos platicar más a profundidad.

-Candy: Me podré ir de aquí en 2 días, ya no será necesario que vengas aquí, pero de cualquier modo si no te molesta te enviaré a tus oficinas la dirección del lugar donde me estaré alojando. Le dijo mientras se detenía pues Albert había comenzado a casi correr rumbo a la salida.

-Albert: Se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla, te iras en 2 días, eso no lo sabía, el doctor no me dijo nada, ¿Qué harás, a donde irás? Estaba sumamente desconcertado y no pudo ocultarlo para nada.

-Candy: El Doctor Gordon, me consiguió una pasantía en un hospital y un pequeño departamento cerca para que pueda trabajar y seguir con el tratamiento, aún no sé exactamente la dirección pero sé que está cerca del hospital San José.

-Albert: ¿Por qué no fui notificado de esto? Tomaste decisiones estando en ese estado, ¿no crees que sería mejor que estuvieras con caras conocidas, amigos o familia? Dijo en tono molesto, pues no sabía con qué propósito el doctor hacía todo eso sin informarle de nada.

-Candy: Bueno es que yo no tengo familia, no quiero traerle problemas a mis madres, las visitaré en cuanto pueda y claro que quiero ver a mis amigos, quizás cuando esté más acostumbrada a mi nueva rutina me acercaré. Sé que no debiera pedirte esto pero podrías hablar después hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte si no te incomoda, sé que podría acarrearte problemas y es lo que menos quisiera pero de verdad me interesa.

-Albert: ¿problemas? Me estaba diciendo que saldría de este lugar, que rehará su vida dejando de lado todo lo que yo pudiera decir y quería hablar conmigo, ¿de qué demonios? No sé si sea conveniente por lo visto ya tienes toda tu vida resuelta no te molestare con mis opiniones. Dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Candy: Lo siento no quiero que tu esposa se moleste, solo espero no haber causado ningún daño a tu matrimonio, si tu así lo deseas no te buscaré más, te agradezco todo lo que hiciste Albert, espero y te deseo lo mejor, sus ojos estaban empañados pero se resistía a llorar, no quería hacerlo sentir mal ni que sintiera pena por ella.

-Albert: Escuchó sus palabras con profunda confusión, de lo que hablaba, su esposa, no estaba diciendo nada coherente, es que ¿acaso su tratamiento no iba tan bien como le dijo el médico? ¿De qué me hablas Candy?

-Candy: Bueno de lo que no quisiera meterte en problemas con Martha a ella no debe gustarle todo lo que has hecho por mí, si tu gustas puedo enviarle una carta disculpándose. Dijo agachando la mirada.

-Albert: No, me refiero a que no tengo una esposa, Martha no es mi esposa, como sabes de Martha nunca te la presente. Dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Candy: ¿No estás casado? ¿Cómo dices? Lo miro confundida, es que cuando tú te fuiste a Boston, la tía abuela y Eliza me la presentaron, estaba con ellas, me mostraron los periódicos la prensa sobre su compromiso, me dieron la carta en la que tú me decías que te casarías con ella, llevaba la sortija de la familia, ella me pidió que me alejara de ustedes.

-Albert: Escuchaba lo que le decía sin dar crédito de eso ¿Qué era toda esa historia? Yo jamás he estado comprometido con ella, nunca escribí ninguna carta y ciertamente jamás te pediría que te apartaras de mí, estábamos comprometidos Candy y decidiste irte a la maldita guerra con tal de no casarte conmigo.

-Candy: No es cierto, me fui para que no tuvieras que cargar con la culpa de dejarme y pudieras ser feliz, porque sin ti mi vida aquí no tenía sentido, decidí ayudar a personas que aún tenían motivos, por eso intercambie el lugar con una chica que tenía familia, gente que la amaba y querían tener aquí. Cuando estabas en Boston intente llamarte pero nunca te localice, me dijeron que no querías que me comunicara nunca más contigo.

-Albert: No podía creer lo que sucedía, no daba créditos a las palabras de Candy, se acercó y le dijo, júrame que lo que me dices es verdad, que te dijeron eso y que ese fue el motivo por el que te fuiste, tomándola por los brazos.

-Candy: Te lo juro, eso fue lo que sucedió, ¿no estás casado con ella? Pero Eliza, bueno de ella lo esperaría, pero la tía no sería capaz de algo así.

Albert la soltó, debo averiguar lo que sucedió, debo irme, salió y se fue a averiguar toda la verdad.

**Fin del flashback**

2 días más habían pasado y Candy había vuelto a sentir ocasionalmente contracciones, sabía que el parto se acercaba, estaba ansiosa por conocer a su bebe, se sentía un poco culpable por que no había podido gozar de la paz que le hubiera gustado durante la gestación de su segundo hijo, había tenido muchos sobresaltos, pero ella sentía un profundo amor por ese bebe, la había acompañado durante esos duros momento y en gran medida era responsable de ayudarla a salir adelante, siendo consciente que debía comer por él, que debía seguir adelante pues una nueva vida estaba en ella y debía traerla a este mundo, se obligaba a tener una buena actitud a pesar de las circunstancias, desde que Albert le recordó pensaba mucho en la propuesta que le había hecho, sin embargo, sabía a la perfección que no sucedería, ver a su hijo con lo feliz que era y que el momento de hablar con él había llegado esa misma noche, la hacía sentir intranquila. Tony había comenzado a ver y preguntar cosas.

-Tony: Mamá, ¿porque mi papá y tú ya no se besan y abrazan como antes? Y ¿Por qué no duermen en la misma recamara? Lo he venido a buscar muchas veces y no está aquí, ¿pasa algo malo?

-Candy: Mirando a su hijo le dijo, bueno si si pasa algo mi amor, papá y yo tenemos problemas de adultos sé que tú quisieras que siempre estemos juntos pero los adultos a veces tiene diferencias.

-Tony: ¿Estás enojada porque se fue mucho tiempo de viaje? Yo también estaba enojado, pero mami, papá trabaja para que podamos comer nosotros, a él tampoco le gusta estar lejos de nosotros. Le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-Candy: Mi amor solo quiero que te quede una cosa clara, que tu papá y yo siempre te vamos a amar muchísimo, si a ti y a tu hermanito.

En ese momento Albert entraba y Tony lo miró con ojos de enfado, y le dijo.

-Tony: Papá hiciste enojar a mami y ahora ella está molesta contigo, debes dejar de viajar tanto. Saliendo corriendo al jardín.

Albert: Se quedó mudo e inmóvil vio a Candy y creyó que le había contado todo al niño, ¿se lo dijiste? Pregunto.

Candy: Ella advirtió el rumbo de su pensamiento y le dijo, solo me pregunto ¿por qué no estábamos cerca? Y le dije que teníamos diferencias, creo que el resto te corresponde a ti, solo te pido estar presente porque quiero poder consolarlo.

Albert salió a buscar al niño, lo encontró en la casa del Árbol, estaba llorando y se veía muy frágil, no quería tener que partirle el corazón y derrumbar su mundo, eso era lo más difícil que tendría que hacer.

-Albert: Hijo, por favor ¿podemos hablar?

-Tony: En mis cartas te dije que debías volver y no lo hiciste ahora mi mamá está muy enojada ¿ya no nos quieres?

-Albert: Claro que lo amo hijo no debes dudar eso, es solo que yo hice algo muy malo y tu mamá y yo estamos separados pero eso no implica que yo no los quiera jamás los dejaré de querer, la culpa es mía no es de tu mamá ella es muy buena solo que yo me he equivocado.

-Tony: Yo te ayudare a que ella te perdone, no pueden estar enojados siempre, mi hermanito va a llegar y se dará cuenta que están enojados. Debes disculparte papá, mi mamá siempre me perdona cuando le pido disculpas.

-Albert: Hijo eso ya lo hice, pero es un asunto más complicado mira debo decirte algo que es muy importante solo que mami quiere estar presente cuando te lo diga, podemos ir con ella. Con la voz entrecortada.

-Tony: No quiero que me digan nada hasta que mi hermano nazca no quiero saber nada. Saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose a toda prisa a su habitación.

-Candy: ¿Qué pasó Albert? ¿Se lo dijiste?

-Albert: No, intente comenzar a prepararlo y traerlo pero me dijo que no quiere saber nada hasta que nazca su hermanito iré a verlo.

Candy fue a su habitación, estaba Cansada, sabía que Albert se haría cargo de Tony, quería que un milagro ocurriera, que despertara y todo fuera un mal sueño, sabía que no ocurriría algo que mágicamente solucionaría todo este desastre eso ya le había pasado y no le pasaría otra vez.

**Inicia el flashback**

Candy estaba conmocionada, Albert no estaba casado, se había ido a la guerra por una mentira, lo había dejado a poco tiempo de su matrimonio, ¿había sido tan estúpida de creerles a Eliza Marta y a la tía abuela? Su corazón comenzó a latir irregularmente y sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, despertó confundida en su habitación. El doctor Gordon estaba ahí, le platico lo sucedido y lloraba pensando que había perdido todo por una estúpida mentira, había pasado así los últimos dos días de su estadía en la clínica. Había meditado todo el asunto y ahora mismo se había dado cuenta que de ser así, Albert debía estar muy molesto con ella, que su actuar parecía el de una adolecente irresponsable, quizás de su época en el colegio San Pablo, al salir de la clínica lo espero, quería verlo esperándola para hablar, pero no fue así, por lo que siguió el plan que el doctor Gordon le había propuesto.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había salido, vivía en un departamento que podía pagar con su reciente sueldo, en realidad era un lugar muy pequeño un estudio, una habitación con un baño una pequeña estufa y cocina y una chimenea no tenía prácticamente nada, por lo que todas sus cosas consistían en 3 vestidos que Albert había llevado con él y que se habían quedado con ella en la clínica, un abrigo que le obsequio el Doctor Gordon y un par de botas que había logrado comprar con un adelanto de su sueldo del mes que le habían adelantado por sus situación, había pasado noches enteras llorando y lamentando todo lo sucedido, sabía que Albert no quería hablar con ella si no ya lo hubiera hecho así que continuo con una rutina más o menos regular iba a el trabajo, después a su apartamento, cocinaba se bañaba y descansaba, el clima había comenzado a hacerse más frío la ropa de cama no le eran suficientes, dormía vestida y abrigada, el doctor Gordon la había ido a visitar para informarle que le habían pedido que fuera a San diego, una agencia del gobierno le había pedido que se hiciera cargo del tratamiento con su método de algunos soldados con problemas, era una buena oportunidad, Candy lamento que se fuera quería terminar el tratamiento, ella estaba prácticamente dada de alta, pero era una especie de apoyo contar con el médico que la conocía muy bien.

-Doctor Gordon: Debo estar allá a más tardar la 2 semana del siguiente mes, estás prácticamente recuperada, no tienes nada más que te ate a Chicago, creo que sería muy bueno que empezar en otro lado desde cero, te ofrezco que seas mi enfermera, un sueldo muy generosos y un amigo si así lo deseas.

-Candy: Sentía que era una excelente oportunidad, los diarios hablaban de un próximo compromiso entre Albert y Martha, si no se habían casado ahora i que lo harían, ella tenía amigos y a sus madres, el hogar pero no se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarlos a todos, sus preguntas y las explicaciones que debiera darles, en cambio en el trabajo en san Diego estaría rodeada de personas con problemas similares a ella y podría ayudarlos, lo pensaré doctor, pasado mañana en la consulta le daré mi respuesta.

Doctor Gordon: El doctor vio que el lugar era frío y que muy probablemente pasaba molestias, por lo que regresó esa misma noche llevando consigo un par de frazadas gruesas 2 suéteres y un par de medias, gorro y guantes, Esto es para ti, Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-Candy: Doctor, esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo de verdad, le agradezco su buena intención.

-Doctor Gordon: A partir de las siguientes 2 semanas ya no serás mi paciente, serás mi amiga, además considéralo un incentivo para aceptar mi oferta de trabajo. Le dijo sonriente.

-Candy: Gracias, tengo chocolate, ¿quiere pasar y tomarse uno? Después de tomar un chocolate el doctor se marchó y ella se abrigó con las frazadas, en mucho tiempo no había pasado frío y había dormido de corrido la noche entera. Había decidido aceptar la oferta de trabajo, sería fuerte, empezaría de nuevo. Fue al trabajo y le comunicó al Doctor que se iría con él Saliendo de su trabajo se dirigió a su apartamento y le notificó a su casa que dejaría el departamento en 2 semanas.

Esa misma noche mientras llovía de forma torrencial y hacía mucho más frío que noches anteriores recibió la visita de Albert.

-Albert: Candy, ¿qué hacía ayer el doctor aquí? Un Albert empapado hasta la médula y muy borracho, sus labios estaban azules por el frío y tenía un tono muy enojado.

-Candy: Vino a hacerme una oferta de trabajo, ¿estás bien? Viendo como entraba escurriendo de agua.

-Albert: ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? Creo que no es muy profesional de su parte visitarte en la noche.

-Candy: ¿Cómo sabes que vino en la noche?

-Albert: Mirando todo a su alrededor, este lugar es muy pequeño, puedes utilizar el apartamento de Magnolias es mucho más cómodo, ayer estuve afuera y vi las 2 veces que vino.

-Candy: Quítate esa ropa y siéntate junto a la chimenea te traeré una frazada para que te seques. Te enfermaras hace frío, Viendo de reojo como se despojaba de la ropa mojada y temblaba quedando solo en ropa interior, le entregó una de las frazadas y él se envolvió en ella. ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Albert? ¿No quieres hablar conmigo pero me espías? No te entiendo acercándole una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Albert: ¿No tienes whisky? Tomándola de mala gana.

-Candy: Claro que no, te vas a enfermar si haces esto, hace mucho frío.

-Albert: Sabes, no quiero volver contigo, no quiero que me vuelvas a romper el corazón, pero tampoco soy capaz de soportar verte con otro, deseo que tengamos esta relación a distancia, ya sabes juntos pero no tanto.

-Candy: Estás muy borracho, será mejor que te recuestas y mañana hablamos, ¿te parece?

\- Albert: Candy lo ayudó a llegar a la cama después de que bebió chocolate.

-Candy: Arropándolo y acunándose a su lado, no tenía opción, no había espacio en el lugar y el frío comienza a hacerse más intenso, se recargo en su pecho.

Albert: Abrazándola y acercándose a ella, le dijo te extrañe y durmió como hacía mucho tiempo no lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente Albert despertaba, Candy ya estaba de pie alabando un par de tasas que estaban sucias, por su expresión estaba con resaca, ella le ofrece una tasa de un té.

-Candy: Buen día, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Albert: Mal, ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Candy: Anoche te apareciste en medio de la lluvia y estabas borracho, tu ropa ya está seca, le dijo mientras el miraba que solo tenía ropa interior y un lugar a su lado, por lo que se dio cuenta que ella había dormido a su lado,

-Albert: No lo recuerdo, creo que se me pasaron las copas. Candy le entregaba su ropa para que se vistiera, el lugar era muy pequeño, en el pequeño guardarropas abierto solo había un par de vestidos Candy llevaba ropa abrigadora, porque de hecho hacía frío, ella no había podido dormir en otra parte pues no había más espacio.

-Candy: ¿Quieres desayunar? O quieres que hablemos, aún tengo tiempo antes de ir al trabajo.

-Albert: Se vistió, no tengo tiempo debo ir a la oficina.

-Candy: Solo quiero agradecer tu intención de no tener una relación conmigo pero cuidarme a la distancia, aunque no es necesario Albert, toda la vida has cargado conmigo como tu responsabilidad y eso ya no es más así, yo soy adulta y he tomado decisiones, algunas estúpidas claramente, pero esta vez, quiero hacerlo de forma correcta, mira me mudare me ofrecieron un trabajo en San diego y me iré en 2 semanas así que no es necesario esta no relación, eres libre puedes tener una relación verdadera que te haga sentir bien.

-Albert: ¿Yo te dije todo eso anoche? Y por los clavos de cristo en ¿qué rayos piensas al quieres irte al otro lado del país en una ciudad donde claramente no conoces a nadie?

-Candy: Podré ayudar a personas como yo, es un nuevo comienzo y será bueno para todos de hecho será bueno, no tendrás que espiarme preocupado por las tonterías que cometo.

-Albert: ¿En dónde trabajas?

-Candy: En una base militar, es un nuevo proyecto del doctor Gordon y como me dará de alta la siguiente semana, podré ser parte del equipo.

-Albert: jajajajajaja soltó una carcajada pero al mirarla sus ojos fueron de ira, ¿es enserio? Ese doctorcete no quiere que seas su enfermera, él quiere mucho mas Candy, no seas ingenua, ¿acaso tiene las mismas atenciones todos sus pacientes como contigo?

-Candy: Solo es amable sabe que estoy iniciando de nuevo, debes decirlo por la ropa y las frazadas pero eso solo fue un incentivo para que aceptara el trabajo.

-Albert: No puedo creer que te comprara ropa y cosas, no lo necesitas, todo lo que necesites yo te lo daré, no necesitas nada de él.

-Candy: Cálmate Albert, es solo mi jefe, además no se supone que en esta no relación tú te mantienes al margen, creo que eso entendí anoche.

-Albert: Debo irme al trabajo, vendré en la noche quiero hablar seriamente contigo, pequeña ingenua.

**Fin del flashback**

Pensaba todo esto mientras el sueño la vencía sola en su habitación, tanto tiempo al lado de Albert, era impensable que algo así funcionara.

Al día siguiente al amanecer, Albert estaba en la habitación de Tony cuando este despertó y bajaron juntos a desayunar, El doctor Martin y la hermana María ya los esperaban, sin embargo Candy no bajaba y Doroty la fue a buscar para el desayuno.

-Doroty: Toco la puerta pero no escucho a Candy darle acceso a la recamara. Así que entró y dijo Buen día Candy, te esperan para desayunar. ¿Te quedaste dormida? Se horrorizó al ver que Candy estaba tirada junto a la cama. Por lo que salió al pasillo y pidió ayuda.

En cuanto Albert escuchó el primer grito de Doroty fue corriendo a averiguar lo que sucedía, Doroty intentaba levantar a una Candy inconsciente, el llego y la levanto y coloco en la cama, estaba tibia, pero no respondía.

-Albert: Candy, mi amor por favor despierta, Candy por favor mi vida no me hagas esto despierta.

-Doctor Martin: Tranquilos, tomando su maletín sacó una sustancia y Candy respondió ante el olor, bien tranquilos, debió desvanecerse por el dolor, creo que ya viene él bebe, la revisare, Candy ¿cómo te sientes?

-Candy: Comenzaron las contracciones en la madrugada, quise esperar y cuando me levante creo que el cansancio de la noche en vela me venció, es lo último que recuerdo, soportando una nueva contracción. Aún estaba en los brazos de Albert.

-Albert: Debiste habernos llamado desde que inicio, esto no está bien Candy.

-Candy: Estoy bien Albert, puedes levantarte yo estoy bie….n soportando una nueva contracción, sal para que el doctor Martin me revise.

-Albert: Candy, no saldré quiero ayudar.

-Doctor Martin, sal muchacho de esa forma ayudas, yo la voy a ayudar, ve con tu hijo para que la hermana y Doroty me puedan ayudar.

-Albert: Veía la cara de sufrimiento de Candy y lo que hacía para soportar las contracciones, estaba sudando y se notaba un tanto asustada, aun en contra de sus deseos, salió e hizo lo que le pidiera, fue directo a la sala con su hijo mientras que Doroty y la Hermana María fueron a la recamara con Candy, estaban ansiosos ambos esperando esperaron cerca de una hora, cuando finalmente escucharon un fuerte llanto, era su hijo había nacido y no podía esperar para verlos y saber cómo estaban.

El doctor Martin bajo y se dirigió a los dos rubios Andrys que estaban de pie junto a las escaleras, bien felicidades Albert y a ti Tony, tienes una hija y tu una hermanita, es preciosa y regordeta, las dos están bien están terminando de alistarlas y en cuanto terminen los dejaran pasar, fue un poco difícil para Candy pero al final lo resolvió muy valientemente.

-Albert: Se sintió flotar, tenía una hija, una hija de Candy, miró a Tony que también lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Tony: Yo quería un hermanito pero no me molesta una hermana, de cualquier forma será una vaquera y lazara tan bien como mamá.

Esperaron alrededor de 15 minutos y Doroty les pidió que pasaran ya.

Al entrar estaba la hermana María acomodando todo lo que habían utilizado, y Candy estaba acostada, con un pequeño bulto, envuelto en sábanas blancas muy delicadas, los dos Andys se acercaron lentamente, el llanto había cesado y todo lo que podía notar era una Candy sonriéndole al bebe pero no podían ver su rostro. Candy levantó la mirada y se encontró con Albert y Tony sonrió y les dijo.

-Candy: Vengan a conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia, se acercaron y ella descubrió un poco más su rostro, era una pequeña niña regordeta como lo había dicho el doctor, con unas mejillas rosadas y una pequeña cabeza con muy pocos cabellos rizados rubios que se asomaban, su piel era tan blanca como el marfil y ahora chupaba su dedo de forma calmada con los ojos cerrados, se parecía bastante a Albert.

Candy se la entregó a su padre.

-Albert: La tomo y su mundo simplemente dejó de ser gris y se sintió cálido, calmado envuelto en una bruma de bienestar y felicidad, tenía una hija, era hermosa, estaba, la miró detenidamente, era perfecta, no había otra definición, tendría seguramente el cabello de Candy, después miró a Candy y le sonrió, realmente no merecía tanta perfección, la mujer de su vida le había regalado una pequeña mujercita que de inmediato le despertó un amor infinito, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por protegerla. La acercó a su hermano y este la contempló y le dio un beso.

-Tony: Siempre te protegeré bebe.

-Candy: Su nombre es Rosmeri, si estás de acuerdo Albert, es el nombre de tu hermana pero también así se llama una de mis madres, Mery, María ¿Qué te parece?

-Albert. Llorando locamente conmocionado le dijo, es perfecto, ella es perfecta y tú también, gracias Candy y se acercó para darle un beso que dejó a Candy claramente sorprendida, solo movió la cabeza y le dijo.

-Candy: Rosmeri Andry, ese es el nombre de nuestra hija.

Ese día todo parecía disiparse, esa hermosa familia estaba ahí disfrutando del regalo más preciado el nacimiento de un ser amado por todos, sin embargo en Chicago todo estaba invertido, En la residencia que Albert había adecuado para Martha ella estaba desesperada, cansada harta sabía bien que Albert había ido a estar con Candy para el nacimiento de su hija y lo odiaba, se había prometido tener paciencia pero estaba sola y enojada, solo esperaba el día que su hijo naciera para poder seguir a William, el embarazo no había sido capaz de mantenerlo a su lado pero creía que el niño si, él no los dejaría a un lado eso no pasaría ella se encargaría, le llegó una nota, la leyó y le dijo a su sirvienta, tengo que salir, ella quiso ir con ella pero Martha se negó, se veía ansiosa y muy nerviosa, le dijo que no le importaba si le decían a William, que viniera entonces a hacer algo al respecto y se marchó, no pudieron detenerla, después de caminar por un rato cerca de un lugar concurrido desapareció.

Les dejo esta otro capítulo espero que lo disfruten.

Continuará….


End file.
